EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES I
by Michelle Mendez San-Mendez
Summary: Tetsuhiro Morinaga crea una medicina capaz de ayudar a procrear a los hombres. Sempai sufre el regreso de su primer amor, haciendo llenar a su kōhai de un temor e inseguridad que le harán darle en una bebida su patente sin mencionarle algo al respecto. Contiene Mpreg. (YO SOY SAN-MENDEZ con nueva cuenta).
1. ¿Sueños Premonitorios?

**URGENTE: Soy San-Mendez, la autora de este fic. Agradezco a todos su atención, les comento que por problemas tecnológicos e informáticos, tuve que eliminar mis fics de la anterior cuenta de Fanfiction, crear ésta nueva y resubir mis fics. No quiero que esto se preste para problemas, ÉSTE FIC ES MÍO Y NO ES NINGÚN PLAGIO. Tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones, es decir correcciones de palabras, además de esto la historia sigue el mismo curso que ustedes ya conocían. Besitos. **

**Capítulo Uno: ¿Sueños Premonitorios?**

El que sería mi futuro madre-padre se levantó en plenas horas de la madrugada sudoroso, agitado, con el corazón en la mano y el alma pendiendo de un hilo. No es para menos cuando ya tiene una vida hecha con Morinaga _-quien será mi padre-_ A pesar de sus prejuicios ha aprendido a aceptarlo aunque lo niegue, no se imaginaría separarse de él, es por eso que haber soñado con la primera y única mujer amada en su adolescencia le tomó por sorpresa, vagos recuerdos llegan a su mente de cuánto la amó, pero ¿a qué viene un sueño de esos, pasados diez años de la última vez en haberla visto?

Por su parte en Hamamatsu, el que será mi padre tampoco podía dormir casi, repetidamente soñaba a su Sempai con un bebé igual a ambos pero en brazos de una mujer hermosa que lo miraba con devoción. No paraba de llorar, ¿y si sempai algún día deseara tener hijos con una? ellos dos nunca serían capaces de engendrar por el simple hecho de ser ambos hombres, va contra las leyes de la naturaleza, o eso pensaba martillándose por dentro, le dolía el pecho con solo admitirlo, no se comparaba en nada con las mujeres en ese sentido, sin embargo no había razón a envidarlas, cada quien tenía lo suyo y era un absurdo tratar de compararse con ellas por mera inseguridad cuando son polos totalmente opuestos. Además, él daría una solución a los problemas de los homosexuales. Se animó apagando la alarma, realizando sus labores mañaneras y yendo al trabajo con afán.

-Se acabó- soltó al aire, aún en medio del trabajo sus dudas le invadían, y el recuerdo de pesadillas pasadas le sofocaba-

-¿Dijo algo Morinaga kun?- preguntó su jefe-

-Oh señor, no se preocupe, pensaba en voz alta, disculpe las molestias-

-Te ves mal, ¿y si te tomas un descanso? Regresa en cinco días- ordenó el mentor-

-¡No señor! No podría darme esa libertad, soy un principiante-

-Eres un muchacho excepcional, tu futuro como científico no se afectará por la carga laboral de la farmacéutica, vete, no hay problema- invitó el mayor-

-Señor Mimura yo me siento muy bien- mintió-

-Duerme y come como Dios manda Morinaga kun- saludando con la mano en señal de despedida-

-Eh demo, demo-

-Adiós, hasta pronto-

-_Mimura sama es muy amable, es una lástima que no vaya a acatar su orden en un cien por ciento, es imposible, necesito continuar lo que dejé inconcluso años atrás_- se juró a si mismo luchar por los derechos de los homosexuales de manera cobarde y oculta, no quería ser odiado por su sempai-

Llevaba dos años de experimentar, observar y analizar los componentes de la que sería la medicina originadora de nueva vida, no se rendiría, lo dejó faltando poco para terminarlo, en un momento de agobio decidió iniciar aquel proyecto, cansado de los ataques, de las burlas a los homos que anhelaban ser padres. Ya no más ruegos a las adopciones o al alquiler de vientres, no más rechazo a las parejas gay ante sus ansias paternales.

-_Un hombre no dejará de ser hombre por el simple hecho de que en sus entrañas se forme un ser inocente_- se dijo con decisión, la desazón de la noche anterior le perturbaba hasta el cansancio, mas no se dejaría lastimar por las creencias de que podría suceder-

En Nagoya no dejaba de llover, era como si el clima se hubiese puesto de acuerdo en dañarle los planes a ese adonis japonés de cabellera larga que será mi padre-madre: primero el extraño sueño, y segundo, al salir de la universidad un torrencial aguacero le tomó por sorpresa camino a casa de Matsuda san, ahí estaría su familia reunida. No había nada que hacer, faltaban pocas cuadras en llegar, no había caso de buscar refugio, además vería a su preciada familia, sin duda nada acabaría de dañarle el día. Idealizarse disfrutando de su compañía le ayudaría a no sentirse tan solo, a pesar de negarlo, cierta falta hacía en sus mañanas la presencia del molesto de mi padre. Sumido en sus fantasías, no divisó una mujer a la cual tropezó, causando a la dama una caída al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Discúlpeme, no la vi- sin pasarle la mano-

-No importa, buscaba una dirección, estoy tan perdida que tampoco lo vi- comentó embelesada en las facciones del rubio-

Un temblor le recorrió la espina dorsal, se sentía morir, su corazón no paraba de latir, fue como electrocutarse, fue como si el ver a esa mujer significara que el fin de algo muy preciado para él estaría por llegar. Reparó mientras apoyaba en su brazo a la mujer que tenía en frente, de ser quien suponía, había cambiado magistralmente.

-_Espera ¿qué piensas? Definitivamente no puede ser…-_

-¿Samantha?- se le dificultaba dejar de mirarla- _No está sucediendo, es parte de mi sueño… ¿no?_- su presión arterial aumentó exageradamente, no esperaba volver a verla-

-¿Souichi?- anonadada- Han pasado diez años, ¡mira que has crecido!-

-Claro, es natural, tu… no te quedas atrás- intentó hacerle un cumplido, no sabía las razones pero su cuerpo se paralizó con su cercanía-

-No pensé verte de nuevo, me alegra saber que estás bien- extendió sus brazos emocionada-

Mi papá-mamá no podía negarse a sus deseos de abrazarla, no podía ser grosero, fue su… amiga en los momentos más solitarios de su adolescencia, representó algo muy significativo.

-Tu cabello ha crecido, se ve espectacular- sonriendo sincera- Casi te envidio-

-Ja,ja,ja si como no-

-Enserio, sabes cuidar tu cabello y conservarte-

-Hm muéstrame tu dirección Samantha-

-Toma- se la entregó- Hace mucho no vengo a Nagoya, no me acuerdo si mi tía Matsuda vive en los apartamentos o en las casas de allá-

-Tambien voy allí, si quieres… podemos ir ambos- casi muerde su lengua al oir salir de sus propios labios tal ofrecimiento amable-

-Gracias Sou, perdona mi atrevimiento ¿puedo llamarte Sou?-

-Si, claro Samantha- sonrió de lado-

-Ha parado de llover- comentó arrastrando su equipaje-

-Ven vamos- ayudándole, no sabía las razones pero su instinto le decía que con el tiempo ella le sería de suma ayuda, ¿acaso una predicción de cosas que aún no pasaban?- Mira, no estamos tan lejos, cruzamos por esa esquina, damos unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda, en la esquina de allá donde ves los postes eléctricos, en la casa de dos pisos-

-¿Hasta ahí?- asombrada-

-No seas nena, yo me vine caminando desde el departamento de ciencias agrícolas y no me quejo- avanzaba arrastrando la maleta-

-No te preocupes, yo la cargo- intentando quitarle el equipaje-

-Ya, ya, tranquila- alzando el brazo para timbrar-

-¿Souichi kun trajiste visitas? Eso es rar… ¡Sami chan!- exclamó-

-Tía ¿cómo has estado?-

-Super bien amor, ¿y tu?-

-Igual, gracias, ya terminé mis estudios, oficialmente soy médico- ingresando a la casa-

-Te felicito mi niña, hola Souichi kun bienvenido ¿y Morinaga kun?- mirando tras suyo-

-Está en Hamamatsu, trabajando desde hace dos meses- el tono de sus ojos, miel brillante se opacaba por un dejo de tristeza mientras arrastraba las palabras-

-¿Estas bien Souichi kun?-

-Sí, perfecto ¿por qué no lo estaría?-

-¡Hijo!- corrió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos- ¿Viniste con Sami chan?-

-Ah ella, si, nos encontramos hace un rato, se perdió y como veníamos al mismo lugar pues me pareció que debía indicarle la dirección para que no se perdiera después-

-Gracias a Sou di con la casa de mi tía Matsuda- admitió levemente sonrojada-

-Ese es mi muchacho, así conquisté a tu madre- murmuró para ambos-

-¡No digas tonterías viejo!- empujándolo-

-Niisan- abrazándolo-

-Kanako estás inmensa- mencionó asombrado- No te vi unas semanas y mira, has crecido- alzándola-

-¿Y Morinaga kun?-

-_¿Por qué mierda me lo nombran? Me hago a la idea que no lo veré seguido y ¿ustedes me restriegan su ausencia?- _Trabajando en Hamamatsu-

-¿Hamamatsu? Has de extrañar bastante a tu ayudante- dijo Isogai-

-No seas ridículo, me enorgullece que ese bastardo progrese, dejará en alto al departamento de agricultura, ojalá no lo arruine-

-Morinaga kun es muy capaz, por algo fue tu **kōhai**- resaltó burlón con segundos significados-

-Tú cállate- golpeó-

-Niisan estoy aquí- saludándolo-

-Hey Tomoe, ¿trajiste al pedófilo?- reclamó-

-Ah So-Souichi kun t-tu- asustado, temblando-

-No te mato porque hay una dama presente- mintió, se sentía desganado, no iba a gastar fuerzas en un mamarracho inútil-

-¿Sami chan aceptaron tu propuesta?- preguntó Souji-

-Si señor, gracias por su colaboración-

-No hay de qué, al fin y al cabo ustedes lucharon sin desfallecer a favor del hospital-

-¿Eh?-

-Ah Sami chan y unos compañeros de último semestre de medicina presentaron una propuesta al gobierno sobre el hospital general de Nagoya pues se caía a pedazos, eso les motivó a buscar una solución al problema de salud que había en la ciudad, y con ayuda de otras personas influyentes y sus propios conocimientos lograron obtener el permiso de apropiarse del mismo para ocuparse de él-

-Así es, con el apoyo ganado en nuestros viajes obtuvimos los ingresos solicitados para quedarnos con el hospital, de esa manera quienes necesiten ser atendidos a pesar de sus escasos recursos económicos serán bien recibidos, mi padre al ser un hombre de buenas ganancias me prestó el dinero suficiente para sacar adelante el proyecto-

-_Esta mujer_… - pensó fascinado Souichi- _¿Desde cuándo es tan perseverante?-_

-Eres un ángel mi niña-

-Oh tía, por favor no digas eso- sonrojada- Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo, ¿qué tal su excursión Souji sama?-

-Maravillosa, insectos de distintos tamaños, olores, colores, sabores-

-¿Viejo tú te comes esos sucios insectos?-

-No me los como, los lamo, los analizo y los dejo ir, vivo para verlos, no exterminarlos hijo-

-¿Y si son venenosos otou san?-

-Ah sencillo Tomi kun, ellos liberan cierto olor y color alertando sus cualidades de defensa-

-Ya veo, ¿Sería tan amable de permitirme hacer lo mismo cuando veamos un insecto?-

-De acuerdo yerno, con gusto- respondió entusiasmado-

-¿Sou san puedo hablar contigo un segundo afuera?-

-Hm aja, ven- abriendo la puerta-

-Disculpa molestarte, me han contado que eres científico y que trabajas en tu maestría, como ya estás a punto de terminarla, me preguntaba si…-

-¿Si?...-

-Está bien si te niegas, pero para mi equipo y yo sería un honor si te nos unieras, necesitamos un científico cualificado e idóneo colaborándonos en la clínica, ya sabes, para representarnos con otras instituciones, encargándose de las investigaciones o exámenes de laboratorio que se hagan, tu serías el líder que vigile por el buen cumplimiento de las actividades que el comité de médicos infectólogos, y demás especialistas realicen-

-Vaya, tu oferta me asaltó de improviso, sin embargo yo estoy haciendo mi maestría, no la puedo dejar truncada-

-Mi tia y Souji sama me dijeron que tienes madera de científico, es decir tu futuro exitoso e inteligencia se ven conociéndote, no se equivocaron, a su vez me dijeron de tu maestría, podrías ayudarnos medio tiempo, tu eliges cuando ir y cuándo no hacerlo-

-En serio me honras pero…-

-Piénsalo con calma Sou, nos encantaría tener una eminencia como tú, regresemos adentro antes de que la cena se enfríe- caminando con cadencia propia de ella-

-_Esta revolucionaria con el don del convencimiento... ¡Uh! Pero ¿Sera posible repartirme en tres sitios a la vez? La universidad, el hospital… y Morinaga- _suspiró mirando al cielo- _¿Eh? ¿Acabé de mencionarlo? Yo soy libre de ir donde quiera, no soy su amante de ni nada por el estilo, yo no soy gay_- se regañó molesto-

A mi parecer, el destino cambiante se divierte con las personas desde los orígenes del universo, juega con el porvenir, se detiene cuando lo vea conveniente, como yo haré con mis juguetes cuando venga al mundo. Una semana después, mi padre-madre recibió una llamada que lo descolocó.

-¿Si?-

-Sempai es un alivio hablar contigo, ¿cómo van las cosas allá? no dejo de pensar en ti, quisiera tenerte en frente y darte muchos besos-

-Silencio idiota, nada fuera de lo común, ¿qué tal tu trabajo?-

-Marchando sobre ruedas, llamaba para avisarte que desgraciadamente no podré ir a Nagoya por un mes-

-¿Para… eso me llamas? ¡Me tiene sin cuidado si vienes o no!-

-Sempai mi trabajo apenas comenzó, requiero terminar y adelantar lo que deba hacer en otros meses para irte a ver sin interrupciones, te amo, eres mi vida, ¿sabes eso?, si pudiera te regalaría las flores del mundo entero- _no le puedo decir que me quedo por trabajar en mi patente, si se entera de qué va, ¡me asesina y me corta los que no quiero!_- lloriqueó pesaroso-

-Detente, me dará diabetes con tanta cursilería tuya. Baka, no te sobre esfuerces, sé paciente, da lo mejor, pon en práctica lo aprendido y demuestra que sirvió de algo gastar mi valioso tiempo en ti-

-Lo prome… Eso fue cruel sempai- exclamó haciéndose el ofendido-

-¡Tetsuhiro no te demores, dile a tu noviecito que luego se llaman! ¿Cuál era tu experimento?-

-¿Cuál novio hijo de perra? Tu y yo no somos novios ¡Dile!-

-De hecho no somos novios, Riruichi san, estoy solterito pero no a la orden-

-Oye, párala, no le coquetees maldito gay- regañó-

-Ja,ja,ja te amo solo a ti, ¿lo sabes no?-

-Cállate, cállate, no digas más cosas vergonzosas, ahora ve a cumplir con tu deber-

-Sempai yo-

-Anda, adiós- colgó-

No lo afirmaría, pero le haría falta el desadaptado de su ex kōhai, sus ojos se apagaron, los sentía pesados, empapados, raro en él, no lloraba por cualquier tontería, sin embargo aunque no entendía las causas esto le superaba. ¿No se suponía que vendría a verle cada vez? Abriendo de una patada la puerta del baño, ingresó en el mismo para terminarse de alistar.

Limpiándose los rastros de agua salada del rostro, salió radiante de su habitación, ya no habrían impedimentos a dar el sí tan anhelado por la linda y competente Sami, a quien con el paso de los años me obligarán a llamar **_okasan_** por aparentar. Luego de unos minutos, llegó a su meta, el hospital general.

-Buenos días ¿qué se le ofrece?-

-Busco a la doctora Samantha, Matsuda Samantha-

-En un segundo- descolgando el teléfono- Samantha sama, aquí afuera hay un joven preguntándola- Ya le informo- tapando el teléfono- ¿Su nombre es?-

-¡Tatsumi Souichi, impertinente!-

-Oh, déjalo pasar, gracias David-

-De acuerdo doctora- colgó- Souichi sama, el consultorio se encuentra en el quinto piso, le recomiendo usar el ascensor, al fondo a la derecha, al lado de las gradas-

-Aja, permiso-

No usaría el ascensor, para eso tenía pies y subiría, no era ningún debilucho.

- '' _Matsuda Samantha ''_- leyó en letras pequeñas- _Señorita humildad- _pensó escéptico mientras golpeaba la puerta-

-Adelante- observando unos papeles que tenía en la mano con atención-

-Ah…-

-Sigue, siéntate- firmando los documentos- ¿A qué debo tu ilustre visita?-

-Acepto la oferta, estaré libre desde este mes, ¿vendré cuando quiera no?-

-Correcto- bajando los papeles que impedían verse la cara- ¿Qué te impulsó a cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que hablamos aquel día?-

-Recapacité acerca de ello, diste en el blanco, estoy capacitado para asumir la responsabilidad de trabajar, además no habrá nada que me haga retroceder- dijo seguro a la mujer de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos azules- _Se parece a ese idiota, pero con más actitud, distinto sexo y color de ojos. ¿Qué mierda me pasa? No se parecen en nada, ella y yo podríamos traer un niño al mundo, Morinaga y yo… ni soñando-_

-Souichi san ¿anímicamente estás bien? Te noto algo decaído, si deseas puedo examinarte-

-Mejor que nunca, ideas tuyas-

-Vale, ¿te muestro el hospital?-

-Aja-

-Sígueme- poniéndose en marcha-

Irónicamente, el destino estaba empezando su jugada. Y mi padre-madre conoció el hospital de forma oficial, honestamente no le agradaba mucho, a este fue con mi padre cuando lo hirieron (vol 4), le traía malas remembranzas. Optó en ahorrarse sus comentarios, se dedicó a escuchar y atender las indicaciones dadas por su sempai.

-El recorrido por las instalaciones fue largo, siento si fue aburrido-

-Qué va, normal, es una clínica no un parque de diversiones-

-_¿Siempre fue tan hostil_?- se preguntó Samantha- _En fin, si mi intuición no me falla es un cretino de grácil belleza, con la suficiente personalidad e inteligencia para opacar cualquier defecto_- pensó- Ah Souichi san, como viste, el último cuarto que te mostré es el más escondido y por si no lo notaste el más importante. Es para realizar los procedimientos de sumo riesgo y concentración, en él hallarás lo que necesites, como ya viste es el más espacioso-

-Sí, si, nos vemos-

El ciclo se va cumpliendo, las horas van pasando, el tiempo corriendo da paso al verano, ardiente como las emociones guardadas dentro de las personas, las zonas de mayor siembra se convierten en áridas, sumiéndose en soledad, así como el apartamento sin quienes serían mi padres, pues para llenar el vacío de su ex kōhai, mi padre-madre se enfrascó yendo y viniendo, de la universidad al hospital, y viceversa. En cambio mi padre, hace lo posible por culminar el propósito que aún sin el saberlo, me otorgará el derecho, el milagro de nacer.

-¡Morinaga kun te has esforzado! Felicidades, tu patente será un gran avance en el terreno científico a nivel mundial, va a ser de las más compradas, ¿un hombre embarazándose? Lo veré con ansias- alentó el jefe-

-A propósito Morinaga san, ¿cómo funciona?- cuestionó su compañero de labores-

-Sencillo, cuando el hombre desee tener hijos se sacará una muestra de semen limpio para inseminar la patente artificialmente, como esta medicina inicialmente es en polvo, se disuelve en agua o alguna bebida, nada alcohólico, de lo contrario automáticamente no funcionará.-

-¿Puede ser semen de otra persona?-

-Sí claro, de su amante por ejemplo, así ambos engendrarían al bebé-

-¿Qué pasa luego de tomar tu patente?-

-Se amoldará al cuerpo creando una especie de útero que servirá para el desarrollo del feto, convirtiendo parte de las hormonas masculinas en femeninas, ovula mas no menstrúa, solo se encarga de mantener en buenas condiciones las cavidades que serán ocupadas y claro, también le transmitirá nutrientes y lo que necesite al bebé por medio del cordón umbilical que se formará. El medicamento se debe tomar antes y después del acto sexual para mayor seguridad-

-Ya veo, y ¿hay algún complemento de la medicina? Quiero decir algo que refuerce las condiciones sanas y complemente lo que falte-

-Sí, progesterona, ácido fólico, y demás los encontrarán en la patente siguiente- saca otros frascos de tamaño grande- Vienen juntas, si necesitan más pueden conseguirlas cuando necesiten, ah y también hay otros productos con los mismos componentes-

-Es genial, ¿ya lo probaste en alguien?-

-Si señor, una pareja se animó y el uke afirma que se siente muy bien, los cambios se han notado, su hijo está en excelentes condiciones, les pedí que lo mantuvieran en secreto y me dijeran cualquier cosa que aconteciera directamente a mí-

-Definitivamente no me equivoqué en contratarte muchacho, esta será tu labor en la farmacéutica, seguirás en tu patente y la harás para nosotros, claro que tienes total libertad de decidir acerca de ella, sus derechos son tuyos, ¿aceptas mejor esta propuesta? Así tendrás más tiempo para pasarlos con tu familia-

-Señor pero mi contrato-

-Sé muy bien cómo era tu contrato, pero ¿no es mejor de esta manera?-

-…- suspiró-

-¿Y tu respuesta?-

-De acuerdo-

-Excelente- extendió su mano-

-Gracias- la recibió, sin saber que quizá cometería con ello, un pequeño error, quizá le entregaría su vida a un tonto lobo con piel de oveja-

-Por cierto ¿por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de esto?-

-No me malentienda, pero prefiero que mi nombre quede limpio de esto, solo la farmacéutica sabe y quiero que siga siendo así-

-¿No deseas ser reconocido? Podrías incluso ganar un premio Nobel-

-Señor yo soy… homo, por tanto a la empresa no le conviene que los medios de comunicación revelen que quien creó la medicina en favor de los homosexuales, también es uno de ellos- defendió-

-Tienes razón, pero que nuestra empresa se preocupe por los derechos de otros es bueno-

-Lo entiendo, sin embargo no incluya mi nombre en ese proyecto, digamos que lo mío es un secreto con peligro de muerte- afirmó Tetsuhiro retirándose-

-Qué chico más misterioso-

**Gracias por su comprensión, como verán, no es tan fácil comenzar desde ceros y menos cuando ya se tenían reviews y demás cosas de por medio, si gustan animarse y dejar opiniones, serán bien recibidas siempre y cuando sean críticas verdaderamente constructivas y no insultos sutiles.**

**Si gustan, envíenme un mensaje a mi cuenta anterior y a mi facebook diciéndome sus dudas y con gusto les responderé. En cuanto a mensajes internos creo que puedo responderlos en la cuenta anterior, pero los fics los resubiré aquí. En cuanto termine de subir la primera saga de EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES, podré dedicarme de lleno a la segunda saga.**

**** www#facebook#com/michelle#mendez#505960 Solo reemplacen los # por punto.****


	2. De Regreso A Nagoya

**URGENTE: Soy San-Mendez, la autora de este fic. Agradezco a todos su atención, les comento que por problemas tecnológicos e informáticos, tuve que eliminar mis fics de la anterior cuenta de Fanfiction, crear ésta nueva y resubir mis fics. No quiero que esto se preste para problemas, ÉSTE FIC ES MÍO Y NO ES NINGÚN PLAGIO. Tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones, es decir correcciones de palabras, además de esto la historia sigue el mismo curso que ustedes ya conocían. Besitos.**

**Capítulo dos: De Regreso A Nagoya**

Apurado se alistó mi padre-madre, inconscientemente peinó sus hebras sedosas con un cepillo antes de salir del hospital, con elegancia ató de nuevo su fina melena sonriendo de medio lado a pesar de sentirse ridículo, y es que mi padre le había regalado felicidad. Este pensamiento lo borraría de su mente y no lo diría jamás, deshonra, vergüenza le atravesaban al sentirse embargado de tranquilidad y dicha cuando horas antes mi padre le llamó.

-Hola ¿sempai?-

-¿Qué quieres inútil? ¡En treinta minutos mi alarma sonaba! ¿No podías marcarme después?-

-Sé que aún es temprano, siento enormemente perturbar tu preciado dormitar, pero quizá en la tarde llegue a Nagoya, tomaré en la mañana un vuelo hacia allá, no quise despertarte, por favor sigue descansando… te amo-

-¡Espera no cuelgues! ¿Hablas enserio?, todavía no pasa el mes-

-Han pasado unas semanas, ah- suspiró- Te voy a ver en unas cuantas horas, tengo infinitas ganas de tenerte enfrente para darte los besos que no he dado-

-Aja, ¿Tu no duermes? Digo ¿no?-

-Adelanto una labor que no puedo abandonar, para cuando regrese a Hamamatsu casi nada me faltará-

-Ah entiendo- _¿Acaso no se está excediendo?-_pensó preocupado- ¿Y qué cosa es?-

-Eh ya sabes, obligaciones de la empresa-

-No escondas nada, si hay problemas dímelos. Si me amas no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas-

-Créeme sempai, no… te diría mentiras. Hasta pronto mi sempai, te amo.-

-¿Mori…?- le respondió el sonido de la operadora, indicándole que la llamada terminó-

En Hamamatsu aquel a quien heredaré los ojos verdes, no paraba de moverse de extremo a extremo, la medicina de su creación estaba siendo solicitada, con pesar tuvo que colgarle al amor de su vida, de no haberlo hecho este habría escuchado cosas que le habrían disgustado de sobre manera, y eso, mi padre no lo permitiría.

-¿Morinaga kun ya tienes tu patente que ayudará a embarazar a los hombres?-

-Ay señor Mimura por favor no lo diga así- susurró algo abrumado mientras colgaba con prisa-

-No seas tímido, ¿quieres defender los derechos de tus iguales? ¡Pues empieza respetando y aceptando los tuyos!-

-_Si supiera que no tengo idea por dónde comenzar para seguir su sabio consejo. Sé que debo hacerlo, pero en casa tengo alguien a quien le destrozaría el orgullo si hago lo que usted me pide, lanzaría a la basura seis años de amor no correspondido… aunque deba retroceder no renunciaré a sempai-_

El dilema de papá, para muchos no tendrá ni pies ni cabeza, pero para alguien como él, que luchó tanto por el amor de una persona como mi padre-madre, la prudencia respecto a asumir o no públicamente los derechos sobre la patente, es de vital importancia si quiere seguir avanzando con su eterno sempai.

Mi padre seguía empecinado en hacer la medicina cada vez más efectiva, libre de pormenores o malformaciones genéticas, olvidándose de algo importante, o más bien alguien que dejaría esperando a las afueras de un aeropuerto si no se apuraba en reservar anticipadamente su vuelo, nadie se salva de los problemas que puedan surgir.

-_No me quitará más de una hora, no llegaré tarde al aeropuerto, como sea, esto no da espera_-

En Nagoya mi padre-madre tampoco estaba tranquilo, llamó a Samantha para avisarle que estaría muy ocupado los próximos días y probablemente no podría ir al menos por una semana al hospital, a lo que una extrañada pero sensata Samantha aceptó sin rechistar, algo en ella le decía que debía callar las preguntas que tuviera.

-Bien, acomoden la muestra A en el recipiente B, observen las reacciones, y ténganme el reporte dentro de tres días- ordenó-

-¿Es mi impresión o lo veo menos tiránico?- susurró-

-No lo sé, pero opino lo mismo-

-¿Qué hablan ustedes dos? ¡A trabajar!- reprendió-

-¡Si señor!-

-Disculpe sempai-

-Hm que no se repita- mirando por la ventana con emociones contenidas-

-_Está rarísimo_- pensaron-

-¿Señor se siente bien?-

-Aja, el día esta genial para pasarlo con los seres queridos, terminen como Dios manda esto y lárguense a hacer lo que quieran, permiso-

-¿Eh?-

Ya nada le importaba, vería a su kōhai y lo golpearía hasta el cansancio por volverlo tan raro, o eso se aseguró mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, vagaba por las calles, recorriendo con la mirada cada lugar, veía parejas tomadas de las manos, mujeres embarazadas siendo abrazadas por sus esposos, no podía evitar sentirse incómodamente enternecido sin querer y sin saber ¿por qué? Fue entonces cuando su mente le despertó de la ensoñación, le recordó que Morinaga Tetsuhiro ya estaría llegando a Nagoya, se dijo antes de salir corriendo en sentido contrario de donde iba, prácticamente hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Discúlpame Morinaga kun no contábamos con esto, estabas tan entusiasmado con volver a tu tierra pronto, que dudé por un momento en pedirte este favor-

-No se preocupe señor, entonces ¿en el aeropuerto de Hamamatsu hay alguien que recibirá este paquete?-

-Sí, una vez entregues eso, puedes irte a Nagoya o donde desees-

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto señor- tomando el paquete y dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse-

-Morinaga kun-

-¿Sí señor?- deteniéndose en seco-

-Buena suerte-

Mimura sama no era malo, todo lo contrario, era bueno, un hombre apasionado por ayudar a los otros, tanto que en sus propósitos de proteger a los demás terminaba a veces metiendo la pata, y aunque faltaba mucho para eso, mi padre inocentemente creía que Mimura sama era muy discreto respecto a la privacidad de otros.

Ya en el aeropuerto, mi padre encontró a la persona que Mimura sama le encomendó entregar dicho paquete, unos libros de química, un tesoro, se dijo a si mismo mientras la vio cargarlos con sumo cuidado.

-Disculpe, voy a comprar un boleto de vuelo hacia Nagoya para hoy mismo-

-Ya para hoy no hay ninguno, el próximo vuelo sale mañana-

-¿Qué? Tiene que estar equivocado, no puede ser ¿no puedo conseguir otro aunque sea el último?-

-El último lo abordó un hombre que ya se subió, pero hay otro vuelo que si bien no es directo tengo entendido que si tienes suerte te dirigirá hacia Nagoya en sus últimos destinos-

-¿Es la única opción?-

-Desgraciadamente- respondió el funcionario-

-De acuerdo, tomaré ese vuelo-

-¿Está seguro?-

-Sí, démelo ya por favor-

-_Está demasiado desesperado, no puedo derrumbarle las esperanzas, son contagiosas, roguemos que llegue a tiempo, como está el clima ahora…- _prefirió callarse los rumores que escuchó hace unos minutos, con la ilusión que veía en sus ojos, mejor no dañársela-

-¿Está usted bien? Lo veo como distraído-

-Ah sí señor, aquí tiene su pasaje- entregándoselo- Que la suerte le acompañe-

Recibiendo el tiquete un tanto asombrado, se marchó dando unas sonoras gracias, ¿qué más podía hacer si en unas horas vería a su sempai? Osado ignoró por completo las palabras y el posterior llamado desesperado del hombre que le atendió.

-¡Señor espere, un pasajero no tomará el vuelo directo a Nagoya! Me acaban de informar- trató de alcanzarlo pero el joven de cabellos azul oscuro ya se había ido corriendo- _Acabó de tomar el vuelo más complicado, no será fácil llegar donde desea, demorará más de doce horas_-

-Dime que pudiste dar con él- escuchó a sus espaldas-

-Pu-pues Sawatori san-

-El vuelo que canceló despegó hace medio minuto, ojalá se haya alcanzado a bajar-

-Así sea Sawatori san, así sea-

Mi padre-madre no podía creer que su ''ex'' kōhai prácticamente le dejara plantado, buscaba entretenerse pensando otras cosas, pero ¿y si le pasó algo? No jamás, ¿qué haría sin él? Evidentemente sin él sería… feliz ¿no? Ya no habría necesidad de rebajar su hombría o destrozarse el orgullo entregándose a alguien que no **_ama_**_, _y menos si es hombre, cuando él no es gay. ¿Por qué entonces le permitía aún estar tan compenetrados? Lo cierto del asunto es que no tenía ni la menor idea, como sea, luego pensaría en eso.

-_Ese pedazo de cretino se está demorando_- fumando un cigarrillo tapándose del sol con su mano libre- _¿Y si lo llamo?-_ a punto estaba de marcar el número cuando por arte de magia, ley de la atracción, o pura coincidencia su celular sonó, contestando de inmediato se llevó la lúgubre sorpresa de saber que no era quien esperaba-

-Souichi kun-

-¿Qué quieres bestia?- contestó-

-Enciende tu televisor-

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, el imbécil de Morinaga vendrá hoy en la tarde- _pero se está tardando_- omitiendo la frase final quedó petrificado con lo dicho por su interlocutor-

-Un avión que venía en camino a Nagoya, por esquivar otro que volaba en sentido contrario, se chocó con un árbol y cayó en picada, al parecer nadie se salvó-

Tragando entero mi padre-madre, Tatsumi Souichi, el sempai de Morinaga Tetsuhiro se sintió morir, dentro de él había algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y lo peor es que no pudo mediar muchas palabras con Isogai para seguir preguntando qué más sabía, preferiría morirse de dolor solo a que otros vieran sus debilidades. O eso trató.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Cállate, no quiero oírte, ¡buscas joderme! ¿Eh? Ja,ja,ja,ja no lo conseguirás. Ja,ja,ja- riendo como demente sin gracia, atragantándose con lágrimas amenazando por salir-

-Para por favor, no te burlaría de esa forma, tranquilízate ¿Si? Hay probabilidades de que él no haya tomado ese vuelo. Nada te lo va a arrebatar, se paciente-

-¿Arrebatar? ¿Qué mierda hablas? Yo no soy ningún gay, él es libre de ir donde quiera, además, si no hubiera decidido aceptar ese maldito trabajo no estaríamos en estas, en la incertidumbre…- _no sé por qué le cuento estas cosas_-

-Estamos preocupados por Morinaga kun, ¿vendría en la tarde? Pero ya casi las ocho-

-Cállate, él vendrá- apunto de colgar se detuvo- Si sabes algo nuevo me avisas. Adiós-

-¡Espera no cuelgues!- ya no había nadie al otro lado de la línea-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Estará bien- aseguró ocultando la verdad, no quería que cuartas personas se dieran cuenta del rollo entre Souichi kun y su dichoso kōhai, sería estresante explicarles el asunto-

-Me preocupa si Morinaga kun iba en ese vuelo, no dijeron los nombres de los fallecidos-

-¿Y si iba ahí? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Niisan? Estoy muy preocupada por la situación de ellos ¿y si enviuda joven?-

-No creo que a Souichi kun le guste escuchar cómo hablas de ellos Kanako chan, Morinaga kun es su mejor amigo, es normal preocuparse por la suerte de quienes quieres- defendió Isogai-

-Hola muchachos ¿cómo están?- entrando a la casa-

-Hola, estamos bien Sami chan, preocupados pero bien-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Al parecer el kōhai de Souichi kun venía hoy en un vuelo de Hamamatsu a Nagoya pero un avión que tenía ese mismo éxodo se accidentó y ningún pasajero sobrevivió-

-Dios mío ¿y cómo lo tomó el?- aterrada-

-Él es un hueso duro de roer, fuerte como un roble-

-Digno de mi hermano- afirmó Tomoe-

-Oigan no quiero sonar intensa pero ¿saben dónde está Souichi?-

-Je,je cualquiera diría que eres su novia o su esposa, no te preocupes tanto-

-¿Qué? ¡Ya quisieras! Yo no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en relaciones poco duraderas, prefiero trabajar, con eso estoy feliz- _Además, nunca podría siquiera pensar en algo tan aberrante como eso_- murmuró para si-

-Se parecen tanto, mi hijo piensa igual desde…- prefirió callarse

-¿Desde que me fui?-

-Ah no es eso Sami chan, ¿te parece mejor si salimos de la casa? Ahí nadie nos molestará- abriéndole camino a la joven de cabellos azul oscuro- Verás, eh lo que quise decir, esto bueno, en realidad-

-No trate de arreglar lo que dijo Souji sama, él y yo superamos nuestras diferencias, eso creo, pero si usted considera que lo lastimé mucho entonces… cuando llegue el momento hablaré con el-

-Me alegro que aceptes tu error…-

-No diga más, he tenido que vivir con ese sabor amargo durante diez años, a mi también me afectó alejarme de su lado. Trataré de resarcir las piezas rotas aunque sea ofreciéndole mi amistad incondicional-recapacitó- Pero eso sí, cuando llegue el momento indicado también le diré la razón por la que me fui-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No fue porque preferiste conseguir mejor educación y conocimientos que amores efímeros de adolescentes sin importarte los sentimientos de mi hijo?-

-Señor Souji, usted, mi madre y yo sabemos la verdadera causa de mi partida, no intente hacerme sentir culpable, no quiero que Souichi me termine odiando por ocultarle durante diez años la cruda realidad, nadie, ni él, ni yo merecíamos cargar en nuestros hombros el secreto que usted y mi madre escondían-

-Sami chan ¿cómo te enteraste?- mirándola con terror y asombro-

-Eso ya no importa, lo que concierne ahora es velar por el bienestar de su _primogénito _y sus demás hijos- afirmó con mirada melancólica-

-Souji san, Sami chan, está comenzando a llover-

-Ah ya vamos tía- respondió una sonriente Samantha despidiéndose con su mano de su tía, quien volvió a ingresar a su hogar- Souji sama, por favor, cuando llegue el momento de decirle la verdad a Souichi, por una vez en su vida deje de lado sus investigaciones y no me deje sola en esto- mirándolo decidida, con un dejo de súplica en sus ojos-

-Ustedes son tan parecidos en la actitud- comentó Souji para romper el hielo- De acuerdo, me quedaré a aclararlo-

-Es lo menos que puede hacer, permiso-

-Sami chan, de veras lo siento pequeña-

-No se disculpe Souji sama, y le ruego se abstenga de llamarme pequeña, princesa, y cualquier otro sobrenombre, ya no soy una niña-

-Sami yo…-

-Nos vamos a enfermar si seguimos aquí, con permiso, señor Tatsumi- continuando su camino hacia la casa-

-_Dios, con mis hijos pagaré los errores cometidos en el pasado_- pensó aturdido y arrepentido el señor Souji Tatsumi-

-Acabó de llamar Souichi kun avisando que se quedará acá por la cercanía que hay de la casa al aeropuerto, al parecer no hubo información de Morinaga kun, no le quedó más remedio que regresar y esperar alguna llamada o alguna noticia- comentó Isogai preocupado-

A eso de las once de la noche ya unos estaban dormidos, otros desvelándose a la expectativa de escuchar el timbre sonar y ver a un Souichi con un golpeado Morinaga, el cual por demorarse y no avisar habría recibido un minúsculo escarmiento de parte de su ''ex'' sempai. Tanto le llamaban con el pensamiento que a las 11:30 pm llegó, con cara de pocos amigos mi padre-madre timbró con desgano y le abrió mi tía Kanako chan.

-Niisan ¿qué ocurrió al fin? ¿Ya comiste?-

-Los del aeropuerto no supieron decirme nada- respondió ido, con pasos rápidos y silenciosos se adelantó a su habitación, no tenía intención de hablar con nadie ni de ser interrogado. Sin embargo, sus deseos tuvieron que esperar-

-Tu hermanita te preguntó que si ya comiste-

-Eh si, cené… antes de venir-

-¿Antes de venir?-

-Antes de venir acá-

-Antes de venir acá ¿qué hiciste?-

-¿Qué pretendes haciendo preguntas tan tontas?- respondió mosqueado-

Sabía lo que hacía, por la preocupación, mi padre-madre pudo perder el apetito y no haber comido en todo el día, claramente le abordaba con preguntas obvias para que él, enervado, cayera en la trampa y dijera la verdad.

-Pregunté primero, ¿qué hiciste?-

-P-¡pues comer baka!- subiendo las escaleras presuroso-

-Mientes, te conozco perfectamente- ya llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Souichi-

-Hace mucho dejaste de conocerme como crees, no te confíes… **papá- **enfatizó con un dejo de amargura, cansancio y rencor-

-¿Todo bien? Parece como si discutieran- se asomó alguien-

-¿Quién discute? No digas estupideces, métete en tus asuntos Samantha- abriendo la puerta y cerrando de un portazo la habitación, se guardó para dormirse, o intentar hacerlo-

Lógicamente, mis padres desde donde estaban, aunque pretendieran que las cosas iban bien, no podían, era como si una nube de desdicha se hubiera cernido sobre ellos, mas esa nube desdichada no se comparaba en nada a los posibles infortunios que se avecinarían dentro de unos cuantos meses.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 2325, descenderemos en los próximos dos minutos, por favor ajústense los cinturones fuertemente, quienes necesiten algo, les recordamos que en este puerto podrán conseguir lo que necesiten-

-¿Ya casi llegamos a Nagoya?-

-Oye, llevas preguntando eso casi seis horas, faltan como dos días para llegar a tu amada Nagoya-

-¿Qué? ¡No bromees con eso!-

-¡Silencio! Dejen dormir- regañó un señor en la parte de atrás del avión, enfadado por los ruidos, sobretodo de ese jovencito de cabello exótico, le tenía mareado con su sonsonete de- _¿Ya casi llegamos? Menudo mariquita, si Nagoya es casi el último destino de este vuelo_-

Al bajar, unos ocupantes del avión presos de la rabia y fastidiados, se agruparon entre ellos, mecanizando un inofensivo plan para darle un susto y una lección al _intenso, _así llamaron a mi padre, quien ignorante de todo, se quedó en el avión, esperando ansioso la puesta en marcha del mismo. Hasta que una voz le distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿No te cansas de estar aquí solo?-

-Ah no, je, es que no tengo ganas de moverme a otro lugar que no sea Nagoya-

-_Nagoya, Nagoya, ¿no sabes otra palabra imbécil?-_ pensó enfurruñado, pero recordando el plan pactado, se calmó y puso su mejor cara- Admiro tu capacidad de aguante-

-¿Eh? Perdona no comprendo-

-Quiero decir, saboreando la mala comida del avión y no poder utilizar el celular por tenerlo descargado, ¿no tienes a quien llamar de tu Nagoya?- seguramente ese sería su talón de Aquiles-

-En realidad si, cómo no se me ocurrió antes- susurró-

-Amigo, fuera de aquí hay un baño con toma corrientes supremamente efectivo que con dejar tu teléfono conectado durante al menos quince minutos lo deja como nuevo-

-¿De veras?- soltándose el cinturón-

-Así es, y eso no es todo, al lado del baño hay unas cabinas telefónicas, ya sabes cómo se usan ¿no?-

-Si claro, je,je, muchas gracias ¿por dónde queda el baño?-

-Ven yo te llevo- saliendo con el- _Oficialmente la treta ideada con mis compañeros de viaje comenzó, pobre intensito, no sabes lo que te espera_- pensó abriendo la puerta a la que sería el dolor de cabeza y el inicio de la aventura, que con certeza, Morinaga Tetsuhiro nunca borrará de su memoria-

**Gracias por su comprensión, como verán, no es tan fácil comenzar desde ceros y menos cuando ya se tenían reviews y demás cosas de por medio, si gustan animarse y dejar opiniones, serán bien recibidas siempre y cuando sean críticas verdaderamente constructivas y no insultos sutiles.**

**Si gustan, envíenme un mensaje a mi cuenta anterior y a mi facebook diciéndome sus dudas y con gusto les responderé. En cuanto a mensajes internos creo que puedo responderlos en la cuenta anterior, pero los fics los resubiré aquí. En cuanto termine de subir la primera saga de EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES, podré dedicarme de lleno a la segunda saga.**

** www#facebook#com/michelle#mendez#505960 Solo reemplacen los # por punto.**


	3. La Ausencia De Mi Suerte

**CON CARIÑO: San-Mendez ó Michelle Méndez (al cabo somos la misma) Espero que comprendan las razones por las que dejé la anterior cuenta y tuve que RE-SUBIR MI FIC, SOY LA ÚNICA AUTORA INTELECTUAL DE ESTE FIC, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, DUDA O QUEJA ME ENVÍAN UN ÍNBOX Y CON MUCHO GUSTO LES RESPONDERÉ. GUSTOSA ESPERARÉ SUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEAN OPINIONES Y CRÍTICAS VERDADERAMENTE CONSTRUCTIVAS NO OFENSAS SUTILES n.n UN BESITO.**

**Capítulo Tres: La Ausencia De Mi Suerte**

Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el pobre padre mío no se imaginaba la joyita que sus compañeros de viaje le tenían preparada, un descubrimiento poco grato le agarraría de improviso.

-Ah olvidé mis maletas- devolviéndose al avión, retrasando sin saber el plan de sus ''cariñosos'' compañeros-

-¿Pero qué demonios?- reprochó el joven viéndolo regresar- _Afortunadamente no me escuchó_- pensó suspirando-

-Señor por favor, déjeme llevar mis maletas, quiero re acomodar unas cosas, las amontoné por mi afán- explicó a los trabajadores del avión, quienes mirándose entre sí respondieron-

-Bajo su responsabilidad, si algo sucede y le roban afuera, la empresa no tendrá nada que ver- advirtieron-

-Lo asumo- dijo un tanto dudoso-

-¿En serio?- cuestionó una azafata-

-Si señorita- respondió seguro-

-De acuerdo, entréguenle sus cosas-

-Gracias, ya regreso-

-_Ese tarado… ¿qué tanto hace allá dentro? ¡Está retrasando nuestro plan!_- pensó desesperado el joven que ayudaría a tenderle la trampa a Morinaga-

-Disculpa, fui por mis cosas-

-¿Eso es tuyo?- miraba asombrado-

-Ah no es nada, son puros libros- restándole importancia a lo que llevaba-

-Ven te ayudo con eso- dijo el joven-

-No te preocupes ¿qué son tres maletas?- sonriendo al cargar una y arrastrar las otras dos-

-Ah por cierto no me he presentado, soy Kuchizuke Ryutaro ¿y tú?-

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro, gusto en conocerte. Creí que te caía muy mal- comentó riendo-

-_Lo bueno es que eres inteligente- _Para nada, fue solo la tensión del momento, no me gusta el encierro, me alegra que hayamos salido un rato del avión, así nos oxigenamos. Y cuéntame ¿Qué tienes en Nagoya?- preguntó Ryutaro fingiendo interés –

-Mi vida entera- respondió meditando como tonto enamorado- Tengo un amor no correspondido de seis años esperando mi regreso-

Ryutaro no se esperaba tales palabras, ¿quiere decir que está feliz, fastidiando a todo el mundo por alguien que ni le corresponde, y además de eso se meterá a la boca del lobo sin saberlo por culpa de algo que no vale la pena? Realmente no podía entenderlo.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Tanto la amas que no interesa que no sienta lo mismo? Debe ser una gran mujer- comentó asombrado, deteniendo su caminar-

-Es… un hombre- afirmó, haciendo que el muchacho le viera con sus ojos muy abiertos- No te asustes, soy gay, él no lo es, pero aunque sabe mi condición y lo que profeso hacia su persona, me ha aprendido a aceptar, de verdad que mis sentimientos si le importan, y a pesar de que accedí a un trabajo en Hamamatsu él me espera siempre porque estamos juntos- dijo con dicha, amor y sinceridad-

-_¿Qué me pasa? No voy a rendirme a último minuto ¿cierto? no lo haré porque el tipo parezca un ángel. A lo mejor es un lobo con piel de oveja- _se alentó, la culpa le estaba enfermando- Mira este es el baño del que te hablo- señaló-

-Ya veo, es bastante amplio- ojeándolo-

-Por acá hay unos cajones que detectan tus huellas digitales, puedes activarlo colocando tu huella dactilar, este aparato reconoce a la persona que lo utiliza en el momento, vamos, pruébalo- animó el adolescente-

Se le hacía curioso que tan inexperto joven –_a simple vista_- supiera en demasía de tecnología, ¿Por qué él no había escuchado jamás de algo similar? Se sentía apenado, incluso algo ''viejo''.

-Rayos, la tecnología me atropella- comentó Morinaga rojo de vergüenza, colocando su huella digital- Me siento anciano.

-En mi lugar de trabajo estas cosas se usan para abrir las puertas, esos protocolos de seguridad son muy comunes pero costosos, por eso casi nadie los compra, es normal que no los hayas visto- animó el adolescente-

-¿En qué trabajas Ryutaro kun?-

-Yo… soy al que encargan-

-¿Encargan? ¿Qué cosas?- cuestionó Morinaga con más confianza-

-Me encargan satis- iba a responder el adolescente-

-¡Qué sorpresa! Son el intensito y Ryutaro- interrumpió un hombre casi de la misma edad que Morinaga y traje negro-

-¿Cuál intensito? Si es por lo de Nagoya, lo lamento, estoy muy entusiasmado en regresar, sin embargo disculpa si los molesté, supongo que no me di cuenta de su incomodidad- aseveró Morinaga con total nobleza y sinceridad-

-¿Pudiste guardar tus cosas?- preguntó Ryutaro, tratando de calmar la tensión-

-Si, gracias Ryutaro kun- respondió sonriendo- Dentro están los toma corriente, ¿es ahí donde mi celular quedará como nuevo?-

-Aja. Ven, vamos a pasear por ahí- propuso Ryutaro, no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía pero aunque la broma sería inocente e inofensiva, quería verlo sonreír antes de abrir el telón camino hacia el desquite de unos pasajeros de avión-

-Te lo agradezco pero prefiero irme a sentar en el avión, esperaré hasta que pasen los minutos, de verdad necesito mi celular- comentó Morinaga regresando-

-¿Qué esperas idiota? No dejes que se vaya- dijo el hombre vestido de traje negro-

-¿Yo?- dijo Ryutaro señalándose a si mismo-

-Ajá, parece que le agradas- dijo burlonamente-

-E-él no me hace caso, será mejor re-rendirse- pidió Ryutaro-

-¿Te gustó el tipejo ese?- tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa- Ya veo tu afán en dejarlo tranquilo, lastima, soy tu jefe y como tal te ordeno que sigas con esto-

-¿Y si por esta vez me niego?- retó Ryutaro intentando zafarse de su opresor-

-De acuerdo, lo haré yo- soltándolo, provocando que cayera al suelo-

-Dejémoslo en paz Kenichi, el viejo ese no es tan malo- trató de convencer-

-¿Lo estás defendiendo Ryutaro?- volviéndose hacia el chico de forma amenazante-

-No y-yo, claro que no- mirándolo asustado-

-Atento pequeño, ten presente que me perteneces, y ante cualquier muestra de rebeldía trabajarás horas extras- pegándole un puño en la mejilla le pateó en el estómago mientras tiraba del cabello del joven y lo volvía a levantar del suelo- Casi lo olvido, ni se te ocurra… mientras vivas, jamás pretendas contarle a alguien que eres gigoló, nadie podrá salvarte de nosotros- marchándose del cuarto de baño-

-Hola intensito- entrando al avión con una jarra de limonada- Es para ti, has de estar seco, ven tomemos juntos- el hombre de su misma edad y traje totalmente negro le ofreció sirviéndole en un vaso-

-Gracias, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro ¿y el tuyo?- recibiéndole la limonada-

-Soy Shinoda Kenichi. ¿Quieres más?-

-¿Estaría bien?- preguntó con ojos brillantes- En serio tengo sed-

-Claro, int-Morinaga kun, las bebidas están para eso- recalcó- Es más, tómatela toda-

-¿No te gustó? ¿Me ofreces por eso?- preguntó el oji verde-

-Por supuesto que me gustó, pero es mejor que no se desperdicie, hice mucha y ya estoy repleto-

-Ah de acuerdo, gracias-

Mi padre, sin imaginar lo que se avecinaba bebió hasta que la jarra se vació, haciendo justo lo que su adversario –_sin saberlo_- esperaba con ansias.

-Tomé demasiado- comentó sujetándose el estómago-

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Shinoda haciéndose el desentendido-

-Necesito evacuar mi vejiga- aseveró Morinaga corriendo al baño-

-Fase uno completa- avisó Shinoda por celular-

-El intenso viene para acá, a sus puestos, lo encerraremos en el baño, le haremos jurar que no volverá a molestar con su sonsonete- dijo un señor de cabello rojo a sus compañeros de viaje en el baño-

-Buenos días- saludó Morinaga-

-Buenos. Mira, el baño de allá está libre- señaló el señor peli rojo-

_-¿Cómo sabe que esa era mi intensión?- _se preguntó Morinaga-

-Un chico de negro nos brindó limonada, le quedó deliciosa, si no es por querer evacuar a lo que has venido acá, entonces tu aguante es infinito- dijo para sonar afable-

-Bueno, como este es el único disponible entraré yo ya que tu no quieres- dijo el peli rojo-

-¡Espere!- gritó Morinaga, haciendo sonreír de oreja a oreja al hombre que le daba la espalda-

-Entra tu primero- retrocedió abriéndole paso al muchacho de cabellos negro azulados-

-Gracias- corrió encerrándose en la boca del lobo-

-De acuerdo, me cansé, con mis años estar de pie varios minutos es doloroso, te veo en el avión muchacho- dijo caminando hacia la afuera-

El cuarto de baños donde encerrarían a papá era grande, tenía una puerta principal cuyo seguro se activaba al no sentir presencias dentro, no podía ser abierta si no había alguien afuera de los inodoros. Además la cerradura de la parte de afuera podía ser re asegurada así intentaran abrir desde dentro cuando salieran de los cubículos.

-_Listo_- se dijo a si mismo lavándose las manos- _Me voy a peinar un poco_- caminando hacia el cajón, poniendo sus huellas y abriéndolo- _Apropósito, voy a organizar mis maletas, por el afán casi no empaqué con los cinco sentidos-_

-¿Y el oji verde?- refiriéndose a Morinaga-

-Ya cayó- afirmó el peli rojo-

-¡Genial! Vamos a descansar chicos, ahora volvemos, y a cambio de que lo dejemos salir, le haremos jurar que no molestará todo el camino- dijo levantando en alto su puño una señora que con ellos viajaba-

-_Ya han pasado treinta minutos, mejor me llevo mis maletas, ya acomodé, todo está en orden, a volver a mi nidito_- dijo desconectando su celular, con una mano lo sostenía y con la otra abriría la puerta del cuarto grande… o eso trató- _¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos? Está truncada_-

Papá hizo lo posible por abrir la puerta, golpeaba, halaba hacia adentro, empujaba hacia afuera con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada surtía efecto, gritó, suplicó a las personas que podían ir pasando cerca, esperanzado de ser escuchado hasta que se oyeron unas voces ¿De los que serían sus salvadores?

-Hombre tienes la misma voz del intensito- comentó una joven tocando la puerta del cuarto de baño-

-Sí, soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro por favor ayúdenme a salir, no se cómo me metí en este lío- con su cara pegada a la puerta-

-Ya veo…-simulando que quitaba el seguro-

-Gracias por conseguir una llave- haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio- ¿Amiga?- llamó inocentemente-

-Verás Mori kun, antes de que te abramos debes prometernos que no seguirás con tu sonsonete de preguntas, si juras que no mencionaras el nombre de tu ciudad, ni tu inconformidad a cerca de llegar temprano o tarde a la misma, con mucho gusto te soltaré- deteniendo el movimiento de su mano con la llave en la cerradura-

-¿Es una broma?- exclamó el oji verde- Tengo derecho a la libre expresión- intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito-

-¿Te olvidas que nosotros tenemos la llave de este lugar? Las pedimos prestadas por si ocurría un problema de estos- riéndose sutilmente con sus compañeros-

-Dejémoslo, el rechazó nuestra valiosa oferta. Suerte en tu viajecito a Nagoya, ojalá esta vez no te falte- yéndose con los demás-

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Oigan no me dejen aquí!- pateando la puerta, lagrimeando de impotencia e indignación- era muy tarde, ya se habían ido al avión-

-¿Enserio lo vamos a dejar ahí?- preguntó uno de los pasajeros a sus compañeros-

-Descuiden, sólo le asustaremos unos cuantos minutos, no es que lo vayamos a abandonar- habló el hombre del traje negro-

-¡Eso fue cruel Kenichi!- exclamó el adolescente de gorra negra y ropa blanca- Ese tipo está así de emocionado porque tiene un amante en Nagoya-

-Tranquilízate nene, él va a estar bien- habló Kenichi acariciando el cabello del chico que había fuera de la gorra-

-**_A los ocupantes del vuelo 2325 se les informa que reiniciaremos nuestro recorrido en diez minutos, se les aconseja regresar a sus asientos y ajustarse los cinturones_**- avisó el piloto de la aeronave-

-Apresúrate y sácalo de ese lugar- pidió Ryutaro apartando la mano que apretaba su cabello- De inmediato-

-Ya, ya, alguien que vaya por ese tontuelo- enseñando la llave-

-¡Ve tú! ¡Fue tu idea!- recalcó Ryutaro-

-No me des ordenes, si quieres puedo golpearte la otra mejilla de esa preciosa carita tuya- susurrándole al oído, acariciando su rostro- Como nadie quiere ir me voy a botar la llave, ya no me sirve- lanzándola por la entrada del avión con desdén-

Agarrando coraje, el joven de la gorra salió sigiloso, sujetando su pecho se agachó y tomó el objeto, atesorándolo sin entender su proceder y se encaminó al baño a liberar a mi padre, de quien por ''_agradecimiento''_ obtendría mala racha.

-¡Oye Morinaga san! Vine a sacarte- exclamó Ryutaro-

-¿De veras?- levantándose del suelo del baño- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! te juro que no volveré a decir nada, me mantendré callado- prometió lloriqueando como un niño-

-No es necesario que me jures a mi esas cosas- tratando de desatrancar la puerta- ¡Maldición!- golpeándola-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Morinaga temiendo lo peor- Ryutaro kun ¿pasó algo?- escuchó algo caer y…-

-Se partió la llave. Dame unos minutos, buscaré a la gente encargada de esto-

-_¿Por qué el destino se empeña en retrasar nuestro reencuentro?_- preguntó al aire un desesperado Morinaga_- Llamaré a Sempai- _sacando su celular, el cual estaba…-_¿Descargado? ¡Por qué a mi!- _recostando su cabeza en la puerta, resbalándose lentamente hasta caer de nuevo al suelo-

-¡Conseguí una trabajadora con la llave oficial de esto! estarás afuera- exclamó alegre el adolescente de gorra-

-Listo, no era más, ¡por eso no nos gusta prestar las llaves de los baños, siempre las terminan dañando!- espetó la señora que les colaboró-

-Discúlpenos, le agradecemos infinitamente- sujetando sus manos de manera enérgica-

-Oiga ojos bonitos, no me coquetee que tengo marido- pidió sonrojada la señora-

-¿Yo? Ah je,je,je no es lo que…- trató de explicarse Morinaga-

-Vámonos, el avión esta a punto de despegar- dijo Ryutaro-

Corrieron despavoridos, como si los persiguiera la muerte, el demonio o alguna deuda, con todo su impulso corrieron a subirse en el avión. Pero nuevamente, la suerte…

-Se me cayó el celular, ve siguiendo tu- advirtió devolviéndose a recogerlo con sus maletas a medio coger-

-Yo te ayudo con el equipaje, ¡carajo empezó a llover!- dijo Ryutaro limpiándose las gotas que caían, empapándole hasta los zapatos y las medias- ¡Vamos apresúrate!- comenzando a desesperarse-

-Ya- corriendo de nuevo con su celular en el bolsillo- ¡Mira! Se subió una persona y no hay nadie detrás suyo- exclamó un empapado Morinaga señalando como podía-

-¡Oigan por aquí!- desanimado, Ryutaro llamó- ¡Ya casi vamos! ¡Esperen deténganse! ¡Señor piloto, azafatas! ¡Alguien que nos oiga ya vamos!- Ryutaro vio las puertas cerrarse y el avión alejándose-

-Dime que esto no está pasando Ryutaro kun- empezando a perder la paciencia al igual que su compañero de desgracias- ¡Paren ese maldito avión que debo ir a N….!- omitió la palabra, pues cumpliría su promesa haciéndola tabú-

Levantando las maletas en el aire, saltando sin parar, así estaban Ryutaro y mi papá, luchando por ser oídos, atendidos y esperados, a pesar de la lluvia, que poco importó, en momentos como ese, lo único que deseaban era subir al avión para ser llevados a sus respectivos destinos.

Nada parecía resultar, lanzaron piedritas o eso intentaron, pues nunca alcanzaban a la nave que ya despegaba, era como si esta, mientras se alejaba de la superficie terrestre se burlara en sus narices, haciéndolos gritar, incluso papá, un hombre paciente, decente, racional…

-¡Si no se detienen en este instante les pondré una bomba en el baño de sus casas para que no caguen ni meen tranquilos! ¡Estúpido cielo, no lluevas sobre nosotros!- mirando arriba la marca blanca que dejó la aeronave al partir, sólo eso quedó-

-¡No! Es injusto, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto cuando yo soy tan de buenas?- pataleando y haciendo berrinche con el equipaje de Morinaga, dando saltitos de arriba abajo cual niñito enfurruñado-

-Con rabietas no solucionaremos las cosas. ¿Ves? Si a ustedes no les hubiera dado por hacerme una broma de esas no nos habríamos quedado sin viaje- reclamó un ofuscado pero más tranquilo Morinaga- _Y ni siquiera pude llamar al sempai- _pensó pesaroso-

-Al principio confieso que participé en eso, pero cuando vi que te iban a encerrar, no quise continuar, lo lamento- se excusó Ryutaro-

-A propósito ¿qué te pasó? Parece que te hubieran dado una paliza, ¿te atracaron?- cuestionó ladeando su cabeza examinándolo de lejos-

-Ah ¿esto?- tocando su rostro- Digamos que me golpeó un animal salvaje- rio recordando a su ''jefe''- Vamos a comprar otros pasajes, ahora si podríamos conseguir vuelos que vayan directo a nuestros destinos elegidos y… ¡Mierda!- paró en seco su andar-

-¿Qué pasó Ryutaro kun?- viendo cómo se detenía su acompañante, hizo lo mismo-

-Mis maletas… ¡ay maldición!- palpando sus bolsillos- Al menos tengo mi billetera y mi celular- suspiró aliviado el jovenzuelo-

-Me alegra, pero yo tengo que llamar. ¿Podríamos devolvernos? Debo ir a una cabina telefónica-

-¿Estás de chiste? Viejo, nos alejamos muchísimo de ese sitio, no me trae buenas remembranzas, ve tú si quieres, yo seguiré mi camino hasta la entrada principal del aeropuerto- soltando su equipaje, encendiendo un cigarrillo, retomando su deambular-

-¿Es cerca Ryutaro kun?- tomándolo del brazo para encararlo-

-Si, como no, aquí a la vuelta- _¿Por qué no puedo ser hostil con este tipo? Dejarlo solo, indefenso… ¡diablos!- _tomando su mano continuó-

-¿Ryutaro kun?- algo consternado por su actuar-

-Cállate anciano, esto es un moridero, si no haces silencio despertarás a los delincuentes que rondan por acá- advirtió de manera cautelosa al hombre mayor que era sujetado por él-

-¿Y mi llamada?- mientras caminaban- Me urge hacerla- sollozando a su ''captor''-

-Ya, ya toma mi celular- soltándole la mano para sacar del bolsillo de su caro pantalón, la causa por la que rogaba Morinaga- Cuidado, no te demores mucho-

-¡Gracias! Gastaré escasos minutos- aseveró un agradecido Morinaga-

-No es eso, es solo que este atajo que nos llevará a la entrada principal del aeropuerto es muy, muy peligroso- entregándole el celular último modelo-

-Gracias- marcando el número en el teléfono-

-¿Hola?- del otro lado de la línea se oyó-

-¡Sempai! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te extrañé tanto!-

-_Ese sonsonete- _¡Morinaga! ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Por qué no te contactaste conmigo antes?- regañó a todo pulmón- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? No es que estuviera preocupado por ti pero… no fuiste al aeropuerto- susurró Souichi más para sí que para él-

-Lo sé y en verdad te pido perdón por eso, pero el único vuelo que pude conseguir fue uno que no era directo- explicó Morinaga-

-¿Y por qué no has llegado?- interrumpió alterado-

-Esa es otra… no creo poder estar hoy, pero haré lo posible por conseguir otro vuelo, el avión hizo una parada en un puerto pequeño para descansar, pero por alguna extrañeza me quedé encerrado en un baño- mirando mal a Ryutaro- Y no pude subir a tiempo al avión, de hecho a un compañero de viaje también le pasó lo mismo, se me descargó el celular y el me hizo el favor de prestarme el suyo para llamarte- contó Morinaga, el cual sobaba la línea de cansancio y enfado que se formaba en su frente-

-Ya veo, avísame cuando tomes el avión, mantenme informado por favor- pidió camuflando su inmensa preocupación en fastidio-

-Lindo celular ¿por qué no me lo regalas?- se escuchó de parte del celular donde lo llamaba su kōhai-

-¿Sucede algo Morinaga?- preguntó Souichi-

-Me gusta tu gorra chiquillo. ¿Saben qué? ¡Mejor entréguenos sus cosas o se mueren!- medio escuchó sempai-

-Te lo dije, ¡este sitio es una mierda! ¡Apaga el celular y corre Morinaga san!- se oyó la voz de un muchacho, no tendría más de 17 años-

-¡Déjennos por favor, no tenemos nada para darles!- exclamó forcejeando- ¡Sempai te… te amo, no lo olvides! Si salgo de esta, juro que te llamaré- se oyeron golpes, cosas caían, botellas rompiéndose, gritos que alertaron al rubio-

-¡Mierda Morinaga dime dónde estás!- al borde del llanto-

-Estoy en ¡Aahh! ¡Déjenme!-

-Tu saco, el reloj, muy bien- celebró uno de los asaltantes-

-Te demoraste mucho, ¡quiero el celular! ¡Dámelo! Agradece que dejamos que llamaras- continuó otro ladrón-

-Estoy en la entrada principal del único aeropuerto de Shinkei…- ya no pudo oír más, la llamada se cortó-

-Morinaga ¿Estás? ¡Contéstame imbécil!- marcando al celular que aparecía en el registro de llamadas recibidas- ¡Nadie responde!- empezando a sulfurarse-

-¿Souichi kun estás bien?- golpeaba Isogai desde afuera- ¿Era Morinaga kun?-

-…- solo silencio-

Minutos después, mi padre-madre entró y salió de la ducha como un rayo, con una toalla enroscada a la cintura y el cabello goteando, se encerró en la habitación sin determinar a nadie que se cruzara con él. Vestido, se fue con una valija de tamaño pequeño, llegando estaba a la puerta de la calle cuando la voz de Tomoe le detuvo.

-Niisan no has comido desde anoche, a mi no me engañas- regañó su hermanito- Ni siquiera desayunaste, al menos almuerza ¿Si?-

-No tengo tiempo, tengo cosas por hacer- y cerrando de un portazo, se fue- _Le traeré como sea, por las buenas o por las malas, solo yo puedo golpearlo, solo yo puedo hacerlo sufrir_- pensó receloso tomando un taxi, pidiéndole que lo llevara de inmediato al aeropuerto-

-¿Si buenos días?- saludó atontada la funcionaria del aeropuerto-

-Un boleto directo a Shinkei, ¿Se puede para ya?- dijo apurado a la señorita-

-Veré que puedo hacer, es muy repentino- se puso de pie, volteando su rostro preguntó algo que Souichi no alcanzó a escuchar, aunque se demoró un minuto para él fue medio siglo- Tenemos uno, pero sale en una hora-

-Démelo- sacando sus billetes-

-Souichi ¡espera!- le detuvo una mano muy bien conocida-

-¿Qué se supone que haces Samantha? Nada me hará retroceder-

-Lo sé, tengo un amigo piloto, hablé con él y me dijo que con gusto nos llevaría, ven, vamos- tomando su mano-

-Sé sincera conmigo al menos esta vez, no me ilusiones de nuevo… o no te lo perdonaré- mirándola dolido y furioso, incontables emociones reflejando, como sólo él sabía hacerlo-

-¡Te lo juro! Ven, nos espera en su avioneta donde salen los aviones- aseguró Samantha-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- cuestionó el peli largo soltando el enlace de esa mano entre la suya-

-Es mi forma de remediar el daño que te hice, luego hablaremos de esto, ¿tu kōhai está en problemas no? Te escuché porque mi habitación va contigua a la tuya-

Dejando de lado su resentimiento hacia Samantha, agradecía al cielo que ella hubiese aparecido, una avioneta se demoraría menos, y como iban solo tres personas, sería más rápido encontrar a papá.

Con el corazón en la boca, mi padre-madre agradeció desde lo más profundo a mi abuelita, su difunta madre, y al Dios que posiblemente haya en el cielo por permitirle ir a rescatar a mi padre, minutos después, subido ya en la avioneta, mirando por la ventana, rogaba por no llegar muy tarde a su encuentro. Era una suerte haber ido acompañado, de lo contrario, ¿quién para detenerlo cuando intente matar a los que osaron en agredir a su kōhai?

**Besos de parte de San-Mendez, osea yo misma xD Espero sus reviews sin falta n.n ****Mis amores gracias por leer, en el próximo capítulo finalmente se reencuentra nuestra pareja favorita, veremos al príncipe Souichi salvando a su... Morinaga jijiji. Por Favor No Se Pierdan Esta Agridulce Y Tierna Historia, se viene lo bueno. Bye Bye.**


	4. ¡El Rescate!

**BIENVENIDOS A MI FIC, PARA QUIENES ME CONOCEN SABEN QUE ANTES TUVE OTRA CUENTA EN LA QUE PUBLICABA MIS ESCRITOS, PERO AHORA ÉSTA ES LA OFICIAL. BESITOS A LOS NUEVOS Y ANTIGUOS LECTORES. **

**Capítulo Cuatro: ¡El Rescate!**

-¿Te dijo dónde estaba?- cuestionó Samantha a un lado suyo-

-No alcanzó si no a decirme que estaba en la entrada principal del único aeropuerto de Shinkei, ¿acaso está fumado? Shinkei ha de tener más aeropuertos- habló Souichi enfadado-

-Él está en lo correcto, de prisa Komadori kun- aceleró Samantha-

-Ya voy Sami, por temprano llegaremos en media hora- dijo su amigo concentrado en su trabajo-

-Gracias Komadori kun-

-¿Tu novio?- preguntó el rubio tratando de mantener su cabeza fría, hablando de cosas cotidianas, y así no estresarse tanto-

-Sí, nos vamos a casar pronto ¿verdad amor?- dijo de manera burlona el piloto de la nave-

-_Ya veo, ella tiene fácil al dejar de lado alguien_- pensó volviendo su mirada a la ventana- _¿Por qué no pude hacer lo mismo cuando me dejó?- _se cuestionó_- ¿Qué haría yo si Morinaga me hiciera lo mismo de nuevo? A él si lo detuve… a Samantha la dejé ir, luché pero no como lo hago cada vez que él me deja, que él se vaya me duele más que cualquier cosa- _pensó frunciendo el ceño-

-¡Oe Souichi! ¿Me oyes? Komadori kun, siempre sales con bromas de mal gusto, como sea sujétate bien el cinturón Sou, ya faltan dos minutos para aterrizar-

-Aja- contestó ausente- _Ya verán ladrones de pacotilla, con Tatsumi Souichi nadie se mete. ¿Eh? Fue al idiota de Morinaga al que lesionaron…-_

-Souichi deberías comer- ofreció un poco de comida- Por favor, es por tu bien- dijo Samantha preocupada-

-No gracias- apartando la deliciosa comida de su vista-

-Si no comes no aterrizamos, ¡Tu decides! ¡Estás muy pálido! te ves decaído, incluso no has podido pegar el ojo, se nota a leguas- insistió la mujer-

-De acuerdo, ¡pero no lo haré por gusto!- reprochó arrebatándole de las manos el platillo, engulléndolo como pudo, saboreando a escondidas, sintiéndose ocultamente realizado- _¡Bendita sea la comida y maldita ella por ser tan atenta!_-

-¿Terminaste?- asumió Samantha quitándole el plato-

-¡Oye me faltaba la espiral!- mirándola a punto de asesinarla-

-Ajústense los cinturones por favor, ya vamos a aterrizar- advirtió Komadori-

-Oye Sou ¿qué es eso de allá?- señalaba Samantha desde su asiento-

-¿Eh?- levantando un poco el cuello, divisando cinco personas debajo de él a escasos metros-

-Listo, ya estamos llegando chicos, nos quedan unos metros y llegamos, en la pista aterri…-

-_¡Es Morinaga!_- pensó con su pulso acelerado- ¡Yo me bajo aquí!- soltándose el cinturón impulsivamente-

-¡No Souichi espera!- halándole del brazo para detenerlo-

-¡No interfieras Samantha!- gritó movido por la impaciencia, sin importarle nada, soltó el agarre de la chica, tomó su maleta, la que trajo de casa, y con el paracaídas se aventó de la avioneta como pudo-

Mi padre-madre se lanzó por su preocupación, el temor de perder a mi papá le invadió hasta los huesos, veía en cámara lenta a su kōhai siendo atacado por uno de esos hombres. Valió eso para que expusiera su vida peligrosamente, ya nada importaba, ese pequeño muchacho cabeza hueca le necesitaba, y como si fuera destino, poder de la atracción o casualidad, ambos nombres, el suyo y el de mi padre se oían, retumbando en eco, reencontrándose incluso en el sonido, en un llamado.

-¡Souichi!- gritó Samantha con el corazón en la mano-

-¡Morinaga!- gritó Souichi llegando al suelo en su rescate, cayendo sobre dos de los ladrones noqueándolos al instante-

-¡Sempai! ¿Qué haces aquí?- palpándose el estómago mirándolo con su cara golpeada y sin fuerzas desde el suelo- Esto debe ser un sueño- tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano, a pesar de verlo a escasos metros suyo no podía lograr su objetivo-

-No trates de levantarte- le habló la ilusión no tan difusa- ¡Yo iré por ti!- poniéndose de pie con total equilibrio, a pesar de la dura caída, le sirvió caer sobre los maleantes, amortiguaron el golpe-

-¿Estás demente? ¡Danos tus cosas!- gritaron los ladrones soltando a Morinaga y yendo hacia él con unos cuchillos, los cuales fueron esquivados con maestría-

-¡SI NO COOPERAS CON NOSOTROS TU AMIGO SE MUERE!- lanzando con el puñal en mano su ataque mortal a Morinaga, quien aún indefenso como estaba, contra todo pronóstico, en pocos segundos detuvo su ataque mientras ambos forcejeaban-

-¡Se morirán ustedes!- exclamó sempai encestándole un puño en el rostro, alejándolo de Morinaga, aventándolo a unos cuantos metros-

-¡A ELLOS!- señalándolos un ladrón pidió-

-Ni lo sueñes, nosotros nos vamos- susurró Souichi alzando a Morinaga, ayudándolo a irse hasta el avión, donde Samantha los esperaba a la entrada-

-¡Sempai!- deteniéndolo- ¡Mi compañero de viaje no está!- se preocupó Morinaga mirando para todos los lados- ¡Lo secuestraron! ¿Será que lo mataron?-

-¿Qué importa? ¡Vámonos imbécil!- arrastrándolo-

-¡Souichi ven! Dejaremos la avioneta aquí para denunciar a esos criminales- anunció Samantha bajando del aparato con su amigo-

-Es mejor que corras mariquita travestido, déjanos a tus amiguitos, total, no queremos ni saber lo que te dejas hacer de ellos- insultó uno de los ladrones que estaba en pie... firmando sin saber su sentencia directo al hospital, si es que el de cabellos atados en una coleta baja no lo mataba antes de llegar-

-¿Qué…acabas de decir?- volteando su cabeza en cámara lenta- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- tirando a un lado a su kōhai, quien temblando presintió que desataron el demonio que dormitaba en su sempai-

-¡Souichi no se expongan así! ¡VAMOOS CORRAN!- gritó la jovenzuela apurándoles-

-¡No os preocupéis! Vayan a poner la denuncia, ¡DE ESTOS ME ENCARGO YO!- moviendo su cuello hacia el lado derecho, luego el izquierdo, y sonando los puños de sus manos se fue acercando poco a poco, a su víctima-

-¿Qué peli largo, vienes a hacernos una paja?- retó burlón otro asaltante-

-¡DESEARÁN NO HABER NACIDO!- corriendo hacia los dos únicos hombres en pie, quienes se quedaron cruzados de brazos, a espera de sus próximas y de seguro ''torpes'' movidas-

-¡SEMPAI ESPERE NO COMETA UNA LOCURA! ¡SI LOS MATA SOLO USTED IRÁ A LA CÁRCEL!- advirtió Morinaga sosteniéndose el estómago y tambaleándose para ir a calmarlo, como sólo el podía hacerlo-

-¡ESTA VEZ NO TE HARÉ CASO MORINAGA, Y MANTENTE AL MARGEN O NO RESPONDO!- peleando con los maleantes, quienes ni cortos ni perezosos atajaron sus ataques, unos acertados otros no tanto, pero aun así, quien terminaba sin un rasguño era el sempai-

Una especie de batalla campal comenzó a librarse en aquella trocha, puños, patadas y hasta piedras se veían por doquier, mi padre-madre lanzaba golpes sin parar, aterrando a los presentes, incluso a dos **valientes lobos, **los cuales iban convirtiéndose en mansas y temerosas ovejas, sin demostrarlo.

-¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN? ¡A MI ME RESPETAN, MARICA TRAVESTIDO SERÁ EL PAPÁ DE USTEDES! ¡YO SOY UN VARÓN!- gritó persiguiéndoles con una piedra por donde fueran, por suerte no había gente, si alguno de esos asaltantes moría ahí, no habría a quien culpar- ¡ESPERA SAMANTHA NO VAYAS A DENUNCIAR AÚN! NO HASTA QUE SOBREVIVAN TODOS- gritó Souichi temiendo ser descubierto por las autoridades, descuidándose por un segundo… que quizá le costaría-

-¿Me buscabas?- halándolo del cabello y aventándolo al suelo, pateándolo en repetidas ocasiones-

-No cantes victoria- susurró Souichi tosiendo un poco de sangre-

-¡SEMPAAAAII NO TE DEJES GOLPEAR!- llorando Morinaga corría en auxilio de su salvador-

-¡TE ORDENÉ QUE NO TE METIERAS EN ESTO! ¡DEBES OBEDECERME IDIOTAA!- magullado gritó, intentando ponerse de pie, mas su captor le noqueó golpeando su nuca-

-¡No lastimes a Sempai!- cambiando su adolorido semblante por uno más serio, un tanto… ¿menos compasivo?- Les perdoné todo, que nos escupieran a mi compañero de viaje y a mí, les perdoné que me patearan, que me golpearan, que enlodaran mi cara, me robaran, me noquearan y ahora volvieran para completar su robo… habría soportado…- comentó un hombre de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos verde, los cuales no se veían por tener la cabeza gacha-

-¿Enmudeciste gallinita? ¡Ustedes!- habló a sus colegas- Sostengan a este rubio demente, háganlo bien, porque cuando despierte los mata, y ¡ni siquiera yo podré hacer algo contra esa maldita bestia!- dijo entregándoselo a ellos-

-_La cosa se puso fea, si esto sigue así le pediré a Komadori que nos metamos en la pelea_- pensó Samantha preocupada viendo lo que acontecía desde lejos, mordiéndose las uñas pese a criticar a los que hacían aquello-

-¡TODO MENOS QUE LO TOCARAAAAAN –gritó Morinaga dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, a pesar de que dos de los ladrones estaban preparados para atacar, él ya no estaba acobardado, a pesar del dolor de su estómago y demás extremidades maltratadas, la adrenalina, la fuerza y la decisión fluían por completo a través de su cuerpo-

Mi papá, limpió sus lágrimas, y los restos de sangre seca que aún conservaba, desabotonando su camisa, aventándola a otro sitio, se juró terminar la batalla en el nombre de su sempai, quien yacía dormido a causa de la golpiza recibida. Usando su sentido común, mi alocado y joven padre ideó un plan mejor, donde la fuerza bruta luego haría su aparición.

-¡MUÉSTRAME DE LO QUE ALARDEAS!- retó uno de los malhechores-

-Yo no hago alardes, soy un cobarde…hasta que tocan a los que quiero- aseguró Morinaga en susurros- Pero eso es cuento aparte, soy a quien quieren y aquí me tienen, déjenlo a él, actualmente yo gano más de lo que él podría en diez milenios- extendiendo sus brazos, enseñando el anillo que portaba en su dedo- ¡VENGAN POR ÉL!-

-¡SI ESO QUIERES! ¡YA VERAS BASTAARDOOO!- el ladrón y sus dos amigos irían contra el hombre que sin camisa e inmutable, esperaba con paciencia… ¿mirándolos enloquecido?-

-¿Por qué se detienen cuando me tienen en frente? ¿No fueron ustedes que corrieron hacia mi para aniquilarme?- caminando lento, cercando la poca distancia entre ellos-

-Saquen los cuchillos, pelearemos en serio- sonrió de lado uno de los ladrones-

Acorralado, así tenían a mi padre esos malvados sujetos, sin embargo, por suerte, aunque lanzaban cuchilladas ninguna le tocaba pues las esquivó bien y de esa forma empezó el final de la libertad de esos mala vida.

-¿Qué eres?- cuestionó un hombre cuando quiso enterrar su puñal en Morinaga-

-Un ser humano peleando por su vida, sólo eso- parando su ataque con la mano derecha y halándolo para patearlo en la quijada, no tenía idea de cómo hacía para pelear con sevicia, ¿sería el amor?-

-¡HOY TE MUERES!- gritó el hombre que noqueó a sempai- Déjennos solos, esto será entre ambos, luego lo rematan-

-¡HEY! ¿SAMANTHAA?- esperando su respuesta- ¡Ven y llévate a sempai!- dándose puños con su agresor-

-¿Eh? ¡C-claro! Vamos Komadori kun- corriendo a recoger a Souichi, el cual ya había sido soltado por sus agresores-

-¿Y tú?- cuestionó el compañero de Samantha-

-Váyanse, yo me encargo- sin verlos irse, con mirada enfurecida tomó por el cuello a su contrincante, le aventó a la pared, sin darle espacio a reaccionar le propinó varias patadas, puños e incluso mordiscos hasta casi matarlo-

-¡AGHHHHHHH PARA YA DETENTE!- escupiendo sangre- ¡A ÉL!- ordenó-

-¡Sí señor!- corrieron los cuatro ladrones, pero uno por uno fueron derrocados por el demonio de ojos verdes, como si una fuerza extraña fluyera en él-

-¡AAAAAAAAGGHHHHH NO MÁS GOLPES POR FAVOOR!-

-No hasta que se arrepientan de lo que hicieron, NO HASTA QUE ME ASEGURE DE QUE NO VUELVAN A USAR SUS MANOS PARA MAL… ¡NI PARA BIEN!- rompiéndole los brazos a unos, las manos a otros y sacando un spray de su bolsillo, roció a sus cazadores cazados, e incluso el lugar donde estaban para decir- Yo nunca estuve aquí ¿va?-

-¿Hicimos bien dejándolo solo?- preguntó Komadori desde la enfermería-

-No tengo idea, por favor ve a vigilar a ver qué necesita- sugirió Samantha acariciando el rostro durmiente de Souichi Tatsumi- Yo cuidaré de él, tu encárgate del oji verde, no lo dejes ni un minuto, sé su sombra y tráelo a salvo- pidió pegando su frente en la mejilla de Souichi, cerrando sus ojos-

-De acuerdo Sami- salió cerrando la puerta- _Ay Sami…aun sufriendo tontamente por él_- pensó dirigiéndose donde estaba el peli oscuro-

-¿Qué es… ese ruido?- sacando de su ensoñación a Samantha, quien de inmediato se alejó cuatro metros- ¿Mori-naga?-

-Ah ¡él ya viene!- respondió una voz reconocida-

-¿Samantha?- intentando ponerse de pie, acompañado de un quejido- ¡Auch!- tropezando-

-Souichi- corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a recostar de nuevo- Debiste quedarte ahí, estás débil ¡Cuidado!- cayendo ambos sobre la cama, desafortunadamente siendo vistos en una situación bastante algo comprometedora por…-

-¡Morinaga!- gritó sempai, justo cuando cayeron en la cama, Souichi había tomado por la cadera a Samantha para ayudarla a bajarse de encima, la cual también sonrojada, preparada para bajarse, cuidadosa y así deshacerse de la vergüenza que pasaron, sólo eso- ¿C-cómo estás? Es un alivio verte bien-

-Lo mismo digo sempai, se nota que también vas muy bien, ¿tu novia? Gusto de verla, Samantha san- con disimulo habló Morinaga sonriendo, aunque nadie veía más allá, Souichi sabía que esa sonrisa era la que hacía doler el corazón de ambos-

Samantha se había ya quitado de encima de mi padre-madre, y el hombre que se abrigaba con la chaqueta de piloto de Komadori, dueño de la camisa hecha trizas los miraba con un aura amenazante, y la perspicaz Samantha rompió el incómodo silencio.

-No nos malentiendas Morinaga san, Souichi kun se iba a caer, pero como no tengo la fuerza suficiente no pude evitar caer también- sin razón alguna su boca emitió sonido, instintivamente sentía que debía darle explicaciones al muchacho, como el estudiante que se enamora de la esposa del profesor-

-¡No le expliques a nadie nada! Tu y yo somos autónomos ¿no?- mirándola sentado en la cama-

Si alguien no iba rápido a la habitación, mi padre-madre acabaría haciendo trizas el alma enamorada de mi padre… sin embargo, a pesar de que cualquier persona podía romper la tensa atmósfera, sólo había alguien, que si bien no ahora, sería un enemigo natural para el lastimado amor mis padres.

-Ah disculpen, ¿Morinaga Tetsuhiro está?- se asomó un joven de tierna cabellera rebelde color castaño rojizo y ojos grises-

-¿Ryutaro kun?- volteando a verlo asombrado- Pensé que te habían secuestrado- desviando su atención del tiránico sempai-

-También yo, pero logré escaparme- respondió orgulloso-

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó rudamente Sempai, aquel muchachito no le daba buena espina-

-Ah él es el compañero de viaje que me prestó el celular para llamarte Sempai, él es Ryutaro kun, Ryutaro kun, él es mi sempai, un amigo del laboratorio, del que aprendí lo que se- afirmó sonriendo, y meneando su cola de perro faldero-

-Samantha, vayan arreglando la avioneta, nos vamos de inmediato- ordenó Sempai- Morinaga toma, en esa maleta hay ropa nueva- le lanzó el artefacto- ¡No andes semidesnudo inmoral!- sonrojado regañó-

-Oh ¡cierto! lo siento, je,je,je, ya regreso- se perdió en el baño que había en la enfermería-

-¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen?- tratando de no sonar muy interesado cuestionó sempai-

-En el avión, a tu amigo le estábamos jugando una broma pero mis compañeros se pasaron pues lo encerraron en el baño, yo quise sacarlo de ahí; luego nos cogió la tarde y no llegamos a tiempo al paradero, obviamente se fueron sin nosotros, cuando quise buscar un atajo y el baka te llamó nos atracaron, pero ése baka es… realmente un héroe- Ryutaro afirmó sentándose y apretando la silla-

-¿Héroe?- preguntó una voz que salía del baño- Casi no sé de héroes, he leído una que otra historieta. En fin, ah cierto Sempai, había dos pares de zapatos en el maletín, como ambos son míos le daré unos a Ryutaro kun- entregándoselos-

-¿Qué pretendes regalando tus cosas? No seas imbécil, él puede comprarse unos ¿cierto Rutenio?-

-Ja,ja,ja, soy Ryutaro, pero es verdad, estoy trabajando y me pagan bien, no te preocupes, además ya vienen por mí- aseguró mirándolo embelesado, admirando las facciones de su camarada por última vez-

-Por favor acéptalo sin negarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer- rogó Morinaga-

-En realidad no te serví de a mucho, fui raptado en el peor momento, y aunque casi me matan y logré escapar, no pude evitar que te robaran, lamento haber sido tan torpe- sujetando sus manos- Fue bueno conocerte-

-¡RYUTAAAROOOOOO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITO NIÑOOO?- se escuchó a un hombre gritando por doquier, causando que Ryutaro temblara zafándose del agarre-

-¡Los secuestradores!- se alarmó Morinaga cerrando con llave la enfermería-

-¡Oye maldito cobarde! Es mejor enfrentarlos de una vez, vamos a darles una paliza- aseveró Souichi meneando sus puños ya en pie, apartando a Morinaga-

-No sempai, aún estamos débiles, necesitamos descanso- sujetando su brazo con delicadeza-

-Hablarás por ti, yo me siento como nuevo-

-¡RYUTAAAAAROOOOOOOO! MALDITA SEA QUE APAREZCAS O NO RESPONDO- se oyó de nuevo, se notaba que el sujeto no se iría hasta dar con el muchacho-

-Adiós, fue un placer conocerlos- abriendo la puerta, no diría nada más, por alguna razón extraña sentía que separarse del oji verde le destrozaría- ¿Morinaga san?- murmuró con un hilo de voz, procurando no verlo a los ojos-

-Estás a punto de llorar, ¿les tienes miedo?-

-_Hace mucho que les perdí el miedo, desde que me acostumbré a que me obligaran a trabajar en esto, a lo único que le temí…fue a conocer alguien como tú maldito ángel, porque al regresar a mi encierro, no podré volver a verte de nuevo_- Para nada, son mis jefes. Yo los llamé, olvídense de que me vieron acá ¿de acuerdo?-

Mi padre sintiendo el pecho comprimido, soltó sin fuerzas la manija de la puerta, haciéndose a un lado, dejó que Ryutaro saliera.

-Cuídate Ryutaro kun- se despidió saludando desde lejos, sonriendo felizmente-

Ryutaro frenando su andar, estiró su mano, la cual inconscientemente llamó a la de mi padre, y aunque nunca se encontraron, se estrecharon en el aire. Hasta perderse de vista.

-¡MORINAGAAA!- empujándolo hacia afuera-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sempai!- reaccionó sonriendo-

-¿Triste porque se te fue tu amor?- comentó sarcástico- Si tanto te incomodó verlo partir hubieras corrido tras él- pasándolo de largo- ¡Apresúrate que no tengo todo el día!-

-Así como lo tuyo con la señorita Samantha san fue un malentendido, lo mío con Ryutaro también, fue más bien como verme a mi mismo en mi adolescencia cuando pasó lo de Masaki san, como si estuviese perdido, sin rumbo-

_-¿Perdido? ¿Sin rumbo? ¿Así se sentía Morinaga? Cuánto habría deseado haber estado ahí para secar sus lágrimas_- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Oigan a mis locos!- gritó arrastrando a su confundido kōhai hacia la avioneta- ¡SÚBETEEE!- enviándolo de una patada, Tatsumi Souichi cumplió lo que se propuso, rescatarle-

-_Sempai vino por mí, ¡es tan romántico!_- pensó con lagrimitas de felicidad- _¡Le importo! Incluso se arriesgó por mi, lo amo tanto, jamás dejaré de amarlo… pero ¿quién es esa tal Samantha? ¿Qué hacen juntos? No me deja de preocupar-_

-¡Oe Morinaga! ¿Qué piensas? Desde hace rato te hablo y es como si estuvieras en la luna- regañó su sempai-

-¿Y tu amiga?- cuestionó algo dolido-

-Ah ¿Samantha? Con su amigo en el puesto de copiloto. Por cuestiones de seguridad tramitaron para obtener el permiso de viajar en otro avión, ya sabes, para cuidarnos de los maleantes esos-

-Ya veo, te amo sempai- susurró acercando su boca a la oreja del rubio, como hablando en susurros-

-¡Ah!- gimió levemente por el asombro- ¿Qué haces idiota?- reprendió el ojos miel-

-Por salvarme, eres maravilloso, te amaré hasta que me muera- sonriendo de oreja a oreja el hombre de cabellos negro azulados-

-¡No hables de muerte! Si mal no recuerdo ¡soy yo el que casi se muere!- reprochó Souichi-

-No debiste haberte expuesto así, mi corazón casi se detiene- regañó Morinaga llorando-

-¡Ya cálmate! _Estamos vivos… __**AMBOS**_, y eso es lo que importa, no lo que pasó antes- limpiando sus lágrimas, cediendo ante el beso que su kōhai enamorado le estaba dando, ya nada interesaba, el mundo se detuvo ante ellos-

-_Oh ¡Por Dios! Creo que podría derretirme besándolo, es como ser asesinado y resucitado a la vez, lo amo tanto que mil estacas se clavan en mi pecho teniéndolo lejos y cerca, lo extrañé... Ohh de verdad me hizo muchísima falta, gracias, gracias, gracias infinitas Dios por dejarme vivir y probar de nuevo estos labios, esta boca que me enloquece, me hechiza y me alegra la existencia_-

-Mori-¡ah! Det-detente ¡ahh!- viéndose aprisionado- S-sabes a sangre- apartándose-

-¿No era la tuya?- lamiéndose los rezagos de su sangre seca y la del sempai-

-¡C-cállate! ¿Cómo puedes… b-besarme cuando ambos apestamos a eso?- cerrando sus ojos y lamiéndose los labios, goteando fluidos de ambos-

Riendo, papá dejó de molestar a mi padre-madre, en cambio, todo el trayecto tomó presas las manos de mi pobre y avergonzadísimo padre-madre, Tatsumi Souichi, quien aliviado de que Samantha estuviera en la cabina aislada y anti sonido de adelante, se dejó abrazar de mi papá. Lastimosamente, al llegar a Nagoya, los planes románticos de papá se truncaron cuando al pisar tierra firme, su sempai se desmayó, por el cansancio y el mal comer debido a la preocupación.

**Espero que mi fic les guste y me dejen reviews con opiniones, si desean también pueden hacer críticas constructivas mas no sutiles ofensas n.n Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Conociendo A Samantha

**BIENVENIDOS A MI FIC, PARA QUIENES ME CONOCEN SABEN QUE ANTES TUVE OTRA CUENTA EN LA QUE PUBLICABA MIS ESCRITOS, PERO AHORA ÉSTA ES LA OFICIAL. **

**Capítulo Cinco: Conociendo A Samantha**

Al llegar a Nagoya, mi padre-madre asustó a todos cuando se desmayó, por suerte su kōhai le sostuvo en brazos como pudo.

-¡SEMPAI RESPONDE!- gritó Morinaga a flor de piel-

-Llevémoslo al hospital- sugirió Samantha tanteando el rostro de Souichi-

-¡TAXI!- parando un carro Morinaga de forma apurada-

-Gracias Morinaga san, vamos Komadori kun, ayúdame a llevarlo- solicitó Samantha a su amigo para ingresar a Souichi al taxi, ignorando a Morinaga-

-¡Esperen! ¿Yo no voy a ir con ustedes?- recalcó Morinaga viéndolos cerrar la puerta del auto-

-Oh bueno pensé que quizá, cuando menos podrías ir a la casa de mi tía y avisarle a los familiares de Sou kun acerca de su salud- respondió Samantha desde dentro del auto con un dejo de arrogancia-

-Podemos avisarles por teléfono- expuso Morinaga abriendo la puerta de adelante-

-¡OBVIO QUE NO! ¿Es que consideras esto algo trivial, cuando él está así por tu culpa? Sé un poco más consciente de lo que provocaste, aunque sea, ten la decencia de ir a convocarlos- retirando las manos de Morinaga con las suyas, apartándolo de la puerta de adelante y del taxi, cerrando con seguro la puerta trasera y la delantera-

_-¡Dios qué mujer! ¿Será por esa clase de mujeres que no me atrajeron, ni me atraerá jamás ninguna?- _pensó viendo el carro ponerse en marcha, e irse a gran velocidad-

Alguien consiguió hacerle perder la paciencia y la seguridad a mi padre, ¡genial! ¡Lo que él precisaba ahora que se había ido de Nagoya a trabajar lejos y en Hamamatsu! Una chica hermosa de cuerpo excepcional mitad americana, mitad japonesa, realmente exótica, y por su fuera poco de imponente personalidad; portándose como una médico de cabecera, por no decir que como esposa preocupada… por su **_esposo. _**Sempai, ¿su sempai casado? Sin duda si eso pasara… ¡si eso pasara, algo en el corazón de papá sería arrebatado, desterrado de la manera más cruel y lastimera… como en un tiempo ocurrirá para su mala suerte amorosa.

-_Ella no me da muy buena espina, esperen ¿casa de su tía? ¡¿Ahí están todos?! ¡Cómo voy a saber yo quién es su dichosa tía!- _pensó apático, dirigiéndose hacia unas cabinas telefónicas para marcar al celular de su sempai-

-¿Hola?- le contestaron-

-¡Oh Samantha san!- alegre exclamó el ojos verdes-

-¿Tú de nuevo?- fastidiada Samantha expresó-

-Bueno es que no se quién es tu tía, ni mucho menos su dirección, tú no me lo dijiste y como te fuiste pronto, no alcancé a preguntar- habló Morinaga en tono de reproche más para sí que para ella, y es que se le pudo olvidar hasta su propio apellido, pero ¡nunca preguntar la dirección donde se alojaban los familiares de su amado sempai!-

-¡MIRA IMPERTINENTE!- Samantha airada despertó al posiblemente adormilado Morinaga, si es que lo estaba- ¡Yo tenía a Souichi frágil, sin haber dormido en días, deshidratado y con una baja de azúcar terrible entre mis brazos!- describió con ira- Era normal que me dejara gobernar por la ansiedad. Además de su única y mejor amiga, soy su doctora de cabecera, debiste actuar rápido y preguntarme-

-¡Cállate! ¿Si? ¡Luego me reprochas!- _Luego me restriegas los vínculos y la __**estrechísima**_ _relación que tienen- _pensó celoso y sufrido-

-Voy a colgar- afirmó Samantha con dureza-

-¡Espera! ¿Y la dirección?-

-¿Cuál dirección? No hay ninguna-

-¿Me estabas diciendo mentiras acaso para tomar ventaja de esto?- inquirió Morinaga-

-¿Tomar ventaja de un hombre en la situación de Sou kun? No seas inmaduro, yo no soy así- alegó Samantha indignada- Es solo que no te considero apto para eso- se explicó la mujer-

-¿No apto? ¡Tengo 23 años por Dios! No soy ningún niño de kínder al que le tienen que decir qué hacer y que no- se defendió el joven-

-Ajá ¿terminaste? Voy a colgar, ya vamos a trasladarlo a una habitación-

-¡¿Habitación?! ¡Dime el nombre del hospital yo voy primero a verlo!- pidió Morinaga azarado-

-**¡¿Habitación?!- **le imitó Samantha en sarcasmo- No pensarás que haber sangrado por la boca fue por unos simples rasguñitos- comentó con ironía-

-Samantha san, es mejor llevar las cosas en paz, sempai está internado y debemos estar unidos, por favor, dame la dirección al menos de tu tía para poder ir a avisarles-

-No te la voy a dar- espetó con desprecio-

-Al menos el nombre del hospital donde lo tienes internado ¡por favor Sami!- suplicó-

-Samantha san para ti, niño torpe- mofándose, Samantha le insultó-

-¿Es que no te condueles de su situación?- reclamó-

-¿Perdón?- dijo Samantha- Lo lamento, debo colgar, voy… entrando por un ehm túnel, y la cobertura es mala, si tengo tiempo te contesto- habló Samantha, esperando con eso sacárselo de encima-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA COLGAR!- gritó Morinaga con la paciencia por los suelos- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que me arrodille ante ti? ¿Qué te bese los pies para que me des una méndiga dirección y así contarle a los familiares del sempai su situación?- cuestionó furioso, rojo de rabia, enervado, completamente distinto al ángel que suele ser-

-¿Sabes qué haría Sou kun si se enterara que me gritaste y que me trataste así?- Samantha le atacó por el que suponía, sería su talón de Aquiles, y no se equivocó…. ¿o sí?-

-Luego hablamos de eso, dame la dirección por favor- pidió pesaroso, un minuto perdido era como si se le fuera la vida en estar con su sempai, o al menos en llamar a su valiosa familia-

-¡Deja tu actitud de víctima! ¡El único sufriendo es Sou kun!- alegó molesta-

-¿Actitud de víctima dices? ¡Yo también me preocupo por sempai! ¡NO DIGAS COSAS QUE NO SABES, NO ABUSES!- defendió con fiereza Morinaga-

-¿Abusar yo? Gracioso que tú lo digas cuando está así por tu culpa, en fin, ahora que lo pienso, él no pudo ir a la universidad por estar esperando a ese brillante kōhai que está trabajando en Hamamatsu- empezó a mencionar Samantha-

-¡Ve al grano!- impulsó Morinaga-

-No te impacientes niñito. Mejor te propongo una tregua- continuó Samantha como si fuera a jugar algo de infantes-

-¿Tregua?- cuestionó el joven-

-¡Sí! Como yo soy la médica aquí y tu eres el científico, sabio, inteligente y su diligente kōhai, yo me ocuparé de su salud velando por su pronta recuperación, y tú te encargarás de los experimentos que posiblemente haya podido dejar sin terminar, es cierto que **Sou kun es un hombre muy entregado y apasionado cuando pone sus ojos en algo**- evocó Samantha las virtudes de sempai, aunque son infinitas- **Yo de primera mano conozco de lo último- **susurró más para sí que para él, sin embargo estas últimas frases se quedaron en la mente de Morinaga, danzando sin parar, dañándole, afectándole-

-¿Sugieres que me encargue del laboratorio, me encierre en él y no vaya a visitar al sempai?- Morinaga la encaró sin dejarse meter los dedos a la boca-

-Menosprecias las posibles afecciones en órganos internos y fracturas que tenga- escupió Samantha acusándolo sin remordimiento-

-¡¿POSIBLES FRACTURAS Y AFECCIONES INTERNAS?! ¿Así de grave es el asunto? ¡Dios! Debiste dec…-la chica le interrumpió-

-¿Y todavía lo dudas? ¡Eres su kōhai, su mejor amigo! O Eso me contaron- retó estresada, por primera vez algo no le salía como quería o ideaba- Como sea, ve a la universidad y vigila que todo esté en orden, ayuda en eso si puedes-

-Yo… iré a verlo si termino rápido los experimentos- avisó Morinaga-

-¡Mira muchachito intenso! No voy a repetir lo que te dije, ¡si te gustó bien y si no de malas! Yo te daré reportes del estado de su salud, agradece que me tomaré la molestia de ir a la universidad de Sou que está tan lejos- habló enardecida la fémina de ojos azules-

-De acuerdo- cedió Morinaga ya sin ganas de luchar-

-_Ya era hora de que te rindieras estúpido grandulón_- pensó Samantha triunfante-

-Cuídalo mucho, por favor- imploró Morinaga-

-De eso ni te preocupes, yo jamás lo descuidaría- recalcó Samantha-

-Me alegro que el sempai tenga una amiga como tu- la felicitó Morinaga -

-En realidad… nos une algo más, pero en fin, nos incumbe solo a él y a mí, salud Morinaga kun-colgó Samantha con voz de fingida inocencia, dejando en el peli azul un sabor más agrio que dulce-

_-¿Los une algo más que una amistad? ¿Qué podría ser? Sempai si te perdiera… de verdad si te perdiera no podría seguir adelante, nada ni nadie podría motivarme a ponerme de pie tras la derrota en la batalla por tu amor, ¿Y si ella te tuvo primero? ¿Y si es porque te tuvo primero que se comporta arrogante y egoístamente? Siento que ella no quiere cederte a nadie, y tú… no la ignoras ¿por qué sempai? ¿Por qué fuiste a Shinkei con Samantha? ¿Por qué ella estaba encerrada en esa enfermería contigo? ¿Qué hacían juntos? Sé que no me responderás, porque tarde o temprano lo omitiré para no hacerte rabiar y lo olvidaré, como siempre, me haces olvidar las cosas que me afectan respecto a ti… y me duele. Esa mujer… se comporta como una amante enamorada, como una esposa, ¿ella también te ama? ¿Así como yo? ¿Y si te enamoraras de su amabilidad, de su belleza? ¿Y te fueras con ella? Si eso pasara no se qué sería de mi, sé que no eres mío, que no eres gay… al menos en ese aspecto solo me permites tenerte a mi, pero solo es tu cuerpo, nunca tu corazón, ¡Ay!- _suspiró melancólico- ¡_Cuánto quisiera tenerte completo y que fueras solo mío!_- pensó agarrando su pecho, implorando al Dios que hubiera, que algún día, ese ruego se cumpliera-

En el hospital mi padre-madre hacía ya media hora había despertado, preguntaba por papá, queriendo irse de inmediato camino a su laboratorio a continuar lo que haya podido olvidar.

-Sou kun necesitas descansar, permíteme cuidarte- pidió Samantha tomando sus manos, tratando de calmarlo-

-¡Suéltame Sami!- _¿Sami? Yo… ¿a qué hora vine a remontarme a mis tiempos de secundaria?- _Souichi pensó enrarecido-

-Tu kōhai dijo que se iba a encargar de tus asuntos pendientes en la universidad, que nada podía hacer por ti aquí, que era más útil allá, y bueno, considero que tiene razón- argumentó la dama de ojos azules-

-¡Ese idiota! Siempre haciendo cosas así, yéndose sin avisar, sin… acompañarme cuando lo **requiero**_- _susurró el rubio de ojos miel- ¿No dijo si vendría?-

-Ehm… no lo siento- mintió, ella no le permitió que fuera- _¿Por qué Souichi? No te has molestado en preguntar si tu familia vino a verte y ¡en cambio sí, por él! ¡Por él y siempre él!_- Samantha pensó entristecida apretando la mano de Souichi-

-¿Segura? Te ves nerviosa, pálida, y estás temblando ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- cuestionó en espera de que se apiadara de él y le hablara de lo que hubiera podido hablar o saber de Morinaga… pero ¿apiadar? Bueno, en cierta manera ahora dependía un poco de la bella Samantha_- ¡¿Bella?! Si, mucho, pero ya no la amo…_- se reprochó Souichi en su mente-

-_¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo pasarnos esto a él y a mi cuando éramos tan inocentes y felices?- _se preguntó la mujer rememorando y continuó- _Si supieras que no fuiste el único que padeció con nuestra separación, que fue lo único que pude hacer a mi corta e incauta edad ante lo que estaba pasando, y tú, el más pequeño pero suertudo de ambos, se quedó sin saber la verdad, esa verdad que dañó nuestro edén amoroso hecho de arena, derrumbándolo cual castillo de naipes- _se lamentó Samantha- Gracias por preocuparte por mí-

-¡Es normal que me preocupe por ti! eres mi única amiga ¿no?- respondió Souichi restándole importancia a las palabras de su interlocutora-

-_Algún día no seré únicamente tu amiga- _pensó la doctora- Es bueno que sigamos siendo amigos- dijo con sus manos unidas-

-Si, porque ni tu ni yo deseamos tener algo más- recalcó Souichi desenlazando la unión de ambas manos-

-Tu aún… me guardas rencor por eso ¿no?- sentándose en el borde de la camilla, donde estaba recostado su amigo, estirándose para alcanzar el blanco brazo que se alejaba-

-Yo no soy tan benévolo como para olvidar el resentimiento hacia otros, soy un tanto rencoroso ¿va? Si te gusta y aun así no te importa ser mi amiga, bien, pero si no ¡de malas! ¡Tocó aguantártelo!- refirió Souichi mirando a otro lado, apartando su brazo de Samantha-

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan tiránico conmigo?- pidió rozando sus dedos por el brazo que Souichi había retirado-

-¡¿Tiránico?! Tu fuiste la desalmada que actuó de esa manera sin importarte mis sentimientos, ¡sin importarte mi soledad ni mi luto por lo de mi madre! ¡Te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba!- espetó indignado el hombre que en la camilla se hallaba, sacando a la luz lo que quiso decir durante estos diez años sin haberse visto-

-_Aún no puedo decirte la verdad, por mucho que me muera por revelarla, tendré que esperar- _Perdóname Sou kun, te juro que estoy sumamente arrepentida por haberte dej…-un grito interrumpió las palabras de la dama-

-¡YA BASTA SAMANTHA!- gritó Souichi enardecido en ira- Lo hecho está hecho, y no podemos hacer nada para volver a atrás- retirando su mano de las de ella-

-¡Souichi perdóname!- suplicó a punto de llorar-

-¿Piensas convencerme con lágrimas de cocodrilo? ¡Por favor Samantha! ¡Eres toda una mujer! ¡MADURA TONTA!- regañó Souichi volteándose, dándole la espalda con enfado-

-De acuerdo lo asumo- dijo Samantha bajándose de la cama, inhalando y exhalando, para arrullarse-

-_Es rápida ¿eh? No demoró en implorarme perdón y atención a punto de llorar, pero como no le resultó ya se va- _pensó sempai cerrando sus ojos intentando dormir, mas un peso detrás suyo y unos brazos tímidos enroscándose en su espalda con delicadeza, y ajustándose a su cuerpo, le hicieron abrir de golpe sus orbes miel- ¡S-Sam-Samantha!-

-Ya tranquilo, solo déjame estar así un rato, yo te cuidaré mejor- comentó la chica acariciando con dulzura los cabellos claros de su ex amado-

-¡Ngh! –Souichi quiso hablar, pero sintiendo cosquillas con el toque solo pudo decir –No hagas eso-

-Déjame atenderte, quiero cuidarte un poco, como no lo hice antes- besando su cabeza tímida y fraternalmente-

-¡Ya Samantha!- gritó Souichi interpretando para bien y para mal el proceder de la mujer mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, aprisionándole las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza- ¡NO ME MOLESTES! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACERTE SI ME SACAS DE QUICIO!- por fin el tiránico sempai salía desde el fondo de su ser-

-¿Tanto me odias?- preguntó Samantha más asustada que asombrada, cerró con fuerza sus ojos para que no la viera llorar, retiraría al instante sus manos para irse, o eso trató-

-¡ME TIENES HARTO SAMANTHA! ¿Qué carajos pretendes yendo y viniendo atrás mío robando mi espacio personal? ¿QUÉ BUSCAS? ¿UN MARIDO? ¿UN AMANTE?- explotó imparable, Tatsumi Souichi en definitiva parecía otra persona- ¡BÚSCA EN OTRA PARTE PORQUE YO YA NO ESTOY DISPONIBLEE! ¡MÉTETELO EN LA CABEZA!- gritó acercándose amenazante a su rostro-

-¡Déjame! ¡Tú no eres Souichi!- empujándolo para escapar con desesperación, con el temor y temblor de su cuerpo, se iría de ahí-

-Samantha tranquila, lo siento, por favor, tenía que decirlo, entiéndeme- se excusó cuando se dio cuenta que se excedió en el desfogue de su ira- No te haré nada, no te golpearé, jamás golpearía a una mujer- le aseguró deteniéndola, sabía que si la dejaba ir ella se partiría a llorar, y eso sería muy cruel, no le gustaba ver llorar a las personas, antes ni le inmutaba, pero conocer a Morinaga Tetsuhiro le hizo más humano-

-¿Voy a tener que penar hasta que me muera por lo que te hice?- sentándose cuando Souichi se hizo a un lado de la cama un poco para dejarla libre- Pediré a alguien más que venga a verte- susurró devastada, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir- Hablamos en la casa de mi tía si quieres-

-Samantha- llamó Souichi atrayéndola a él- Lo siento, fui agresivo contigo, de veras lo siento- abrazándola con arrebato para aminorar su llanto- En realidad no me gusta ir al médico- cambió de tema y prosiguió- No confío mucho en ellos, tampoco me agradan, pero si eres tú por mi está bien, eres muy acuciosa en tus cosas y más si son tus pacientes- aseguró con orgullo, apretándola contra él-

-Vale, seguiré siendo tu doctora- afirmó Samantha un poco más calmada, respirando el aroma que tanto había extrañado, aunque él ya la hubiera borrado de su corazón, ella haría lo posible por volver a recuperar al menos su amistad y así tener una mejor relación, incluso una que supere la de diez años atrás-

-¿Acaso es mi celular?- separándose, buscando con la mirada el aparato que sonaba- ¡Debe ser Morinaga! ¡Ese idiota!- recostándose en la cama con cansancio- Préstame el celular por favor-

-Ah claro- tomándolo del estante, vacilando, pero ocurriéndosele una pequeña idea- ¿Moshi moshi?- respondió regulando su respiración, sonando algo agitada por la discusión anterior-

-Disculpe, creí que llamaba a Tatsumi Souichi- dijo Morinaga tocando donde le empezaba a quemar, ahí, donde latía, parecía que se fuera a detener, fuera por temor, desolación, lo que fuese, incomodaba a su corazón- _¡Que no sea Samantha! Eso quiere decir que están juntos, que quizá sempai no puede hablar, ¡no! Él no es así, no me sería infiel… ¿infiel? ¿Él y yo qué somos? ¿Por qué otra vez ella? ¿Por qué están juntos? A este paso me lo quitará- _pensó- _No hables, por favor no hables sempai, si oigo tu voz me sentiré más lesionado e inseguro-_

-Entrégame el celular por favor Sam- escuchó de la voz de su mentor, hablándole a Samantha-

-Ni se te ocurra colgar Samantha, si lo haces le diré que fue tu culpa que no pudiera contarle las cosas que han pasado en el laboratorio- advirtió Morinaga de manera mordaz-

-Dice que es de la universidad, ten- sin más opciones, Samantha le entregó el aparato y se fue de la habitación a atender más pacientes-

-¿Diga?- preguntó Souichi a quien le llamó-

-¡Sempai qué bueno oírte! No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me has extrañado?- cuestionó sin parar Morinaga-

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate maldito idiota!- regañó- No digas eso ahora que frases de ese estilo es lo que menos quiero escuchar en estos momentos- esperando que su kōhai entendiera que en el hospital no podían ponerse cariñosos-

-¡Ah! Estás con Samantha, por eso no puedes permitir que ella se entere- dijo Morinaga con molestia- Yo… me preocupo mucho por ti, por tu salud y tu te interesas en lo que pueda pensar ella-

-¡Ya salió de mi habitación!- _¡Rayos! Ojalá no lo malinterprete_- Y no llames a quejarte- regañó sempai- Adiós-

-¡Espera! Sempai por lo que más quieras no me cuelgues, me portaré bien, no diré nada indebido ni que ponga en peligro tu reputación- juró Morinaga como un niño cuando lo castigan y le exigen decir la verdad-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó sempai fastidiado, viendo la puerta de su habitación cerrada, por donde salió Samantha-

-Contarte que ya me encargué de supervisar a tus kōhai, tómate todos los descansos que desees, yo me ocuparé de tus cosas en la universidad sempai, cuando regreses a casa, te atenderé como a un rey- aseveró el oji verde cual perrito faldero mendigando piedad a su dueño y así no ser botado a la calle como basura-

-Si es que regreso- susurró el hombre de cabellos rubios-

-¿Cómo? ¿No piensas volver? ¡Dime qué te hice!- suplicó Tetsuhiro impaciente, con el corazón en la mano-

-No es eso, es que tengo cosas por hacer, no me prestes atención, yo sigo viviendo en nuestra casa, así como tu- aseguró-

-¿Cómo sigues?- intentando cambiar de tema-

-Mejor, pero me van a seguir haciendo controles, ya sabes, para ver cómo reacciono y mi mejoría, nada del otro mundo- obvió- ¿Y tú?-

-Bien, de hecho yo me recuperé de la golpiza que me dieron desde que te vi ayer yendo por mi- respondió entusiasmado-

-De todos modos también deberías descansar, si yo no hubiese llegado… ¡maldita sea! Tu imprudencia y falta de amor propio son inmensas, ¡CASI TE MAATAAAN!- gritó furioso- Exponerte de esa forma…- su voz se quebró- Sin importarte lo que pueda pasar con la gente que tanto te quiere- sorbiendo su nariz pues de sus ojos, ya brotaba a borbotones gotas de agua salada, formando en sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto, un camino de humedad sin final aparente-

-¡Sempai no llores!- rogó enternecido, olvidando por completo la intriga y el dolor por unos instantes acerca de la relación de su superior con la tal Samantha- ¡Ya pasó! Estamos bien, fuiste tu a quien hirieron peor que a mi-

-¡Silencio! Eso… ¡no quita el hecho de que casi te matan!- respirando honda y trémulamente por las lágrimas que aún quedaban y salían escasas, con desdén, una tras otra-

-Sempai quiero ir a verte, ¿cuándo me dejaras ir?- le cuestionó un poco triste-

-¿Estás loco? Yo no te prohibiría algo así, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si tu y yo somos muy cercanos? Ven cuando quieras pero avísame- solicitó su sempai-

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo irte a ver mañana?- interrogó feliz-

-B-bueno, mañana nos vemos, me avisas para poder darte la dirección y arreglarme… ¡Digo! arreglar el…-se interrumpió- ¿Qué te importa imbécil? ¡Si quieres venir, hazlo y si no, pues no! ¡Haz lo que se te antoje!- colgó el sempai enfurruñado, como haciendo un berrinche-

-¿Uhm? ¿Are? Sempai me colgó- comentó riendo como tonto el hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos azul oscuro, mirando la luna asombrándose- _Y así el sol es reemplazado, lo bueno es que en su caso es temporal-_ pensó mudando sus emociones de felicidad, por unas expresiones más serias- _No pasa nada, mañana veré al sempai, lo tendré en mis brazos y lo podré besar_-

Papá hacía sus planes de amor con su adorado sempai, procurando que al verse mañana, los sentimientos negativos que le embargaban hoy fuesen removidos por unos más optimistas, con seguridad esas penurias se irían lejos al reencontrarse, pensó con ternura e ingenuidad, desgraciadamente mis papás no tenían ni idea que el día siguiente, cuando se reencontraran, comenzaría el camino hacia el calvario de ambos, aunque ninguno lo notara al principio pues su tormento les permitiría aprovechar el tiempo que juntos les quedaría.

**Hasta la próxima mis amores. Espero que mi fic les guste y me dejen reviews con opiniones, si desean también pueden hacer críticas constructivas mas no sutiles ofensas n.n Hasta la próxima.**** Besitos a los lectores antiguos y obviamente también a los nuevos, un besote y abrazo caluroso.**


	6. Fantasmas De Amor

**BIENVENIDOS A MI FIC, PARA QUIENES ME CONOCEN SABEN QUE ANTES TUVE OTRA CUENTA EN LA QUE PUBLICABA MIS ESCRITOS, PERO AHORA ÉSTA ES LA OFICIAL.**

**Capítulo Seis: Fantasmas De Amor**

Muy tarde, a entradas horas de la madrugada un hombre de largos cabellos rubios, mi padre-madre para ser exactos rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama de hospital en la que se hallaba, finalmente hablaría frente a frente con su kōhai luego de casi un mes sin hacerlo, se sentía horriblemente apenado de si mismo por haberlo extrañado tanto, ni que fueran novios o algo así… ¿entonces qué eran? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos sexuales?-

-_¿Qué carajos? Yo no soy gay, odio a esa gente a morir, al único de esa especie que soporto es a Morinaga… es con el único que yo hago y haría el… ¡Cielos! Nunca lo había querido decir de esa forma, siempre ignorando sus esmeros, sus ruegos, y ahora pensándolo a conciencia puedo admitir con vergüenza y calma a la vez que él y yo… hacemos el amor. ¿Por qué no puedo odiarme ni odiarlo? ¡Ag! Pero aun así la rabia me invade como antes de admitir que sus sentimientos causaban efecto en mí, y es precisamente por eso que me molesto conmigo. ¿Desde cuándo mis actos, pensamientos y sentimientos son gobernados por ti? ¿Eh? ¡Maldito Morinaga! Yo antes era tan normal, ¡Tan heterosexual! Y solo por ti… solo contigo hago esto- _pensó cubriendo su rostro con una almohada-

Al otro extremo de la ciudad mi padre intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su serenidad, pero por más que luchaba, los fantasmas del pasado y las pesadillas de su sempai abrazando a una mujer cargando un bebé en brazos, re afloraban como espinas clavándose en su alma.

-_¿Y si sempai solo me usa para apaciguar su posible soledad hasta que encuentre alguna mujer que le agrade y ame? ¡No! Él no me haría algo como Masaki san me hizo hace varios años… Sempai va enserio, al menos reconoce mis sentimientos y les da prioridad, a su manera pese a que no podamos asumir que tenemos una relación delante de la gente como yo quisiera. A decir verdad no he sido el único que ha visto el gran cambio para bien en la personalidad de sempai, su aspecto está más sexy, más gustoso a la vista y al tacto que antes, mujeres e incluso hombres lo notan, y por la lejanía que nos separa no puedo espantarlos como antes hubiera hecho sin dudar. Si fuera capaz de decírtelo sempai, quiero que sepas que aunque se todos los pormenores que te he causado, las lágrimas que por mi has derramado… no me arrepiento del todo, porque en cierta manera eso demuestra que sientes algo que arde en ti por mi. Y a pesar de que no eres gay, una diminuta esperanza en mi germinas, tal vez el día donde escuche de ti un te amo llegue, aunque sea dentro de muchos años, te seguiré amando- _pensó Morinaga mirando hacia la luna que brillaba en demasía-

Y de esa forma los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaron, dando paso al nuevo día pero no uno cualquiera ¡No señor! Porque al fin mis padres se reencontrarían después de tanto anhelarse ¿no? aunque uno de los dos lo niegue y a lo mejor nunca lo acepte.

-Muchachos ¿cómo vamos con esos resultados?- preguntaba Morinaga muy entusiasmado a los actuales kōhai de SU sempai, porque era SUYO Y SOLO SUYO-

-Realmente bien Morinaga senpai, observe esto por favor- invitó Tadakoro-

-Eso es magnífico, les falta la rapidez y la prontitud que sempai exige, pero creo que lograrán llenar sus expectativas- asumió de excelente humor el kōhai mayor-

-¿Está usted bien Morinaga senpai?- cuestionó Mika-

-¿Eh? Divinamente- respondió contento Morinaga con cara iluminada-

-Ya veo, se le nota ¿cómo va con el sempai?- curioseó astuta pero sin mala intención la mujer de cabello corto, tomando desprevenido a Morinaga-

-¿Ahh? Ehm pues normal, no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo, pero estoy feliz de regresar- dijo Morinaga, aterrado se preguntó ¿qué hizo? Dijo una especie de cosa comprometedora, para resarcirla continuó- Es que en Hamamatsu la vida es muy cara, a este paso iba a terminar en quiebra, fue bueno volver acá porque el dinero si alcanza- reveló Morinaga-

-¿Moshi moshi?- escucharon decir a Tadakoro- ¡Oh sempai! Qué alegría oírlo, pensé que se había ido de vacaciones a Las Vegas o algo por el estilo- comentó Tadakoro en tono dicharachero-

-¡¿Qué tan inepto puedes…?!- cuestionó a medias tratando de calmar su ira- ¿Cómo van con el experimento?- preguntó Souichi-

-Bien gracias, estamos teniendo resultados prometedores y eso es porque su kōhai Morinaga senpai, nos ha estado supervisando, de veras es muy amable y cuidadoso, no se demora ni un minuto en cada cosa, usted debe estar muy orgulloso de él- halagó Tadakoro admirado-

-Así es que quiero que sean, como él ¡Apréndanle!- ordenó engreído el ojos miel-

-Ah por cierto sempai, lo tengo cerca, ¿quiere que se lo pase al teléfono?- cuestionó Tadakoro activando el altavoz, y entregando el celular a Morinaga escucharon un sonoro-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡Él es estresante! Dile que no se distraiga, que adelante hoy lo que más pueda- pidió rogando porque Morinaga no se sintiera ofendido por haber **_olvidado_** la conversación del día anterior, y es que tenía sus razones para no querer verlo-

Últimamente el menor causaba en él extraños sentimientos, deseos y pensamientos, a raíz de eso, su forma de reaccionar era evitarlo a ratos para que la culpa y el odio que a veces surgía hacia ambos no lo carcomieran.

-_Perdóname Morinaga solo será…- _suspiró con pesadez- _Yo… quiero refrescar mi mente y cuando tranquilice mis insanos pensamientos me permitiré verte, sé libre de mi por este día- _pensó con vergüenza el hombre de larga cabellera rubia-

-_Eso fue un poquito cruel… ¡Rayos! Sí que olvidaste rápido nuestra cita, aunque ¿se le puede llamar cita a eso? Yo si lo veía así pero tu… ¡Jej! Tu no lo consideraste importante y me negaste verte- _pensó limpiándose las lágrimas que despidieron sus ojos al exterior, alarmando a los kōhai menores-

-Morinaga senpai ¿Qué ocurre?- tapando el auricular- ¿Por qué llor…?- alcanzó a preguntar, pues sonriendo, el kōhai mayor le devolvió el aparato mientras le hacía señas de que todo iba bien y callara-

-No pasa nada, me duelen los ojos un poco, casi no he dormido- susurró Morinaga para que sempai no los oyera-

-¿Qué pasa Tadakoro?- cuestionó el sempai al chico de gafas, quien parecía ausente, y podía jurar que era por culpa del estúpido de Morinaga- ¡Oe! Si me escuchas, deja de haraganear que mañana debes traerme un almuerzo decente y ropa- demandó, suponiendo que Tadakoro tenía activado el altavoz- Tadakoro baka… ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ENCIENDAS EL ALTAVOZ SIN MI PERMISO TE TOMO COMO SACRIFICIO PARA CALMAR MI IRAAAA!- amenazó furioso, haciendo tiritar de fobia a sus kōhai, incluido Morinaga-

El corazón de mi padre latía a mil cuando oyó la voz de su sempai, mi padre-madre, luego de la presunta crueldad e indiferencia demostrada Souichi se apiadó de mi padre, concediéndole por fin, el regalo de un reencuentro.

-Morinaga senpai dice lo hará con gusto- dijo Tadakoro respondiendo por el kōhai mayor-

-¿Ah si?- ¿_No deberías tomar el maldito teléfono y decírmelo tu? ¡No tiene el mismo valor escucharlo por terceros que por ti!- _pensó frunciendo el ceño el de cabello r_ubio-_

_-_Si señor- corroboró Tadakoro-

_-_Esto… ¿qué se hizo ese? ¿Le comieron la lengua los ratones como para que los otros hablen por él?- regañó sempai, sabía perfectamente que se estaba contradiciendo y pese a que no se entendía ni el mismo, quería oír a su lastimado kōhai para apaciguar su dolor al menos por teléfono-

-No, aquí estoy sempai, mañana le llevo lo que me pidió, permiso, ya le paso a Tadakoro- dijo Morinaga apagando el alta voz-

-Eres un marica resentido…-susurró sempai dolido-

_-¿Cómo me llamó?-_ se sorprendió el kōhai- ¿Está usted bien?- cuestionó-

-_¿Me está tratando de usted? Es cierto que yo quería evitarlo para no sentirme arrastrado con él pero que me trate de forma distante como lo acabó de hacer me molesta, me da la impresión de que lo pierdo… ¿Perderlo? ¡Jaj! Para nada, yo no soy gay, yo soy NORMAL_- pensó el rubio, silenciándose en el proceso-

-Sempai ¿sigue ahí?- escuchó que Tadakoro preguntaba, ya no su kōhai-

_-¡Maldición siempre truncas mis planes!_- Dile a Morinaga que lo espero hoy a la 1:00 p.m. en punto con un almuerzo digno en el hospital general, el de Nagoya del norte- informó el ojos miel colgando de inmediato-

-Qué bipolar es el sempai, dice que hoy debes estar en el hospital general de Nagoya del norte con un almuerzo digno a la 1:00 p.m. en punto, que no te demores- relató Tadakoro como maquinita-

-¿Qué harás?- cuestionó Mika a Morinaga- Faltan veinte minutos- recalcó enseñándole la hora-

-Sigan en las cosas, luego de que adelanten la mayoría pueden ir a merendar y volver a trabajar, ¡Hasta mañana!- corriendo sin parar se fue Morinaga, en el camino encontró un restaurante y solicitó- Por favor bastante pollo teriyaki con jugo-

-Si señor, aquí tiene- dijo la joven entregándole su pedido y recibiendo el pago-

-Gracias- salió corriendo de nuevo, con suerte paró un taxi que por ahí pasó-

-Buenas tardes ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó el taxista-

-No se con certeza la dirección pero es el hospital de Nagoya del norte- respondió Morinaga dudoso-

-Ahh ya creo saber cuál es, el que una jovencita recién graduada de medicina adoptó y mejoró- comentó el conductor del carro-

-No tengo idea de quién sea el dueño o la dueña de ese lugar- aseguró Morinaga-

-Creo que se llamaba Sandra, Sara… ¡Samantha! Eso es- recordó el taxista-

-¿Eh?-

Su mente le trajo recuerdos del día anterior.

_¡Sempai!-_

_-Llevémoslo al hospital- sugirió Samantha palpando el rostro de Souichi-_

Con molestia comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos cuando su recuerdo terminó.

_-Por eso tanta serenidad en cuanto a llevarlo a un hospital, porque sabía que ella podría mover palancas para que lo atendieran rápido-_

-¿Joven?- le llamó con intriga ante su mutismo-

-¿Cómo supo eso?- cuestionó con temor-

-Por la prensa local, mire- enseñándole el periódico-

-Gracias, hace mucho no volvía a Nagoya y…- no pudo decir más, hasta el taxista se inquietó por la actitud de Morinaga, ¿pero cómo no guardar silencio por la sorpresa al ver aquella prensa?- **''****_SAMANTHA M. Esta gran señorita, pionera en la lucha por los derechos de los pacientes lideró un proyecto junto a unos estudiantes egresados de Medicina para reconstruir el olvidado hospital general de Nagoya del norte, y tiene un acompañante al que nombró SU MEJOR HOMBRE Y SU MANO DERECHA, que junto a ella inició hoy su vida pública… Souichi T.'' _**– leyó abrumado, sus ojos bajaron más y en la mitad de la hoja divisó una foto donde se veía feliz de la vida a la oji azul siendo abrazada de la cintura por un hombre de largos cabellos plata, que también sonreía con anhelo ¿de qué? No tenía idea, pero le dolía el pecho al mirar dicha impresión-

-Disculpe joven, lo traje al hospital del norte porque como no me dij…- antes de terminar siquiera de hablar, el taxista oyó al muchacho que se hallaba en el asiento trasero-

-Descuide, al parecer no nos equivocamos- le aseguró con voz temblorosa - ¿Me…p-puedo quedar con este periódico?- a punto de llorar, el menguado oji verde solicitó-

-No hay problema, quédeselo- ofreció viendo por el espejo retrovisor del taxi, ¿era lo que vio… una lágrima?- ¿Se siente bien?-

-¿Bien? Ah… si señor, gracias… muy- sollozó, y limpiándose las lágrimas- Muy bien ¿cuánto le debo?-

-Despreocúpese muchacho, cuenta mía, vaya tranquilo. Siga delante, nunca se de por vencido aunque lo vea todo perdido, aunque su mundo se venga abajo recuerde que el corazón duele para hacernos sentir lo vivos que estamos, no todo puede ser dicha- aconsejó el hombre, prediciendo el infortunio que el chico podría estar pasando- Sufrió una decepción amorosa ¿verdad?-

_-¿Decepción amorosa?- _pensó extrañado- No… yo, enserio que no es… eso… él y yo…éramos buenos amigos-

-¿El? Ah… le quitó a su novia-

-_¿Novia?- _pensó extrañado antes de caer en cuenta- ¡_Ay claro!-_ No era mi novia, era la mujer que yo más amaba en el mundo, nunca antes me había enamorado así pero ellos tuvieron algo muy fuerte en el pasado, en fin, es mi mejor amigo y lo estimo a pesar de eso- ocultando la versión original, para cubrir a su sempai-

-Ya veo, cuando era joven, así como tu… yo tenía una novia a la que amaba con la misma o incluso mayor intensidad que tu a esa señorita, íbamos a escaparnos y a casarnos, sin embargo al ser rica y yo pobre sus familiares hicieron lo posible por separarnos, pensé que como yo, ella pelearía por nuestro amor, sin embargo esa ingrata me dejó, se casó con un millonario y le dio tres hijos hermosos, tres hijos que pudieron ser míos- relató el taxista para alentarlo-

-¡Dios! ¡Qué terrible! Y eso ¿hace cuánto fue?- preguntó interesado-

-Hace quince años, y todavía la amo y la recuerdo-

-¿Enserio?- le preguntó Morinaga al taxista-

-Si bueno… esa mujer estaba esperando trillizos cuando se casó, y esos trillizos que tuvo con el millonario, en realidad eran míos porque se casó con el para que no me asesinaran sus familiares… eran yakuzas-

-¿Yakuzas?- entendiendo el punto del hombre- ¿Ella lo hizo para protegerlo?-

-Si, pero cuando nos reencontramos y reiniciamos nuestra vida juntos, ella fue a ver a sus padres a contarles de la relación que teníamos, les diría que a pesar de los años no logró olvidarme, y yo tampoco, ella buscaba convencerlos a cualquier costo, pero, aprovechando que no estaba en casa, su ex esposo aprovechó para embaucarme, al dar con mi paradero, me pidió permitirle estar con los niños, en esa época no sabía que eran mis hijos, por eso cuando él me entregó unas pruebas de paternidad… dejé que se fueran con él pues no soy desconsiderado, y era lo legal, o eso creí. Sin embargo mi mujer al volver y ver lo que hice me reveló la verdad y al querer recuperar a nuestros hijos…ya no había nada que hacer, al parecer el tipo se los llevó a otro país, batallamos, los buscamos, pero… hace diez años no los veo-

-Es decir que aproximadamente ahora tienen quince años- aseveró Morinaga-

-Correcto, mire, esta es su foto y mi número, si sabe algo de ellos me puede informar, ah y es cierto… en la parte de atrás de ella están las aproximaciones de cómo pueden verse ahora- reveló el taxista a Morinaga-

-De acuerdo, gracias ¿cuánto le debo?- preguntó de nuevo al conductor-

-Es gratis. ¿No estaba de afán?- le recordó el taxista-

-¡Cierto! Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió corriendo hacia las puertas del hospital-

-¿A quién necesita?- preguntó el portero del establecimiento-

-A Tatsumi Souichi- respondió aclarándose la garganta-

-¿Familiar o acompañante?- cuestionó serio el trabajador-

-Ambos…-respondió escondiendo su indecisión con seguridad-

-Firme, aquí el número de cédula de ciudadanía, acá abajo su lugar de residencia-

-¡Con gusto!- exclamó emocionado firmando su cédula… y **su** **dirección**, colocando sin querer una pequeña bomba de tiempo que no tardaría en detonar-

-Tercer pasillo a la derecha, habitación 114- informó el guarda de seguridad, y viéndolo correr pensó- _¿Esta no es la misma dirección de Souichi sama? ¿Qué hace ese hombre dando su lugar de residencia igual al de Tatsumi sama? Le comunicaré a Samantha sama cuando la vea-_

-Tercer pasillo a la derecha, habitación 114- repitió Morinaga concentrado, camino a la habitación se topó con un espejo, deteniéndose ahí se arregló el cabello, se acomodó la ropa y pensó- _Todo un matador, je,je,je- _terminando de alistarse, siguió su recorrido armándose de valor para el momento crucial…en menos de un minuto, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta dando tres golpes-

-¡Siga!- se escuchó desde dentro-

-Buenas tardes sempai ¿cómo es…?- al abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación cerrando con seguro, su pregunta quedó en el aire al ser interrumpido-

-¿No podrías ser más puntual? ¡Cinco minutos de retraso exactamente!- regañó un hombre dos años mayor que él-

-¡Sempai!- acercándose, dejando el almuerzo en una mesita al lado del hombre de cabellos rubios y tomando sus manos-

-Mo-rinaga- susurró a medias viendo la unión de sus dedos, ¿acaso su razón se había marchado?- H-hola inepto casi que no llegas ¡Bastardo!-

-Lo siento, mira tu almuerzo- soltando sus manos, sujetando el platillo, quitándole la bolsa, acomodándolo y entregándoselo- Si gustas puedo darte hasta que te canses- propuso tomando la cuchara para darle de comer-

-¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¿Cómo te atreves a proponerme algo así en mi estado de salud?- reprendió rojo, de ira o vergüenza, levantando su brazo para golpearlo, pero su kōhai, dejando de nuevo el platillo en la mesita-

-No estés a la defensiva, aunque muera de ganas por tenerte mañana, tarde y noche haciendo el amor conmigo, tengo presente que ahora no podemos, no te voy a forzar, no cuando estás convaleciente… ni cuando aceptas mis sentimientos- afirmó deteniendo su golpe con delicadeza-

-_¿Eh? Enserio ¿no? ¡P-pues que haga lo que le plazca! Tampoco es como si yo tuviera ganas de hacer cosas obscenas- _pensó sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente, y el rubor de su rostro pasó hasta sus orejas, dándole un aspecto incitador, reduciendo poco a poco el autocontrol de Morinaga-

-_Es obvio que está pensando en algo que me roba su atención… ¡que lo aleja de mí!-_ malinterpretó el kōhai de mirada verdosa- _¡A nadie le daré a sempai! Él solo me verá a mi- _caviló, y con malicia sin que su amado alcanzara a volver de sus ensoñaciones apretó esa mano que antes le golpearía, entre las suyas mientras olisqueaba su oreja y la unión de cuello y hombro, mordiendo y lamiendo-

-¿Q-qué? ¡Ahh! ¡De-detente aquí no! Dijiste que te contendrías, tu ¡Ohh! M-Morinaga No… ¡Ahh!- al sentir una traviesa mano acariciar lascivamente sus tetillas-

-¡No te solaces! ¡No pienses en alguien aparte de mi!- con expresiones jamás vistas anteriormente el kōhai amonestó al sempai, pues volviendo a lo que hacía le domó con maestría-

-Yo… no pensaba en na-die ¡Nghh! ¡Aha…ah! ¿Por qué… no me crees?- fuerzas no le quedaban para ladear su rostro, mover sus manos y empujarlo, solo intentar hacerse entender- ¡Aquí no! Está… mal… puede venir nghh al-guien y… oírme- susurró sempai sonrojado hasta la nuca-

-¿Era eso lo que pensabas?- cuestionó su depredador- Más mal está…- decidió callar, no tenía razones de peso para sentir celos o inseguridad, soltándolo despacio de manera inconsciente bajó la guardia-

-¡Idiota! Cuando te digo que pares paras, ¿recuerdas que lo acordamos luego de salir de la fiesta de Fukushima sensei?- reclamó respirando agitado, golpeando su cabeza- ¿Qué puede haber más malo que ser descubiertos?- amonestó Souichi furioso, al ver que su kōhai iba a hablar se adelantó, suponiendo que este diría estupideces- ¡NINGUNA! Así que no te pases, si a ti no te importa en lo mínimo que la gente se entere de esta charada ¡BUSCATE ALGUIEN MÁS ENTONCES! Yo no me voy a someter al escarnio público si ni siquiera soy gay- escupió apenado el ojos miel, no pretendía lastimarlo pero sus palabras salieron despectivas-

-¡No me refería a eso!- se defendió dolido el hombre que tenía la noche reflejada en su pelo- _Son superfluas mis ganas de entrar en su pensamiento- _pensó alejándose y sentándose con el periódico que le regalaron…alarmando a su sempai-

-¿Qué haces leyendo la prensa?- preguntó Souichi ya calmado, viendo algo sospechoso en el papel que Morinaga sostenía-

-Viendo las noticias de Nagoya- respondió seco, mirando de nuevo la imagen que una hora antes le había afectado en demasía, inhalando, exhalando, apretando el papel, percibió que sus ojos se humedecieron- Debe ser genial que **tu mejor amiga** sea la dueña del hospital, je,je,je- comentó limpiando con la manga de su chaqueta, las lágrimas que amenazaban en brotar de sus orbes color verde-

-¿De qué mierda estás…?- se calló al predecir el tipo de noticia que su kōhai leía- Los periódicos son una gastadera de papel innecesaria, es mejor que me lo entregues para botarlo- con disimulo trataba de convencerlo para que no siguiera leyendo-

-Quiero ojear las noticias de actualidad, ¿también me vas a prohibir eso?- se quejó el kōhai-

-¡Bátalo! Es basura- no sabía por qué pero ansiaba que Morinaga quitara de vista ese periódico, era evidente que pertenecía a la temporada pasada, y esa era la que menos le convenía-

-Estas nervioso, ¿le temes a algo?- se burló el menor-

-¡NO JODAS! ¿Yo con miedo? ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! Es que ese periódico está obsoleto, búscate algo reciente- argumentó el peli largo-

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que trabajas con Samantha san? ¿Eh? Y no solo eso… **¡Que sales con ella! **Los felicito ¡SON LA PAREJA DEL AÑO!- afirmó arrugando el periódico y lanzándolo al suelo, sin una lágrima en el rostro-

-¡No es lo que crees!- dijo sempai mirándolo asombrado de tal actitud tan enfadada, en lo que le conocía no lo había visto así nunca-

-Ah ¿no?- poniéndose de pie y recogiendo el periódico preguntó a su sempai señalando el sitio de la noticia- ¿Qué dice aquí?-

-Es un error, ¡Ellos lo malinterpretaron! Pese a que quisimos que reeditaran la noticia ya no había nada que hacer- se explicó apurado, después de todo no le estaba mintiendo… pero Morinaga no le hacía caso-

-¡¿No podían hacerlos ceder con acciones legales?! ¡¿NO HAY ABOGADOS EN NAGOYA?!- cuestionó Morinaga furioso-

-¡SERENATE! Si no hicimos nada es porque no lo consideramos importante- se defendió Souichi con fastidio ante el asedio del muchacho-

-El que calla otorga, suerte en tu legítima relación- susurró a su mentor- Disculpa las molestias- acercando su rostro con lentitud… rozando ambas bocas… pero apartándose de improviso posó sus labios tenuemente sobre la frente de su sempai- Adiós- alejándose estaba cuando el hombre que debajo suyo reaccionó-

-¡No te mentiría! Samantha me ofreció un puesto prometedor en este hospital, como tu también estas progresando acepté para labrarme mi futuro, la foto la tomaron el día de la inauguración oficial, yo solo la estaba acompañando, soy algo así como su mano derecha, y supongo que al vernos tan ''cercanos'' mal interpretaron, ¡créeme estúpido!- ordenó el tirano halando al homo del cuello de su camisa, robándole el aliento con un apasionado beso-

-_¡Me está…besando! ¡Sempai me está besando!- _pensó Morinaga asombrado, olvidando de nuevo las posibles penurias que el mismo hombre le causaba- ¡Ahh! Es-espera sem-sempai… ¡mghh! No puedo res-pirar mngh ¡Ahhh!- cuando finalmente su sempai lo soltó, ambos sonrojados, agitados por la anterior acción se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Souichi rompió el silencio-

-Te… dije que no mentía, ella y yo no tenemos nada, yo no soy su tipo- aseveró Souichi molesto-

-Y ella… ¿es el tuyo?- cuestionó Morinaga acariciando su cabello con dulzura-

-¿Mi tipo?- preguntó Souichi abriendo sus ojos como platos- No lo sé, no lo había pensado… creo que no, es muy mandona, muy… ella- respondió dubitativo-

-Eso no le quita lo hermosa, incluso si yo no fuese gay, podría fijarme en ella, ¿qué opinas de Samantha san? Por favor sé sincero sempai- pidió Morinaga sentándose en la camilla, peinando entre sus dedos las finas hebras rubias de su amado y besando su cabeza-

-Ahora que lo pienso… es bonita, hermosa, perseverante, sabia, una revolucionaria con el don de la palabra a la que todos le hemos creído alguna vez… es alguien que lo da todo por las personas, una mujer excepcional pero no es perfecta, con ella no se sabe cuándo puedes conocer a un ángel o un demonio- respondió Souichi con total honestidad- _Es una gran tentación disfrazada de ángel… con ella nunca sabrás cuándo se hará tu corazón pedazos- _pensó omitiendo esto último, no quería lastimar a Morinaga con palabras innecesarias-

-_Primera vez que sempai habla tanto de una persona que no es de su familia, hace que me sienta un poco celoso, si no lo conociera diría que habla de alguien a quien odia pero que también ama- _pensó Morinaga desanimado bajándose de la cama- Basta de charlas, ¡A comer!-

-¡Espera!- dijo sujetándole de nuevo y halándolo hacia él-

-¿Qué ocurre sempai?- a pesar de que aquel hombre por cada abrazo o beso que se dieran rompiera su orgullo y sus esperanzas el quíntuple de veces más, Morinaga siempre lo vería cual tonto enamorado, a sus pies estaría por el resto de sus días-

-No pongas esa cara…-pidió Souichi apretando el agarre-

-¿Qué cara?- cuestionó enrarecido de las acciones del mayor-

-¡Esa! …De sonreír cuando quieres llorar, ¿No te dije que no te preocuparas? Entre Samantha y yo no hay nada, ahora estoy… contigo, tranquilo imbécil- posando por instinto las manos sobre su rostro, en ánimo de calmarlo-

-Sem-pai…- susurró mirándolo atontado. ¡Era oficial! Ese hombre lo tenía en sus manos, ni siquiera Masaki logró someterlo como Tatsumi Souichi, con su tiránico querer le sometió en un holocausto del que era adicto- Estoy bien porque me das felicidad cuando te preocupas por mi, demuestras que te importo y eso lo agradezco y lo valoro mucho- sacando impulsos desde el fondo de su ser, re afloró las alegrías vividas con el rubio, guardando la tristeza, la desilusión lejos del presente-

-¡No seas tan cursi! Con un ''estoy bien'' hubiera bastado- se quejó Tatsumi sonrojado empezando a almorzar, cuando hubo terminado solicitó a su kōhai ayudarlo a levantar para encaminarse el mismo al baño-

Pasada la tarde, a mi padre-madre unas enfermeras lo examinaron, como supieron que ya había un familiar cuidando de él, optaron por no llamar a Samantha a pedido del mismo, al principio las mujeres estaban renuentes en aceptar pues la médico les dijo que lo cuidaría mientras dormía. Como papi-mami se comprometió a asumir lo que pudiera suceder, las enfermeras aceptaron y se marcharon.

-Sempai ¿por qué les dijiste eso? ¡No me puedo quedar! Ya se está ocultando el sol, puede ser peligroso, ¿por qué eres así? ¿no ves que me pueden atracar de nuevo si me voy a las horas que te antoje despacharme?- dijo con molestia, presuntamente su sempai tendría pensado echarlo cuando ya no le fuera de utilidad… ¿o estaba equivocado?-

-¡Cállate estúpido! Eres mi maldito kōhai y como tal debes quedarte cuidando de mi, no le avisé a mi familia para no preocuparlos, pero como tu sabes lo que ocurrió no te alarmarías al verme en el hospital- reveló Souichi-

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo hasta mañana?- preguntó sonrojado y sorprendido-

-Si y no empieces con tu… ¡Ahh!- jadeó en medio de los brazos de su kōhai-

-Te amo, ¡sempai te amo con locura!- expresó Morinaga besándolo en los labios con desenfreno- ¡Uff! Con besarte me basta, dormiré en la silla- sonrió besándolo efusivamente de nuevo-

-¡Para! Nghh Aquí no…-terminado el beso, Morinaga besando su frente se sentó como cachorrito en la sillita de su hogar-

-Duerme acá, yo te haré un espacio- dijo Souichi palpando con su mano el espacio que le había hecho- Solo hay una pequeña condición… donde sienta cosas homo extrañas de tu parte: ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! ¿Entendiste?- mirándolo furioso, amenazante-

-¡Prometido! Con solo dormir a tu lado me basta- dijo corriendo, quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta-

-Cuidado, no te vayas a caer… si haces algún ruido al tropezarte y no mueres, yo te mato- para ocultar la creciente preocupación hacia su kōhai-

Papá por el momento se conformaba con pocas cosas, con el mero cuerpo de mi padre-madre, y con la prioridad aparente que sus sentimientos tenían sobre él le bastaba, no quería esforzarse demasiado en enamorarle para no presionarlo.

Una pena… no tenía idea que unas microscópicas partículas dispersas en el universo, del amor que su homofóbico sempai le tuvo alguna vez a Samantha podrían haber comenzado a surtir efecto aunque aún no lo notara por estar concentrado en el odio y resentimiento que albergaba en contra de ella.

Dicen que **_Solo Se Desprecia Lo Que Fue Amado, Y Que Se Odia Lo Que Es Querido_**

**Hasta la próxima mis amores. Espero que mi fic les guste y me dejen reviews con opiniones, si desean también pueden hacer críticas constructivas mas no sutiles ofensas n.n Hasta la próxima.****Besitos a los lectores antiguos y obviamente también a los nuevos, un besote y abrazo caluroso.**


	7. Juegos Del Destino

**Feliz año nuevo n.n Gracias por seguir mi fic. Como saben, Koi suru Boukun le pertenece a Hinako Takanaga sama *-* **

**A disfrutar :3**

**Capítulo Siete: Juegos Del Destino**

Inevitablemente mis padres esa noche durmieron juntos, pese a haber pasado bastante desde su última vez compenetrados en cuerpo y alma, aún debían suceder ciertas cosas antes de la re consumación de su amor…y el inicio del desenlace de su historia.

Las noches no son eternas, nada lo es, tampoco los momentos que pasas con tu ser amado, todo fluye, por eso la noche a paso rápido, pidiendo piedad al porvenir que le esperaba a mis padres dio entrada al nuevo día.

-Sou ¿cómo amaneciste? Vine a verte para chequearte- avisó Samantha desde afuera de la habitación vigilando que sus pupilos estuvieran haciendo las cosas rigurosamente, con Souichi enfermo debía encargarse de lo que él no hacía en esos momentos-

-¡Apúrate baka! Samantha va a volver, ¡LEVÁNTATE Y QUÍTATE DE AQUÍ!- gritó Souichi a su kōhai aventándolo al suelo, apurado, a punto estaba de levantarse cuando-

-¡Qué cruel eres! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? Debes estar en reposo- exclamó alarmado el hombre que lo adoraba-

-¡No me voy a quedar tranquilo viendo cómo Samantha entra y me ve en estas fachas!- dijo sempai molesto, no quería que ella los viera juntos en una situación de por si comprometedora y embarazosa, debía al menos estar bien presentado- Ah por cierto, esos platos donde me trajiste la comida debes guardarlos en tu maleta y esconderlos-

-De acuerdo- dijo sin rechistar el kōhai acatando la orden-

-Ayúdame a bajar para poder ir al baño a acomodarme- ordenó-

-Si señor- respondió Morinaga sonriendo, tragándose los celos- _Estoy siendo paranoico, Samantha es su amiga, su colega y su jefe, nada más_-

Mi padre le ayudó a su sempai en la ida al baño y en su regreso a la camilla del hospital, mi padre-madre se había vuelto a dormir, o al menos lo intentaba pues la presencia de su kōhai le estaba afectando, quería darle besos, abrazos, y deseos así le sofocaban, lo hacían sentirse poco hombre… poco macho, menos heterosexual lo cual le preocupaba.

Ambos, sumidos en sus divagares fueron de nuevo a tierra traídos cuando de la nada, tres golpecitos en la puerta y una voz sonaron.

-Sou, voy a entrar- advirtió Samantha colocando su mano en la chapa- ¿Eh? ¿Nani? Está con llave- aseveró forzando la puerta- Por favor Azaru necesito la copia de las llaves de la habitación 114-

-¡Ve a abrir! ¿Quieres tarjeta de invitación? ¡Inútil!- susurró Souichi mirando mal a su kōhai- Ah y ya sabes, te comportas como un varón, nada de mariconadas de que **sempai esto, sempai yo te apoyo en lo que necesites...** ni un ápice de amor demostrarás, ocúltalo no se dónde, pero aquí y en el mundo externo solo somos sempai y kōhai- susurró dominante- Y si no te gusta pues te largas-

-Tranquilo, ya lo se- respondió Morinaga con voz dura, reservando sus reclamos- Buenos días- saludó sonriendo abriendo la puerta-

-¡¿TÚ?! Es decir, hola Morinaga kun me alegra que pudieras hacerle un espacio a Sou kun- comentó ingresando a la habitación- ¡Me preocupaste! ¿Por qué no dejaron sin llave la puerta?-cuestionó Samantha con preocupación, haciendo sentir levemente mal a Souichi-

-Le ordené a este baka que lo hiciera para que no vinieran a molestar mientras yo dormía, tal como lo estas haciendo ahora- reveló Souichi despóticamente-

-Mira, ¡Idiota! No creas que vine aquí a visitarte por placer o porque me hagas falta, no te confundas conmigo, soy tu médico de cabecera, solo eso, ¡No es como si te amara!- espetó la peli azul igual de tirana, ocultando que las palabras de Souichi le afectaron, al caer en cuenta que lo respondido por ella también fue algo cruel trató de resarcir su error disculpándose- Souichi lo siento, no debí portarme así, de veras lo…- sus palabras fueron calladas-

-¡NO LE HABLES DE ESA MANERA! EL DESEABA DESCANSAR, ES NORMAL REACCIONAR COMO LO HIZO ANTE LA INTROMISIÓN DE ALGUIEN- defendió Morinaga, pero se arrepentió de haberlo hecho al ver la frialdad en los ojos de su sempai observándole, clavándole en el pecho reprimendas por no haberle obedecido-

-_Ese imbécil, siempre haciendo cosas comprometedoras, ¡RÁPIDO! Debo reparar la impresión infringida en Samantha_, _no quiero que ella ni nadie piense que soy gay ¡NO LO SOY!-_ ¡YA SE QUE NO ME AMAS SAMANTHA! ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE! Además, eso dejó de importarme hace mucho… ya me resigné- susurró con la cabeza agachada, y volviéndola a alzar, observó a la mujer que le robó mas de un suspiro en su adolescencia- Es solo que en verdad deseaba dormir, te demoraste y pensé que podría descansar-

-Perdóname- suplicó la mujer acariciando su mejilla con sinceridad, ese hombre lograba desarmarla, ya la presencia de Morinaga, el causante del estado de su ex amante le daba igual, era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido entre ella y Souichi-

-Samantha… haz lo que viniste a hacer y… ¡Y vete!- exigió un tanto sonrojado, no entendía nada, empezaría a temblar si no retiraba su mano… ¿Qué eso no le pasaba únicamente con los roces de Morinaga? ¿Acaso llegó alguien capaz de hacer trastabillar su seguridad, insensibilidad e intocabilidad? Pensó cerrando sus ojos-

-¡Yo me retiro!- interrumpió Morinaga dañando el ''amoroso'' ambiente, aquella escena le pareció dolorosa, no seguiría parado viendo como su sempai prácticamente se entregaba a las atenciones de esa ladrona, según él Samantha le estaba robando a su hombre- Debo ir a hacer algunas cosas-

_-¡Ah! Por un momento olvidé que estabas aquí… como también lo aprecias y tienes el valor para enfrentarme como lo hiciste hoy, no te apartaré de él tan pronto, primero debo saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, aún desconfío de ti pero no eres tan malo, te seguiré analizando- _Ve a la universidad a continuar lo que haga falta- solicitó Samantha, al ver su expresión asombrada, y ante su silencio prosiguió- Posiblemente hoy le daremos de alta a Sou kun de acuerdo al resultado de los exámenes médicos de hoy, ayer y hace dos días- explicó- Yo lo cuidaré, ve por favor-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah claro! ¡Enseguida!- exclamó menos eufórico, no quería darle más problemas a su sempai- Disfruten- guiñándoles el ojo salió con lo mismo del día anterior, por fuera una gran sonrisa, por dentro una honda angustia-

A mi papá definitivamente la tal Samantha le dio mala espina, ¿qué relación hubo o hay entre ella y su sempai? Algo le dice que a su amado no le es indiferente, rogaba al cielo que fuera una mala suposición suya, se moriría si hubiese algo más que química y… posible atracción.

En el hospital mi padre-madre oía lo que Samantha le decía, en realidad, no podía dejar de ver la boca que se movía, ¿hace cuánto no la besaba? ¿Sabrá tan bien como la de Morinaga?

_-¿Qué diablos? Esta mujer es un demonio, no es ningún ángel_- pensó el Tatsumi-

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- cuestionó acercando su rostro al de su paciente, presumía que este no le estaba atendiendo en lo mínimo-

_-¡No! ¡Souichi cálmate! Ella te lastimó, no vale la pena, Morinaga te quiere… y tú…_- pensó, dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, entrando en terreno desconocido desde hace varios años, Souichi se aventuró a besar a Samantha, solo sería un corto beso, quería comparar el sabor de ambos, no sabía por qué, pero no hubo marcha atrás pues ya se encontraba sujetándole fuertemente, aprisionándola en sus brazos para que no se soltara, sometiéndola con sus labios en un juego de lenguas que parecía no terminar-

¡PLAFFF! Se escuchó en la habitación, Samantha, sacándose los sentimientos de amor por su osado paciente, hizo caso a su razón, no podían besarse, no podían hacer nada, ellos eran…

-¿Qué te pasa tarada? ¡Rayos! Dolió- se quejó Souichi sobándose la mejilla- _Es increíble, logré estremecerme como lo hago con Morinaga, ambos son adictivos_- conjeturó sorprendido, sumido en sus pensamientos- _Pero no volverá a pasar, no me dejaré llevar ahora que sé el poder que tiene sobre mi… ¿Poder? ¡No! Yo no la amo, tampoco… la quiero-_

-¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA POR LA MENTEEEEEE? ¿Crees que por haberte dejado como lo hice hace diez años te da derecho a burlarte de mi? ¿ASÍ DE FACIL PAREZCO? ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- regañó furiosa, ese hombre era la misma tentación, por eso lo dejó, le parecía injusto haber tenido que hacerlo cuando el amor de ellos pudo haber roto fronteras pero… las de la sangre… esas ni Dios las rompe, pues es el quien las enlaza-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se excusó notando los lastimeros ojos con los que era visto- Samantha no llores, por favor, me dolería- aseveró sufriente-

-¿Quién está llorando? ¡Baka!- refutó la mujer retándole- No lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Eh… ajá, por… por supuesto- dijo el rubio- Me duele la cabeza- se quejó cerrando los ojos-

-No tendrás fiebre ¿no?- tocando su frente, inevitablemente sus cabellos cayeron sobre el pecho de Souichi- No parece pero estás un poquito caliente-

-_Ahh me siento… tan extraño_- pensó agitado, instintivamente abrió sus ojos- E-estoy bien Samantha- apartando la mano de la médico de su frente-

-Oh lo siento, iré a pedirles que tramiten tu orden de salida- retirándose, recogiendo la melena azulada que perturbaba la paz de Souichi-

-Tu cabello… es lo único espectacular- comentó Souichi sonriendo de lado con leve nostalgia-

-No me parece, ese cabello tuyo es como tener los rayos del sol enfrente y gratis, ja,ja,ja,ja- dijo Samantha tratando de sonar graciosa-

-Puede ser pero tu eres mujer, y en una mujer luce mejor que en un hombre, tu cabello es como tener la noche enfrente, es… indescifrablemente embriagador, ¡Me da hasta mareo, bruja!- acotó mirándola de mala manera, tapando su sonrojo-

-¿Ah si?- preguntó molesta- Pues… pues…- pensó en qué decirle, y surgiendo una gran idea, aún sabiendo que era falso, atacando su orgullo de macho afirmó- ¡TÚ BESAS MAL!-

-¿Eh? Yo… ¡YO BESO EXCELENTE!- alegó el rubio halándola, botándole a la cama para besarla de nuevo, esta vez era cuestión de orgullo, no había nada más-_Me las pagarás, te vas a morir, ¡nadie que se mete conmigo sale ileso y menos tu! ¡No me doblegarás! No caeré ante tu endemoniada belleza… serás quien caiga y yo me burlaré de ti, como tu de mí hace tantos años_- pensó concentrado en su labor, sosteniendo su nuca contra él y sujetando su mano-

El beso que mi padre-madre compartía con Samantha era agradable, delicioso, no lo negaría, pero no sentía lo mismo que con su kōhai, lo sabía… y aun así prefirió continuarlo, cuando se detenía lo hacía para recuperar aire, luego volvía a su travesía de torturar y vengarse de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, quien ni corta ni perezosa forcejeaba para escapar, solo se resistía a la tentación, por más que quisiera… su cuerpo no se movía mucho para alejarlo y revelarle la verdad, ese no era el momento adecuado, esperaba una ocasión más apropiada.

Y habrían seguido en su batalla de buenos besos de no ser por mi aparentemente traicionado padre, quien quizá se enteraría de este suceso unas semanas después.

-¡SEMPAAAAAIIIIIII! YA LLEGUÉ- aseguró Morinaga, a punto estaba de abrir la puerta cuando su maleta, por nervios o emoción cayó al suelo-

Suerte prácticamente no le faltaba a mi padre-madre, pues alcanzó a soltar a Samantha, y esta, al sentir la presencia de un intruso se apartó, ya lejos de la cama arregló sus ropas, y de improviso ordenó.

-Nada de esto a nadie… fue una completa estupidez- advirtió Samantha enfadada y re acomodándose el labial- Límpiate la boca, torpe- entregándole un espejo y pañuelitos húmedos-

-Gracias por cuidarlo Samantha san- agradeció Morinaga entrando a la habitación y haciendo una leve reverencia- Supervisé un poco en el laboratorio, como todo estaba en orden fui al apartamento por unas cosas tuyas sempai, ya sabes, para el aseo personal y así-

-¡Ah! ¡Mo-Morinaga no demoraste!, felicidades- dijo Souichi mirando a otro lado, lamiéndose los labios-

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el oji verde, ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir pero percibiendo la tensión-

-Deja de ser paranoico no ha… pasado nada- _Nada de lo que te debas enterar, no es como si fuésemos amantes, yo no soy gay. Además, lo que sucedió hoy no fue una traición- _¿Verdad Samantha? Solo me hacías los chequeos de rutina- comentó sonriendo de lado-

-Así es, para ver las posibles secuelas, los traumatólogos revisaron los exámenes de rayos x y lo demás, todo dice que Souichi está bien, recuperándose, solo necesita no sobre esforzarse y buena alimentación para que las heridas que aun quedan se sanen- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa enorme-

-Me alegro, los experimentos están excelentes, los resultados son muy favorables- reveló Morinaga para alegrar a su sempai-

-_Ese chico… ¿no tiene nada más que decir? Es como un ratón de laboratorio, creo que no le importan los demás, solo sus experimentos… espera ¡Estoy describiendo a Souichi! Son… tan parecidos- _pensó Samantha, enigmática, sin modificar sus facciones-

-Samantha te estoy diciendo que si ¿luego de tramitar mi historia clínica y la orden de salida me puedo ir?- preguntó Souichi siendo ayudado por su kōhai a bajarse de la cama-

-¿Eh? Ah sí- indicó Samantha- Yo… me encargaré de tramitar tu orden de salida-

-Aja- dijo Souichi cargando su maleta encaminándose al baño-

-Adiós muchachos- se despidió Samantha- _No se qué planearás con Souichi, pero te desenmascaré, no permitiré que te aproveches de su inocencia, seguro utilizas su amistad y aprecio para tu propio beneficio no dejaré que lo lastimes como yo lo hice- _se aseguró para si, como fuera lo cumpliría-

Veinte minutos después mis padres se encontraban en el consultorio de una de las causantes de su futura ruptura, recibiendo ya la orden de salida con todos los permisos.

-Gracias Samantha, esto puedes restarlo de mi sueldo y…- dijo Souichi-

-Nada de eso, tu eres nuestro paciente y tienes el derecho de ser atendido- aseguró Samantha con la decisión de médico en sus venas- Prométeme que si te sientes mal me avisas, espera te vas a quedar donde mi tía ¿no?- preguntó-

-No, iré al departamento que alquilé con Morinaga ¿No sabías que un lunático quemó mi casa?- cuestionó Souichi-

-¡Dios! ¿Ya lo denunciaste?- se preocupó Samantha poniéndose de pie caminando de un lado a otro- ¿Y si te hace algo? ¡Sou…!- regañó alarmada-

-Tranquila- dijo Souichi sujetando sus brazos para calmarla y detener su andar- Fue hace casi un año, el tipo está preso, no hay problema, mi casa se destruyó a causa del incendio que provocó pero salimos ilesos-

-¡Qué bueno! Si hubiesen resultado quemados o hubiesen inhalado humo ¡Me habría muerto!- aseguró abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Souichi-

-S-Samantha a-aléjate t-tu… pesas… ¡Morinaga! sujeta mi maleta y ve a pedir un taxi- pidió Souichi a su anonadado kōhai, que veía la escena con asombro y molestia- ¿No oíste? ¡Es para hoy!-

-E-enseguida, hasta luego Samantha-san- haciendo de nuevo la reverencia se marchó corriendo, al llegar a la parada, lágrimas se desbordaron por mucho que las retuvo- _No pasa nada, cualquiera se habría preocupado así… aunque es obvio que su __**amistad **__traspasa paredes- _pensó sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre él- _Lo bueno de este clima es que las lágrimas se confunden con el agua que cae del cielo. ¡No lo puedo creer sempai! ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirle que fui yo quien casi muere por recuperar algo preciado de ustedes-_

-¡Oi Morinaga no te mojes!- exclamó Souichi- _Parece un cordero, si sigue así….- _¡TE VAS A ENFERMAR! ¿Qué estas sordo? Te dije que vinieras a escamparte- dijo llegando a su lado empapándose junto a él-

-¡Sempai! No te mojes- exclamó quitándose la chaqueta para protegerlo del frío-

-No hagas eso, van a creer que somos una de esas parejas gay ¡Qué asco!- dijo con evidente vergüenza-

Ignorando lo que su sempai comentó, mi padre rápidamente consiguió un taxi, en medio del torrencial aguacero que presentía las posibles tragedias o problemas a suceder, el taxista a pedido de mis futuros progenitores avanzó lo más que pudo para llegar rápido a la casa, todo iba bien.

Fuera del auto las personas seguían sus vidas con normalidad, nada fuera de lo común: hombres dialogando, mujeres hablando por teléfono, cada quién en su cuento, unos discutían, otros conversaban, había personas estrechando sus manos y otros lanzando insultos y empujones sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus actos, sin percatarse del carro que iba andando, así estaba un loco, que molesto por la reciente emancipación de su trabajador le aventó a la carretera, donde un carro de chillón color amarillo iba en curso, poniendo los pelos de punta de los ocupantes, que solo pudieron gritar, cerrar sus ojos y rogar por no haber atropellado al muchacho.

-¡DIOS MÍOOOOOOOO!- gritó Morinaga sudando frío-

-¿Lo mató?- cuestionó Souichi un poco shockeado- NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ DEBEMOS IR A VER CÓMO ESTÁ Y QUÉ NECESITA IMBÉCILEEEEEEES!- exigió rudo al ver que ni el taxista o Morinaga se movían de su sitio-

-Es verdad…-comentó Morinaga saliendo del trance abriendo la puerta- Sempai, quédate por favor, yo me encargo, tu aun estás convaleciente por culpa mía- pidió sin voltearlo a ver quizá porque si lo hacía se derretiría y no sabría qué hacer para lucir genial ante él-

-Yo también voy- dijo el taxista cortando la tensión-

-_¿En qué momento nos metimos en esto?- _pensó aterrado- _Yo… Tatsumi Souichi ¿quedándome sin hacer nada? Eso no es propio de mi, al menos debo ver en qué colaboro, si no hubiésemos presionado al taxista él no se habría apurado y aunque el muchacho fue el que cometió la imprudencia casi lo atropellamos- _reflexionó Souichi sin tener conocimiento de lo sucedido con el jovenzuelo-

-¿Está bien? ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó Morinaga arrodillándose para acercarse mejor y observar a la cuasi víctima de atropello-

-¡CÓMO CREE QUE VOY A ESTAR LUEGO DE QUE USTEDES CASI ME…AUUUUCHHH!- se quejó el muchacho de ojos grises y exóticos pero rebeldes cabellos castaño rojizos-

-¡No le hables a así alguien que se tomó la molestia de venir a ver qué te pasó! Si se nos hubiera dado la gana nos habríamos largado y te habríamos dejado tirado en la vía a que te remataran los demás carros- escupió Souichi con rabia, nadie le hablaba mal a su kōhai y se quedaba tan campante-

-Por favor sempai, llama a una ambulancia- sugirió Morinaga asustado- ¡UNA AMBULAAAANCIAAAA ALGUIEN QUE LLAME!- pidió impaciente, desesperado-

-No es necesario viejo, estoy bi…en- alcanzó a musitar el muchacho de los ojos grises al ocupante del taxi, no pudo hablar más pues con el corazón casi deteniéndose reconoció al hombre que tenía en frente y sonrojándose exclamó- ¡Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez!- poniéndose de pie algo adolorido en el cuerpo y sobretodo en el alma, por raro que sonara le dolía no ser reconocido-

-¿Más cuidado nosotros? ¡Tú fuiste el que cruzó la calle sin ver por donde ibas!- espetó Souichi iniciando su tiranía-

-Disculpe que lo contradiga joven pero a él lo empujaron desde la otra acera- defendió una anciana que fisgoneaba desde hacía rato-

-¿Es así? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE TE LASTIMARA? ¡CASI TE MATAAAA!- gritó Souichi furioso-

-Vamos solo fue un cariñito de amantes, no se lo tomen a pecho- habló un hombre de ropa negra, sombrero grande, gafas y tatuajes hasta en las manos- ¡Qué bueno que no le hicieron daño! Se los habría cobrado completo, su cuerpo vale millones y ustedes no me lo habrían podido devolver ni en mil noches-

-Ustedes… ¿Son gays?- preguntó Souichi aterrado y asqueado- ¡QUÉ INMUNDICIA! CON MÁS VERAS LOS HOMOSEXUALES DEBERÍAN SER EXTERMINADOS DE ESTE PLANETA- gritó sin importarle cómo lo mirasen ni el qué dirán otras personas, continuó mirando al más joven- ¡TÚ DEBERÍAS SER ASESINADO POR SER GAY Y PERMITIRLE A ÉL LESIONARTEEEE !- dijo sin reparo en ser oído, y mirando al hombre de negro- ¡Y TU POR SER GAY TAMBIÉN Y MALTRATARLOOOO!- gritó a punto de estamparle un puño, o eso quiso-

-¡No sempai! Basta- regañó Morinaga tratando de tener las cosas en un punto medio, fuesen gays o no, los **problemas **de dos se solucionan entre ambos afectados únicamente, los terceros debían mantenerse al margen- Estamos enteramente avergonzados por lo ocurrido y nos ofrecemos con total disposición de colaborarles en los gastos solicitados para la pronta recuperación de su pareja, lo sentimos-

-¡Este tipo no es nada mío!- dijo el joven con ojos lagrimeantes y retadores- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, casi me atropellan a mi, no a él, si tienes algo que decir dímelo a mi-

Papá se sorprendió por la forma en la que le hablaba aquel chico, era cierto que casi lo arrollaban pero si lo que la señora dijo era verdad entonces el culpable del incidente fue el amante del joven por intentar matarlo y el mismo muchacho por permitirle aquello. Iba a refutarle, no le gustaba la actitud demandante, casi enloquecida de negar a su amante, incluso él rogaba porque su sempai gritara ante todos que eran pareja pero esta situación era diferente en todos los sentidos, pues levantando sus verdes ojos, con la gente, el sol, y el arco iris de testigos se dio cuenta con pesar que el muchacho que le hablaba, tan reclamante y altanero no era más que un cachorro vulnerado que pedía a gritos silenciosos una mínima salvación.

-¿No me reconoces viejo?- susurró a Morinaga el chico dueño del cabello castaño rojizo que se ondeaba con el viento-

-Gracias por su atención, el espectáculo terminó, vámonos- interrumpió el tipo de sombrero tomando del brazo al joven y halándolo casi a rastras-

-¡Suéltame! Te dije que no volvería donde ustedes- exclamó intentando zafarse del agarre con vehemencia-

-Vámonos idiota, que esos homosexuales horribles arreglen sus cosas ¡No son más que bestias!- dijo Souichi con fastidio haciéndose de la vista gorda- Déjennos pasar- pidió a todos- Y ustedes, mátense en otro lado- sugirió con repugnancia-

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente sempai?- _cuestionó Morinaga con decepción- _Aunque sean gays merecen ser felices. No matarse entre ellos- _pensó dirigiéndose a su tirano para susurrarle que por favor lo esperara y subiera de nuevo al auto, porque con la rabia que le tiene a los gays y lo que acababa de presenciar, sería capaz de pedirle al taxista que continuara el recorrido sin él si evidenciaba el acto de caridad que daría-

-¡Qué bueno que recapacitaste! Dile al chófer que no se demore, que si lo hace nos iremos en otro carro- dijo Souichi sin predecir el proceder de su kōhai-

-Espera un segundo, debo hacerme cargo de los gastos médicos de ese muchacho- respondió Morinaga caminando de nuevo hacia la multitud, a hablar con la **conflictiva** **pareja**- Tengo pensado aportar un cincuenta por ciento en los gastos…-empezó a decir Morinaga-

-No es necesario, mi amante está muy bien ¿verdad Ryutaro kun?- preguntó halándolo-

-Déjame ir ¡AYÚDENMEEEEE!- gritó empujándolo- No me busques, dile a tu retorcida hermandad que me dejen en paz- comunicó el conocido…-

-_¿Ryutaro?-_ pensó asombrado- _Ahhh el chico que me prestó su celular. ¿Podría ser que es el mismo tipo que lo llamó aquella ocasión?-_

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó el hombre perdiendo el control y golpeándole tan fuerte que cayó en los brazos de un atónito Morinaga- ¡Suéltalo! Es mío- advirtió amenazante- Yo no quería, me obligaste a darte una pequeña reprimenda, vuelve conmigo y olvidaré el alboroto que me armaste-

-¡NO! ¡Mentiste! Dijiste que mi hermano estaba vivo y ¡Ya no es más que un vegetal! Vivía por él y lo sabes, solo por él soporté todo esto- aseguró Ryutaro al borde de un colapso-

-No tengo ni idea de qué es a lo que se refiere Ryutaro kun pero… no merecía ese trato de tu parte, es un ser que siente, ni el humano más desalmado haría lo que tu...-

-¡NO TE METAS QUE NO ES CONTIGO!- gritó molesto, acercándose a Ryutaro que ya se encontraba del otro lado del taxi cruzando la avenida- ¿Dónde diablos crees vas? ¡RYUTAROOOOO VEN ACÁAAA!-

-Déjame en paz maldito monstruo- pidió cabreado, sin derramar una sola lágrima-

-_¡Qué chico tan fuerte! En su lugar me habría muerto deshidratado_- pensó Morinaga viendo la dura escena que se acababa de presentar, y sacando impulsos desconocidos detuvo el andar del hombre- Ni se te ocurra, él ya eligió, búscate otro empleado, uno que no sea humano, que carezca de sentimientos como tu-

-¡Esfúmate!- exclamó exaltado el tipo de negro corriendo como loco, empujándose y dándose tumbos con las personas llegó al otro lado de la carretera, donde estirando su brazo alcanzó a Ryutaro, agarrándole por el cuello estilo llave, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él- Eres mío, te tengo y nadie jamás te alejará de mí... ni siquiera tu mismo- aseveró lamiendo su mejilla, a punto de besarlo sujetando su cabello para forzarlo-

-¡SUÉLTALOOOOO!- gritó una persona que sorprendió de sobremanera a las masas mientras halaba a Ryutaro y lo llevaba detrás suyo- ¿Qué parte de que no quiere estar contigo no entendiste?- preguntó nadie más que Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el cual sacando la furia oculta de un titán o semidiós le golpeó sin cansarse- ¡Huye!-

-¿Eh? Morinaga san…-susurró Ryutaro-

-¡Qué te vayas! Comienza de nuevo ¡Eres libre!- dijo Morinaga impaciente con el tipo noqueado-

-Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte- susurró Ryutaro-

-Eres muy joven, se ve que estas en la primavera… no dejes que esto ocurra de nuevo, no estaré ahí para protegerte- aseguró Morinaga dándole la espalda-

Fue ahí donde mi padre de forma intermitente sintió un hormigueo en su pecho, no como el amor que le tenía a su sempai, a él lo ama con su alma, cuerpo y ser entero, en cambio con Ryutaro era algo más reciente y puro, no había deseo, no había perversión. Ignoró aquel sentimiento cuando vio al joven de retadora y triste mirada gris marchar, y despidiéndose de los transeúntes quienes llamaron a la policía para que se llevaran al demente de ropas negras, mi grandioso padre se subió al taxi.

-¿Quién era ese? Parece que te conocía- preguntó Souichi casi indiferente al ver a su kōhai-

-Ryutaro kun ¿lo recuerdas? El que me prestó su celular- dijo Morinaga mirando a la ventana distraído-

-¿Los llevo al sitio que me dijeron?- preguntó el taxista con el carro en curso-

-Si por favor- respondió Souichi- _Yo sabía… ese tipo es gay, ¡LO SABÍA! Y… no te importó defenderlo como lo hiciste- _pensó con desazón, sintiéndose perdido, herido-

-¿Sempai?- susurró Morinaga virando su rostro, desde que salieron del hospital lo veía extraño, como si… estuviese distinto-

-Gracias señor, ¿cuánto le debo?- le despertó Souichi-

-No sempai yo pago-

-No se preocupen, no les voy a cobrar- dijo el taxista-

-¡Tome el dinero y ya!- Souichi alegó frustrado-

-Ya les dije que no es nada- continuó el taxista- Con lo que ocurrió hoy, créanme que no me quedaron ganas de hacer más servicios ni de cobrar- aseguró culpable-

-Usted no se preocupe, la falta fue del desgraciado que atentó contra Ryutaro kun- Morinaga indignado afirmó descuidando las facciones de ira reflejadas en el rostro de su sempai-

-Como sea, no quiere que le paguemos, apártate inepto, yo me iré a descansar- dijo Souichi malhumorado empujando a Morinaga con una fiera mirada-

Mis padres se bajaron del auto, y con precaución papá ayudó a Souichi, mi padre-madre a llegar al apartamento.

-¿Estas bien sempai? Desde hace rato te noto raro ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó inquieto-

-No delires, enfermo ¡No creas que podrás aprovecharte de mi con tus cosas homo!- exclamó Souichi haciendo gestos de repulsión- _Busca a ese tal Ryutaro, hazle lo que quieras hacerme a mí, no me molestes con tu falso amor- _pensó acongojado-

-¡No tenía pensado hacer eso! Te amo tanto que podría esperarte hasta que me muera- aseguró Morinaga acariciando su mejilla con ternura y retirando su mano con delicadeza, acercó su rostro al sonrojado sempai para besarlo-

-_¡No! No borres el sabor de los labios de Samantha de los míos… No me robes la hombría que aún me queda-_ pensó con temor el ojos miel alejándolo de golpe- Hoy no Morinaga, sé considerado…no te aproveches de un hombre enfermo- le detuvo Souichi con rencor-

-Lo siento…- se excusó Morinaga con los ojos aguados- Perdóname, no quise molestarte- dijo cambiando su semblante triste por uno más tieso- Lo que requieras no dudes en decirme- y encerrándose en su cuarto le dejó solo con sus pensamientos-

-_Mori…naga-_ pensó desconcertado respirando el olor de la loción que despidió, a seguirlo iba cuando el sonido de su celular le sacó de sus cavilaciones- ¿Haló? ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-

-¿Qué forma de responder es esa niisan?- regañó su hermanito-

-Ahh Tomoe disculpa ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Fue Kurokawa? ¡Dime qué te hizo y lo iré a matar ya!- se emocionó Souichi-

-No es eso, Samantha dijo que en dos semanas están invitados a una cena de celebración por el regreso de Morinaga san. Como ustedes ahora van a estar muy ocupados en la universidad con sus experimentos le pareció prudente invitarlos en dos semanas, habló algo de que tenían que preparar unos análisis- explicó Tomoe a su hermano mayor-

-Ahh si, los análisis que debemos entregar a la universidad- susurró cayendo en cuenta de que eso duraba su recuperación- _Esa mujer me saca de unas cosas…-_Bueno, ahí estaremos. Gracias Tomoe, cuídense y saludos por allá- se despidió Souichi-

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto niisan- de igual manera se despidió Tomoe cuando su hermano colgó-

-_¿Le llamo?- _se preguntó sentado en su cama con la puerta de la habitación cerrada, la luna ya se asomaba y supuso que Morinaga dormiría, así que no habría dificultades en marcar unas cuantas teclas en el celular… su corazón tembló cuando escuchó que le contestaron-

-Si ¿buenas tardes?- preguntó a quien llamó-

-¡Samantha!... Ehh ¿Cómo estás?- dijo nervioso- _¿Qué rayos? Solo hablo con la bruja-_

-¿Sou kun? Es raro que me llames- inquirió Samantha- Estoy bien ¿tu cómo sigues? ¡No me digas que pasó algo! Dime tu dirección y te iré a buscar con una ambu…- alcanzó a decir-

-¡No tontarrona! ¿Qué es eso de la cena? ¿Qué pretendes?- pidió saber Souichi con desconfianza-

-¿Qué pretendo? Comer contigo, un viejo am…un viejo amigo- respondió Samantha con calma-

-¿Viejo amigo? ¿Enserio fui solo un maldito viejo amigo? ¡ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA!- se desahogó iracundo el hombre de pelo largo-

-Souichi no me trates así… lo nuestro no pudo ser y listo, sigamos como ahora, no dañemos la amistad que empezamos a formar- sugirió Samantha con un creciente malestar espiritual, le rompía por dentro imponer barreras entre ambos… pero debía hacerlo- Olvida los besos que nos dimos hoy-

-¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Olvidaré esos besos que nos dimos y tus incitaciones coquetas disfrazadas de amabilidad… para mí no significaron nada!- impugnó Souichi sin notar que su kōhai preocupado por los extraños ruidos tocó su puerta- ¡Fue un error inmundo aceptarte!-

-_¿Error inmundo? ¿Acaso está hablando solo?- _Semp…-

-¡No quiero verte! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte besado aquellas veces!- alegó el peli largo-

**El camino hacia el amor verdadero nunca será sencillo. Espero ver sus comentarios con opiniones y consejos de manera respetuosa, con amor Michelle n.n**


	8. La Foto Que Aterró A Tetsuhiro Morinaga

**Feliz año nuevo n.n Gracias por seguir mi fic. Koi suru boukun le pertenece a la grande Hinako Takanaga sama *-***

**Ahora sí, A disfrutar :3**

**Capítulo Ocho: ¡La Foto Que Aterró A Tetsuhiro Morinaga!**

Souichi mi padre-madre se vistió tan presentable que a mi padre le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos, usaba unos jeans azul oscuro, un blazer del mismo tono y una camisa blanca.

Era poco usual verlo vestido formalmente, cualquiera que le conociera poco podría decir que fue apropósito, como si fuese de conquista pero no, papá Souichi se vistió así para demostrarle a Samantha que ya la había superado, que a pesar de haber sido rechazado, dejado y lastimado por ella él estaba mejor que nunca, y aunque pedía una explicación más madura de su abandono, luchaba por ser feliz junto a su familia, su maestría y… remotamente Morinaga, mi padre.

Era acompañado por su inseparable kōhai, con él se sentía seguro, protegido, era gratificante andar a su lado pese a sentirse nervioso cual colegial en plena adolescencia disfrutando de las mieles del amor visitando a su especie de novia, eso no debería pasarle ya que no va a saludar a Samantha, un momento ¿Saludarla? Ella y el no tienen ninguna clase de relación ¿o si?

_-¡Jamás! Ella y yo ya recorrimos nuestro rumbo, seguimos nuestros caminos por separado y… así debe seguir siendo_- pensó un rubio caminando desganado- _No es como si yo conservara sentimientos aun hacia…_- pensó distraído, cuando menos lo notó una puerta se abrió frente a él, y con eso…- Samantha- dijo un poco atontado, la mujer vestía unos pantalones vino tinto, sandalias de tacón medio, una blusa manga larga de color blanco, llevaba el cabello en una trenza, levemente maquillada, a decir verdad se veía un tanto- _Irresistible…¿Eh? ¿Qué carajo acabé de decir?-_

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí Souichi?- le despertó la mujer con esa voz que no olvidaba-

-No, vengo a ver a mi familia, ¿qué se hicieron?- preguntó subiendo los dos escalones cortos que lo separaban de la puerta-

-¿Cómo seguiste? Veo que ya te recuperaste, no pisaste ningún día el hospital y eso que te dije que debía hacerte un pequeño chequeo- saludó en susurros viéndolo pasar de largo-

-Lo ves con tus propios ojos, no fue necesario- dijo Souichi despectivo sin voltearla a ver- ¡Morinaga! No te quedes atrás, entra- ordenó-

-Ah ¡Si señor!- respondió Morinaga corriendo hacia su sempai, sin prestar atención a la mirada analizadora y desconfiada de Samantha- _¿Están raros o es mi impresión?-_

-¡Hijo! Qué bueno que están bien, ¿qué ocurrió?- saludó Souji preocupado a su retoño- ¡Ven hijo!- dijo desde el fondo de la casa-

Morinaga mi padre, se topó con Isogai, quien no dejaba de molestarlo y ahí se quedó, ignorando lo que sucedería a unos cuantos metros suyos.

-¡Samantha ven acá!- exclamó Souichi alejado de los demás, desentendiéndose de la complicada pregunta de su papá; al tener cerca a la médica la tomó por el brazo y se la llevó a otra parte- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a mi viejo?-

-¿De qué hablas?- se hizo la desentendida-

-Si hay algo de lo que carezco es de paciencia ¡Habla!- exigió zarandeándola-

-¡Así no Souichi!- se quejó intentando _defenderse-_

-¿No te dije que no quería alarmarlos? Maldición… ¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME FALLAS! Ahora quién se los aguanta con sus regaños de por qué no les dije- rebuznó el peli largo-

-¿Siempre? Solo te fallé aquella vez, después de eso no ha habido una vez en la que yo te halla decepcionado desde mi regreso- argumentó soltándose y golpeándolo-

-¡No me toques!- amenazó perdiendo la poca tranquilidad y sujetando ambos brazos la empujó hacia la pared, poniendo inconscientemente una pierna en medio de las suyas para interrogarla- ¿Qué tanta mierda le dijiste a mi familia?-

-Nada grave ni muy preocupante- respondió Samantha a medias, le encolerizaba que el hombre que juró amarla con locura no confiara en ella- Permiso- dijo empujándolo-

-¡TE QUEDAS!- gritó iracundo plantando sus brazos alrededor de Samantha- ¡Dime qué les dijiste para no ir a meter la pata!-

-Les dije que a tu kōhai le robaron las maletas cuando venía hacia Nagoya, y como llevaba los análisis de unos experimentos tuyos tuvieron que empezar otra vez con eso, por esa razón se demoraron en venir- comentó Samantha amedrentada, sin dudarlo ya era oficial, Tatsumi Souichi la desarmaba y le atacaba ferozmente- ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?- pidió mirando cualquier cosa menos a Souichi-

Cayendo en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, papá Souichi la soltó sobándose la frente, frotándose los ojos se recargó contra la pared observando el techo, sintiendo la presencia de Samantha evaporarse, respirando en el aire el dulce olor que desprendió. Y sentándose en el suelo tapó su rostro, impaciente por el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, estragos le causaba, en el alma y en la mente, una obsesión en él surgió, no era normal, pasaban los días, y más falta le hacía verla, tenerla… se propuso hacerla sufrir pero más lo hacía el en el intento.

Sirviéndose una cerveza recordó el final del sueño que le robó la paciencia y el buen genio.

_-Les dije que a tu kōhai le robaron las maletas cuando venía hacia Nagoya, y como llevaba los análisis de unos experimentos tuyos tuvieron que empezar otra vez, por esa razón se demoraron en venir- comentó Samantha- ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?- pidió mirando cualquier cosa menos a Souichi-_

_-Y si… ¿no quiero?- susurró acariciando su labio inferior- __**¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué no aprendo? Ella me rechazó-**_

_-No juegues Souichi- dijo Samantha fingiendo rabia- No los hagamos esper…-un beso de nuevo la silenció alzándola de las caderas para mejor comodidad- ¡Suéltame! Ahh p-porfavor Sou uhm, yo no…quiero-_

Aterrado de sí mismo, con intriga corroboró que el sueño que tuvo no fue muy diferente a lo que acababa de vivir, pero como siempre su autocontrol y resentimiento le hicieron guardarse esos deseos ridículos, o así los catalogó Souichi, mi papá-mamá.

-Sempai ¿qué estás haciendo aquí solito?- escuchó decir a Morinaga, quien le colocó la mano en el hombro- ¿Estás cansado? ¿Qué te duele?- preguntó el oji verde tomando su rostro con delicadeza y viéndolo-

-_No me ataques tu tampoco cuando me siento indefenso…-_pensó con unos traguitos demás en la cabeza- ¡Largo! ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás respirar en un sitio que siento como mi hogar?- refutó Souichi sin medir sus palabras y sentándose en el suelo-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No se suponía que llamabas hogar al sitio donde vivías?- cuestionó Morinaga congojado- Como sea… disculpa la molestia, yo simplemente me preocupaba por ti, están mostrando unos álbumes de ustedes cuando eran pequeños, sería bueno que fueras a ver- comentó sonriendo ampliamente y agachándose a su lado-

-_A pesar de lo mal que te trato sigues ahí. Debería apostar y lanzar los dados hacia ti, perdóname Morinaga, soy consciente de que mereces alguien que te ame como tu a mi, y aún asi no soy capaz de dejarte en libertad. Me niego, tu eres mío… eres mi kōhai, hasta que me canse de ti te permitiré tenerme- _pensó el sempai cuyos ojos igualaban la miel aventurándose a atraerlo hacia él y besarlo con voluntad-

-Semp- murmuró sorprendido sosteniéndose de la pared, sentía que caería sobre su sempai, si no se aguantaba podría hacerle el amor y esa no era la idea-

-Ahh Mori…Morinaga uhm Mori…naga- susurró un Souichi enloquecido de pasión-

-Sempai ¡Espera! Estamos en la casa de Matsuda san, te prometo que cuando lleguemos al apartamento nos desquitamos ¿Eh?- dijo al no sentir esos torpes e inocentes besos, al parecer el sempai se quedó dormido… y no lo soltaba-

-¡Souichi hijo! Ven a ver las fotos del álbum familiar- dijo Souji desde la sala, asustando a Morinaga-

-Nunca pensé decir esto pero… ¡Déjame Sempai! Por favor, ahórrate vergüenzas_- _musitó Morinaga zafando el agarre de los brazos de su segundo gran amor- Por fin- dijo viéndolo despertar-

-¿Qué quieres? No me dejas dormir- espetó Souichi tallándose los ojos- ¿Are? ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó-

-¿No te acuerdas?- cuestionó Morinaga-

-Mierda ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- regañó Souichi pateándolo-

-¡Auch! Duele sempai- se quejó intentando escapar de su martirio-

-¡Arre! Muévete y tráeme unas cervezas más- solicitó repelándolo-

-¡Para! No tengo dinero- le avisó Morinaga- ¿Recuerdas que me atracaron y me quitaron lo que tenía?-

-Ah verdad, qué mal- dijo Souichi recostándolo en el suelo- Eres un completo estúpido- aseveró parándose en su estómago- Gracias por no dejar que mis zapatos se ensucien con la cerveza que se me regó hace un rato, je,je,je- dijo Souichi saliendo, dirigiéndose a la sala- Iré a comprar más-

-Yo voy contigo- sugirió Morinaga-

-Ni se te ocurra- declaró asqueado- No quiero que me tachen de mariquita- susurró para ambos- ¡Samantha! Acompáñame a comprar unas bebidas- solicitó ignorando a su amilanado kōhai-

Papá lo vio irse con una picazón en el pecho, sentía incomodidad, como si al dejarlo ir con ella, se le fuera el manantial que había conseguido en un desolado desierto.

-¿Celoso Morinaga kun?- siseó Isogai a sus espaldas-

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo Isogai san?- chistó Morinaga de mal humor- Te agradecería que no hablaras de esto acá, no quiero que piensen cosas que no son sobre la relación que sempai tiene conmigo, no somos más que amigos- afirmó sentándose en la sala con Souji sama, que por suerte no oyó nada de su turbia conversación-

-¿Quieren ver más fotos de Sou kun?- invitó contento el señor Tatsumi- Tengo mis fotos clasificadas con el número exacto para cada uno de mis hijos, ya vimos las de Kanako chan, Tomoe kun, faltan unas cuantas de Sou kun-

-¡Se ve que usted ama a sus hijos!- alentó enternecido Morinaga- Sé que es temprano para decir esto pero quisiera ser un padre así de detallista como usted- dijo ojeando unas fotos, charlando con su **_suegrito-_**

-Gracias por el elogio Morinaga kun… pero no he sido tan buen padre como crees- susurró Souji-

-No diga eso, ha educado muy bien a sus hijos a pesar de no haber tenido a su esposa con usted, supongo que la amaba hasta los huesos, y pese a perderla supo salir adelante con la crianza de ellos, eso es de admirar, supo hacer de padre y madre- halagó Morinaga resaltando las cualidades del explorador-

-Me da pena que te engañes con la imagen de un padre que no existió en un cien por ciento- dijo Souji dejando las fotos encima de la mesa, mirándolo a la cara-

-¿Engañarme?- preguntó Morinaga con extrañeza-

-Yo… sufrí una pérdida antes de casarme, y fue tan inmenso el daño que me causaron que no me quedó más remedio que refugiarme en los brazos de una bella mujer con la cual pretendí olvidar aquel amor haciéndola mi esposa. En cierta forma lo logré pues me dio tres hermosos hijos, haciéndome sentir bendecido, feliz… no obstante ella…- se silenció mordiéndose los labios-

-Murió- corroboró Morinaga condolido-

-¡Lo hizo! Y no fui valiente, pues tiempo después perdí de nuevo a alguien que no logré olvidar, aquello me hizo enfrascar en el licor, y en múltiples investigaciones y expediciones alrededor del mundo a causa de mi profesión- narró con desconsuelo el hombre mayor de cabello rubio-

-Señor Souji nunca es tarde, puede remediar la relación, sus hijos lo aman, se nota que no le guardan rencor- estimuló Morinaga contento-

-Hay uno de mis ellos que no ha superado esa situación que les hice pasar- expuso su infortunio al ángel que le escuchaba atento- Sou kun no perdona que sobre sus hombros pusiera una cruz tan pesada-

-_¡Dios mio! Por esto sempai tiende a afrontar las cosas el solo, siempre juzgué que su juventud fue sencilla, y quizá le fue igual o peor que a mi-_ pensó con los ojos aguados-

-Por suerte tuvo una persona que le apoyó y secó sus lágrimas- farfulló con melancolía Souji, haciendo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa-

-Eso es genial, me imagino que fue Matsuda san- dijo Morinaga aliviado-

-Sou kun de por si es muy fuerte, pero además de Matsuda, el hecho de que Sou no diera su brazo a torcer ni se rindiera se debe a la influencia del más bello amor…-riendo ante tal comentario Tatsumi Souji hurgó entre las fotos de su hijo mayor hasta encontrar la que buscaba, una empolvada pero enternecedora fotografía que al sacudirla y ser mostrada hizo latir sin parar el corazón de Morinaga-

-Q-quién…. ¿Quiénes son?- dijo rodeándose de un aura pesarosa, no quería saber la respuesta-

-Es Souichi, ¿no te contó que él y Samantha fueron novios de infancia?- preguntó atesorando con cuidado la foto sin percatarse del rostro de asombro y decepción que se formó en Morinaga-

-¿Fue hace mucho?- cuestionó Morinaga desconcertado-

-Desde que tenían seis años decían eso, je,je,je, eran unos niños- prosiguió contando Souji como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida- Supe que Souichi hablaba enserio cuando él faltó a clases y no fue a casa por varios días, se rumoraba que había un tipo raptando jovencitas mitad japonesas, así que como buen caballero fue a hacer **_guardia _**según dijo para proteger de quien fuera a su novia, como los padres de Sami la sobreprotegían mucho, y no le daban autonomía, ella hacía lo que ellos le pidieran, era muy obediente. Pero al saber que Souichi estuvo día y noche velando por su bienestar, la rebeldía de mi hijo le llegó y se fugaron, los buscamos hasta el cansancio y al final, los encontramos detrás del colegio, junto a los juegos de primaria donde pasaron su infancia, cuando los fuimos a recoger nos sorprendimos viéndolos compartiendo su primer beso, nunca lo habían hecho por lo que fue algo torpe… a pesar de eso, ¡Tomé mi cámara e inmortalicé dicho momento!- exclamó triunfante el señor Tatsumi elevando la foto en el aire-

-¡Qué lindura de historia! Hasta Souichi kun se ha enamorado, me habría encantado percibir eso y verlo envuelto en más dilemas amorosos- comentó Isogai emocionado- ¿Me permite ver la foto Souji sama?-

-¿Uh? Ah por supuesto, mírenla, yo guardaré las demás fotografías- dijo tomándolas con precisión sin dejar que se le cayeran de las manos y yéndose a acomodarlas con Kanako chan-

-No sabía que Souichi kun se había enamorado y que esa persona que lo volvió un tirano había sido la dueña de sus primeros besos- dijo Isogai mirando a Morinaga condescendiente, ¿estaría sufriendo? ¿Cómo habrá tomado el viejo amorío de Souichi?-

-¿Lo convirtió en un tirano? ¿Qué sempai no tuvo un temperamento severo desde pequeño?- discutió Morinaga afanado por informarse de lo ocurrido-

-Es cierto que niisan fue de temperamento duro, pero el enamorarse de Samantha lo hizo un poco débil, más laxo, cuando mi difunta madre cayó enferma, Souichi no se quebró, tenía que ir de la casa al colegio, del colegio al hospital y estar pendiente de mi hermanita y yo, lastimosamente mami se agravó y tuvo que abandonar sus estudios mientras papá regresaba de sus excursiones… nadie lo apoyó en eso, le reprochamos, lo juzgamos y hasta lo relegamos pues no queríamos que se subiera a un tren sin regreso lleno de sufrimientos y se volviera un mediocre excusándose en la enfermedad de mamá. El dijo que quería estar a su lado hasta que se recuperara- dijo Tomoe apesadumbrado- Todos lo señalamos, lo regañamos, le dejamos solo, ignorando cómo se sentía, incluso papá lo sermoneó potentemente, nunca lo vimos tan furioso al punto de echarlo de la casa cuando regresó al país- dijo Tomoe triste-

-Dios… ¿sempai pasó por algo como eso?- dijo Morinaga tapándose los labios con pena- ¿No tuvo nadie que le acompañara en ese infierno?-

-¡Si! A pesar de ser señalado, regañado y un rebelde sin causa tuvo alguien que le hizo renacer y mejorar, aquí entre nos, fue Samantha la que lo llevó en un vuelo de ida al cielo… con regreso hacia el infierno- espetó el hermanito de Souichi sonriendo mustio-

-¿Samantha?- dijo Kurokawa sentándose a escuchar-

-Mi hermano fue una persona solitaria desde que tengo uso de razón, incluso en su propia familia no encajaba mucho, antes de que mamá cayera enferma por primera vez, mi papá se dedicaba de lleno a sus investigaciones, en los aniversarios la dejaba sola, casi ni los recordaba, mucho menos la llamaba, yo en esos tiempos no tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba pero sabía que algo andaba mal, quien si discutía y enfrentaba a papá era mi hermano Souichi, fue un roble que lo enfrentó a capa y espada, odiaba ver llorar a mamá. Más que su dolencia, la tristeza que mamá siempre guardó y ocultó de nosotros hizo que recayera-

-¿Recayera?- preguntó Isogai con intriga-

-Así es, cuando Souichi volvió con Samantha luego de haberse fugado, a mi difunta madre ya la habían internado, el cáncer de pulmón que tenía le hizo metástasis- relató el menor- Ahora que tengo la edad suficiente, entiendo la razón de niisan acerca de estar con mamá pese a faltar al colegio, ya entiendo el porqué de sus lágrimas silenciosas, él creía que nadie lo veía, pero yo lo hacía, y cuando me descubría adoptaba su posición de fuerte, me daba cocotazos y me cargaba, decía que en vez de espiar a la gente debía irme a dormir- dijo mientras reía e intentaba esconder el agua salada dentro de sus ojos, siendo abrazado y consolado por su amante, envidia, eso sentía Tetsuhiro de ellos, no de la mala, pero daría hasta el alma por estar así con su sempai aunque fuera en la otra vida-

-Qué horrible, ah… y… ¿Y Samantha san?- interrogó Morinaga fingiendo desinterés-

-Ella fue la que le brindó un hombro para llorar, le motivó a vivir, era como si viera por Souichi, podríamos llamarle su ángel de la guarda, estaba en los cursos superiores, así que hablaba con los compañeros más cercanos de niisan y tomaba prestados los apuntes para explicarle y si él no tenía tiempo para copiar, lo hacía por él, en verdad era una excelente novia- dijo riendo el Tatsumi de cabello corto-

-¿Era?- preguntó Kurokawa-

-No se si contarles esto, es muy privado- dijo Tomoe con seriedad-

-Si te sientes bien haciéndolo hazlo amor, y si no, tranquilo- animó Kurokawa besando su cabeza con disimulo hacía señas a Morinaga e Isogai de que lo haría hablar-

-Bueno… ya unté la mano, no es diferencia si ensucio mi brazo también- dijo Tomoe, si ya contó parte de esa experiencia, de nada servía guardarse el resto- Pasaron varios meses luego de la muerte de mi madre… Como Samantha y Souichi estaban tan enamorados, se iban a casar a pesar de tener diecisiete y quince años respectivamente. Papá con tal de que mi hermano sentara cabeza les dio su bendición, aunque no les niego, al principio se negó rotundamente pero lo reconsideró, los Matsuda educaron a Samantha como una niña decente y de valores infinitos, era casi perfecta-

-¿Casi perfecta?- preguntó Morinaga mordiéndose los labios, la curiosidad, los celos lo carcomían-

-Todo fue bien hasta que de repente Samantha no fue al matrimonio- dijo Tomoe frunciendo el ceño y mirando la foto de con desazón-

_-¡Gracias Dios! Gracias por no dejar que ese casamiento se diera_- agradeció muriéndose de felicidad un joven de ojos verdes-

-Pasaron varios días después de eso, supusieron que algo tuvo que pasarle a Samantha pues ni a la casa volvió- relató el hermanito de Souichi-

-¿Y cómo la encontraron?- preguntó Isogai prácticamente comiéndose las uñas de los nervios-

-Je,je, Yo iba con Souichi al colegio cuando vimos que estaban desocupando la casa de Samantha, la cual estaba fuera de su vivienda con una expresión fría, dura, totalmente cambiada- empezó a recordar Tomoe-

_Diez Años Atrás_

_-¡Samantha! ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Me dejaste plantado- reclamó Souichi cruzándose de brazos-_

_-Estaba presentando unos exámenes fuera de Japón, fui aceptada en una universidad de primera clase donde estudiaré medicina, hoy mismo me mudaré con mi madre, ella no quiere estar lejos de mi padre, dice que la familia debe estar junta, y es cierto, no hay nada que me ate aquí- dijo imperturbable, y sonriendo dio media vuelta para ir a su casa, pero Souichi la detuvo-_

_-¡Espera! ¿Y nosotros? Nos íbamos a casar- apeló el oji miel-_

_-Ay por favor Souichi, ¡Sé realista! Nadie vive de amor, eso es un simple sentimiento estúpido que las personas inventaron para estar menos vacías por dentro, es tonto que alguien tan inteligente como tu pierda su tiempo en absurdeces como esta- aseguró riéndose con voz un poco ronca-_

_-¡MÍRAME A LA CARA Y DÍMELO SI TE ATREVES SAMANTHA! SOLO ASI SABRÉ QUE NO ME AMAS- espetó sollozando un Souichi de cabello corto, de aproximadamente quince años de edad-_

_-No te humilles Souichi, ya te lo dije, no te amé ni lo hago, eres un niño divino, me hiciste feliz pero lo que buscaba en ti lo conseguí, pasé ratos muy buenos, tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos, me alegra que hallas sido el primer hombre y yo tu primera mujer pero se acabó, me faltaba carácter y contigo aprendí a tenerlo, me enseñaste a no rendirme ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ti, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y en qué pensar, el amor es efímero y es una pérdida de tiempo, es preferible concentrarse en los estudios, en obtener excelsos conocimientos y ser alguien sabio, no un imbécil que solo vive delirando- dijo burlándose del chico que con los ojos llorosos la miraba-_

_-Eres una… maldita tirana- susurró Souichi sorbiendo las gotas que salían de su nariz- Yo… confié en ti Sami eras un ángel, ¿Qué te hizo convertir en demonio? ¡Sam!- preguntó iracundo, mirándola con un dolor del tamaño del universo, una grieta en su pecho y en su alma originó esa ingrata-_

_-Hagamos un trato Souichi- dijo la jovenzuela acercando los labios a su oído, ese era uno de los puntos débiles del futuro dictador, además, no quería que el pequeño Tomoe los oyera, sin embargo calculó mal pues los alcanzó a oír- Si años después logras olvidarme, en signo de que me guardas rencor dejarás crecer tu cabello… como venganza permitiré que pases una noche conmigo cuando nos reencontremos, tu eliges cuál-_

_-No puedo creer que seas tan… ¡ZORRA!- regañó Souichi contrariado- De acuerdo, esa noche te demostraré con sexo que ya no te amo, porque el sexo sin amor dará por terminada esta mierda que empezamos en nuestra infancia- dijo tocando la mejilla de Samantha con rabia y dulzura-_

_-Trato hecho- y diciendo esto, Samantha se quitó la soga que ataba su cabello y se la aventó a Souichi marchándose-_

Mi tío terminó su relato y ya estaban moqueando, unos más que otros pero lo hacían, sobretodo papá, que a pesar de aguantarse las ganas pidió permiso, tomó una cerveza y en la calle salió a bebérsela de un trago, pensando en la desolación que su sempai pudo soportar empezó a llorar como un bebé, por culpa de ella ese niño celestial se convirtió en un tiránico y cruel hombre, no podía evitar sentirse molesto, podría decirse que había empezado a odiar a la tal Samantha.

Terminado su licor, comenzó a preocuparse, Souichi no regresaba y habían pasado varios minutos desde su partida.

-¿No están demorando bastante?- dijo Morinaga a los presentes-

-No creo, de seguro han de estar conversando, hace diez años que no se ven, supongo que estarán saldando cuentas pendientes- respondió Tomoe con apatía, no quería que su niisan sufriera de nuevo por culpa de una mujer que no lo merecía, era obvio que Samantha cambió abismalmente, pero no le apetecía ver a su niisan caer en las redes de quien para él era un demonio camuflado de bondad-

-_¿Saldar cuentas? Si bien Tomoe antes no sabía a qué se refería con el trato, sempai dejó crecer su cabello al transcurrir el tiempo, dice que no lo corta porque le fastidia dejar su cabeza en manos de extraños que cobran un montón por solo pequeñeces, lo cual es creíble- _pensó Morinaga con temor- _Y si están… ¡NO! De ninguna manera, ese pacto fue hace mucho y… ¡El apartamento! Debo ir allá- _se dijo con un mal presentimiento- Discúlpenme, estoy muy cansado y quisiera recuperar el sueño perdido- se excusó Morinaga levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia la salida-

-Espera Morinaga kun, Souichi ha de estar viniendo para acá, de seguro no encontraron cervezas en el mini y fueron a comprar en otro sitio- dijo Matsuda san-

-Ah de acuerdo- murmuró Morinaga sentándose en el sillón-

La suerte de papá Souichi acrecentaba, papi no salió al instante de la casa de Matsuda san, por lo que aún en su **borrachera –**la cual era un tanto falsa**- **el plan que tenía no se vería frustrado.

-Me siento mal- dijo sempai tocándose el estómago-

-Vamos a la casa de mi tía Sou- pidió tomándolo de la mano y cambiando de rumbo regresaría a la casa, o eso quiso-

-Preferiría que me acompañaras a mi apartamento, necesito recostarme un rato en mi cama, seguro se me pasará- apretando en su mano la de ella, la llevó hacia su morada para poner en marcha su venganza-

-Si te sientes mejor en tu apartamento… ¡Vamos! con gusto te acompañaré- dijo Samantha-

En realidad ella no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, papá Souichi estaba algo ebrio, con resentimientos, inseguridades irracionales y psicóticas, dudaba de la bondad de mi padre, de la de Samantha, de todo, hasta de su hombría.

-¿Aquí es?- preguntó la mujer subiendo unos escalones que conducían al departamento-

-Acompáñame a mi habitación por favor, me duele mucho- se quejó sujetando las paredes-

-Aja, pero dime Sou ¿qué te duele?- cuestionó Samantha preocupada abriendo la puerta que Souichi señaló-

-¡ME DUELE TU ESTUPIDEZ!- respondió aventándola contra la cama y posicionándose encima suyo, riendo cual demente enardecido-

-¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTAAAA?- gritó Samantha asustada cerrando sus ojos-

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? Es hora de saldar nuestra cuenta pasada- sonriendo con maldad, Souichi se quitó la camisa y rompió de un tirón la que la dama de ojos azules y tez clara portaba-

-¡NO! ESTÁS EBRIO SUÉLTAMEEEEE- pidió pateándolo-

-Qué mala memoria tienes, acordamos sí o sí que tendríamos sexo una vez que te olvidara como muestra de que el amor entre nosotros se había terminado- _Ahora sí, haciéndote esto podré aceptar a Morinaga completamente, y así quizá me enamore de él, pero si no supero esto, no podré aceptar sus sentimientos por mi_- pensó besando y mordisqueando el cuello de Samantha-

-¡Yo no me comprometí a nada! ¡Apártate imbécil!- pidió la peli azul oscuro- No eres el Souichi que conocí ¡ALÉJATE MONSTRUOOOO!- gritó forcejeando, viendo los botones de su camisa en el suelo de la habitación-

-¡CLARO QUE NO SOY EL MISMO! GRACIAS A TI ME VOLVÍ UN TIRANO INCAPAZ DE AMAR A ALGUIEN COMO TE AMÉ Y TE ODIO POR ESOOOO- gritó desahogándose- _Por tu culpa no puedo amar a Morinaga, pero hoy nos despediremos como siempre debimos hacerlo Samantha…- _pensó el rubio desabotonándole los pantalones-

-¡Souichi para!- rogó Samantha al malévolo y transformado hombre que la violaría sin piedad-

-¿Acaso no querías que te dejara definitivamente? Eso haré, demostraré salvajemente cuán gigante es mi repudio, te echaré de mi apartamento, de mi vida- sentenció desabrochando el sostén de Samantha, manoseando y lamiendo sin pudor sus senos, Souichi no imaginaba siquiera, que su kōhai a unos cuantos metros estaba, a punto de abrir la puerta de entrada-

-Gracias por acompañarme, seguro al sempai no le ha de molestar que me haya adelantado en venir, se cuidan por favor, si les pregunta le dicen que estaba cansado y no lo vayan a dejar irse de la casa de Matsuda san si está muy ebrio- pidió Morinaga a sus amigos-

¡Ay mis pobres padres, lo que les venía pierna arriba! Esa noche, que debía ser una cena tranquila terminó con el nacimiento de un nuevo opresor, uno peor que buscaba cobrarse las maldades de Samantha.

Pero un valiente y osado hombre se atreverá a derrumbar el muro de hierro que creará mi futuro padre-madre alrededor de su corazón, aunque eso costara insomnio, consternaciones y miles de lágrimas.

-¡NO MÁS SOUICHI! Ahh por… favor, det-detente- pidió alguien desconocida desde una de las habitaciones del apartamento- ¡DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!- gritó empujándolo y corriendo a golpear la puerta vehementemente, lograría salir a pesar de tener mal puestos los pantalones y la blusa en sus manos la blusa-

_-¿Qué pasa? Acaso es… ¡CÁLMA! Debe ser que algún vecino cercano se llama igual a sempai, ¿Pero cómo? Este apartamento está en un segundo piso, es anti sonido…Je,je,je, estoy escuchando voces de seguro por lo que Tomoe me contó, ¡Mi imaginación me hace unas bromas tan pesadas! Casi pensé que era sempai el que estaba con…_- su mente solo alcanzó a procesar dicho pensamiento cuando como infinitas espinas, en su pecho se clavaron las voces que claramente conocía, se abre el telón, y el drama de Morinaga empezó-

-¡NO HUYAS SAMANTHA! No te irás de aquí sin cumplir con lo acordado hace diez años- escuchó Tetsuhiro a su sempai decir mientras volvía a cerrar de golpe la puerta que la mujer casi desnuda intentaba abrir-

-_¿Saldar cuentas? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Dios mío! ¿Ese no es sempai?_- cuestionó para sí Morinaga, acercándose a pasos silenciosos-

-¡NO SOUICHI PARAAA!- suplicaba Samantha lloriqueando-

-¡CÁLLATEEE! NO ME HAGAS COMETER MÁS LOCURAS O NO RESPONDO- amenazó, en definitiva Souichi había acabado perdiendo la cabeza, concluyó Morinaga-

Extinguirá Quien Ama En Verdad, Las Llamas Del Pasado Que Consuman A Su Amado, Aunque Se Pueda Quemar, Y No Acabe Bien Librado

**El camino hacia el amor verdadero nunca será sencillo. Espero ver sus comentarios con opiniones y consejos de manera respetuosa, con amor Michelle n.n**


	9. No Saldes Tu Cuenta Por Favor

**Feliz año nuevo n.n Gracias por seguir mi fic. Koi suru boukun le pertenece a la grande Hinako Takanaga sama *-***

**A disfrutar :3**

**Capítulo Nueve: No Saldes Tu Cuenta Por Favor **

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- se apresuró a entrar ante los forcejeos que escuchaba-

-_Al fin se oyeron mis ruegos, nunca pensé que agradecería a lo más sagrado tu presencia Morinaga san, calculé mal… este derroche ha de terminar, cuando Souichi esté en sus cinco sentidos le revelaré la verdad- _pensó limpiándose la lluvia que brotaba de sus ojos mientras tapaba sus senos con la blusa que Souichi prácticamente rompió- Perdona que hayas tenido que evidenciar este acto bochornoso, cuídalo mucho por favor, está pasadito de copas, no fue culpa suya- defendió Samantha mirando con desprecio el suelo, se odiaba a si misma por no ser capaz de sincerarse con Souichi, algo grave le ocultaba, lo sabía y lo callaba, ¿pretendía llevárselo a la tumba?-

-Es peligroso que salgas a estas horas ¿verdad Morinaga?- dijo sempai buscando apoyo de su kōhai por medio de una persistente mirada, estremeciéndolo, doblegándolo como al sirviente que lo perdió y lo recuperó todo pues tiene a su amo, una simple persona que es capaz de destruir y reconstruir su vida entera-

-Me… parece que es verdad Samantha san, quédate a dormir hoy en un futon, yo lo acomodaré a tu gusto- secundó Morinaga-

-No, yo puedo irme y…- dijo Samantha pero Souichi la interrumpió-

-Morinaga está de acuerdo en que te quedes, es más, él te cede su habitación para que duermas mejor, no tendría problemas en irse a un hotel ¡¿cierto?!- comentó riendo con cinismo, mas viendo el rostro desfigurado por la impresión de su ayudante, se excusó encaminándose afuera del cuarto con Morinaga- Dame un segundo Sami-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué tendría yo que irme a un hotel? ¡Yo también vivo acá sempai! ¿Crees que te dejaría solo con ella? Sé que es tu ex novia, y también acerca del dichoso pacto que hicieron, no preguntes como- dijo Morinaga severo-

-¡Fue Tomoe! ¿Verdad?- exclamó empujándolo- ¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS! ES ALGO QUE DEBO TERMINAR POR MI CUENTA, NO TE INCUMBE- aseguró perdiendo el control, a punto estaba de pegarle un puño cuando cerciorándose de su proceder bajó su brazo, y mordiéndose los labios susurró- Perdóname Morinaga, no quise hablarte así- dijo conduciéndolo fuera del apartamento y cerrando con llave para que Samantha no pudiese salir-

-Sempai no eres tú, pareces otra persona- dijo llorando, sujetando lleno de amor las manos que enlazadas con las suyas eran frágiles y tersas-

-Si conoces del pacto, has de saber cómo terminará- suspiró Souichi tocando su mejilla ablandando su ira- Por favor Tetsuhiro… si me amas déjame saldar la cuenta, te juro que si lo haces te daré el corazón que Samantha y yo liberaremos consumando el final a esta estupidez- dijo besándolo en medio del alba-

-¡NO SEMPAI! No lo permitiré, tu amor me lo ganaré poco a poco, no te obligaré, ni lo obtendré porque sí, batallaré para merecerlo- dijo Morinaga abrazándolo, creyendo que así aplacaría la furia de Souichi, sin embargo lo que oiría, quedaría grabado en su mente por siempre-

-Con o sin tu aprobación lo haré, creí prudente avisarte aunque habría preferido no hacerlo y así ocultarte semejante deshonra- dijo Souichi besándolo apasionado- Hasta mañana Morinaga, por favor no me odies- y alejándose con dificultad y mirada perdida, abrió de nuevo la puerta, cerrándola en sus narices-

No le quedó más opción que irse por donde vino, pese al peligro ambulante con el que se pudiera topar, lo que acaparaba la atención y preocupación de mi padre fue lo que sucedió recientemente, y se preguntaba ¿cómo es que llegaron a eso cuando habían progresado notablemente en su cuasi relación? ¿No se supone que a quien debería abrazar, besar y hacer el amor es a él? Papá no entendía del todo a Souichi, le decía que lo quería con él y ahora lo echaba de su hogar, ese que debería ser el **nidito** de amor era ocupado por una entrometida, ¡cómo la odiaba! Y eso que a él no le gustaba guardarle rencor a la gente, pero es que esa situación… ni yo tampoco entiendo cómo papá soportó semejante cosa, era cierto, Souichi le dijo que intentaría amarlo después de esto, pero no es justo el precio que tendría que pagar para obtenerlo.

Mientras papá lloraba y pensaba dónde podría ir a pasar la noche, Souichi ya estaba sobre Samantha, besándola como no lo había hecho en años, tocando su cuerpo lascivamente, con rabia y delicadeza a la vez, a pesar del llanto de la misma, no se detendría, manotazos, patadas, no lo detuvieron, mucho menos le devolvieron los rezagos de lucidez ya que se esfumaron.

La calidez que empezaba a sentir, corroboraba que ya se encontraba invadiendo a la que alguna vez fue la primera y única mujer que amó hasta que la misma se empeñó en derribar los bellos sentimientos que tenía, ahora, no había más que promesas sin cumplir… y cuentas por saldar.

-¡Ah… Sou…ichi! De…ten…-pidió llorando calcinada de placer, se sentía la peor escoria por sentirse en los cielos a pesar de cometer el peor pecado- No… ¡más! No quiero Ahh- gimió bajito, mordiéndose los labios para no ser escuchada-

-No…te calles, quiero verte sufrir… quiero que te derritas ante mí- dijo el peli largo mordisqueando su clavícula y penetrándola fuertemente, sujetando sus caderas-

-Noo… Souichi, ¡des…despacio! Ah…por…favor, no… no me hagas esto… ¡Ahmm!- dijo Samantha entrecortadamente aferrándose a las sábanas-

-Suéltalas…Ngh…sostente de mi- gruñó Souichi en medio del vaivén-

-No… ¡PARA!... SOUICHI NO PODEMOS… ¡Ah!- regañó como pudo, resistiéndose a los malsanos deseos de besarlo, de dejarse llevar, aunque la trataba con poco tacto, el verse en sus brazos la hacía sacudir, decidió olvidar la emoción y gritar- ¡AUXILIOOO! ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEE POR FAVOR, ¡ESTOY SIENDO VIOLADAAAAA!-

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA! NADIE VENDRÁ... Ah…jej…eres ingenua…-se burló alzándola y posicionándola sobre una mesa-

-No Souichi… ah… pa-para… debo… decirte…algo… ¡ah!- dijo abrazándolo mientras lloraba, buscando sus labios-

-¿Ahora si me quieres besar?... No lo conseguirás…- aseguró alejándola, levantando su quijada para luego pensar- _Es tan estrecha… ¡no! No caeré de nuevo, no dejaré que me envuelva y me extermine, no lastimaré a Morinaga, él si merece que yo lo ame, que lo intente…_- Samantha, ¡cuánto te… odio!- dijo embistiéndola- _Mori…naga… ¿qué estarás haciendo? … ¿me estarás odiando? Por favor… perdóname- _¿pensaba en él incluso en la circunstancia que se encontraba?, no lo podía evitar, el hombre que le hacía suyo hasta en sueños debe estar destrozado, quién sabe dónde andará, ya no tiene las llaves del laboratorio, puede estar durmiendo incluso en la calle- Me voy a….-

¡NO SOUICHI! DENTRO NO…-suplicó sollozando-

-Claro que no…te lo tomarás tu- demandó sacando su pene y posicionándose encima de la mesa, frente a Samantha-

-De… ninguna manera… ¡NO LO HARÉ!- gritó intentando escapar-

-¡LO HARÁS! Te dije que no haríamos el amor, que sería solamente sexo y aceptaste aquella vez-

-¡Souichi no podemos!... esto está mal… ¡TU Y YO DE VERAS QUE NO PODEMOS!- exclamó asustada cerrando sus ojos-

-¡SI PODEMOS TORPE! TE COMPROMETISTE A ESTO, ¡AHORA CUMPLE!- gritó- _Me estoy comportando terrible pero… después de esto estaré en una relación homo con Morinaga quién sabe hasta cuándo… ¡Eso es! Haciéndolo con Samantha, me quedará la seguridad de que no soy un asqueroso homosexual, así me sentiré más hombre- _¡ABRE LA BOCA!-

-Souichi tu y yo somos…-dijo Samantha ladeando su rostro para que él no adentrara su virilidad-

-¡Cállate y empieza!- exigió el rubio-

-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO PORQUE SOY TU HERMANA!- se motivó a gritar en medio de las lágrimas y cubriéndose con lo que quedó de su blusa-

-¿Hermanos? ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que mi papá es tan promiscuo como el tuyo? ¡PUES NO! ¡NO CONFIARÉ EN TI OTRA VEZ!- vociferó limpiándose con servilletas, retirando el líquido viscoso que derramó y recostándola de nuevo para volverla a penetrar-

-¡SOUICHI NOOO! NO HAGAS ESTO…ES PECADO- gritó empujándolo con desespero- ¡Ahhh! Para, para Souichi… ¡AYÚDENMEEEE!- sollozó horrorizada- Por…favor…créeme- pidió a su victimario-

-_No es cierto… tú y yo no somos eso que dices… ya me habría enterado de una u otra forma-_ pensó sempai moviéndose-

-¡QUE TE DETENGAAAAS! NO MÁS- arañándole el rostro y el pecho trató de apartarlo-

-¡NO LO HARÉ! TU ERES UNA COMPLETA MENTIROSA, NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA QUE TE HASTÍES DE NUESTRA DESPEDIDA- espetó alzándole las manos a la altura de su cabeza, besándola, tocándola sin ningún tipo de cariño-

-No Souichi… es la… verdad… ¡No me muerdas los labios, me duele! …. ¡Es cierto! por favor ¿podrías detenerte? Es una… ofensa repugnante la que estamos cometiendo… ¡Ah! ¡No más Souichi!- dijo la mujer-

-De acuerdo me detendré… no porque confíe en tus palabras, lo haré porque se me antoja, pero tendrás que recibirme en tu boca- sentenció saliendo de ella, levantando su miembro y dirigiéndolo a sus labios- _Necesito saber que sigo siendo hombre… y que a pesar de estar saliendo con un tipo, las mujeres me siguen gustando- _pensó apartando los cabellos de Samantha, quien en medio del llanto no tuvo opción que acatar su orden-

-_Ah… la boca de Morinaga…su textura es maravillosa, no puedo creer que el siendo un hombre me haga sentir mejor… pero aunque Samantha aparentemente lo hace sin tener experiencia, logra de alguna manera extasiarme…-_ pensó enredando sus dedos en la melena de la joven, y así, los minutos pasaron- Ah… ¡Samantha! Voy a… ¡ah!- gruñó expulsando su esencia el rostro de la peli oscura, para luego apartarse de la misma y dirigirse al baño-

-¿Estás… contento? ¡ME HICISTE REINCIDIR EN EL PECADO! Eres mi hermano… ¡Cómo pudiste!- dijo Samantha llorando, bajándose de la mesa y tapándose con las sábanas que cubrían la cama de su agresor- _Yo… no pensé que esto terminaría así… ¡Por qué Souichi! ¡Jamás se pasó por mi mente que en verdad me cobrarías semejante cosa!-_

-_Morinaga ¿Dónde estarás ahora? ¿Me estarás odiando? O lo que es peor… ¿Te habrás regresado a Hamamatsu? ¡NO! Tu no tienes dinero- _pensó bañándose_- ¡JODER! ¿Sin dinero qué harás? Tu paradero es incierto, pero estoy seguro que mañana vendrás de nuevo a mi- _pensó sempai terminando de asearse y saliendo con una pijama- Tu turno Samantha-

-Voy- respondió Samantha secamente, con los pantalones puestos, y tapando su pecho-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó ante su comportamiento-

-Nada, permiso por favor- pidió la mujer mirando otro lugar-

-A ver Samantha cambia ese tono, sé más decente y cortés- _Ya tengo bastante con Morinaga como para que también me molestes-_

-Por favor…déjame pasar, déjame ir- pidió mirándolo con los ojos rojos, cansados, y tocando su mejilla-

-B-bueno- dijo Souichi haciéndose a un lado, palpando con sus manos la tibieza que dejó- _Me duele el pecho… ¿Sera por Morinaga?- _se cuestionó confundido-_¡Claro que es por él! Yo no amo a Samantha… ¡pero tampoco soy gay!- _meditó horrorizado- ¿Sabes qué? Cambié de opinión, nos bañaremos juntos-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE IDIOTA?!- gritó aterrorizada- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE SOMOS HERMANOOOOS!-

-Estaba bromeando, pero como quisiste burlarte de mi ahora diciendo que somos hermanos... cambié de opinión, ¡Muévete! nos bañaremos juntos- ordenó Souichi-

Media noche y papá no encontraba lugar para dormir, no podía ir a la segunda casa de mi padre-madre, o mejor dicho de Samantha, sería complicado contarles o inventarles algo acerca de ese acontecimiento que era doloroso recordar. En su recorrido, divisó un sitio que le llamó la atención, una casa de residencias, inseguro si entrar o no, se alentó con un…-

-_No tengo nada que perder_- Buenas noches disculpe la molestia, por casualidad ¿tiene alguna habitación disponible?- preguntó Morinaga al funcionario de recepción-

-Permítame un segundo- sacando una libreta grande, observó- Si señor, hay varias, ¿cuál desea?-

-La más barata, fácil de cancelar y con posibilidades de pago aunque sea a cuotas sólo por hoy- dijo Morinaga desesperado-

-¿Perdón? ¡¿QUIERE UN DORMITORIO GRATIS?!- exclamó furioso-

-¡Por favor señor disculpe! Es que me robaron y no tengo con qué pagarle, pero si quiere puede buscarme o llamar a la farmacéutica S, yo trabajo ahí-

-Si cómo no, usted lo que quiere es irse sin pagar, temo decirle que se tiene que ir- señalando la puerta- ¡SE ME VÁ O LLAMO A SEGURIDAD-

-¿Qué es tanto alboroto?- dijo un muchacho entrando al salón-

-Ah Ryou san, ¿ya se fue tu cliente?- cuestionó el recepcionista al chico-

-Ajá, ya se fue ¿qué ocurre aquí? tus regaños se oyen por todo el hotel-

-Este tipo quiere una habitación gratis, dice que trabaja en la farmacéutica S, ¡Los alcances de la gente sin escrúpulos! SEGURIDAAAD!- gritó-

-¡No es necesario!… ya me voy- dijo apenado Morinaga, con una opresión en el pecho- Por favor… no me hagan pasar más vergüenzas de las que tuve hoy- pidió ocultando su rostro con la manga de su camisa-

_-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es él?-_ pensó maravillado el joven, y corriendo hacia Morinaga, apartó las manos de su rostro con ternura limpiando sus lágrimas- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- susurró sonriendo y abrazándolo-

-¿Eh?- solo pudo decir Morinaga antes de que el chico que lo abrazaba tomara entre ambas manos su rostro y lo besara sin darle tiempo a defenderse-

-Es mi novio, él irá a mi cuarto- explicó el muchacho asombrando a Morinaga- Asumiré sus gastos- dijo tomándolo del brazo-

Dicha actitud dejó perplejo a mi padre, aturdiéndole, haciéndole callar sus reclamos hasta que entraran al cuarto.

-¿Quién demonios eres? y ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Yo no te conozco- se quejó Morinaga en el dormitorio, aquel había sido un día pesado, duro, experimentó bastantes problemas y desilusiones, lo último que quería era juguetear con un muchachito- No se ni me importa saber tus razones, pero no dejaré que me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima, ¡Es tu culpa! Yo no quería serle infiel a mi sempai-

-Soy Ryutaro Kuchizuke, y dije eso porque no deseaba verte en la calle ni que tuvieras que dormir afuera, me ayudaste una vez, te estoy devolviendo el favor- manifestó el chico de cabello rojizo castaño- En cuanto a lo de infiel… ¿se puede considerar darse un beso con alguien que te aprecia, una infidelidad cuando la persona a la que amas ni siquiera te quiere? Me dijiste que ese hombre odia a los gays, no puedes considerarlo infidelidad cuando él no toma en cuenta…-

-¡NO MÁS!- gritó Morinaga plantando sus manos en la pared cercándole el paso- No hables así de mi sempai, él es el mejor hombre del mundo- espetó- Óyeme bien, ni tu, ni yo, ni nadie le llegaríamos jamás a los talones, además, está haciendo todo lo posible por amarme-

-Ja,ja,ja Imagino que por eso estás como el llanero solitario- comentó Ryutaro satírico- ¿No que siempre te esperaba? ¿No que estaban juntos? ¿Qué te hizo? Es obvio que sufres por él-

-No… quiero hablar de eso- respondió torciendo su rostro en una mueca de angustia pura-

-Morinaga san ¿quieres desahogarte? Aquí me tienes, llora sobre mi hasta cansarte si te alivia, deja salir tus penas, tus problemas, se nota aun sin conocerte que no estas bien- dijo el oji gris limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que brotaban de los bellos iris verdes que tenía en frente-

Papi lloró en brazos del chiquillo que por gratitud -**_disimulada_**- le ayudaba, en medio del llanto que obstruía su vista y respiración, le contó detalles de la relación a escondidas – **_y tormentosa_**- que mantiene con papá Souichi.

Cada vez que su llanto aumentaba, Ryutaro lo apretaba contra sí buscando transmitirle apoyo, si por él fuera…-

-Si por mi fuera te enamoraría Tetsuhiro san- soltó al aire, sorprendiendo a Morinaga el cual se alejó al instante-

-No digas eso, yo amo a sempai ¡Eso no va a cambiar!- exclamó el peli azul-

-Ese al que llamas el mejor hombre del mundo no te ama, no te valora Tetsuhiro san, no merece tu amor, tampoco tus valiosas lágrimas- dijo Ryutaro tocando las mejillas de Morinaga, con sus dedos delineaba la curvatura de sus labios, y aventándolo a la cama se colocó encima del para desabrochar con delicadeza los botones de la camisa- _¿Tu sempai está loco? O acaso ¿es ciego? Teniéndote… yo sería capaz de dejar mi turbio trabajo-_

-¡NO! ¿Qué estás haciendo Ryutaro kun?- dijo asustado, empujándolo fuertemente- ¡NO ENGAÑARÉ A SEMPAI!-

-¿Le guardaras fidelidad a alguien que está usando junto a otra persona la cama que no ha compartido contigo?- cuestionó sobándose el golpe-

-¡ES SUFICIENTE RYUTARO KUN, NO DIGAS MÁS!- exigió Morinaga enfurecido- Lo hace porque debe… saldar… una cuenta, luego de eso él intentará amarme, sé que lo hará, él lo prometió- dijo lagrimeando, acercándose a la puerta para abrir-

-No me digas Ryutaro, tengo un nuevo trabajo y ellos no conocen mi nombre de pila- reveló el joven- Perdóname Tetsuhiro san- murmuró abrazándolo por detrás-

-¿Perdonarte? ¡Tu y tus ocurrencias! Je,je,je, O eres tonto, o entonces sumamente raro, no me has hecho daño, en cambio, me has hecho reír y olvidar un rato de mis lamentos- abriendo la puerta para irse, Morinaga continuó- Gracias Ryou kun, fuiste muy gentil pero debo irme a conseguir un sitio…-

-Perdóname pero no saldrás tarde, es riesgoso- aseguró noqueándole, y sosteniéndole- Ahora lo descubrí, este sentimiento nunca lo había tenido y lo has despertado… serás mio y yo tuyo, por ahora esperaré paciente y silencioso ese momento, aunque mañana deba renunciar temporalmente a ti, je,je,je, al hombre que amas no le alcanzará la vida para arrepentirse por haberte lastimado tanto… Apropósito, tengo curiosidad ¿cómo será el cuerpo que incontables veces le ha hecho el amor a ese tirano?- preguntó mordiéndose los labios observándolo en su cama completamente dormido- ¡Hey! ¿Me oyes?- preguntó acercándose- ¡Qué bien!- exclamó desvistiéndolo-

En realidad Ryutaro niisan no es malo, simplemente era un joven que sin saberlo, estaba fascinado con alguien aguerrido y mayor como papá, cuyas lágrimas flecharon y capturaron su corazón. Quería verlo temblar, no de dolor sino de amor y sonriendo, es por eso que decidió hacerle una pequeña broma, para que la próxima vez que se vieran, lo recordara como era debido.

_-¡Mis ojos! Siento como si hubiera llenado el océano atlántico a punta de lágrimas_- pensó Morinaga medio dormido, de a pocos los abría, y mientras lo hacía… se espantó al sentir un cuerpo pegado a él, y entonces tiritando, rogando que fuera sempai levantó la cobija que lo cubría- _¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hice anoche? ¡Yo no me embriagué! ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de esto?-_

-Tetsuhiro- suspiró un muchacho en sus mismas condiciones, metiendo su pierna entre las de él-

-_¡No está pasando! No, no, no, no, no, ¡Y no! Sempai anoche despachó a Samantha… ¡Eso es! Yo no bebí, en cambio lo hice con él y…- _sabía que se engañaba, sin embargo esta situación le estaba matando, ¿en qué momento se metió con alguien diferente a Souichi?-

-¿Podrías quedarte quieto por favor? Tuvimos una noche muy salvaje, ni siquiera dormimos lo debido- dijo el peli castaño apegándose más mientras que Tetsuhiro se alejaba- Si sigues así te caerás de la cama-

-¡Ryutaro kun! Te lo suplico dime que no ocurrió nada anoche, que estás mintiendo, que de alguna u otra manera caímos en tu cama sin ropa y que el sueño nos venció ¡No me acuerdo que algo hubiese pasado! Yo estaba sobrio- rogó Morinaga sentándose, cubriéndose la cara-

-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas Tetsuhiro san?- cuestionó Ryutaro-

-**_¡¿Cómo que no me acuerdo?!_**_ ¡No! ¿Qué demonios hice?- _tragando grueso, fingiendo serenidad- Si no recuerdo nada, es porque nada pasó, lamento que te confundieras… ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa Ryutaro kun?- preguntó Morinaga al verlo llorar-

-No es… posible que hayas olvidado lo que… hicimos anoche- susurró Ryutaro menguado, sentado, con el pecho descubierto y el cabello desordenado- Luego de que cayeras dormido por casi una hora: te despertaste lanzándote a mi confundiéndome con tu sempai, mas después me reconociste y me tomaste con tanta gentileza, y además, estuviste muy apasionado- llorando desconsolado inició su teatro- _Perdóname pero así olvidarás aunque sea un poco ese mal amor-_

_-¡Rayos! Lo hice llorar…-_ pensó aterrado el kōhai- _¡Piensa Morinaga! ¿Qué hacías cuando esto pasaba antes de conocer a sempai? Bueno yo me iba luego de terminar, nunca dormía con mis amantes después de tener relaciones… pero ¡Ryutaro es diferente! El anoche prácticamente se me declaró y… ¡No! Esto es imposible, yo amo a sempai, además yo considero a Ryutaro como un niño al que debo… proteger-_ Lo siento Ryutaro kun no te amo, esto fue un gravísimo error, estoy verdaderamente enamorado de mi sempai- besando su cabeza, secando sus lágrimas, desvió la mirada para irse a bañar-

-¡Espera!- pidió el joven atrayéndolo hacia él y apresándolo con sus brazos- Bésame hoy, mañana… y todos los días que tengas disponibles-

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡No! ¿Estás demente? Yo amo a sempai, nunca lo engañaría… lo de anoche no debió pasar y lo olvidaremos- dijo alejándose-

-Si yo quiero puedo ir donde tu amorcito y contarle que me lo hiciste hasta el amanecer- advirtió Ryutaro con malicia- No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo, sólo unos castos besos, la situación no pasará a mayores, al menos no de mi parte- dijo mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa, besando su mejilla-

-Ryutaro kun ¡Suéltame! No aceptaré tus condiciones, prefiero decirle yo mismo… él entenderá- dijo asombrando a su acosador-

-_¡Cuánta devoción le guardas a ese tirano!- _orando al cielo porque funcionara, Ryutaro expuso su última carta- ¿Crees que después de tanto luchar por él, un desliz como este pasaría desapercibido? Sé realista Tetsuhiro san, deberías aceptar, mi amenaza es un cariño… digamos que el contrato que firmamos es lo que hicimos anoche, finjamos que mi silencio es la cuenta de cobro y el pago serán los besos y mimos que me debes dar cuando quiera-

-_En parte tiene razón… lo siento, de veras lo siento, te amo sempai-_ De acuerdo, acepto- dijo Morinaga dándole un pico-

-Me alegra eso… ¿besos cortos? Desde ahí despegaremos- comentó riendo a carcajadas sonrojando a Tetsuhiro quien se fue a bañar- _Es bajo lo que estoy haciendo, pero no me dejas opción, es el precio por arrancarte de ese tirano que no sabe apreciarte- _pensó escuchando el agua cayendo de la ducha, aguardando en ver por última vez a su especie de amor platónico-

-_Debo irme ya, sempai ha de estar dormido o en la universidad, no tengo ganas de verlo, me siento terrible, ¿cómo pude engañarlo con otro? Según Ryutaro kun se lo hice amorosamente, y lo que es peor fui gentil anoche y hoy lo volví a ser, debí rechazarlo, debí medirme y perderme de aquí cuando tuve la oportunidad pero ¡No! Cometí un error imperdonable- _pensó Morinaga auto reprendiéndose- ¡_¿Qué es esto?!- _mirándose la espalda en el espejo de atrás, que con ayuda del que tenía enfrente podía notar ciertos rasguños, que le comprobaron la **salvaje **velada pasada con el pequeño Ryutaro- _Calma Morinaga, actúa natural, ya pasó, ya cometiste el error, no volverá a suceder, je,je,je, él no es… no es… mi tipo-_

-¿Te vas?- preguntó una voz con pesar-

-Ajá, voy a buscar dinero para regresar a la farmacéutica en Hamamatsu- respondió restándole importancia al tono del muchacho, acomodándose la camisa-

-Dame unos minutos, me bañaré para acompañarte- solicitó el menor-

-No Ryou kun, solo andaremos juntos cuando quieras que nos demos… b-be… ¡Besos!- exclamó incómodo Morinaga, dicha palabra sonaba rarísima si no era con sempai-

-No me demoro ¡Lo prometo!- y saliendo desnudo, sin pudor alguno se dirigió al baño-

-_¡Qué niño! Es un completo obsceno, le falta que lo eduquen, aunque admito que a su edad tiene un paquete genial, Y ¡Qué trasero! ¡Qué caderas! son de infarto…si yo no estuviese con sempai… no me molestaría hacerle lo mismo que según él ayer… ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! Necesito ver a sempai, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que consiga __**eso**__, es lógico que con __**aquello**__ nadie podrá separarnos, je,je,je, será completamente mío- _caviló emocionado, saltando de la dicha-

-Ehm… con todo respeto Tetsuhiro san, ¿fumaste algo?- cuestionó Ryutaro a su lado, ganándose un golpe- ¡Auch! Oye, ¿saldrás con la misma ropa de ayer? Yo tengo una que es de tu gusto, si deseas usarla, encantado yo…-

-Muchísimas gracias Ryou kun, no te molestes, estaré en Nagoya hasta que encuentre el dinero suficiente para volver a Hamamatsu, no necesitaré ropa- comentó el científico al chico, omitiendo que en el apartamento que compartía con sempai, tenía prendas de vestir-

-No es molestia viejo, de hecho también tengo dinero- le dijo Ryutaro-

-Tranquilo, enserio que has hecho bastante por mi, qué vergüenza contigo- dijo Tetsuhiro apenado, rascándose la nuca-

-Eres un tonto, te dije que con tus besos me basta- dijo el chico a su amigo-

-No digas esas cosas, sabes que prefiero no hacerlo, que no te amo pues yo…- comenzó a decir Morinaga-

-¿Quién dijo que para besar hay que amar? Si hay atracción el resto no interesa- aseguró Ryutaro cerrando sus ojos y empinándose hacia Morinaga-

-No lo hagas Ryou kun- susurró Tetsuhiro tragando saliva, buscando escapatoria, de repente…- _¿Ah?_ _pensé que me iba a…-_

-Acepta mis préstamos, son sin ánimo de lucro, de veras- aseguró Ryutaro mostrándole el dinero y una muda de ropa-

-¡No! ¿Qué me cuesta conseguir capital honradamente?- espetó Morinaga molesto, dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-Con un beso no te estás prostituyendo Tet san- aclaró Ryutaro sentándose en la cama-

-¿Qué no? ¡Mis besos son de sempai! ¡A él le pertenecen! Él es su dueño, él decide qué hacer con ellos- le sostuvo Morinaga, a un Ryutaro… ¿muerto de celos?-

-_¿Por qué habría de estar celoso yo? Él es un viejo compañero de avión, una persona excelente que admiro, y yo… sólo le mendigo besos…- _¡Mira anciano! Prácticamente estás en banca rota, y como me ayudaste sin que te lo pidiera quiero devolverte el favor, ¿quieres volver a Hamamatsu? Eres científico pero no me sirve tu profesión, eres gay, y besas estupendo, como los dioses o incluso los superas, ¿qué mejor trabajo honrado que ese?- argumentó astuto el joven a su interlocutor-

-No lo sé, no quiero engañar más a sempai, él es tan comprensivo conmigo que ¡…!- un beso calló los reclamos y alegatos de Morinaga-

-Uf… qué rico, ja,ja,ja ¿ves que era sencillo?- dijo Ryutaro burlándose- Lo prometido es deuda, toma tus cosas-

-Ah… eres… un… ¡atrevido! ¡Te odio!- refunfuñó agarrando lo que el chico le entregó y descubriendo su cuerpo para cambiarse-

-¡Qué vista!- halagó Ryutaro impresionándolo, instantáneamente Morinaga se ocultó en el baño, del cual no salió hasta estar vestido-

-Listo, gracias Ryou kun- agradeció el peli azul, tomando el dinero y guardándolo en sus bolsillos-

-¿Dónde vamos?- Ryutaro rompió el silencio que se formó al salir de las residencias-

-¿Vamos? Me voy al aeropuerto, a conseguir un vuelo a Hamamatsu, donde irás tu no me concierne- espetó Morinaga con seriedad, cruzando por una esquina, yendo hacia el aeropuerto-

-¡Qué malvado eres! ¿Siempre has sido así de cruel?- preguntó Ryutaro al callado hombre que lo ignoraba-

-_Pero si me voy tan pronto, lo que pasé con sempai hace varios días habría sido en vano, aún no puedo irme, no hasta que haya probado __**eso**__ en él….- _pensó Morinaga cambiando de planes- ¿Buenas tardes señora, sabe si hay cabinas telefónicas cerca de acá?- le habló Morinaga a una mujer que pasaba cerca-

-Allá al frente- le señaló-

-Gracias- dijo Morinaga-

-No hay de qué- le sonrió amablemente-

-¡Es mi novio!- peleó Ryutaro tomando posesivamente el brazo de Morinaga-

-¿EHHH? No es cierto, ¡suéltame!- Morinaga se zafó corriendo al local donde le indicaron la cabina a la cual debía ingresar. Se encerró marcando un número telefónico esperando que le contestaran-

-¿Aló?-

-¡Mimura sama! ¿Cómo ha estado?- saludó con cortesía el subordinado-

-¡Morinaga kun qué alegría oírte! Te hemos extrañado muchacho, ¿todo bien por allá?- dijo el jefe entusiasmado-

-No demasiado, me atracaron y me dejaron sin un peso, ya no tengo celular, ni siquiera mis maletas- asumió decaído-

-¿Qué harás Morinaga kun!? ¿Quieres un adelanto?-

-No señor no se preocupe, ya tengo con qué regresar, solo hay algo que quiero con suma urgencia antes de volver a Hamamatsu… ¿Me puede enviar por favor una muestra de mi patente que ya ha sido lanzada al mercado? Necesito **esa** medicina cuanto antes- dijo Morinaga dejando perplejo a su jefe-

Papá estaba decidido, no había marcha atrás, ya lo había pensado, serían padres sí o sí, esperaba que con esto, papá Souichi estuviese con él por la fuerza poderosa del amor, para estar unidos sin impedimentos por toda la eternidad, sólo así se aseguraría de que mi padre-madre no recaería en las mieles de ninguna mujer otra vez.

¡Cuánto se lamentaría por apresurarse a ello! No tenía idea de lo que le venía pierna arriba si hacía su deseo realidad.

**El camino hacia el amor verdadero nunca será sencillo. Espero ver sus comentarios y consejos de manera respetuosa, con amor Michelle n.n**


	10. El Encargo

**Feliz año nuevo n.n Gracias por leer mi fic. Koi suru Boukun le pertenece a la maravillosa Takanaga Hinako sama *-***

**A disfrutar :3**

**Capítulo Diez: El Encargo**

Mi papá consiguió lo que quería, en unas cuantas horas de ese día o del siguiente llegaría el pedido que le hizo a su jefe hace unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sobre qué era esa llamada que acabaste de hacer?- cuestionó Ryutaro curioso-

-La llamada era acerca de algo que me dará felicidad eterna- respondió Morinaga sumido en sus pensamientos- _Espero recibir el pedido pronto, ya quiero ver a mi hermoso sempai para darle la medicina que nos unirá hasta la muerte-_

-¿Eso existe?-

-¡Claro! Que aun no la conozcamos no significa que no la vayamos a tener- contó Morinaga-

-Ya veo, ¿y ahora vamos a almorzar?- sujetando su brazo-

-¡No Ryutaro! Suéltame ¿no tienes nada más que hacer que andarme acosando?- se quejó caminando rápido-

-¡YO NO ACOSO! Eres un tonto, yo adorno tu soledad viejo-

-¿Viejo yo? Tengo veintitrés y medio- alegó Morinaga-

Durante varios minutos mi padre estuvo con Ryutaro caminando… o más bien Ryutaro no se despegó de él ni un segundo.

-_¿Será que ya llegó la medicina? Si lo llamo de nuevo lo más probable es que me diga que aun no ha logrado enviarla y que no me precipite, pero enserio cada minuto, cada hora que pasa para mi es como un siglo, veo tan lejos mi posibilidad de seguir con sempai- _pensaba Morinaga cabizbajo-

-¿En qué piensas? ¿Te estás acordando de lo de anoche?- preguntó Ryutaro temiendo ser descubierto-

-No menciones eso, de lo contrario me voy sin ti- comentó Morinaga con seriedad-

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?- cuestionó con melancolía el muchacho-

-No es maldad, es que no me gusta recordar eso, es todo- respondió Morinaga peinando con sus dedos el cabello del chico dulcemente- Para mi eres un amigo más, espero lo entiendas-

Asombrado, Ryutaro empezó a sentir agua salada empapando sus ojos, mas haciéndose el fuerte le habló a papá con seguridad.

-Me debes unos cuantos besos-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya te di los suficientes!- se quejó el mayor-

-No señor, ¿o qué? ¿Quieres acaso que le cuente a tu amorcito?-

-¡DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS NO LO HARÉ Y YA DEJAME EN PAZ!- gritó Morinaga ofuscado

No le dio pie a detenerlo pues echó a correr, pero lo cierto es que la rabia era con él mismo, simplemente Ryutaro fue un pobre humano que estuvo cerca de mi padre cuando él pasaba un momento donde la desesperación le había dominado.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, mi padre-madre, el señor Souichi ya estaba en el hospital, acababa de salir de la universidad y necesitaba variar de actividades para despejar su mente, trabajando estaba cuando de la nada, su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-¡Aló! ¿Quién es y qué quiere?- preguntó ofuscado el demonio de cabellos rubios-

-Sempai… ¿estás… ocupado?- saludó Morinaga dudoso-

-Ah… eres tú, ¿no te dije que no me llamaras en el hospital?-

-¡Qué cruel! En ninguna ocasión dijiste eso-

-Mira Morinaga, hablamos después… ¡Samantha espérame! Los convocados a la reunión ya están llegando a Tokio- y acordándose de su kōhai esperó no lastimarlo- Disculpa, estaba contándole-

-Ya sé que son cosas de trabajo, no hay nada que pueda hacer, adiós sempai-

-¡Espera estúpido!- exclamó Souichi- Lu-luego te…- _¡Cierto! ya no tiene celular_- Llámame en dos dias-

-¡¿DOS DIAS?! ¿Qué harás? ¿No se supone que Samantha y tu ya saldaron sus cuentas pendientes?- preguntó Morinaga con celos, molestia y despecho-

-¡Cálmate! Debo ir a Tokio al congreso nacional de hospitales y clínicas de Japón, eso tarda unas cuantas horas, no te preocupes, te prometo…- Souichi empezó a susurrar escondiéndose en un cuarto vacío- Te prometo que nos veremos cuando regrese, y… si quieres podemos… ¡Maldición! Ya sabes, no me hagas decirlo-

-_Aunque sempai me de mil golpes y destroce mi integridad física y emocional por cada cariño… ¡Es muy dulce!- _Tranquilo yo entiendo, pero en dos días ni Samantha te alejará de mí, ¡Serás completamente mío!- profirió Morinaga contento y con doble sentido-

Sólo papá entendía lo que había querido decir, por su parte Souichi, ignorando sus intenciones torció los ojos, pensando como siempre que era un completo pervertido.

-Bueno, cuídate sempai, te amo, te amo, te amo- dijo Morinaga-

-¡No seas meloso idiota! Ya lo sé, no es necesario que gastes tu voz diciéndolo, por cierto ¿de dónde me estás llamando?- preguntó Souichi-

-De donde alquilan celulares para llamar- respondió Morinaga-

-_Esta incomunicado_- reflexionó Souichi por unos segundos, volviendo a la conversación se despidió- Cuídate por favor, adiós Morinaga, nos vemos en un par de días-

-**_¡Genial! Sempai no escaparás, finalmente habrá algo que unirá nuestras vidas_**- pensó Morinaga observando el teléfono que indicaba el término de la llamada-

-¿Señor? Me está pagando más de lo que debe, tome- entregó la funcionaria- Con esto es suficiente-

-Gracias, disculpe ¿usted no vio un chico que venía conmigo?- preguntó Morinaga, no se entendía, antes lo botaba y ahora lo buscaba-

-¿Uno peli castaño de ojos grises?- quiso cerciorarse-

-Si, el mismo- corroboró Morinaga-

-Ni idea señor, el vino acá a comprar una cerveza y se fue-

-Ya veo, muchas gracias, permiso- dijo Morinaga desanimado- Si lo ve por favor dígale que lo estoy buscando- solicitó saliendo de la tienda- _¿En realidad fui cruel con Ryutaro? ¿Tanto como para ofenderlo? Si fue asi tendré que ofrecerle disculpas aunque no me haya dado cuenta, y es que sempai es con el único que distingo rosas de espinas, él me hace subir al cielo y sin piedad me trae de vuelta a la tierra cual huracán en trópico, en cambio Ryutaro es el error de una noche por el que al parecer tendré que pagar toda mi vida, no quiero que sempai se entere, me moriría si eso ocurriera, pero si se enterara ¿qué haría? ¿Se pondría celoso? No, sería más que eso, incluso peor, podría dejarme e irse con la piedrecita eterna del zapato- _pensó Morinaga-

Al dia siguiente, papá Souichi se encontraba en la reunión con los representantes de los demás hospitales, cada cual expresaba sus ideas y argumentaba si la situación lo ameritaba, lo cierto era que estaba furioso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿ESTÁN LOCOS? Es científicamente imposible que un hombre quede embarazado- espetó Souichi lanzando hacia la mesa los papeles que le acababan de entregar-

-Cálmese por favor, como ve, al parecer alguien ha creado una especie de medicina para eso- comentó un colega-

-¿Especie de medicina? ¡NO JODAN! Vinimos a un congreso de hospitales y clínicas de Japón, nuestro país es una gran potencia a nivel mundial y supongo que saben lo que significa, ¿me están diciendo que vamos a exponer semejante broma al escarnio público? ¡Por favor! No juguemos con la credibilidad de esa forma- refutó Souichi sobando su entrecejo, tratando de tranquilizarse-

-¡No es mentira! Mire, este es el primer humano de naturaleza masculina que va a poder traer al mundo un hijo, seremos pioneros, así que no será someterse al escarnio público Tatsumi san-

-¡¿A QUÉ HAN VENIDO?! ¿A molestar? ¡Sean serios! Va en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza- alegó el peli largo colocando sus manos de golpe en la mesa-

-Puede que vaya en contra, pero son seres humanos, y no vinimos a hablar de si a usted le parece o no que un hombre tenga hijos por cuenta propia, estamos aquí porque ya surgió la primera persona que tendrá un bebé gracias a esto, lógicamente habrá que practicarle procedimientos delicados por ser un embarazo de alto riesgo, y no solo eso, como ya deben presumir será por medio de una cesárea que lograremos que sea un éxito- expuso una doctora-

-Al grano por favor- pidió otra persona-

-¿Quieren saber sin dolor la razón de esta reunión?- al ver los rostros impacientes y extasiada por la cara que pondrían prosiguió- Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en qué institución de Japón practicaremos los procedimientos, los representantes de las mejores clínicas y hospitales se hallan reunidos hoy, debemos ofrecer el mejor servicio a nuestros compatriotas queramos o no-

-¿Qué? No contentos con semejante absurdez ¿nos vienen con este trago amargo? Suficiente, yo me retiro, no toleraré más esta estupidez- se quejó Souichi tomando sus cosas-

-Un momento señor Tatsumi, no se puede ir así como así, es nuestra obligación atender los casos de extrema urgencia, me sorprende su falta de compromiso y seriedad- regañó un señor-

-Mire, si es verdad lo que dicen de esos repugnantes homosexuales, ¡déjenlos! Nadie los mandó a que crearan esa inutil medicina que lo único que trae al planeta son niños cuyos padres son ambos hombres, no puedo creer que nuestra sociedad se vaya a infestar con una pandemia de esa calaña- comentó Souichi con notable repudio-

-No hable de esa forma, le recuerdo que son seres humanos que merecen respeto, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de un hombre con un útero inventado ¡pero bueno! Era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, los gays… también merecen gozar la bendición de tener una vida gestándose en su ser- comentó una médica con no más de tres meses de embarazo-

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! La ley natural universal consiste en que un hombre y una mujer deben engendrar, no dos hombres, si quieren jugar al papá y a la mamá pues que adopten una mascota, esa gente no debe tener ni siquiera el derecho de adoptar, no son más que aberrados, escorias que no valen la pena ser atendidos como prioridad, no han de tener ni idea de cómo educar un hijo- habló con desprecio Tatsumi Souichi-

-¡Lo educarían mejor que usted! ¿Y sabe algo? Uno nunca debe decir cosas sin ser dueño del destino- refutó el mayor representante de una reconocida cadena de fármacos.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere señor… Mimura san?- cuestionó Souichi leyendo el nombre escrito en la escarapela que el hombre portaba-

-A buen entendedor pocas palabras, con permiso- murmuró Mimura sama retirándose ofuscado- _No puedo creer que hayan personas tan cerradas de mente como ese muchacho, se supone que los de su edad son más abiertos a las novedades… ni yo que soy un viejo de cuarenta años me ofusco de esa forma, lo que me disgustó de su actitud fue cómo menospreció a los gays, cómo habló mal de ellos y del medicamento que con tanto esfuerzo inventó Morinaga kun, hablando de él… me pidió la droga, debo encontrar un punto de envío pero ¿cómo se supone que lo contactaré para avisarle? ¡Ah si! Le dije que me llamara, me alegro que no lo hiciera aún, olvidé contarle que me encontraría ocupado en esta reunión con esos representantes de medio pelo- _pensó mientras buscaba sitios de entrega rápida-

Mimura sama no tenía idea de lo que desencadenaría el enviarle dicho objeto, el cual, peor que una bomba atómica, metería en graves problemas a mi impulsivo y testarudo padre, quien antes de ir por la solución a los problemas amorosos con Souichi, debía primero aclarar algunas cosas con Ryutaro-

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Ryou?- cuestionó un hombre de veintitrés años al recepcionista que le atendió días atras-

-¡Dios! ¿Eres su novio?- preguntó-

-No…No… ¿Novio? Ahh si, claro que lo soy- mintió Morinaga-

-Pues aunque lo seas me temo que tendrás que volver mañana, por ahora se encuentra sumamente ocupado y ni a ti te atenderá… a menos que le pagues- susurró por lo bajo-

-¿A menos que qué? ¿Cómo así que no me puede recibir? Tengo todo el derecho de verlo, yo soy… su… novio, por favor déjame entrar- pidió Morinaga con voz culposa-

-¿No sabes que suele ocuparse toda la tarde, noche y madrugada atendiendo a sus clientes? Te confieso que se nos había hecho raro no haberlo visto trabajando ayer, desde que salió contigo feliz y sonriente no había regresado, hasta hace unas hora, se veía furioso, incluso medio triste, en fin, no es de mi incumbencia si discutieron o no pero por favor, no interrumpas sus labores, cuando termine, si es que el cliente lo deja, podrás verlo, Ryou es su favorito- comentó el recepcionista-

-¿Ryou es el favorito? ¿Dijiste cliente?- preguntó Morinaga temiendo lo peor- _Dios mío, no puede ser que Ryutaro esté en estos negocios turbios tal como yo hace varios años, no tuve nunca alguien aconsejándome, por eso elegí el camino fácil, pero él ¡Me tiene a mi! De cualquier forma lo sacaré de esto, no permitiré que se pierda como yo lo hice- _pensó con zozobra, y calmándose continuó con la mentira de ambos, de Ryutaro por haberla empezado y de él por haberle seguido- Solo será un minuto, no me demoro, necesito decirle algo de suma urgencia, por favor ayúdame a recuperarlo, ¿nunca has amado?- rogó con excelente actuación-

-Si que estás desesperado, de acuerdo, toma las llaves, pero cuidado, no vayas a armar un escándalo si lo encuentras en pleno- advirtió con severidad a un Morinaga decepcionado pues guardaba la minúscula esperanza de que Ryutaro no estuviese haciendo tales cosas-

Suspirando profundo papá se encaminó a la habitación que el chico había compartido con él desinteresadamente, y tratando de apaciguar su nerviosismo, con un temblor en las manos usó las llaves que le entregaron al ingresar… y al abrir la puerta sus ojos cual anillos de Saturno se agrandaron al presenciar lo que ocurría dentro, ropa tirada, tarros de lubricante, cajas de condones llenas y vacías, y por si fuera poco, gritos provenientes del baño lo dejaron atónito mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Ah!... ¿Te gusta?... ¡Qué rico! Creo que podría morir… ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como me aprietas contra ti?- jadeaba un desconocido-

-¡Ahh! Si, lo siento… por favor más, más, ¡Ahh! Daniel no pares ¡Ah! ¡Más fuerte!- escuchó a Ryutaro con asombro, terror y rabia-

-_¡Ese es!… ¿qué hago? ¡Maldita sea! Es un niño, un menor de edad, ¿cómo puede atentar contra él dándose a la gente porque si? aunque tenga que romper la puerta del baño no dejaré que siga rebajándose- _¡ABRE LA PUERTA RYOU! QUE LA ABRAS O NO RESPONDO-

-¿Esperabas a alguien amor?- interrogó el adulto al adolescente que le daba sus servicios sexuales-

-No me digas así, lo nuestro no es más que un negocio, no lo esperaba, continúa, ya se irá- incitó Ryutaro en susurros, aferrando las piernas a su cintura-

-¿Y si cumple lo que dijo?-

-No, yo a él no le importo, no sé a qué habrá venido-

-¡OH RYOU! ¡Qué lindo! Ah… muéstrame más de esas expresiones… ¡eres mejor que mi esposa!- gruñó por lo alto, haciendo enervar a Morinaga de la ira, ¿cómo era posible que aun habiendo sido comparado con una mujer Ryutaro siga permitiéndole tenerlo?-

-¡Ah! Eso es porque… El trasero de un hombre… aprieta mejor que la vagina de una mujer…- contó Ryutaro entre gemidos-

-¡Por ti yo sería capaz de dejarla! Ah… ven conmigo… por favor… yo te juro que nada te hará falta- prometió enloquecido de placer-

-_Aunque me digas todo eso… por desgracia mis ojos están puestos en el hombre que se encuentra detrás de la puerta, ¿ya se habrá ido? Me siento mal, perdón pero es la única forma que tengo para mantener mi mente ocupada y vacía de ti-_ pensó Ryutaro lloriqueando y gimiendo con desquicio-

-_Mierda, ese desgraciado lo hizo llorar, ¡Lo sabía! Ryutaro es muy niño para afrontar esta clase de cosas- _¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¡Por favor ábreme!- solicitó golpeando la puerta con insistencia-

-¡NO MOLESTES! Ahh… T-tú… ¿acaso no tienes idea… de lo que estoy haciendo ahora? ¡Vete de… aquí! ¡Uh! Si… si quieres dinero tendrás que volver mañana, lo estoy consiguiendo por tu beneficio- dijo Ryutaro intentando ahogar su llanto con gemidos-

-¡No estoy interesado en el dinero que me des! VINE PORQUE ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR TI- gritó Morinaga enfurecido, pateando la puerta de golpe, y con una cobija en mano se acercó a la pareja, apartando al intruso cubrió a Ryutaro y como pudo lo cargó-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Largo!- dijo el jovenzuelo sujetándose del lavamanos- Déjame trabajar-

-¡NO! Esto no es un trabajo digno para ti- regañó abrazándolo- Y usted señor, no vuelva más, Ryu… Ryou es un niño, y usted un adulto lujurioso- escupió Morinaga con cierta hostilidad depositando al adolescente en la cama con sumo cuidado-

-Eh… no le hagas caso, este hombre tiene una mente arcaica, quédate Daniel, ¿no la estábamos pasando bien?- preguntó levantándose, y ocultando su cuerpo con la cobija, ignorando a Morinaga le besó imaginando que era, irónicamente el oji verde-

-¡Basta!- exclamó empujando al cliente de su protegido- ¡Fuera!-

-Ningún trabajo es deshonra, si lo único que sabe hacer una persona para GANAR DINERO es vender placer y recibirlo, no debe haber problemas- y dirigiéndose a Ryutaro de forma coqueta el americano concluyó vistiéndose- Cuando hayas solucionado tus diferencias con este hombre de la antigua era, me llamas- dijo sacando un fajo de billetes, y colocándolos sobre una mesa se marchó-

-¿QUÉ HACES? ¡ENFERMO!- preguntó Ryutaro viendo a Morinaga tomar el dinero y romperlo-

-No necesitas esto, es dinero fácil, y solo hay satisfacción cuando lo obtienes sufriendo y sacrificándote- explicó Morinaga quemándolo, la tentación de tomar unos cuantos estuvo siempre, pero recordando la razón de sus acciones se llenó de templanza y así se deshizo del fruto del mal proceder de Ryutaro-

-¿Qué carajo hago ahora? Ese tipo es mi mejor cliente, es un aviador…-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Te entregas para conseguir cosas, ¿Cómo puedes valorarte tan poco? Te comportas peor que una puta de pueblo una prostituta es digna, ¿tú que eres? un pobre miserable que se ha enfrascado en el sufrimiento en vez de luchar por progresar dignamente, si crees que siendo así alguien te tomará en serio pues te lo digo, yo personalmente jamás me fijaría en una persona de tu linaje- dijo Morinaga con rabia sin medir palabras, sorprendiendo a Ryutaro, quien callado y con mirada doliente, en modo de defensa, se cobijó hasta las orejas y se volteó a otro sitio-

-Vete- susurró sollozando- ¡Si eso es lo que piensas de mi vete! No vuelvas nunca, no me interesa lo que pienses, tú y yo no tenemos nada, y porque tengo presente que nunca estarás conmigo fui capaz de regresar a mi viejo trabajo…- rompiendo en llanto Ryutaro le aventó lo que tenía a su alcance- ¡LÁRGATEEEE!-

-Ryutaro… no fue mi intención herirte, yo me enfurecí por lo que dijiste, no quiero que cometas…- alcanzó a decir Morinaga pero Ryutaro le interrumpió-

-¡Ya no me importa! Jamás se han preocupado por mi, todos me usan como un mero objeto, nunca me había importado, ni mi corazón, ni mi mente se habían tomado el tiempo de dejarse afectar por eso- hipando, Ryutaro prosiguió- ¿Por qué debería importarme ahora? ¡Vete!-

-No se lo que habrá sucedido contigo tu vida entera, pero por lo visto no has sido feliz, te prometo que te enseñaré a vivir honradamente, fue un error fatal tratarte mal, te hablé sin pensar, y te ofendí, por favor déjame compensarlo haciéndome cargo de ti- murmuró Morinaga subiéndose a la cama y abrazándolo-

Papá acariciaba su cabello paternalmente, sin embargo en el estado de Ryutaro, carente de afecto sincero, aquella muestra de cariño le dio esperanzas que por el momento eran impensables.

-No te molestes, has caso omiso de mi existencia, vete, sigue con tu vida, con ese amor unilateral que te carcome, y al que le robas la armonía- masculló sorbiendo el agua de su nariz, limpiándose con unos pañuelos cuando se vio atraído hacia el pecho de Morinaga-

-Lo siento, no puedo llegarte a amar como a él, pero si como… a un amigo muy cercano, como a un hermanito, ¿qué dices?- animó con inocencia Tetsuhiro Morinaga cuando repentinamente el indefenso chiquillo que consolaba lo derribó y se posicionó sobre él de manera seductora y amenazante-

-¿De verdad crees que estaré quieto cuando me muestras amabilidad? Hay una pequeña esperanza en arrebatarte de ese tirano- dijo Ryutaro mordisqueando su clavícula, inmovilizando sus brazos-

-¡Ah! Ryutaro kun… ¿Qué?- dijo a medias Morinaga sintiéndose atacado- _¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta fuerza? Yo le gano a sempai siendo menor en edad que él… ¿y me logra derribar un muchachito al que le llevo casi ocho años?- _pensó reprochándose-

-¿Sabes lo que quiero?- escuchó a Ryutaro decir mientras le soltaba el cierre de la chaqueta-

-¡Esto no está bien!- jadeó Morinaga esquivando los labios que se acercaban- Yo… estoy enamorado y debo mantenerme fiel-

-No lo veas como traición, llamémoslo saludo amistoso- sugirió Ryutaro besándolo-

-¡Mh! No… ¡Ryutaro que no! D- ¿dónde estás tocando? ¡MI TRASERO NO ESTÁ EN JUEGO, SOLO MIS BESOS!- exclamó alterado Morinaga temiendo por su integridad- Andando Ryutaro, a bañarte-

-Déjame descansar primero- pidió el joven recostándose de nuevo y tapándose-

-No señor, te bañarás porque debes eliminar todo el rastro de las personas con las que te has acostado, desde hoy serás un adolescente normal, juicioso, y trabajador, yo te enseñaré- dijo Morinaga cargándolo y llevándole a la bañera-

-¡Está frio!- expresó Ryutaro ante el roce del agua en su desnuda piel-

-No te quejes, enmendar faltas cuesta- alegó Morinaga en burla, lavando el cabello del menor-

Papá no se fue sin antes ver que Ryutaro estaba vestido para dormir cual niño de su edad, estaba contento de haber hecho una buena acción, sin pedirlo, Ryutaro se ganó su aprecio, y papá lo ayudaría, lo protegería y le defendería de cualquiera.

-¿Te vas?- cuestionó el oji gris con tristeza, haciendo quebrar el corazón de Morinaga-

-Si, es tardísimo, ya está empezando a anochecer, las calles se hacen desoladas y peligrosas- explicó Morinaga aguantando las ganas de acariciar las sonrosadas mejillas del muchacho-

-Quédate, mañana será otro día y podrás hacer lo que desees- habló Ryutaro abrazándolo- Si te vas no sé que pueda llegar a hacer-

-Tienes un pacto conmigo, cúmpleme porque yo no te fallaré- dijo besando su mejilla, alejándose y saliendo de la habitación rápidamente- _¿Desde cuándo me volví tan gentil con las personas? Bueno… siempre lo he sido, pero nunca como con Ryutaro, je,je, ni con sempai las ganas inmensas de proteger a alguien brotaron de mi con tanto empeño, y es que sempai no necesita que lo protejan, Ryutaro en cambio es como un infante que debo guiar por el buen camino- _y con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su apartamento, al llegar se encontró con dos mensajes de voz en el buzón de entrada del teléfono-

-**¿Hola? Morinaga kun soy Mimura, tu jefe, quiero avisarte que la encomienda te la enviarán hoy en la noche, así que por favor estate pendiente, quizá mañana temprano llegue a Nagoya- **tuvo que sentarse o sino, se habría desmayado de la sorpresa y la emoción-

-_¡GENIAL! ¡GRACIAS DIOS! Sempai… ya no podrás rechazarme, no me dirás que no, te quedarás a mi lado, criaremos juntos a nuestro hijo y nunca nos van a separar_- pensó Morinaga entusiasmado, saltando como loco empezaba a imaginarse a él y a su amado con un bebé en brazos, sosteniéndolo en los primeros pasos, también escuchando sus primeras palabras- Es hora del otro mensaje, ya tendré tiempo para seguir festejando-

**-¿Hola? Morinaga, mañana en la noche llegaré a casa, más te vale prepararme una suculenta cena… o nada de nada ¡Imbécil!- **escuchó Morinaga susurrar a su sempai, llorando de felicidad y con pesar tuvo que eliminar ambos mensajes, sobretodo el del encargo, no quería que sempai se enterara por medio de terceros de sus planes-

Papá no pudo dormir, en cambio, sacando una cerveza y un cigarrillo, se sentó en la sala a meditar, agradeciendo al cielo la pronta venida de mi padre-madre… quien preso de las futuras situaciones que destruirían sus nacientes ilusiones, rompería con las expectativas anheladas durante y después del embarazo.

**El Camino Hacia El Amor Verdadero Nunca Será Sencillo. Espero ver sus comentarios y consejos de manera respetuosa, con amor Michelle n.n**


	11. Misión Cumplida

**Gracias por leer mi fic. Koi suru boukun le pertenece a Hinako Takanaga sama *-***

**-¡Oye qué rico!-**

**-¿Rico qué?-**

**-El lemon de este capítulo :3 -**

**¡DISFRUTEN! n.n**

**Capítulo Once: Misión Cumplida**

El ansiado día llegó, y papá al despertar, se bañó, buscó una muda de ropa que aún había en el closet de su dormitorio, y cual demente fue a buscar a Ryutaro para arreglar juntos el apartamento que compartía con Souichi, el chiquillo ignorando los propósitos de papá, le ayudó sin decir una palabra.

Al terminar de acomodar lo acordado, partieron de inmediato al punto de envío a recoger lo que traería felicidad eterna a mis padres… aunque no la vieran en un principio por dejarse vencer de los perjuicios, engaños, tristezas, y resentimientos.

-¡Esa es! Reconozco ese logo, es el de la farmacéutica S.- señaló Morinaga con euforia-

-¿Seguro? revise bien por favor, no se aceptan quejas o reclamos después de ser entregados los encargos- comentó la trabajadora mostrándole un libro de **POLÍTICAS DE LA EMPRESA **en letras grandes, gris, y empolvado, a simple vista se notaba que era tedioso leer-

-Permítame el envío - pidió Morinaga tomando la bolsa cuyo interior lo llenaba una caja de tamaño mediano con la palabra **FRÁGIL **en todos lados-

-¿Es esa?- escuchó una vocecilla susurrarle-

-Je, je, je, si, ¿Qué le debo señorita?- preguntó Morinaga-

Acabado su recorrido, papá y Ryutaro fueron a almorzar en el apartamento, vieron una película y se dirigieron a la universidad, donde los ayudantes de mi **_madre _**por suerte no se encontraban, mi padre no deseaba que empezaran a sacar conjeturas a la ligera.

-¿Para qué es ese tubito?- cuestionó Ryutaro a Morinaga, quien limpiaba dicho objeto con minuciosidad-

-Es una probeta, necesito sacar una muestra para depositarla en lo que está dentro de la caja que nos entregaron hace rato- respondió Tetsuhiro cerciorándose de que se hallaba lo suficientemente limpia, se encaminó al baño con los nervios alborotados y dijo- No vayas a salir de aquí, ¿ves esos libros? Quítales el polvo, organiza las hojas dobladas, y déjalos en un mejor sitio-

-Son muchos- dijo Ryutaro desganado-

-Hazlo, es una orden mocoso- demandó Morinaga sonriendo de lado mientras que con probeta, medicina y otros utensilios requeridos en mano se encerraba en el baño-

-Viejo mandón- murmuró Ryutaro mostrándole la lengua-

-¡Te escuché!- exclamó el oji verde presumiendo la cara de susto que el menor habría colocado, ya con seriedad desabrochó su bragueta e inició su proyecto- _¡Ah! sempai, pronto seremos tres, pronto tendremos la familia unida y amorosa que siempre quisimos… ahora si ¡Nunca más me rechazarás de nuevo! ¡Jamás alguien se interpondrá en nuestro camino!-_ pensó minutos después de culminar lo empezado, extractando la última gota que por el momento le quedaba de su propia esencia, procedió a analizarla, y gracias al cielo, no encontró nada extraño, aun así, la examinó y desinfectó hasta cansarse. Cuando sus dudas e inseguridades acerca de lo que hizo se esfumaron completamente, se persignó rogando al de arriba que atendiera por favor sus rezos mientras la mezclaba con la medicina-

-_¿No se está demorando?-_ ¿Tetsuhiro sensei te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ryutaro golpeando despacio la puerta que los separaba-

-Lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte, disculpa- dijo Morinaga divagando, sumido en fantasías que lo enternecían, ¿cómo sería sempai embarazado? De veras quería abrazarle con la barriguita, qué bello sería-

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Ryutaro al verle salir-

-Estoy contento, con esto la vida me sonreirá- respondió Morinaga- ¿Terminaste?-

-Si señor, ¿nos vamos?-

-Cuanto antes- dijo Morinaga–

-¿Podrías regalarme un beso por mi buena conducta? Mira que ya no he vuelto a atender a nadie desde ayer- dijo Ryutaro sonrojado-

-No, y cómo no vas a no atender nadie si te interrumpí anoche, y hoy te levanté temprano- dijo Morinaga riendo a punto de abrir la puerta, no obstante se sintió halado, y empujado fuertemente contra una pared, fue entonces, que unos labios besaron los suyos y una lengua invadió su boca- ¡Ah! ¡Nh! Ryu…Ryu ¡Suelta…!-

-¡Delicioso! ¿Dónde iremos a almorzar?- cuestionó el oji gris saboreándose-

-¡Tarado!- regañó golpeando su cabeza-

Al salir de la universidad, papá agradeció que nadie conocido les viera, de lo contrario habría sido problemático tener que dar explicaciones.

En Tokio, Souichi empezaba a despertar, sentía el cuerpo pesado, y algo presionándose contra sí, incómodo poco a poco se despertó, tomando un reloj revisó la hora.

-¡¿Tan tarde?!- exclamó sentándose de golpe-

-Ay lindo no hagas bulla- dijo una persona quejándose a su lado- ¿Siempre eres así?-

-¡¿Qué diantres?!- profirió el rubio volteando a ver, y al bajar su mirada al suelo, su mano tapó su boca para acallar un grito de asombro- _No me digas que anoche ella y yo lo hicimos- _pensó- _Yo salí furioso después de que el molesto señor Ramura, no, Mamura, o ¿era Mimura?, bueno, como se llame, yo me fui después de que se fuera- _empezó a recapitular- _No encontraba una habitación disponible y ella tenía el mismo inconveniente, como no habían más hoteles disponibles… pagamos por esta habitación matrimonial, recuerdo también que cenamos y que bebimos de más, ¡Perdóname Morinaga! Pero al menos... comprobé con una mujer aparte de Samantha que no soy gay- _se consoló-

-Estuviste genial Tatsumi san- le dijo la no tan señorita besando su cuello-

-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- Souichi soltó al aire, posteriormente se aterró de si mismo, sin embargo no había marcha atrás, aparte, debía de cerciorarse en sus cinco sentidos, que su cuerpo se desempeñaba con mujeres y que el hecho de que respondiera con Morinaga, alguien a quien se juró odiar por ser de la calaña de gente a la cual detesta, no significaba que fuese gay-

-Me encantaría- respondió la dama besándolo, permitiéndole envolverla en las redes de placer tal como la noche anterior, ahora en sano juicio quería grabar con más veras la sensación de aquel apasionado hombre, aunque supiera que después no lo volvería a ver-

Intercambiando números con la doctora con la que pasó la noche y parte del día en el que regresaría, Souichi, el que será mi padre pero a la vez mi madre, canceló un vuelo directo de Tokio a Nagoya, cuando por el altavoz dijeron su código, se dijeron adiós con un fugaz beso decretando lo acontecido como una simple aventura, radiantes cual sinvergüenza, tomaron rumbos distintos, sin pensar si quiera que el destino los reuniría en una embarazosa situación, de la cual sería difícil salvarse.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Morinaga observando la lluvia caer, los truenos al parecer acompañaban su estado de ánimo, la lejanía, y la ausencia de sempai, le abrumaba, y le hacía pensar todo tipo de suposiciones, que lastimosamente no se saldrían de la realidad-

-No se pero ya está oscureciendo, ¿en serio ese tipo va a venir hoy? Yo creo que se encontró en el camino con una linda mujercita y está aprovechando antes de venir a **_desperdiciar_** su hombría contigo- dijo Ryutaro con un mal presentimiento, no tenía idea de lo que estaría ocurriendo con el tirano del que le habló Morinaga, pero con las cosas que le contó podía sospecharlo-

-¡No digas eso! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso merezco tales tratos de tu parte?- cuestionó Morinaga frunciendo el ceño-

-Deberías ser más sensato, él es un heterosexual homofóbico que sabrá Dios cuándo se le removerá el corazón de piedra y te hará caso, ríndete, vente conmigo, ¡yo te daré lo que el no! Se que lo amas, pero si me das la oportunidad nunca derramarás una lágrima por mi culpa- dijo Ryutaro a su lado, abrazándolo, recostándose en Morinaga, respirando contra su cuello, y acariciando sus cabellos-

-Es normal a tu edad confundir sentimientos de amistad o agradecimiento con amor- explicó Morinaga separándose del muchacho, tentado por el demonio, sintió un apetito voraz de besarlo, pero antes de que su juicio perdido intentara volver, un sonido se escuchó- E-es el teléfono, voy a contestar- dijo corriendo a la sala del apartamento- Si b..-

-Estaré ahí en diez minutos, más te vale que la comida esté sabrosa o te agarro a patadas- amenazó su adorado tormento-

-Descuida sempai, me quedó deliciosa, dicen que la comida apetitosa también enamora- comentó Morinaga sonriendo atolondrado-

-¡Cretino!- escuchó antes de que la operadora le indicara que no había nadie del otro lado de la línea-

-Ven pronto sempai, te amo y… te necesito_- _susurró Morinaga-

-Qué ridiculez, todo este alboroto ¿para qué? ¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio al heterosexual que detesta a la gente gay como tu?- se burló Ryutaro-

-¿Tu no eres gay?- preguntó Morinaga sorprendido-

-Soy bisexual, pídeme un taxi por favor-

-Cl-claro, ya voy- dijo Morinaga oprimiendo las teclas del teléfono, cuando le contestaron se aseguró que la información recibida era la correcta- Ya casi viene sempai, llévate mi sombrilla, espera el taxi afuera, disculpa que no te deje cubrirte del frio aquí pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora, cuídate- musitó abriendo la puerta de la calle, y devolviéndose a su habitación cogió una chaqueta mullida, unos guantes, una bufanda y un gorro colocándoselos al jovenzuelo-

-Gr-gracias Tetsuhiro sensei- balbuceó Ryutaro haciendo una reverencia, de repente unos brazos lo arroparon y unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, helándole hasta la sangre que recorría sus venas- ¿Y… esto?- jadeó aferrándose al hombre que se colaba en sus sueños-

-Un premio, lamento no ir contigo, pórtate bien y quizá reconsidere darte besos de vez en cuando- dijo Morinaga apartando a su admirador-

-¿Qué haré mientras no me prestas atención?- preguntó con cabeza gacha-

-Lee un libro, organiza tu cuarto, has deporte, cualquier cosa que te aleje del turbio pasado que tuviste ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo prometes?- dijo Morinaga besando sus manos-

-¡Lo prometo! Hasta luego sensei, te quiero- dijo dirigiéndose al taxi que acababa de llegar-

-_Ryutaro es un niño tiernísimo, je, je, je, con razón lo defiendo tanto- _pensó Morinaga hasta que un puño se coló en su rostro-

-¡QUÍTATEEE! ¿A QUIÉN FREGADOS ESTÁS MIRANDO? ¿Mientras me fui le echaste ojos a los jovencitos? pensé que te gustaban mayores que tu, maldito pedófilo - regañó sempai entrando a su hogar y cerrando de un portazo-

-No es eso, estaba… esperándote, yo jamás… vería a otro más que a ti, no te sería infiel, ni siquiera me besaría con nadie más que contigo- debatió Morinaga dudosamente- _Si eso es así ¿por qué con Ryutaro me pasó lo de hace un rato? ¡No es nada! solo recompensé su comportamiento- _pensó mirando a su sempai- _Lo que ocurrió con Ryutaro no fue nada importante, es... mi pupilo_-

-¿Y estas velas? ¡No me digas que cortaron los servicios de energía! ¿Eres idiota? Los recibos de pago están en la mesa del comedor, ¿dónde los…? ¡Ah! Es-espera, ¡Ahm! N-no me beses el cuello…- gimió Souichi-

-Yo apagué las luces, me pareció romántico hacerlo para conmemorar nuestro primer año juntos, ya sabes, hoy exactamente tuvimos nuestra primera vez- dijo Morinaga besando su mejilla, tomándolo de la mano le guió hasta la mesa del comedor, que se adornaba de un elegante mantel color azul turquí, dos suculentos platillos ubicados uno frente al otro, y dos velas discretamente colocadas en el medio, junto a unas rosas-

-¿Qué es…?- cuestionó Souichi sonrojado, con el corazón latiendo a mil- _Nunca he recibido este tipo de atenciones, ¿cómo se supone que debería actuar? No concibo haber engañado a semejante ángel, sin embargo puedo remediarlo, sé que no soy gay pero Dios me premió con este hombre maravilloso, ¿acaso es un ángel caído? Y no solo eso, cocina delicioso, pero no se lo diré, no le diré que estoy empezando a caer por él, y como soy consciente de lo que siente por mi, le contaré lo que pasó con esa mujer, no todo pero le contaré para no hacerlo sufrir- _pensó mirando su plato ya vacío-

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó Morinaga poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué te pasa? estás distraído, ¿hay algo que te moleste? ¿Qué hice mal? Por favor dime- dijo arrodillándose, reclinando su cara en las piernas de su tirano amado-

-No quiero más, gracias, me pasa algo pero milagrosamente no es culpa tuya esta vez- susurró Souichi- No te arrodilles, no merezco que te humilles-

-Tu vales la pena todos mis esfuerzos- le dijo Morinaga-

-¿Incluso si te he engañado?- preguntó Souichi-

-¿De qué hablas? Lo que ocurrió con Samantha no fue una traición, no estés preocupado, tranquilo, yo te amo a pesar de eso- dijo Morinaga levantando su cabeza para acariciar su rostro-

-¡Tu no entiendes! Al salir anoche de la reunión… no encontré hotel disponible aparte de donde realizamos el congreso, no había habitaciones más que una matrimonial, una doctora estaba en el mismo dilema, no consiguió nada, y decidimos rentarla ambos, fuimos a tomar unos tragos para matar el tiempo que nos restaba en Tokio, hablamos de nuestra infancia, y otras cosas que ni recuerdo, al despertar vi su ropa y la mía regadas por el suelo, supongo que nos pasamos de copas- comentó Souichi encendiendo un cigarrillo-

De inmediato papá se levantó, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas se llenó de valor, respiró hondo, suspirando se dirigió a su habitación, pero Souichi se lo impidió.

-¿Te vas? Ahora me odias ¿verdad? ¡¿ME VAS A DEJAR?!- preguntó Souichi empujándolo contra la pared-

-¡Eso dolió sempai!- se quejó Morinaga- Yo no imaginé que llegaría una circunstancia de estas, no se pasó por mi mente que tendrías algún desliz con otra persona, pero sempai, si querías que te dejara... solo tenías que habérmelo dicho, no era necesario lastimarme de esta manera- y sonriendo de lado, delicadamente se liberó del agarre-

-¡No malinterpretes! No llegaría a esos extremos para alejarme de ti, tu me conoces, sabes que te quiero conmigo, que eres especial, pero también ten presente que soy heterosexual, y a pesar de estar contigo no dejaré de lado a las mujeres, si en verdad me amas y valoras los sacrificios que he hecho, me entenderás y aceptarás que salga de vez en cuando- dijo Souichi, sabía que lo que decía no tenía sentido, un hombre como él que carece de cordialidad, un misántropo no se reúne frecuentemente con otras personas. Sin embargo si no se paraba a raya y dejaba que el chico lo gobernara, posiblemente Morinaga tendría más alas para refutarle, en cambio, si se plantaba cual tirano bajándole los humos, haciendo pedazos su autoestima, Morinaga sería suyo hasta que se hartara del pues sabía que con ese ultimátum, difícilmente se negaría- ¿Aceptas?-

Papá se aguantó las ganas de llorar, de mandar sus esfuerzos al demonio por la milésima de esperanza que se hallaba en su magullada alma.

-Has de estar sediento, este jugo lo hice para ti- avisó Morinaga sacando una jarra de la nevera, y sirviéndole en un vaso, secretamente le dio la bebida que acabaría con los obstáculos que les podría separar-

-¿Y tu no tienes sed?- preguntó Souichi luego de tomarse de un trago el jugo-

-No tengo, pero sempai, lo hice con todo mi amor, espero que no lo ignores- solicitó Morinaga con la jarra en mano-

-Si, si… ¿entonces aceptas?- preguntó Souichi cabizbajo- _Por favor di que si, mi orgullo nunca me dejará decirte lo que pienso Morinaga, te quiero conmigo, te quiero conmigo-_

-¿No es obvio?- respondió Morinaga besándolo- La vida es corta, efímera, y se lleva lo que más queremos, pero mientras lo tenemos hay que gozarlo-

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- gritó Souichi viéndose levantado y cargado cual esposa en plena luna de miel-

-Te transporto a nuestro nidito de amor- empujando la puerta de su cuarto, Morinaga lo recostó sobre una cama llena de pétalos de rosas-

-¿Qué es esto, chiflado?- cuestionó Souichi cerrando sus ojos, sonrojado hasta las orejas-

-Esto, será la mejor noche que pasaremos- aseveró Morinaga iniciando un recorrido de besos, mordisqueos, y tortuosos movimientos para desvestir y acariciar a su amante-

-¡Ah! Basta, yo no… ¡Quiero! Mori… déjame- empezó a jadear Souichi en un impulso vano por detenerlo-

-Abre los ojos sempai, ¿no te da curiosidad observar donde te entregaré lo que fui, lo que soy, lo que seré?- incitó Morinaga besando su piel ya desnuda-

-No me hables… así… sabes que ¡Ahh!- gimió Souichi al sentir una cálida lengua rozando, saboreando rincones de su cuerpo que hasta él desconocía- No… detente… ahí ¡no! ¡Se siente raro! Ah… ah… Mori… Morinaga ¿Qué me estás…?- cuestionó removiéndose en la cama, lanzando algunos pétalos al suelo sin darse cuenta-

-Como supuse… incluso este lugar que tanto nos deleita a ambos… ¡Tiene un color espectacular!- halagó Morinaga sumergiendo su lengua donde Souichi jamás pensó que lo haría-

-¡MORINAGA…. NO ESTÁ BIEN! Ah… no… hagas eso… ¡uhm!- gritó Souichi tratando de atraer la razón que le quedaba-

-¡Te amo sempai!- Morinaga exclamó subiendo su atención, y centrándola en el estómago del prójimo, con mirada enternecida, pensó- _Aquí, en el vientre que tantas veces llené con mi esencia finalmente hoy sembraré la semilla que realmente me brindará el don de alejar los obstáculos, el temor y la inseguridad que me carcome día y noche-_

-¿Por qué besas mi estómago? ¡Ah… para… pervertido!…- gruñó Souichi frotando sus piernas, sintiéndose vacío en el sitio que anteriormente recibió un cuidado especial, la lengua de Morinaga sobre sus tetillas, y sus manos quemándole hacían que de a pocos se rindiera contra el hombre de la especie que más odiaba, ¿cómo es que un tipo, y gay le hacía temblar de placer incluso más que una mujer? ¿Se estaría enamorando?- ¡NO MALDITA SEA! ¡YO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL! NO AMARÍA A UN TIPO- Souichi gritó aterrado, y viendo sus propios fluidos en la mano de Morinaga, intentó alejarse-

-Sempai no te preocupes, ambos sabemos que eres heterosexual, que solo conmigo sucede esto- dijo Morinaga penetrándolo con lentitud- _Habría preferido continuar preparándote, pero no puedo esperar, tu orgullo es muy duro de doblegar-_

-¡Ah! me duele… duele… Morinaga… ¡Animal!- gruñó Souichi derramando unas cuantas lágrimas sin fuerzas para escapar-

-¡Cálmate sempai! Ah… no llores…- pidió-

-¡Cállate! No… deseo… hacer esto… ¡Ah! me estoy convirtiendo… en lo que me juré odiar hasta la muerte ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mori…Morinaga detente- gimió con lágrimas de decepción y odio contra él mismo, estaba embargado en un placer de otro mundo, y ya no le importaba que otros les descubrieran, solo quería vivir el presente, pues el futuro era incierto, sin embargo ese pensamiento era el que más le horrorizaba-

-¡TE AMO! SEMPAAAI… ¡AH!- gritó Morinaga levantando las piernas de Souichi sobre sus hombros, invadiendo su cavidad en un vaivén que entraba y salía en una sensual danza que robó los gemidos, gritos, lloriqueos, y susurros imperceptibles, posibles **_Te amo _**provenientes de Souichi que no pudo escuchar gracias a los traqueteos de la cama y a sus propios **sempai, te amo**-

-¡NO SEAS RUDO IMBÉCIL!- reclamó entre jadeos Souichi sujetándose de las sábanas, pero no era suficiente, una urgencia de aferrarse al que podía ser un niño desamparado y a la vez un humano perdidamente enamorado surgió-

-No temas… no temas…no hay nada de qué asustarse ¡Ah! sempai, estoy… ¡Estoy viendo el cielo!- exclamó abrazándolo-

-¡Ahhh! Des… despacio…-pidió Souichi sin reconocerse, ¿cómo es que un tirano como él se impacienta por no tener cerca a una persona? ¿Tan grato era sentir su sudor mezclarse con el de él?-

-Sempai tócame, bésame, siente este momento, nunca lo olvides, recuerda que soy tuyo… aunque tu no me pertenezcas… ¡SOY TUYO!- jadeó Morinaga expulsando una potente sustancia dentro de Souichi que contribuiría con la causa-

-Ahhh…. Ahh… Mori…Morinaga- gimió Souichi sintiéndose realizado con las estocadas recibidas, apretando el miembro de su kōhai con su orificio, le atrajo de sus hebras azul oscuro y le besó como pocas veces-

-Uh… sempai, ¿lo notas? Estás encendido por el amor que nos une… ¡es tan maravilloso! Creo que… llegaré- avisó el oji verde-

-¡Ahh! Imbécil… ¡adentro no!- se quejó Souichi arañando su espalda, mordiendo el cuello de Morinaga, del cual salió un hilillo de sangre-

-¡SEMPAI TE AMO!- Morinaga acomodó sus manos sobre los barrotes de la cama para que Souichi estuviese cómodo-

-¡Ah! yo… creo que… ¡no puedo más! ¡Ay!... ¡Ohh!- gimió Souichi lagrimeando por el orgasmo que se avecinaba-

-¡Vas a poder!- dijo Morinaga invirtiendo las posiciones, ahora abajo y sempai arriba, en una cabalgata donde los gritos, o aullidos de placer y dolor combinados no se hicieron esperar, incluso la cama, al compás de los músicos emitía los mejores sonidos cual sinfonía dirigida-

-¡Ah! esta… esta posición es incómoda… ¡Sabes que me duele! Mori…Morinaga… ¡no!- con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los hombros de su ayudante, Souichi se quejó-

-¿Ah si? ¿Te fastidia?... parece que esta parte….dice lo contrario- dijo Morinaga rozando con sus dedos la parte anatómica de su sempai que imploraba por atención-

-¡No! No toques ahí… ¡No aguantaré!… ¡Ahhh! Para… yo voy… ¡Ahhh!- gimió Souichi vibrando, inconscientemente sus caderas seguían el ritmo de Morinaga, moviéndose en forma sincronizada, ni la luna, ni los vestigios del amanecer hicieron mella en los amantes que se entregaban el uno al otro como nunca lo habían hecho, era necesario para Morinaga que Souichi en cada átomo y partícula de su ser, sintiera los sentimientos arraigados que le eran profesados, pues el hijo que engendrarían debía ser hecho con la aprobación y total aceptación de los futuros padres, incluso aunque el de ojos miel no tuviese idea que luego de esto una vida se empezaría a gestar dentro suyo.

-No olvides que... debes tomar jugo, y procura por favor no ingerir licor- pidió Morinaga abrazándole-

-¿No tomar?- preguntó Souichi-

-Tomar licor, es nocivo para la salud- comentó Morinaga- ¿Tienes sed?- le ofreció un vaso con el jugo que preparó, y que Souichi... no rechazó- _La medicina debe tomarse antes y después del acto sexual-_ remembró Morinaga- Misión cumplida-

-¿Misión cumplida?- preguntó Souichi sirviéndose un poco más de jugo, a lo que Morinaga solo rió-

**El Camino Hacia El Amor Verdadero Nunca Será Sencillo. Espero ver sus maravillosos comentarios con opiniones y críticas respetuosas, con amor Michelle. **


	12. Desagradable Noticia

**Hola amadísimos lectores, Koi suru boukun le pertenece a la grandiosa Hinako Takanaga sama n.n **

**Disfruten por favor! :)**

**Capítulo Doce: Desagradable Noticia**

Tetsuhiro mi padre, no cabía de la dicha, tendría un hijo y lo mejor es que su amado sempai se lo iba a dar.

Entonces era embargado de paz y tranquilidad hasta que al pretender abrazar al que me soportaría en su vientre por varios meses, su mano pasó directo a la sábana.

Despertándose de golpe vio que se había ido, y en su lugar una nota se encontraba.

-**_No pude esperar a que te despertaras, voy de afán, no quiero que nos ganemos problemas innecesarios por gente chismosa, no lo había detallado pero eres muy lindo cuando duermes, me habría gustado quedarme a contemplarte pero mejor no nos arriesguemos, debajo de la almohada dejé algo que te puede servir, no fue muy costoso, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, fue con todo mi cariño, y por favor no toquemos de nuevo que te compré un celular, si al menos me aprecias un poquito, has como si nada pasó, sé que si volvemos a hablar de eso, rechazarás mi regalo- _**leyó Morinaga con asombro, y levantando la almohada vio en ella un celular último modelo- _¿No fue muy costoso? Esto debió valerte muchísimo, ah pero es cierto, ahora… trabajas en un hospital, en el mismo de Samantha san, tu ex de hace años, con la cual hace pocas noches te acostaste para cumplir el trato pendiente-_ pensó con molestia suponiendo que quien le regaló el teléfono fue su sempai- En fin, ni ella ni las demás personas serán ya problema porque eres mío, nadie te apartará de mi lado- dijo con superioridad-

Lejos, muy lejos del apartamento de mis padres, Ryutaro en su habitación, se preparaba para verse con mi padre en cualquier otra locura que él le pidiese hacer, contento le acompañaría y sin chistar. ¿Locura? No había más locura que la que él hizo, comprar un celular último modelo, ir al apartamento de mis padres con una copia de las llaves que a escondidas tomó el día anterior, esperar que mi padre-madre saliese de su hogar para ingresar mientras mi padre dormía y así, dejar una nota casi anónima con su regalo.

Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si las cosas más bellas y sencillas de la vida las estaba aprendiendo con el que desinteresadamente le ayudaba? nunca antes le habían demostrado afecto ni amabilidad sin necesidad de llevárselo a la cama con fines indecorosos.

Se sentía bendecido, y aunque mi papá le hubiese dejado las cosas en claro, Ryutaro mantenía la esperanza de llegar a ser amado como algo más que un amigo o un hermano, poco sabía del por qué pero desde que lo conoció, su alma se siente más tranquila y realizada.

Sonriéndose al espejo al ver una apariencia juvenil, tal como le recomendó su **_mentor_**, Ryutaro descubrió que se veía incluso mejor que con la ropa cara y un tanto excéntrica que usaba antes, rememorando sucesos del pasado, reconoció que con los clientes que atendía tuvo sus lujos, sin embargo, mi padre era distinto, él buscaba que progresara, que su desarrollo en adulto fuese menos rápido, a su tiempo, decidido a esperar, encendió el televisor para matar el aburrimiento hasta que unos golpecillos en su puerta le hicieron colocarse de pie.

-_¿Será él? ¿Qué le habrá parecido lo que le dejé? Espero no se vaya a molestar por entrar así a su casa- _se preguntó corriendo, tal fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta no se encontró con Tetsuhiro, en cambio una vieja amiga suya estaba frente a él- ¿Mayura san? ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Yo te conseguí este lugar ¿recuerdas?- preguntó la mujer vestida de ropa casual- Tengo que contarte algo urgente, sé que no iba a buscarte de nuevo para evitarte más molestias y preocupaciones de las que tienes, pero… mi ex novio Hiroshima está…- rompiendo en llanto cayó al suelo arrodillada-

-¡Cálmate Mayura san! Entra por favor y me cuentas- sugirió Ryutaro alzándola del suelo amablemente, y mirando de extremo a extremo, cerciorándose que no les vio nadie, cerró la puerta- Ahora si, ¿qué le pasó a tu novio? O bueno, ex, nunca supe con certeza por qué terminaron, y justo una semana antes del matrimonio-

-Él me engañó poco antes de que llegara el día de casarnos- respondió la mujer llorando de rabia, y abrazándolo-

-Que horrible, ¿entonces terminaron porque no lo perdonaste?-cuestionó-

-No, yo le dije que no importaba su traición, le pedí que lo intentáramos de nuevo y dijo que si, que me agradecía por perdonarle- respondió Mayura- Una semana antes de nuestra boda, nos fuimos de paseo pero tuvimos que regresar de inmediato pues se enfermó, lo llevé al hospital donde trabajo y lo internaron, ahí en Tokio recibió una llamada, dijo que era de su empresa y decidí darle privacidad, sin embargo minutos después me llamaron los enfermeros para que les autorizara sedarlo, al entrar a la habitación donde lo dejamos lo encontré extremadamente sobresaltado, me pedía perdón y decía que no quería vivir más- contó la mujer recibiendo el vaso de agua que Ryutaro le entregó-

-¡Pobre! Pero, al menos no hubo nada peor ¿no?- dijo intentando alentar a su compañera-

-Lastimosamente después de eso me dejó sin decir una palabra, me dijo que se arrepentía de haberme conocido pues de no haberlo hecho no me habría metido tampoco en ese lío- al ver la expresión de interpelación de su amigo continuó- Hoy me enteré que murió hace un mes, me aterré de que nadie me contara, y es que ahora sé por qué no lo hicieron… Hiroshima murió de sida, la enfermedad fue muy agresiva, y su cuerpo no resistió… él me escribió una carta diciéndome lo que ocurrió, en realidad me abandonó porque la mujer con la que estuvo le llamó para contarle que estaban contagiados de eso, fue muy duro enterarse de aquello, por eso me dejó, planeaba buscarme de nuevo ya que se practicaría el examen para detectar si era portador o no, pero se acobardó y no lo hizo, cuando por fin se animó a hacerlo ya estaba muy avanzado- tomándose una pausa, y limpiando sus lágrimas reveló- Creo… que tengo sida Ryutaro-

-¿QUÉEEEE? Debes estar equivocada, no puedes tener sida Mayura, eres muy sana, no te infectaste estando en el mismo cautiverio que yo ni sirviendo gente desconocida en ese bajo mundo para enfermarte ¿ahora?- alegó el muchacho-

-No te olvides que yo fui secuestrada poco tiempo para que los atendiera en mi labor de doctora, solo eso- defendió la dama-

-Muy raro que te secuestraran solo para eso, a propósito, ahí conociste a Hiroshima ¿cierto?-

-No es raro, es que yo intenté suicidarme varias veces cuando me secuestraron, no podían liberarme porque yo podría denunciarles por retenerme contra mi voluntad, sin embargo Hiroshima me cuidó, nos hicimos muy amigos, y gracias a él me perdonaron la vida al descubrir que yo era médico, acordamos que prestaría mis servicios únicamente como doctora-

-Ya veo, es por eso que el intercedió para que te liberaran, tu novio era muy misterioso, así que nunca logré conocerlo del todo, siempre usando gafas oscuras y sombreros estrafalarios que no dejaban ver ni su rostro… así que viniste a Nagoya a contarme tu grave y terrible problema- concluyó Ryutaro con leve cinismo, y es que él siempre hablaba así, fue educado en lo mundano, entre palabras hostiles, sudor y vulgaridades, el mayor afecto que recibía era el de sus clientes y el de su amiga, aunque muy remotamente-

-No es precisamente de mis congojas de lo que vine a hablarte, sino porque necesito buscar a alguien- empezó a contar la mujer, ante la absorta mirada de su amigo, quien asentía al escuchar lo que le era relatado-

Unas cuadras después, en un laboratorio de agricultura, a la hora del almuerzo, los asistentes de mi **_futuro_** **_padre-madre_** estaban en aprietos, tremendo tirano ingresó al laboratorio de agricultura y sin parar daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-¿A eso le llaman colonia? ¡ARRÉGLENLAAA!- resopló Souichi furioso- ¡Siento pena por los componentes orgánicos que perecieron a manos de semejantes ineptos! ¿No pueden hacer nada bien? ¡MUÉVANSEEE!- lanzándoles los lapiceros que usaba para anotar las observaciones que hacía en los experimentos, se sentó a analizar los resultados que le entregaron minutos antes-

-Está iracundo, ¿qué le pasó? Hace días estaba contento, es rarísimo- dijo Tadakoro asustado-

-Hablamos de sempai, sus estados de humor son normales en él- comentó Mika tranquilizándolo-

-No es eso, es que veo que algo le pasa, se está tocando el estómago, y creo que está sudando ¿se habrá indigestado?- cuestionó Tadakoro susurrando- A veces la salud influye en el ánimo de las personas-

-¿Le preguntamos qué tiene?- dijo Mika preocupada-

-¿Qué miran? ¡A trabajar!- regañó Souichi-

Al cabo de dos semanas, antes de ir al aeropuerto mi padre le dio un beso en los labios al tirano que más ama, se las ingenió y le sedujo para abrazarlo, besar su propia mano y depositarla con una oración silenciosa en su estómago a pesar de la mirada de reproche de Souichi, que tomándolo por pervertido desconocía las verdaderas intenciones en el proceder de su kōhai.

Minutos después de haber llegado al aeropuerto y de ver partir en el primer vuelo de la mañana a Tetsuhiro, mi padre y madre a la vez, comiendo unas bolitas de arroz y tomando un té, meditaba una reprimenda hacia su kōhai, ¡Por fin se había ido a Hamamatsu, había demorado en hacerlo! ¿Qué estarían pensando sus jefes? Simplemente rogaba porque no le sancionaran.

El disfrute de la comida se fue al traste cuando al frente suyo vio a una niña tomando café…. ¡Café! Genial, ahora tendría que correr al baño para deshacerse de las náuseas que comenzaron a surgir, obligando a su inexperto y sano cuerpo a hacer algo poco agradable para cualquier ser humano.

¡No podía! Simplemente no podía, la sola idea de saber que tenía que usar un transporte para dirigirse a la universidad le provocaba mal genio, ira, ganas de llorar, de gritar a todos e insultarlos, era estresante, antes, prefería usar sus pies a valerse de las máquinas sin alma que extraía el capital de las personas por las ansias de dinero de sus dueños y creadores, sin embargo ahora no podía darse el lujo de lucir su buena condición física ya que…. Por el momento carecía de ella, no se sentía en el nivel del cual se mofaba días atrás. Se subió en el primer taxi que paró, solicitando al conductor que lo llevase a su universidad moderando la velocidad.

-No tan rápido, ¿acaso no sabe manejar?- dijo Souichi cerrando sus ojos, apretando sus manos en la silla del carro-

-Pero señor, voy lento- alegó el taxista-

-Mire, déjeme en esa esquina, ahí es mi facultad- pidió sempai a punto de tirarse del carro- ¡DETÉNGAASEEE!- gritó sudando frío- _Le pago a este tipo, y me bajo de aquí- _fue lo único que pensó intentando salir del vehículo-

-¡Cálmese por favor! ¿Ve? Ya llegamos, no se preocupe ¿señor se siente bien?- preguntó exaltado al verlo pálido- ¿Lo acompaño?-

-Descuide- respondió Souichi sintiendo las fuerzas volverle- Quédese con el resto-

Suspirando se dirigió al laboratorio que le asignaron desde hace varios años, cuando llegó vio a sus asistentes organizando experimentos pendientes y también iniciando unos nuevos, entró silencioso para no asustarlos, el pequeño dolor en su estómago y la sudoración habían cesado, pero ahora, a falta de dos males vinieron otros cuantos, un mareo extraño, mucho sueño, y antojos de dudosa procedencia, para suerte de mi padre, Souichi decidió hacer caso omiso a ellos presumiendo que era un malestar producido por alguna comida, y que se le quitaría.

Se sentó a mirar cautelosamente el procedimiento que aplicarían sus kōhai, no deseaba hablar con nadie, tampoco estresarse, actualmente se sentía mejor, no quería que nada le arruinara ese valioso momento donde las **_dolencias_** no le achacaban.

Sin preverlo, mi **_padre y_** **_madre _**quedó profundamente dormido, bajo la asombrada mirada de dos espectadores.

-¿Notaste que entrara?-

-No Mika, yo estaba contigo ¿recuerdas?-

-Cierto-

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo despertamos?- preguntó Tadakoro quitando unos mechones rebeldes que caían en la frente de su sempai-

-Es broma ¿no?- dijo Mika con sarcasmo- Si quieres correr el riesgo, despiértalo, pero no estaré aquí cuando su cólera explote- susurró- Ven, sigamos trabajando que está largo-

-Tienes razón- murmuró Tadakoro alejándose y regresando donde estaban- _¡¿Qué demonios?! Por un momento quise abrazarlo… ¡No! Imposible, es sempai, el tiránico demonio del salón de ciencias y agricultura… ¿abrazarlo? ¡Por Dios! ¿Estaré enfermo?- _pensó aterrado-

Tadakoro no sabía que quien le había avivado semejantes emociones era yo, un ser que empezaba a gestarse, y que reía triunfante al ver lo que Souichi causaba en él.

Apenas comenzaba mi recorrido de nueve meses en su vientre y sin querer queriendo, ya hacía de las mías, no porque yo quisiera, sino que el embarazo desprendía de mi melenudo padre-madre un aura jamás antes vista, movía la dulzura en los corazones de la gente sin estos saberlo.

A horas de la tarde, en Hamamatsu, mi padre ya estaba de regreso en la farmacéutica, y luego de intercambiar unas palabras de bienvenida con su jefe y compañeros acerca del viaje, reinició las labores como trabajador en su patente. Contento admiraba su invento, pensando en lo útil que sería para las parejas y hombres que como él anhelaban tener hijos propios sin tener que pedir la colaboración de alquiler de vientres o algo similar, a su felicidad se sumaba el celular que tenía en su cartera, un obsequio hermoso, una grandiosa muestra del cariño de sempai, mi padre-madre, ¡no aguantaba! Quería llamarlo a agradecerle por eso, pero por temor al mensaje de la carta hallada dos semanas atrás, no mencionó el asunto tal como le ordenó. Y no tendría que preocuparse por ello, ya que como caído del cielo, le llamó la persona que haría morir en su garganta los te amo y palabras de agradecimiento que ansiaba decir.

-¡Sempai! ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no me llamarías- dijo Morinaga emocionado-

-Y pensaste bien, ahora si sabes quién te hizo ese presente- comentó alguien del otro lado de la línea-

-¡Dios! ¿Eras tú? De alguna manera pensé…. Pensé que…- dijo Morinaga melancólico- Je,je,je ni modo, disculpa por confundirte- se excusó decepcionado-

-¿Si hubiese sido tu sempai estarías feliz cierto?- cuestionó en un dejo de despecho que Ryutaro ocultó con un taco en la garganta- Alégrate ¿Si? Así te podrás comunicar mejor con las personas, incluso con él, podrías decirle que lo compraste si no quieres problemas- sugirió-

-¡Rayos! Tendré que hacerlo, pero me gusta engañar a sempai, es tan bueno conmigo, puede que sea medio frío, tirano, pero en verdad es muy dulce y…- defendió Morinaga-

-Si, sí, a propósito, ¿sabes por casualidad dónde queda el hospital en el que trabaja y la facultad en la que está haciendo la maestría? Es que me dijeron que con él también se puede reservar una cita médica para realizarse unos exámenes, y es preferible hacerlo personalmente ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que trabajaba en el hospital?- preguntó Ryutaro rogando que le creyera bajo la mirada impaciente de su acompañante-

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- cuestionó preocupado- ¿Tienes en qué anotar?-

-No soy yo, es una amiga que me vino a visitar- respondió Ryutaro haciendo ademanes a la chica para que le consiguiera lápiz y papel-

-¡¿SIGUES EN ESE NEGOCIOOO?!- regañó Morinaga exigiendo saber-

-¡NOOO! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Desde que estuve con Daniel me he mantenido célibe, has de cuenta que ahora volví…. A ser virgen- comentó sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar a Tetsuhiro y a su amiga-

-Ya veo, es esta…-comenzó a pronunciar Morinaga sin suponer los planes verídicos que ocultaba su **_discípulo_**-

-Listo- cuando terminó de copiar- Gracias Tetsuhiro sensei, aunque ese sempai tuyo no te quiera… yo a ti si, no lo olvides- se despidió Ryutaro amorosamente, si bien la razón por la que le pidió esa información del Tatsumi era una vil mentira, las últimas palabras dichas brotaron de su alma y salieron por labios. En el fondo de su ser, le pedía perdón a ese gran hombre por el grave secreto que le escondía-

Regresando a Nagoya, el dormitar de mi padre-madre se vio interrumpido a causa del sonido del celular que alteró la calma de sus kōhai e inclusive la suya.

Mika y Tadakoro se observaban acusadoramente entre sí, cuestionando con la mirada cuál de los dos dejó el celular encendido siendo que sempai, es decir mi padre-madre no autoriza que en ocasiones de extrema concentración tengan distractores innecesarios.

Irónicamente, el celular que sonaba con insistencia era el de mi padre-madre, quien palpando perezosamente en sus bolsillos iba abriendo sus ojos, hasta que logró encontrar el aparato que si por él fuera, habría roto en mil pedazos.

-¡¿Aló?!- contestó bruscamente tallándose los ojos-

-Sou…ichi ¿cómo estás?- saludó una voz llena de timidez, erizando los vellos del cuerpo del científico-

-¿Con…quién?-

-Soy Mayura….-y encerrándose en el baño de la habitación de Ryutaro susurró- Hace dos semanas pasamos la noche juntos, necesito hablar contigo, en el congreso no tuve la oportunidad de informarme muy bien pero con tu número de celular me bastó para contactarte-

-¡¿TUUUUUUUUUU?!- exclamó sorprendido sintiéndose visto hasta por cámaras, fruto de su culposa mente la dichosa aventura pasó a cobrarle factura, pues creyéndola pasada, como agua fría le cayó esa dichosa llamadita- A… ¿A qué se debe…?- preguntó sintiendo dolor en la boca del estómago temiendo por su pellejo-

-Necesitamos hablar Souichi san-

-¿No lo estamos haciendo Mayura?- dijo aparentando seguridad-

-Quiero ser franca contigo, y es urgente para mi decírtelo en persona, creo que es lo más preciso en estos casos-

-¿Qué? ¡Sé clara!-

-Souichi san, ¿podemos vernos hoy?-

-Ahora estoy en la universidad, ¿te queda fácil? La dirección es…- empezó a decir, pero su ex compañera de cama le interrumpió-

-¡Ah! ya sé donde es- exclamó fingiendo- ¿Ahí queda la universidad de Nagoya?- preguntó disimulando, por suerte el hotel en el cual se hospedaba Ryutaro quedaba cerca-

-Esa misma, ¿ya habías estado antes?- escudriñó curioso-

-Maso menos, estoy allí en diez minutos- especificó Mayura arreglándose para ir-

-B-bien… acá nos vemos- colgó- No me demoro, continúen eso, no se han equivocado, los felicito- dijo encaminándose a la puerta a paso lento, extrañando a sus kōhai, ¿quién habría podido ser la persona que provocó ese cambio repentino en su sempai? Terror, inseguridad emanaba del hombre que solía andar con paso firme e imponente- _No la veo… ¿me habrá embaucado?- _se preguntó sentado en una silla- palpándose la cabeza, sintiendo un mareo que parecía no cesar-

-¡Souichi san! Qué bueno verte- le habló Mayura-

-Acaba con esto, no nos conviene que se enteren de ese desliz- espetó huraño-

-¿Podemos ir a ese restaurante?- señaló la mujer sudando frío-

-O es aquí o me voy- levantando su rostro explicó- No hay nadie, no podrán oírnos-

-Souichi san… yo tuve un novio que me abandonó hace casi dos años, aún no lo he podido sacar de mi mente ni de mi corazón, por eso me involucré contigo- inició un discurso que para el rubio parecía no tener final-

-¡Ve al punto Mayura!- pidió Tatsumi poniéndose de pie-

-Déjame terminar, ¿crees que es fácil estar en mi posición?- se quejó, y sacando impulsos donde no tenía prosiguió- Me involucré contigo porque cuando quise contactar con él para decirle que volviéramos, que ni su traición ni que en su momento terminara repentinamente con nuestra relación me importaba… no me contestó, le insistí pero… nunca me contestó, hace dos semanas me enteré de la verdad, una persona que se rehúsa a volver o que ha muerto no contestaría por más que insistieras… ¿sabes de qué murió Souichi san? de sida y… creo que…-

-¡CÁLLATEEEEEEEEE! NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO ENSERIO, NO, NO NOOOO- gritó cayendo de rodillas, sujetando con fuerzas su vientre, que por la desesperación y la situación de límite comenzaba a doler como nunca antes-

-¡Souichi san! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sientes?- preguntó agachándose a su altura- Sé que esta noticia te tomó desprevenido, pero aun no es seguro, ya me hice tomar los exámenes, hoy me entregan los resultados-

-¡MALDIGO LA HORA EN LA QUE ME FUI A ESA MÉNDIGA REUNIÓN! ¿Por qué? ¡De ninguna sucia manera! Yo no puedo estar infectado… ¡no puedes estarlo porque si lo estás ya habremos tres infectados! ¡NOOOOOO! ¿Qué hago? ¡Carajo!- dijo Souichi sujetando su adolorido vientre- _Perdóname Morinaga, fui un egoísta, fui un idiota- _se excusó en pensamientos repletos de remordimiento y culpa- ¡Me duele!-

-Tienes fiebre, llamaré a una ambulancia, o mejor, llamemos al hospital en el que trabajas, podremos…-

-¡NO! Yo no quiero ser atendido, es un simple malestar, no creas que con tus mentiras me olvidaré de esto, más te vale que ese resultado sea negativo, de lo contrario me las pagas Mayura- amenazó el hombre de ojos color miel-

-¿Qué hora es?- cuestionó alterada-

-¿Enserio vas a preguntar eso en estos momentos? Mujer inmoral, se nota tu falta de corazón, eres insensible, ¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ TE TRAICIONÓ TU NOVIO!- escupió Souichi amargado, nada le importaba, quería despertar de esa pesadilla cuanto antes, ¡Quería morirse!- Maldita promiscua, si ese resultado sale positivo… te maldeciré desde mi tumba, así me vaya al infierno y me queme, más te abominaré, ¡Te lo juro Mayura!- gritó, llorando de ira, impotencia, se arrepentía de un error cuya enmendadura robaba su cordura-

-¡YA NO MÁS! ¿Soy yo la culpable? También tienes velas en este entierro, si no nos hubiésemos hecho los coquetos, y hubiésemos tomado con madurez nuestros problemas amorosos, no habría pasado esto, te recuerdo que lloraste conmigo, y yo también contigo, no recuerdo nada de lo que hablamos, estábamos tan ebrios, pero lo que si recuerdo es que lloramos juntos, supongo que una cosa llevó a la otra, además, tu me pediste volverlo a hacer, y con ese no se qué que tienes acepté, si de culpables se trata estamos en igualdad de condiciones, porque yo me enteré de la enfermedad y muerte de mi ex novio un día después de que partieras a Nagoya- respondió Mayura exponiendo el asunto de ambos sin modificar la verdad, sin engaño alguno-

-¿Cuándo te entregan los resultados?- cuestionó recostándose en la pared-

-Ya casi, debo recogerlos en una mensajería, pero es mejor que también te practiques el examen- aconsejó la mujer-

-Si pero después, yo te acompañaré a recoger esos resultados, no quiero gato por liebre- comentó Souichi con mejor semblante-

-Eres un tsunderé ¿lo sabías?- dijo riendo-

-Oye, no me coquetees Mayura-

-Dije tsunderé- recalcó-

Mi pobre padre-madre, fue con Mayura san en un taxi a recoger las pruebas cuando llegó la hora, en unos minutos podrían conocer si estaban contagiados o no.

-Me hice practicar varios tipos de exámenes para mayor seguridad- dijo Mayura en su intento por romper el silencio-

-Ah… me alegro- suspiró Souichi- ¿Esas de allá son hamburguesas?- preguntó extrañándola, ¿por qué cambiaba de tema así?- ¡SEÑOOOOOOR PARE AQUÍ!- gritó señalando el puesto de comidas rápidas, y poniendo sus ojos en una cerveza se bajó- Deme una hamburguesa mixta, con doble carne, con queso doble… ehm, picante y… ¡Una cerveza!- pidió emocionado-

-¿No te parece que es demasiado?- inquirió la mujer-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un tragón? ¡No me interesa la opinión de la gente! Es mi garganta, mi estómago, mi cuerpo y por ende, ¡mi vida! No te metas- peleó Souichi sobre exaltado-

-_Qué sensible, je,je,je, si no fuese hombre diría que los cambios de humor, los antojos y su malestar pueden ser producto de un embarazo- _pensó Mayura, la doctora, más aun al ver la inconfundible reacción de Souichi, que con solo destapar la cerveza corrió al baño a devolver la mitad de la hamburguesa que ya le habían entregado-

Mayura san sacaba conjeturas, y yo le llamaba la atención a mi padre-madre sin haberme formado en su estómago siquiera, pues me haría daño si tomaba bebidas con licor.

_-¡Ay no! ¿Será que si estoy? Yo me acosté con mi ex novio hace mucho tiempo, es poco probable que salga infectada pero para salir de dudas debo leer los análisis, en caso de que esté enferma, ya se de donde viene el malestar de Souichi… pero y si no lo estoy, él tampoco, eso quiere decir que la causa de su indisposición es otra, y no estoy diciendo que él sea gay, o bisexual, pero con lo que vi hace dos semanas en ese congreso es un hecho que los hombres podrían quedar embarazados. ¿Souichi lo estará? No, para nada, ¡No! ¡No! Aléjense de mí suposiciones raras- _pensó Mayura impresionándose de su macabra mente-

-¡No quiero nada! ¡Me voy a casa!- alegó Souichi cancelando lo que pidió al mesero-

-¿Cómo así? Espera, vamos a recoger eso que te dije- le recordó Mayura-

-¡Oh! ese asunto- dijo subiendo al auto, y al ver cerrar la puerta del carro, con un- Andando- Souichi retomó su actitud reservada, guardando para sí incontables reflexiones, de las que gran mayoría eran propiedad de su kōhai favorito-

Y así, mi padre-madre y Mayura san llegaron al reconocido puesto de mensajería Keidou, realizando los trámites correspondientes, en escasos minutos descubrirían el documento que robó la calma de ambos.

-¿Ya?- preguntó el peli largo impaciente al verla temblar con el sobre en la mano- ¿QUÉ DICEEEE? ¡Mayura!-

Como siempre la consternación le dominó, provocándole, desgarrándole, veía que los segundos pasaban como siglos. No iba a perder tiempo, lo que era, era… si tenía sida o no, lo averiguaría de inmediato. Eso pensó al arrebatarle las hojas de las manos a Mayura san, y dándole una ojeada a todas, leyendo, releyendo los resultados y los análisis de distintos doctores colegas de la mujer, finalizó de ver las hojas observó la nota mejor escrita, en letras nítidas y legibles, o bueno, alcanzó a leer el inicio de aquella nota final y quizá la que resumía lo que resultó en los análisis, pues un minuto después… se desmayó.

¿Qué habría contenido ese sobre que causó el desmayo de aquel hombre? Fue lo que los trabajadores y clientes de Keidou se preguntaron.

**NOTA:**

**Gracias por leer, Dos favores: 1) sigan la historia, es agridulce pero es muy bonita. 2) No olviden dejar un review con su sagrada opinión o sugerencia de manera respetuosa y clara. Con amor, Micho *-***


	13. Inesperado Descubrimiento

**Mis amores, gracias por seguir mi fic n.n Koi suru boukun es de Hinako Takanaga sensei. **

**¡Disfruten por favor! *-***

**Capítulo Trece: Inesperado Descubrimiento**

Fue en ese momento que Mayura llamó de inmediato a Samantha, la que sería mi **_okasan _**hasta que cumpliera mi primer año de nacido, antes del suceso que partiría en dos la vida de mis padres… y sobretodo la mía.

-¿Samantha san? Soy Mayura, del hospital de Tokio, no se si te acuerdes de mi, pero tu subordinado, el que enviaste al congreso está muy mal, se desmayó- soltó de inmediato a la peli azul-

-¿QUÉEEE? Él es un hombre sano, casi no se enferma, y más importante ¿qué haces con él?- preguntó furiosa-

-¡Samantha san! Luego hablamos de eso ¿Si? Lo que nos importa es que el representante de tu hospital estaba con un fuerte dolor de estómago, lo vi sudando mucho, e incluso vomitó hace unos minutos, mándanos una ambulancia al puesto de envío Keidou ¡NO TE DEMORES!- exigió-

-Mira, no sé que le habrás hecho a Souichi, pero donde sea algo grave me las pagas- aseguró furiosa-

-_¿Será Samantha san a la que él se refirió con que seríamos tres los afectados? ¿Y si Samantha san es la que está embarazada y Souichi padece los síntomas? ¡Gracias a Dios no estamos contagiados!- _pensó aliviándose-

Son graciosas las conclusiones que sacaba Mayura san acerca del embarazo, pero las dudas sobre la salud de mi padre-madre perduraban, por lo que no se regresaría a Tokio hasta dejarle en buenas manos.

Guardó los documentos que provocaron el alboroto dentro de su bolso, y al llegar Samantha junto a los paramédicos se fueron en la ambulancia con Souichi. Quien tenía algo de taquicardia, era normal en su estado, no podía someterse bajo presión y aun así la situación que experimentó le hizo pasar un mal rato.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, a mi padre-madre lo internaron, le iban a practicar unos exámenes pero decidieron dejarlo descansar pues necesitaban que despertara para que les autorizara aquello.

Un celular empezó a sonar con insistencia, alejando el silencio fúnebre que se empezó a formar.

-¿Hola?- contestó una mujer sentada en una silla del hospital, esperando a su colega Samantha- ¿Qué pasa Katou kun?

-Tu hermano no ha parado de quejarse, y de retorcerse en la camilla-comentó Katou a Mayura-

-¿Qué? Pero estaba anestesiado- exclamó preocupada-

-¡CONVULSIONÓ! ¡CONVULSIONÓ HACE UNOS MINUTOS MAYURA SAN!- reveló el colega-

-¿Cómo que convulsionó? Cuando me fui estaba bien-

-Así es pero no podíamos suministrarle la medicina sin tu autorización como su hermana que eres, y sin ella…-

-¡Dios mío! ¡SUMINÍSTRENSELA! ¡Es una orden!- espetó Mayura al colega-

-No podemos hacerlo sin la firma de un familiar que autorice aquello-

-¡Ah! ¡Carajo! De acuerdo… tomaré un vuelo de inmediato a Tokio, espérenme, si algo ocurre, denle un electrochoque- demandó la mujer colgando-

-¿Qué pasó Mayura san? ¿Problemas?- cuestionó Samantha, asustándola-

-¡Carajo! Me asustaste-

-¡Oye! Esas palabras suenan feo en una mujer- amonestó la oji azul-

-Si, si, ¿ya despertó? No entiendo por qué no me dejaste entrar a acompañarlo- comentó Mayura-

-Sobre eso, quiero saber ¿qué haces aquí… sempai?- espetó la ex subordinada- ¿Qué hacías con él? Sabías que era mi ex novio-

-Entre ustedes no hay nada- se defendió-

-¿O sea que pasó algo entre ustedes? No me digas que tu también te acostaste con él- soltó Samantha tapándose la boca- ¡No me digas que estás en embarazo! ¡Te mato sempai!- amenazó enfurecida rogando que no se hubiesen acostado y que Souichi siguiera siendo **_suyo_**-

-¡Claro que no! Yo planifico, admito que… casi me gano un susto, pero vine aquí a comentarle que era una falsa alarma- mintió, no del todo, pero en sí, era una falsa alarma lo de haber creído que tenían sida-

-Eso quiere decir que se acostaron ¿Qué te pasa? ¡NO TE METAS CON LOS HOMBRES DE OTRA!- de nuevo metió la pata, pensó Samantha golpeándose la frente- Es decir… ¡Hagan lo que quieran!- alegó marchándose furiosa-

-Hola Souichi san- saludó una mujer entrando a la habitación-

-¡Mayura! ¿Los resultados? No leí bien… pásamelos de nuevo… yo…- pidió Souichi intentando levantarse- ¿Qué diantres hago aquí? Te dije que estaba bien, ¿por qué me trajiste? ¡No me digas que le contaste a Samantha!- dijo con terror-

-No tranquilo, solo se enteró de que nos acostamos, y sacó sus propias conclusiones, ah y… creo que le afectó mucho, en fin, no tenemos nada, ¿no es maravilloso que estemos sanos?- dijo entregándole el documento-

-¡Genial!- murmuró el peli largo leyendo, al terminar se lo devolvió- No me respondiste ¿qué hago aquí?-

-Te desmayaste, hasta tenías taquicardia y fiebre- susurró Mayura acariciando su cabello- Souichi san me tengo que ir, mi hermano está en el hospital donde trabajo, se ha puesto mal y debo ir a atenderlo-

-Ya veo, cuídate de regreso- se despidió Souichi-

-Gracias, me mantendré al tanto para ver cómo seguiste- dijo la doctora besando su mejilla, saliendo del cuarto, encaminándose al hotel en el cual se hospedaba Ryutaro para despedirse-

En el hospital de Nagoya, nadie logró convencer a mi terco padre-madre de que se practicara los exámenes de sangre y demás para ver la causa que desmejoró su salud.

Cuando cumplí tres meses en la barriga de mi padre-madre, el incidente acontecido con Mayura y Samantha ya había sido olvidado por Souichi, el cual se hallaba dichosamente en el laboratorio de la universidad organizando experimentos, ordenando a sus kōhai, regañándolos y hasta felicitándolos si era el caso.

-¡Dejen eso! Pueden hacer estallar el laboratorio, no toquen esas cosas ¡súbanlas de nuevo a los cajones!- musitó con enojo el sempai de cabellos platinados-

-Pero nunca las habíamos visto, y como se estaba acabando el reactivo decidimos buscar más- se defendió Tadakoro-

-Que yo sepa no tengo hijos, ¿qué son? ¿Unos niños? Con esos químicos no se juega ¡Guárdenlos en este instante! El reactivo está en este recipiente ¡imprudentes! ¡Mika! No cargues eso sola, vamos a ayudarle Tadakoro-

Mi padre-madre como cosa rara, fue el primero en ayudar a Mika con las cajas, prácticamente se las quitó sin predecir el dolor que empezaría a sentir en su estómago, siguió cargando las cajas en un intento por no sentirse inútil ni deprimido.

-_¡Yo no soy débil! ¡ARRIBA!- _se motivó subiendo a su hombro las pesadas cajas, tragándose el dolor, y el malestar que sentía-

-¡Sempai! Yo le ayudo- dijo Tadakoro sujetando la siguiente- Por favor suéltela, usted no goza de buena salud en estos momentos- le recordó en sus deseos de convencerlo, pero logró lo contrario-

-¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO INEPTO?- gritó mosqueado a su inferior-

-¡No sempai! Es… es que has estado un tanto enfermo y…- trató de explicarse-

-¡Cállate! Esto necesita arreglarlo un profesional como yo- ratificó Souichi cargando la última caja y subiéndola al estante- _¡Otra vez ese endemoniado dolor! No dejaré que se den cuenta de… ¿eh? Siento algo extraño- _pensó cerrando con llave las gavetas- Salgan un rato-

-¿Are? Pero no hemos terminado- dijo Mika-

-¡No interesa! ¡Váyanse a la cafetería!- ordenó-

No titubearon, con la duda y el miedo a flor de piel salieron sin decir nada, dejando a mi padre y madre en su soledad, ahora podía encerrarse en el baño para investigar qué era lo que le sucedía.

Procedió a lavarse muy bien sus manos, para así, bajarse los pantalones, con la vergüenza de su alma metió un dedo en su cavidad anal palpando algo tibio que parecía salir de ahí, cuando lo volvió a sacar tal fue su sorpresa al ver su mano con gotas de sangre.

-¿Qué… es esto?- se preguntó sintiendo lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, en este punto ya no importaba su orgullo-

Tal vez fue el instinto paterno-materno que inconscientemente le produjo las ganas de luchar por su supervivencia, pese a no saber que estaba embarazado, mi padre-madre sabía que algo andaba mal en él, y lo averiguaría sí o sí.

-_¡Contesta! Maldición, ¡contesta!_- imploró- _¿Será por esto que me he estado sintiendo tan mal? Este dolor… ya no es tan fuerte pero es incómodo, lo que me preocupa es el sangrado ¿estaré sufriendo alguna enfermedad estomacal?-_ escudriñó Tatsumi-

-Hola Souichi ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?- le habló la sobrina de Matsuda san-

-¡Basta de bromas! Necesito que vengas a mi universidad, es urgente- dijo ya vestido-

-Ven al hospital, ¿qué te cuesta?- cuestionó Samantha-

-Ya no vengas- ¿enserio le iba a decir a una exnovia que estaba sangrando por su vía anal? Souichi Prefería morirse- _¡Me rehúso a contarle! Nadie se enterará de esto, ni siquiera ella, ni mucho menos el baka de Morinaga- _fue lo que pensó en su impulso de proteger su dignidad

-¿Ocurre algo malo? Si es así dímelo y voy de inmediato Souichi- dijo la mujer-

-No es nada, creo que… no podré ir hoy a trabajar, lo siento-

-¿Souichi? ¡Souichi!... colgó- siseó Samantha intranquila-

El arranque de instinto **_materno-paterno _**se fue por donde vino, pues Souichi continuó con su trabajo, y no me recuperaba del sobre esfuerzo que él había hecho ni de las situaciones de límite que afrontó, las emociones, y sentimientos negativos los adquirí yo, y aunque me aferraba a la vida, sentía que algo faltaba.

-¿Qué me pasa? siento… como si…-susurró, la vista empezó a fallarle, y sus fuerzas a escaparse-

Minutos después llegaron sus kōhai, suplicando al cielo porque la ira de mi madre y padre se hubiese aplacado… y ¡de qué manera serían escuchadas sus súplicas!

-¡SEMPAI!- gritó Tadakoro entrando al laboratorio, viéndole en el suelo y corriendo a levantarlo-

-¡Madre mía! Hay que llamar una ambulancia cuanto antes- asumió Mika-

-No van a llegar, siempre se demoran ¡Demonios! No debimos dejarlo solo, no debimos hacerle caso- musitó Tadakoro aferrándolo a su pecho- Está helado, tiembla mucho, ¿qué hacemos?-

-¡Su celular!- dijo Mika corriendo hacia el inerte cuerpo de un bello durmiente que pese a conservar un mutismo evidente, mantenía en su rostro una clara muestra de querer ser salvado- ¿Recuerdas el nombre de la chica con la que trabaja sempai en el hospital?-

-Creo que es Matsuda…Samantha ¿qué haces con su celular?- interrogó Tadakoro-

-¿Hola? Soy Mika, kōhai de Tatsumi Souichi sempai, sabemos que él trabaja con usted en el hospital de Nagoya, y por eso me pareció prudente llamarla- comentó asustando a la médica-

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Samantha-

-Se desmayó, está sudando, pálido, y muy frío- le relató la joven-

-¿Otra vez?- dijo más para sí que para la chica, quien por desgracia le oyó-

-¿Esto pasó antes?- dijo con temor a Samantha-

-¡Mika! Se agitó su respiración, y sus latidos son irregulares- gritó Tadakoro para que le escuchara la persona con la que hablaba-

-Ya iremos en una ambulancia, revísenle la cabeza a ver si hay alguna contusión, traten de despertarlo, no nos demoramos- dijo Samantha colocándose sus guantes, la bata del hospital y un tapabocas, sentía que eso iría para largo-

Y no es para menos, papi-mami estaba teniendo una amenaza de aborto, si no era atendido pronto, podría perderme en cualquier momento ya que estaba muy débil, y cada minuto que pasaba perdía más sangre.

Todos en la universidad quedaron asombrados al ver entrar unos paramédicos manejando una camilla, los cuales eran liderados por una mujer de mirada decidida, que a leguas se notaba sufriendo. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se preguntaban unos a otros, sin embargo, a pesar de ser corroídos por la curiosidad, no querían inmiscuirse en el dilema, continuaron con sus asuntos o eso intentaron, pues a los pocos minutos, la sangre de los transeúntes, profesores y alumnos se congeló, ese preciso momento en el que la imagen del más temido, endemoniado, y conocido tirano perduraría en sus memorias robándole el sueño a más de uno, ¿cómo borrar eso de sus mentes?

Nunca olvidarían que quedaron petrificados al ver a Tatsumi Souichi dormido profundamente, pálido y canalizado de forma intravenosa siendo trasladado en una camilla con una mascarilla proveedora de oxígeno cubriendo su rostro.

-¡ABRAN PASO POR FAVOR!- fue lo último que presenciaron los transeúntes antes de que los paramédicos subieran a sempai a la ambulancia y se fueran rápidamente con la sonora sirena que avisaba la posible tragedia que sucedería si no llegaban a tiempo-

Pasada media hora llegaron al hospital, y Souichi, mi padre-madre seguía sumido en su recóndito sueño, ¿cuándo despertaría? ¿Qué podía hacer yo por él? No era más que un desvalido, no podía ni puedo sin él, no soy nadie sin mis padres, necesitaba ayuda, quería que al menos mi padre-madre se salvara, sólo rogaba por una oportunidad. Alguien, por favor, ¡alguien que lo salve! Es lo más preciado que tengo, no digo que mi papá no lo sea, pero siendo sincero, Souichi tuvo que soportar el peso de ser engañado… y odiado por quien más dijo amarle.

-¡Souichi por fin despiertas!- escuchó a una mujer que le hablaba-

-_Alguien me llama… el dolor en mi vientre… ha calmado, pero ¿y la sangre? ¡Maldición! Quiero despertar, ¡quiero despertar!- _sollozó empezando a asustarse por ver a oscuras-

-Ya, tranquilo, aquí estoy- pudo sentir una mano que le reconfortaba- Estabas sangrando mucho en tu parte de atrás- susurró aquella voz- Creo que tendremos que hacerte una cirugía, pero antes vamos a practicarte una ecografía para ver el estado de tus órganos internos y determinar el origen del problema, puede ser estomacal, si con esta ecografía no se puede ver, practicaremos otro procedimiento- comentó Samantha al verle abrir sus ojos-

-¿Eh? ¿Sangrando?- preguntó- ¡Yo no he sangrado en ningún lugar, déjame!- dijo intentando levantarse, mas al sentir su parte trasera, y la del pantalón mojados, su rostro se tiñó carmesí-

-No te avergüences, en mis prácticas como doctora vi cosas peores- alentó la mujer ayudándolo a recostarse de nuevo- Me alegra que hayas recuperado el conocimiento, con el suero que te colocamos y la transfusión que te hicimos te ves mejor-

-¿Por qué está oscuro?- cuestionó Tatsumi viendo hacia arriba-

-Ah lo siento, enciende las luces por favor- ordenó la mujer- ¿Recuerdas esta habitación? Es de la que…-

-De la que me hablaste la primera vez que vine a trabajar acá- comentó sonriendo de lado- La más importante y grande, donde encontraremos lo que necesitemos- espetó cerrando sus ojos- ¡Frío! ¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?- regañó al enfermero que mojaba su abdomen con un líquido-

-Es para realizarte la eco- dijo Samantha prendiendo el aparato, colocando el transductor sobre el vientre de Souichi, para moverlo en círculos, y observar los órganos-

Samantha movía el transductor sin ver novedades, hasta que a los oídos de los tres llegó el sonido que reflejaba…

-_¿Latidos?- _se preguntó Matsuda Samantha sorprendida-

-¿Escuchó eso Samantha sama?- interrogó el enfermero mirando la pantalla- ¡Mire!-

-¡YA VI! ¿Podrías salir un segundo? Quisiera observar sin dispersiones- solicitó la mujer masajeando su cien-

-¿Segura?- mas al ver la mirada asesina que ella y el aterrador **_paciente _**le dedicaron, se marchó-

Y quedaron solos, íngrimos en la habitación que sería testigo de lo que pasaría después de ese día, por su parte, Souichi, mi padre-madre volteó la mirada a la pantalla, veía algo sin aparente forma que le extrañó, quedó en su garganta un grito de terror, seguía mirando hasta que… aquella figura que le parecía aterradora y rara, casi le hace desmayarse, parecían piernas y si miraba bien, divisaba brazos minúsculos, ¿se estaba moviendo? ¡Dios! Empezaba a volverse loco, respirando agitado buscó apoyo en Samantha, sin embargo esta se encontraba igual o peor que él. Pues empezaba a recordar la llamada corta de Mayura, que mientras Souichi dormía la dejó pensando.

_Una hora antes_

_-Al fin contestas ¿cómo siguió Souichi san después de que me fui aquella vez?- preguntó Mayura- Supongo que mejor-_

_-Se desmayó, y todavía no despierta- respondió Samantha con molestia y preocupación-_

_-¿QUÉ? ¿De nuevo los desmayos?- exclamó impaciente-_

_-Desmayos acompañados de sangrado- comentó a su colega-_

_-¿SANGRADO DICES?- meditó Mayura-_

_-¡Si! Y si me disculpas voy a colgar- se despidió Samantha- Debo irme a cerciorar que le hagan bien la transfusión-_

_-¡Espera! ¿Te acuerdas de por qué hubo el congreso de hospitales? El que se hizo en Tokio- le mencionó Mayura, y sin esperar respuestas prosiguió- No estoy segura, pero creo que Souichi… de alguna manera tomó esa medicina y está pagando las consecuencias-_

_-¿Estás demente? ¿Qué quieres decir?- reclamó Samantha-_

_-Lo que entendiste. Debo irme, cuídalo, sé que son suposiciones absurdas, pero intentar averiguar no te cuesta nada-_

Sudando, al borde del llanto Samantha hizo de tripas corazón, asumiendo que las suposiciones podrían ser ciertas y que el hombre al que aún ama podría...

-_No puedo decir con certeza que está embarazado pero… ¡Dios! Eso es un feto que ya se ha ido formando, ¿será? Como dijo Mayura san: __**intentar no cuesta nada- **_remembró las palabras de la colega y dijo sombría- Es un bebé-

-¿Qué mierda dijiste? ¡Soy un hombre! Eso debe ser un tumor, ¡Ah! por eso odio a los doctores, son unos matasanos- profirió el futuro padre-madre-

-Quédate quieto, y te ruego que no me mientas- sería difícil preguntarle pero Samantha necesitaba saber-

-No soy gay, yo odio a los homosexuales, ¡Los odio! Revisa bien- demandó el científico mirando la pantalla con sumo cuidado- ¿Qué acaso no te demostré lo varón que soy?-

-Souichi, no te estoy viendo como una mujer, en estos momentos eres mi paciente y yo tu doctora, es preciso para mi saber si has estado alguna vez con un hombre- indicó Samantha- ¿Ves esto?- señaló- Es un feto, y podría decir que tiene aproximadamente tres meses, y que mide al parecer ocho centímetros-

-¿Estás ciega? O tal vez fumaste algo y te desquitas conmigo- soltó Souichi negándose a la verdad- Eso es un tumor, u otra cosa, menos **un feto** **de ocho centímetros**- imitó escéptico-

-Por favor, mira, estoy esforzándome como no tienes idea, para mi también es complicado aceptarlo, pero no es mentira, quiero que veas esto- susurró acercando la cámara, pasando con delicadeza el transductor por su estómago- Estos de acá son sus tobillos, y estas sus muñecas, es tan pequeño, apenas se ve lo suficiente, ¡Mira! Se está moviendo-

-¡CÁLLATEEE!- gritó Souichi asustado, no vería esa cosa, ¿un hijo? ¡Qué va!-

-Shh…- silenció- No te exaltes, eso le asusta, mira, mira, está frunciendo el ceño, ja,ja,ja, ¡qué lindo!- comentó Samantha mostrándole-

-¡Si! Cómo no, esa cosa horrible no es linda, parece un tumor maligno ¡Y lo es!- _Me rehúso a creer que hay algo invadiendo mi cuerpo- _pensó cerrando sus ojos, recostando su cabeza del lado opuesto de la máquina-

-Por favor Souichi… no le ignores, es tu bebé- invitó Samantha maquinando un plan para convencerle- ¡Quiere que le mires! ¿No te da ternura? Está doblando los puños, ¿no le vas a felicitar?-

Yo saludaba, saludaba como podía a mi padre-madre, diciéndole con mis torpes movimientos cuánto lo amaba a él y a mi padre Tetsuhiro, los amaba por el simple hecho de ser engendrado por ellos, y a pesar de que el camino de aquí en adelante era espinado, no debía sentir temor porque los tendría a ellos, aunque al principio la reacción de mi padre-madre fuese tan negativa, pese a eso lo entendía, no debía ser fácil tener una vida gestándose dentro suyo sin él haberlo planeado, sin él haber dado siquiera su aprobación, y si en ese momento hubiese terminado mi vida, me habría ido feliz, feliz por saber que Tetsuhiro Morinaga y Tatsumi Souichi pudieron ser mis padres.

-¡YO NO LO QUIERO!- vociferó el hombre de cabello rubio- No pedí que me hiciera eso, yo… ¿fui tan bueno y así es como me pagó?- cuestionó para sí, llorando, todavía no se reponía de semejante accidente- _¿Por qué me hiciste esto Morinaga?_-

-Cálmate, Souichi ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, limpiando el mar de lágrimas que brotaba de los soles miel-

-A ESE MOCOSO, ¡YO NO LO QUIERO! NUNCA PEDÍ ESTO- no podía parar de llorar, no contento con forzar su amor, y obligarle a estar con él, ahora Morinaga ¿le hacía una cosa de estas? ¡Imperdonable!- Es injusto, ¡No lo quiero un segundo más en mi!- imploró al cielo, sujetándose a las sábanas de la camilla-

-Entiendo- Samantha suspiró, tenía que hacerle la pregunta aunque le atemorizara la respuesta que podría recibir- Tu… ¿quieres tenerlo?-

-¿Tenerlo?- repitió Souichi-

-Este bebé, ¿lo quieres tener?- aclaró la médica-

-No- dijo con firmeza- Quiero deshacerme ya de esto, es una aberración, además, yo tengo muchas obligaciones y no quiero estorbos- la verdadera razón de su renuencia a tenerlo hasta el mismo Souichi la desconocía, pero…- Mi orgullo, mi autonomía y autoridad están siendo resquebrajados, esa persona sabía que yo soy reservado en la relación que teníamos, y sin embargo me engañó de esta forma, definitivamente no se lo perdonaré, ¿Sabes Samantha? si debo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina lo haré- aseveró limpiando sus lágrimas-

Conocía a Souichi, mi padre-madre, si alguien quería defender mis derechos, debía saberlo hacer, ni siquiera un tirano como él tenía un corazón o un alma de hierro como quería aparentar.

-Pero ¿no sería una cucharada ruin? Con eso lo destrozarías- reflexionó-

-Samantha, te juro que no he tenido una relación con un hombre como la que he compartido con la persona que me hizo esto, si quiero enmendar mi error debo hacer lo que llamas ruin, y tú me vas a ayudar, este sitio es el propio para realizarme un…- su cruel frase fue interrumpida por un imperturbable-

-No lo haré, no cuentes conmigo para eso-

-¿Estás consiente que el aborto está legalizado? ¡Samantha! Por favor, razona- quiso argumentar Souichi, que todavía repudiaba la verdad-

-Mi labor es salvar vidas, no quitarlas- manifestó la mujer-

-Piensa un poco- Samantha y Souichi oyeron a lo lejos-

-¿CÓMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ?- cuestionó Souichi furioso-

-Casualmente las llaves quedaron prendidas de la puerta, iba a despedirme de ti a la universidad, pero me contaron que te sacaron de allá en camilla, me asustaste mucho- comentó la persona cuya voz era conocida por Souichi, sosteniendo las llaves en mano y cerrando con seguro la puerta de la habitación- Así que tu malestar fue provocado por esa personita que está dentro tuyo-

**NOTA:**

**¿Qué les pareció? no olviden dejar un review por favor, abrimos votaciones, ¿quién creen que es la persona que apareció al final? ¿qué creen que hará? La respuesta más atinada se llevará un premiecillo que tengo por ahí escondido. **


	14. Un Tirano Agobiado

**Espero que les guste, Koi suru boukun es de Takanaga Hinako sama, los quiero bebés n.n **

**Disfruten! *-***

**Capítulo Catorce: Un Tirano Agobiado**

-¡Vete! ¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS! ¡YA ME DECIDÍ! NADIE PODRÁ CONVENCERME DE LO CONTRARIO- alegó el adonis japonés de ojos color miel-

-No lo haré, eres autónomo en tus decisiones, tu verás lo que haces, si te rindes ante el primer tropiezo o te aventuras a enfrentar el más bello accidente de tu vida- aquella persona que frente a ellos se encontraba, retó al confundido tirano del laboratorio de agricultura con los ojos llenos de la más pura ternura y serenidad-

-No puede estar aquí ¡Llamaré a seguridad!- sentenció Samantha-

-Ese hijo quizá sea tu apoyo cuando estés viejo, será tu orgullo, a lo mejor abogado, policía, o quizá un ingeniero que ayudará a edificar al mundo del mañana o… ¿qué tal escritor? ¡Ah! pero tal vez podría incluso seguir tus pasos y los de su testarudo padre- comentó el hombre que acompañaba a Samantha y Souichi-

-¡Eso nunca Isogai! su padre y yo seremos un pésimo ejemplo, prefiero que no nazca- replicó sempai- Además… yo no quería ser padre de esta manera, no así, no por medio de una desgraciada medicina que lo único que me dará a mí, será un hijo no deseado-

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿no somos todos al principio hijos no deseados? Antes de negarle una oportunidad y el derecho de nacer a ese niño, piensa en qué habría sido de ti sin tus hermanos, mientras no venían al mundo pudo darte igual ser hijo único que tenerlos, pero ahora que los tienes contigo ¿puedes decir lo mismo?- cuestionó Isogai sabiendo la respuesta-

-Lo de mis hermanos lo acepto, sin embargo ellos nacieron porque mis papás lo quisieron, en cambio a este bebé no… **_no le_** **_quiero dar la oportunidad_**- susurró Tatsumi dudoso, ahora que había escuchado tales palabras le era difícil pensar en deshacerse de ese hijo **_no deseado_** sin sentirse culpable- Isogai, ni tu ni yo somos homosexuales, pero si tuvieras una encrucijada como la mía, ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? Ponte en mis zapatos y respóndeme- incitó-

Samantha, quien planeaba llamar a seguridad, se lo replanteó pues ese hombre usaba argumentos claros y concisos para convencer a Souichi.

-Si estuviese en tu lugar, por el simple hecho de saber que una vida como la suya, transparente e inocente de culpa o acusación depende de mí, créeme que sin dudarlo me quedaría con él, yo personalmente, si me arriesgaría a tenerlo- comentó Isogai palpando su vientre, rezando por hacerle entrar en razón-

-Yo no sé si… sea buena idea tenerlo, ¿qué pasara con la gente? ¡NO SE QUÉ HACER! No soportaría que por la irresponsabilidad de dos personas ése supuesto bebé sufriera- admitió Souichi derrotado-

-No te preocupes, haremos lo posible por protegerlo de las garras de la gente inoficiosa que pueda hacerle daño con sus palabrerías- aseguró Samantha-

-¡LOS ODIO!- gritó el de ojos miel furioso, llorando de impotencia y rabia consigo mismo por no poderse negar-

-Cálmate Souichi kun, has tomado la mejor decisión- consoló Isogai tomando su mano apaciguando su llanto-

-¡NO ME CALMO! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un niñito? ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar el compromiso de cuidarle?- interpeló Souichi aferrándose a él, buscando abrigo-

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo tendrás?- musitó Samantha asombrada-

-Eso depende de ti- advirtió sempai mirando iracundo al frente- Hay varias posibilidades para tener el bebé, entre esas una que no quisiera emplear, pero si no tengo opción, elegiré esa, y si no aceptas, aunque me muera en el intento me desharé de este intruso- chantajeó tocando su estómago, erizando los vellos de sus acompañantes, los cuales sintieron en carne propia el susto que les provocaba el resentimiento y el repudio del científico-

-_Souichi está muy pálido, ¿qué hago?- _se preguntó Samantha-

_-_De acuerdo, ella acepta cualquier cosa, pero tendrás que dejarte examinar- comentó Isogai acariciando su vientre- En efecto, ya se siente un poco abultado. Ne, Souichi kun, ¿puedo darle un beso a tu barriguita de tres meses?- cuestionó Isogai acercando su rostro-

-¿Qué diantres? ¡NO! Ni se te ocurra, qué asco, ¿no que no eras gay? ¡Pensé que eras de los míos!- murmuró el peli largo cubriéndose el vientre-

-Y lo sostengo, es que tu bebé y tu tienen un no se qué, que me hace querer hacerlo- aseguró apartando sus manos, levantando su camisa y besando su pequeño bulto-

-¡Ah! n-no, ¡para de hacer eso!- Souichi se quejó intentando alejarlo-

-¿Ves bebé? Tu mami es un tirano, je,je,je, pero apuesto que a pesar de eso, tu papi también sentirá unas inmensas ganas de hacer lo mismo que yo en estos momentos, me pregunto ¿qué haría si se entera que besé primero la barriguita de su amadísimo sempai?- Isogai sonrió con malicia-

-¿Sempai? Hay una persona que he escuchado llamarte de esa manera con insistencia, y que siempre anda atrás tuyo, ¿qué no es?…- comenzó a recordar Samantha-

-¡No lo digas!, ya es suficiente vergüenza tener un hijo a causa de hacer esto y aquello con ese degenerado- pidió Souichi cubriendo su rostro-

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es Morinaga san?- cuestionó Samantha, mas al verlo callar corroboró- _Así que eso es lo que sientes por Souichi… eso era lo que ocultabas, y yo que planeaba inmiscuirme entre ustedes para evitar que te burlaras de él, ¿pero no lo estás haciendo ya? como sea evitaré que juegues con sus sentimientos, pero eso será luego, por ahora me ocuparé del hijo que le metiste a la fuerza al pobre-_

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- interrogó Souichi-

-No, aun debo hacerte unos chequeos, ¿has hecho alguna mala fuerza estos días? ¿Te has estresado? Puede que tengas una amenaza de aborto, necesito saberlo-

Aunque lo negara, las palabras de Samantha afectaron a mi padre-madre, quien haciéndose el fuerte y reteniendo sus lágrimas respondió con voz rasposa.

-Sí, hoy cargué unas cajas pesadas, y aunque sentía un dolor en el vientre no descansé hasta subirlas donde debían estar, y además, el haberme estresado muchísimo cuando vino Mayura aquí… eso me provocó dolores que no consideré importantes- manifestó el futuro **_padre-madre_** con sus manos a los lados-

-Ah si, ella me contó algo de eso, bien, necesitarás reposo y otros suplementos que vienen con esa medicina que te hizo quedar embarazado- reveló la doctora abriendo unas gavetas-

-¡Lo sé! Tu pediste aún sin mi consentimiento unas cajas con esa estúpida cosa, y te las enviaron mientras yo estaba en la universidad- recordó Souichi-

-¡Y qué útiles eh! Sin preverlo nos servirán bastante, por favor toma todas estas pastillas con suficiente agua- pidió Samantha entregándole las medicinas y una botella-

Mi padre-madre recibió las atenciones que necesitaba y yo también, estábamos muy agradecidos, aunque él no lo dijera, un peso de sus hombros se fue cuando le contaron que yo ya estaba bien, sin embargo necesitábamos algo de reposo, podíamos volver a la rutina pero sin sobreesfuerzos, **_papi-mami_** no podía ir a lugares lejanos caminando, y debía seguir consumiendo las medicinas que le suministró Samantha para que no hubiesen anomalías o complicaciones en el embarazo.

Isogai se despidió pero no regresaría a su ciudad, en cambio enviaría una solicitud de traslado a Nagoya por tiempo indefinido, decidió quedarse a cuidar de mi padre-madre y su **_sobrino, _**según dijo.

-Samantha, antes que nada, quiero hablarte de una de las posibles condiciones o posibilidades que poseo para tener este hijo- advirtió Souichi una vez que Isogai se marchó-

-A tus órdenes Sou kun- bromeó la mujer-

-Es difícil decirlo, sé que no sientes nada por mí, me lo dejaste en claro con tus desprecios y mentiras del pasado, y créeme que estoy haciendo lo posible por encontrar las palabras correctas…- Souichi inició una conversación que a Samantha le tensionaba, si daba tantos rodeos, ¿qué planearía?-

-¿Pasa algo? Estoy aquí para escucharte- recordó la doctora a su paciente-

-Por favor, ayúdame…no sé qué hacer, me siento confundido Samantha, no me dejes solo en esto, de veras te necesito, sé que no me quieres, y juro que no voy a pedirte más de lo que ya me das- suplicó el futuro padre-madre-

-Souichi, yo te quiero como no tienes idea, es por eso que no quiero que pequemos, te lo dije ¿no? Si somos hermanos, no hay nada que se pueda hacer excepto aceptarlo- propuso Samantha abrazándole-

-Si bien hay varias posibilidades de tener este niño, solo hay una manera segura en la que podré mantenerle a salvo- masculló el joven correspondiéndole al gesto, y sin soltarla susurró unas palabras a su oído, que le aturdieron-

-¡Souichi!- exclamó la médica-

-Sé que no es tu responsabilidad pero no quiero que la gente sepa su procedencia en caso de que se enteren de su nacimiento, necesito alguien que me ayude a proteger este niño, y ese sería mi último recurso, la última opción a elegir- contó Tatsumi a su doctora de cabecera-

-_¿Tan desesperado estás de que se enteren que me buscas a mí, tu propia hermana? La mujer que en su momento te hizo mucho daño-_ pensó la peli azul desenredando las finas hebras rubias del paciente con sus dedos- Watashi wa ukeireru- respondió quedamente-

-¡Samantha por favor!- rogó el joven-

-Watashi wa ukeireru- repitió la mencionada deshaciendo el abrazo-

-_No sabes cuánto esperé oírte decir esas palabras_- pensó con nostalgia Souichi, recordando tiempos pasados y palpando en su bolsillo una cadena que compró para Morinaga-

-Pero en caso que debamos hacer eso, nada de nada, tu y yo somos hermanos- fijó la oji azul-

-Si dices eso empezaré a creer que enserio lo somos-

-Es que así es Souichi- regañó Samantha-

-Tengo una idea, preparemos una cena en mi apartamento cuando regrese Morinaga para darle la noticia de que decidí tener a nuestro hijo- sugirió el oji miel-

En una de las llamadas que le hizo mi padre a Souichi, éste le comentó que en honor de algo importante él y sus familiares programaron una cena para cuando volviera.

El día en el que mi padre regresaría llegó, el verano había finalizado con broche de oro, dando paso al otoño, el cual traía consigo dolores de cabeza y posibles lágrimas a derramar de mis padres y otros cuantos.

A horas del almuerzo, en Hamamatsu mi padre intentaba que el mensaje de voz que enviaba se escuchara decentemente, ya le había pasado que desde la farmacéutica casi no había señal para comunicarse, es por eso que persistía para que lograra ser escuchado, lastimosamente dicha encomienda telefónica no llegaría como habría deseado a oídos del que me esperaría por varios meses.

-¿Hola? Sempai discúlpame, tuve muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo, espero no te moleste mi retraso ¡muero por saber la sorpresa que me tienes! tengo que colgar, te amo, cuídate, eres mi vida. ¡Ah! **Excúsame con tu familia si me demoro, pero el trabajo es lo primordial**_- _dijo Morinaga en su mensaje de voz, anhelando que Souichi le oyera y supiera comprender- _¿Sera que ya se dio cuenta del bebé y quiere formalizar la relación por lo alto?- _pensó emocionado-

Mi padre-madre, agradecía al cielo porque su cuerpo no le delatara, los síntomas habían ido desapareciendo a causa de las medicinas y cuidados que Samantha san le brindaba.

-Ese imbécil se atrasó, si me deja plantado ¡lo mato!- susurró un hombre de hermosos rasgos delicados y masculinos-

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Preocupado por tu maravilloso amante?- preguntó Isogai espantándole-

-¡Majadero! Qué susto me diste- se quejó Souichi regulando la respiración con una mano en su pecho-

-Lo siento, ¿cómo estás bebé?- saludó Isogai colocando su mano en el vientre del joven-

-¡No hagas eso! No alborotes el avispero- empujándole, el muchacho que experimentaba la cuasi maternidad se alejó y se dispuso a llevar una bandejita con pasa bocas a la sala, alarmando a Isogai-

-¡No lo alborotes tú! ¿Acaso olvidas que no puedes esforzarte? ¡Es peligroso!- regañó el peli corto en murmullos quitándole recipiente-

Mi padre-madre se marchó a su habitación, y vio su celular con un mensaje de voz que mi padre le dejó, desgraciadamente no alcanzó a oírlo por completo, en cambio, solo alcanzó a escuchar un aparente, seco e insípido.

-**_Excúsame con tu familia si me demoro, pero el trabajo es lo primordial_**_- _¿Con que sí eh?- susurró Souichi tirando el celular luego de escuchar el mensaje, saliendo de su habitación, abrió la puerta de la calle, y avisó a sus acompañantes- Iré al supermercado a comprar unas cosas-

-No te tardes hijo- recomendó Souji sama-

-Iré contigo- dijo Isogai-

-Yo también Sou- se sumó Samantha-

-¿Podrías quedarte ayudándonos a organizar lo poco que falta Samantha san? Si no es mucha molestia- pidió Isogai que con disimulo protegía el **_terreno de Morinaga, _**no era tonto, si sus cálculos no fallaban, ella estaba aprovechando la situación para acercarse a Souichi de manera amorosa, y por raro que le pareciera, en parte el tirano lo permitía-

-¡Nosotros los acompañamos!- dijeron Kanako, Tomoe y Kurokawa al unísono-

-¡Iré solo!- mas al notar las miradas de súplica de sus hermanitos, Souichi no se pudo negar, tomaron un taxi y se fueron al supermercado menos lejano-

En un arranque sobreprotector, mi padre había llamado a Ryutaro a que le recibiera en el aeropuerto, quería ver cómo estaba el jovenzuelo, hacía tres meses que no se hablaban, y aprovecharía que su sempai estaría ocupado organizando lo de la reunión para averiguar qué tanto había hecho su **_pupilo_** en su ausencia.

-¿De qué manera mataste el tiempo?- preguntó Morinaga sabiendo la respuesta, él mientras no estuvo autorizó a los del hotel que no le dejaran salir a ningún lugar hasta que volviera-

-Gracias a ti de ninguna manera- respondió Ryutaro molesto- ¡Extraño tener sexo, parezco un virgen!- se quejó siendo visto mal por varias personas-

-Te felicito, eso es la abstinencia, una enseñanza que vale la pena afrontar, con eso vas sabiendo que no todo en la vida es placer carnal- comentó Morinaga despeinando su cabello rojizo castaño-

Se habría despedido de Ryutaro pero no sería bueno de su parte darle rosas y después unas envenenadas espinas, prefirió subir a un taxi e irse con él hasta cierto punto, no iba a darle pie a nadie para que pensara mal acerca de ellos dos, o eso intentó.

Mis padres, tan conectados se encontraban que casi a la vez se acercaban al apartamento, cada cual por caminos distintos, pero con un mismo destino.

-Isogai… tengo ganas de vomitar- susurró el peli largo- Me quiero bajar-

-¿Qué? Pero faltan unas cuadras para volver- dijo de igual forma el peli corto-

-¿Ves ese poste? Ahí hay una especie de atajo, una calle más corta, no es muy transitada- señaló Souichi-

-De acuerdo- musitó Isogai acariciando su mano por instinto- Por aquí por favor-

-¿Eh? Pero acá no es- dijo Kanako-

-Tu hermanito desea caminar, es bueno para la salud -afirmó Isogai defendiendo al joven-

¡Qué felicidad sentía mi padre! ya casi vería lo que mi padre-madre había organizado con sus familiares.

-Me encantó saber que estas bien Ryutaro kun, por favor cuídate, iré a visitarte en cuanto me desocupe- se despidió Morinaga pagándole al taxista-

-¿Enserio te bajas en este sitio? Por acá ni se llega a tu apartamento- regañó Ryutaro-

-Esa es la idea, escoger este camino para que no nos viera sempai, no quiero que se haga ideas que no son de ti y de mi, eso me recuerda… llévelo a este hotel por favor- pidió Morinaga entregándole la dirección al conductor y cargando su equipaje bajándose-

-_Eres un maldito imbécil, bondadoso y malvado a la vez, te odio pero no puedo dejar de desearte…-_ sin contenerse, Ryutaro se bajó del carro, lo atrajo hacia él, y le besó con todo el amor y pasión que guardaba-

Por su parte padre-madre, disimulaba bien sus reales intenciones, simplemente salió del apartamento para divisar a Morinaga, mi padre ¿cómo era posible que se demorara tanto? Ni siquiera le dejó un mensaje digno, y no es que esperara algunas palabritas amorosas que suele recibir, pero… ¿tenía que ser tan seco?

-_La cena fue para hacerte sentir en familia, quiero que juntos protejamos este bebé, no quiero, ni por asomo tener que elegir la opción que medité con Samantha- _Souichi, sus familiares y su amigo, fueron traídos a tierra por una escena que a escasos metros presenciaron-

Era mi padre cargando unas maletas siendo abrazado y besado por alguien que Souichi, mi padre-madre, con un profundo dolor en el pecho no reconoció.

-¡Hermano! ¿Ese no es Morinaga kun?- preguntó Kanako asombrada-

-No lo es- respondió Souichi enfurecido-

-Claro que si, ese es Morinaga kun- corroboró Tomoe- ¿Tu qué dices amor?- preguntó a su esposo, el cual decidió callar al ver las miradas asesinas que le transmitían Souichi e Isogai-

El tío Isogai no sabía por qué le enviaba miradas asesinas a su mejor amigo, quizá era solidaridad con Tetsuhiro mi padre pues a lo mejor no era él a quien vieron besuqueándose con alguien o tal vez porque su corazón dolía viendo el esfuerzo de mi padre-madre al pretender ocultar la sorpresa, tristeza y decepción.

-_¡Qué beso tan largo!- _pensó Isogai guiando silenciosamente a Souichi pasmado y algo debilitado por otro lugar que iba al apartamento sin necesidad de pasar por el espantoso camino donde una cruda escena ocurría sin parecer acabar-

Mis tíos, Kanako y Tomoe se fueron a una tienda a comprar unas cosas, y mi padre-madre decidió ir siguiendo a su apartamento, pero en unas bancas que habían se sentó.

-Souichi kun, tal vez no era Morinaga kun al que vimos, no te preocupes, no dejes que te afecte, pudo tratarse de la persona equivocada- aconsejó Isogai de pie, a su lado-

-Sé lo que vi- respondió Tatsumi acongojado- Le di mis esperanzas, todo lo que fui él me lo arrebató, ¿para qué? ¡para que me viniera a pagar con semejante escenita!- exclamó lanzando unas piedritas al charco que había junto a ellos- Ahora, gracias a ese imbécil he quedado derrotado, sin saber qué hacer, ¿y si me toca cargar con este niño solo? no quiero que vaya a sufrir y años después me culpe de su padecer, he tomado una decisión y no voy a retroceder, prefiero prepararme para cuando Morinaga me abandone- dijo poniéndose de pie-

-¿De qué hablas? Morinaga kun no te abandonaría- consoló Isogai, afanado en aclarar la desconfianza de Souichi-

-No me arriesgaré, el sigue siendo un muchachito inmaduro, yo no voy a permitir que por sus aventuras este niño se encuentre entre la espada y la pared, ya no sé que hacer Isogai, no pedi esto, me siento tan desesperado, tan agobiado...- dijo el peli largo suspirando- Pero a pesar de mi desazón, se que debo actuar rápido aunque después me arrepienta-

Isgogai no entendió bien a lo que se refirió mi padre-madre, con la duda en su mente se fue con él, optaron mejor por ir a la tienda y volver todos, al cabo de varios minutos, llegaron al apartamento.

-Se demoraron- dijo Souji a los que ingresaban-

-Nos entretuvimos con…- alcanzó a comentar Kanako antes de ser interrumpida-

-Nada- cortó Souichi-

-Ah por cierto…- Souji señaló a un dormido Morinaga- El pobrecillo ha de estar cansado, le abrimos la puerta, nos saludó y cayó rendido-

-¡Cómo no estar cansado! - respondió Souichi abriéndose paso a empujones-

-¿Qué tienes hijo?- cuestionó Souji-

-Nunca estuviste conmigo, ahora no te metas en mis cosas- susurró Souichi furioso asombrando a su padre, aun en sus más duras discusiones nunca le había respondido de esa manera, y yendo hacia Samantha con el rostro casi desfigurado en desespero murmuró- Ven a mi habitación por favor-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien?- preguntó la mujer entrando-

-No… él… ¡Ese idiota!- exclamó Souichi dolido- No creo que sea capaz de cuidar como se debe de su hijo, es mejor actuar primero y arrepentirse después, ¡Ya me decidí! ¿recuerdas la última opción? Esa vamos a emplear-

-¿Seguro? ¿No es esa muy radical? Podríamos elegir otra, yo no quiero incomodar a nadie, y menos a Morinaga san, con esto lo vamos a destrozar- musitó Samantha-

-No hay problema, a él le da igual, tiene su mente concentrada en otros asuntos, y te voy a pedir una última cosa, pase lo que pase, no le diremos nada a ese imécil de mis razones, le haremos creer que decidimos esto para proteger al bebé, no por mi desespero, no quiero que me vea como alguien que no sabe qué hacer igual a él, todo menos eso. ¡Empecemos!- Souichi ordenó, se abrió el telón, y Tetsuhiro sería el invitado de honor-

-Vamos al comedor por favor- pidió la oji azul, que usaba vestido negro y blazer rojo-

-Morinaga, oye- susurró Souichi dando palmaditas en las mejillas al padre de su hijo- ¡DESPIÉRTATE!- gritó empujándolo de la silla de la sala, provocando que cayera al suelo-

-¡Sempai!- Morinaga sin contenerse quiso enlazar las tersas manos del superior entre las suyas, lastimosamente su amor, con mirada resentida se acercó a la mesa antes de que lograra su objetivo-

-Siéntate aquí- pidió Souichi palpando la silla- Ya que estamos completos quiero que sean testigos de algo sin precedentes- asumió colocando su brazo en los hombros de un sonrojado Tetsuhiro, y emocionando a los allegados con sonrisa pícara sentenció- Este muchacho, gran amigo y compañero es una muestra de lealtad, aprecio y generosidad, es por eso que con el perdón de ustedes quiero proponer un brindis-

-_¡Va a decir lo nuestro! ¡Va a decir lo nuestro!- _pensó Morinaga con la camisa a medio romper, sus latidos no cesaban y su pulso acrecentaba-

-_¿Les contará que serán padres? ¡Qué sorpresa! Ni yo imaginé que lo perdonaría- _pensó contento Isogai_-_

_-_¡Morinaga! Tú… ¿lo serías? ¿Serías lo que yo quisiera que fueras?- preguntó Souichi sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tomando su mano, haciendo temblar a Samantha y sus hermanos, ellos reconocían esa sonrisa, dulce por fuera y macabra por dentro-

-¡LO QUE SEA!- a este paso, oji verde, cual tonto enamorado sentía húmedos sus ojos-

-¡Júralo por lo más sagrado que tengas y te creeré!- pidió Souichi, guiando con su mirada miel, las verduzcas orbes de su kōhai hacia el pequeño vientre medio abultado-

-¡TE LO JURO SEMPAI!- cayendo en la trampa, Morinaga le abrazó, empezando a sollozar-

-Gracias Morinaga, ¡GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR SER EL PADRINO DE MI MATRIMONIO CON SAMANTHA!- un puñal le atravesó, quemó sus esperanzas y envenenó su alma, dejando heridas mortales en todo su ser, eso fue lo que sintió Morinaga al oír semejantes palabras de los hermosos labios de su sempai-

-¿CÓMO QUE SE CASAN HERMANO?- Tomoe con exaltación cuestionó la que a su parecer era una absurda decisión de su hermano mayor- Eres un hombre sensato, siempre lo has sido, ¿por qué de repente sales con eso?-

-_Sabía que no lo iban a tomar bien- _pensó la futura cuñada-

-Es que… Samantha ha cambiado, y descubrí que...-callando unos segundos Souichi dudó si avanzar o dejar las cosas como estaban, mas recordando el desespero que la **_traición _**de su kōhai provocó en él, con mirada serena continuó- Descubrí que nos seguimos amando, eso es lo más importante junto con el trabajo y el amor que nos tengamos, ¿verdad Morinaga?- preguntó cruelmente al que le amaba más que a nadie-

-Así es sempai- con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, Tetsuhiro le dio la razón al que laceraba sus ilusiones sin piedad- El amor y el trabajo son primordiales, y si se es correspondido mejor- aseguró sonriendo como a Souichi no le gusta, como cuando quiere llorar y no lo hace para evitar molestar-

-_¡Pobre Morinaga kun! Si hubiese confesado sus sentimientos antes- _lamentó Kurokawa sabiendo el sinsabor que estaría enfrentado el muchacho, sin embargo_- ¿Habría incidido en algo? Souichi kun es un homofóbico-_

_-¿Era necesario darle una muerte tan lenta a los sentimientos de Morinaga kun sin darle derecho a defenderse de tus acusaciones celópatas? Pobrecillo ¡ah! - s_uspiró Isogai-_ Souichi kun, Souichi kun, ¡siempre dejándote llevar de tu soberbia, e impulsividad! pero hoy no es eso… son unas de las emociones que peor aconsejan, el desespero, orgullo y despecho-_

Hondas penas se clavaron en todos aquel día, en mi padre, que no se esperaba eso, en mi padre-madre, que colocando en el cuello de Samantha la cadena que alguna vez compró para Tetsuhiro, sentía su corazón fraccionarse a pedazos.

-¡LOS FELICITO!- colocándose de pie, Souji abrazó a su hijo y a su nuera- ¿Cuándo se casarán?-

-En un mes- respondió Samantha-

-¿UN MES?- preguntó el joven de cabellos azul oscuro-

-Sí, un mes pequeño punk- respondió Souichi a su kōhai trayendo a colación la palabra célebre de aquel primer beso que se dieron y que desencadenó lo acontecido posteriormente entre ambos-

-¿Y los preparativos?- cuestionó Kanako-

-Ya los estamos organizando- informó el peli largo sobándose la frente, estaba cansado, y sofocado-

-Nosotros nos vamos- estableció Samantha solidarizándose con el embarazado-

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Isogai-

-Samantha está en lo cierto, ya deben irse, se está haciendo tarde- comentó Souichi-

Después de que se despidieran los visitantes y se fueran, mis padres quedaron solos y el apartamento se sentía vacío, vacío y frío.

-Sempai ¿por qué? Yo pensé que…-comenzó a decir Tetsuhiro-

-Antes de que hables e inicies con tu teatrito de víctima, quiero que sepas que me enteré de la peor manera del regalito que me dejaste hace tres meses- susurró Souichi- No eres el que hará los reclamos, esta vez soy yo el afectado, ¿en qué momento me ibas a decir que usarías conmigo esa dichosa patente que embaraza a los hombres? ¿Por qué no tomaste en cuenta mi opinión? ¿TAN POCO SOY PARA TI QUE PROFANASTE MI CUERPO VILMENTE? ¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!-

-Sempai…- Morinaga se sorprendió ante tales palabras llenas de resentimiento y veracidad- Yo solo quería que estuviésemos unidos, ser como una familia, y ¿qué mejor que un hijo?- se defendió llorando-

-¿Crees que con llorar solucionarás mi dilema? Yo no planeaba esto, ni siquiera amo a Samantha, quería quedarme contigo, pero gracias a tu abrupta osadía, tendré que casarme con ella para proteger este hijo que engendraste en mi sin autorización- aseveró Souichi- Ah, y como tantas ganas de que seamos padres tienes, por eso te elegí como padrino, ¿quién mejor que tu para eso?-

-¡Sempai por favor!, si quieres no lo tengas, no tengas ese bebé y volvamos a ser como antes, pero por favor no hagas eso, no unas tu vida a la de Samantha- pidió Morinaga entre lágrimas- Yo puedo crear una medicina que no te haga daño a ti, y que aborte el bebé-

-_¿Abortar? ¿Me lo dices ahora que cuento con tres meses de embarazo? Eres alguien triste, triste y despreciable, además de infiel eres mal padre, se supone que deberías estar de acuerdo con mi decisión para cuidar de este mocoso, hasta yo sé que debo velar por su bienestar sin importar qué, pese a que lo descubrí tarde, acepté a tiempo mi responsabilidad- _Souichi pensó, y después, riendo sardónicamente dijo- No hay marcha atrás, tendré a tu hijo aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, tu por tus intereses y yo por los míos-

Mi padre-madre no quiso reclamarle a mi padre lo que vio, con el compromiso se desquitó, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, por su orgullo no le diría que estaba asustado sin saber qué hacer, y que la traición presenciada iluminó su mente para tomar la decisión que eligió.

Su elección haría un coctel mortal que dejaría varios afectados, por derechas él mismo, mi padre-madre.

-¿No hay nada que debas decirme? Algo que deba saber y que no me hayas contado- enfatizó el rubio- _No puedes ser tan idiota de negarmelo en la cara ¿o si? ¡Morinaga no me ocultes nada! sabes cuánto odio eso-_ pensó mirando sus ojos verdes-

-Yo creé esa medicina- admitió Tetsuhiro-

-¿AHHH SI? Debí suponerlo- susurró Souichi- ¡NUNCA DEJARÁS TU MANÍA DE SER TAN TARADO E IMPULSIVO!- gritó aventándole un plato, fallando en su tiro, mas recordando la verdad que deseaba escuchar, con cabeza gacha preguntó- ¿No hay... algo aparte de eso que debas contarme?-

Mi padre, torpe e inocentemente consideraba que lo sucedido con Ryutaro era poco importante para ser contado, y sin saber a qué se refería mi padre-madre con las cosas que le debía contar respondió lleno de seguridad sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡No sempai! es todo lo que tengo que decirte- haciendo que Souichi respirara agitado, y riera cual desquiciado-

-Dime Morinaga, ¿me consideras un tirano?- ante su silencio musitó- Digas lo que digas, no me arrepiento de mi compromiso con Samantha, ¿te duele el pecho? A mi tambien, pero aprenderemos a vivir con ello- dijo besándole con locura, sintiendo las lágrimas empapando su rostro, ya no sabía si el agua salada que pasaba hasta por su lengua era de su kohai o suya y separándose, advirtió cerrando con seguro la puerta del apartamento- Tengo las copias de las llaves incluyendo la que guardaste en tu mochila, la saqué mientras te descuidaste, así que no podrás huír como antes lo hacías, ¿verdad que no lo harás?- volviendo a besar con amor, pasión y rabia a un asombrado Morinaga se marchó a su habitación y se encerró-

Souichi, mi padre-madre se lamentaba al sentirse usado, aunque le costara admitirlo su mundo giraba en torno al kōhai que esta tarde le engañó, que cual niño jugó, y profanó cual vil ladrón el santuario de los sentimientos que no había vuelto a entregar por miedo a sufrir como lo hizo con Samantha.

Mi padre reparó su alma, las heridas del pasado ya no dolían, pero a cambio, provocó una más profunda que sabe Dios cuándo sanaría, en cierta forma mi padre le lastimó peor de lo que alguna vez mi padre-madre a él, pues a pesar de haber sido un completo tirano Souichi fue sincero, le contó las traiciones, los deslices que cometió, y mi padre no, y eso a mi padre-madre le dejó sin fuerzas para luchar, odiando el presente y aterrado, agobiado por lo que podría suceder.

**NOTA:**

**Gracias por leer, ojalá les haya sacado alguno que otro sentimiento, si lo logré por favor no me maten ni dejen de leer este fic, es un poco agridulce pero vale la pena seguirlo leyendo. Por favor no olviden dejar su review. Por cierto: ''Watashi wa ukeireru'' significa ''Acepto''**


	15. Discusiones

**Gracias por seguir mi fic n.n Koi suru boukun es de Takanaga Hinako sama :3**

**¡Disfruten! *-***

**Capítulo Quince: Discusiones**

-Morinaga, iré a alquilar el traje de mi matrimonio, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó Souichi en horas de la mañana saboreando el suculento desayuno que su kōhai le preparó-

-_¡Qué cruel! Ayer me pediste que fuera el padrino de tu boda y ¿hoy me sales con esto?- _pensó Morinaga entristecido- No, lo siento pero tengo cosas qué hacer-

-¿Hay algo más importante que la boda que servirá para proteger a tu hijo?- espetó Souichi molesto-

-¿Mi hijo? Suena mejor si dices **_nuestro_**- corrigió Morinaga tocando su mano-

-Lo que sea, para mí, ese niño es un cuerpo invasor ¿entiendes?- regañó sempai soltándose de su agarre- _Agradece que no te maté a golpes, maldito mentiroso, sabes que lo que más odio es que me ocultes cosas- _pensó con ira, escuchando el timbre del apartamento salió sin despedirse, olvidando algo importante-

Desde lejos, mi padre con dolor veía a su amado sempai subiendo en un taxi con Samantha e Isogai.

-¿Y Morinaga san?- cuestionó Samantha-

-No va a venir, no necesitamos estorbos- aclaró Souichi despectivo-_ ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué le rogara? Es él quien debe hacerlo, quien debe contarme las verdades que me pueda estar escondiendo- _pensó sin prestar atención a la actual parada-

-¿Aquí es?- dijo el taxista-

-Ajá, gracias- dijo Samantha tomando de la mano a Souichi para que salieran del coche-

-¿Qué hay con este sitio?- cuestionó Isogai al ver la entrada-

-En este centro comercial encontraremos lo que buscamos- aseguró Samantha guiándolos al sitio de ropa matrimonial- Este almacén es bueno- y refiriéndose a Souichi susurró- Puedes conseguir unas medidas mayores a la tuya para ocultar a este príncipe o princesa que tienes ahí- acariciando su vientre-

-¡No toques mi estómago!- pidió con vergüenza Souichi-

-Hola nene, o nena ¿cómo has estado?- saludó Isogai arrodillándose pese a las miradas extrañadas de las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos-

-¡Discúlpenlo! Sufre de retraso mental- excusó el peli largo pateando a Isogai en la cara, aventándolo al suelo y tomando varias prendas que quizá le servirían para ocultar su embarazo el siguiente mes-

-¡Duele!- se quejó- ¿Te ayudo a escoger?-

-Bueno, pero ¿Samantha podrías traerme algo de comer?- pidió Souichi dentro del vestidor-

-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó la mujer-

-Cualquiera menos café-

-Pero el café te gusta bastante- recordó la oji azul-

-¡Todo menos eso!- suplicó aterrado el futuro padre-madre-

Mientras mi padre-madre escogía el vestuario que usaría en su boda, mi padre se encontraba en el hotel donde se hospedaba Ryutaro, quien escuchaba furioso lo que le contaba.

-¿Te dijo eso? ¿Que se iba a casar? ¡Mucho imbécil!- murmuró iracundo-

-¡Ryutaro kun! No le digas así- reprendió Morinaga-

-Pero ¿y el niño? ¿Lo tendrá? O sea que lo usa como excusa para casarse con esa mujer- aseveró Ryutaro con frialdad- ¿Ves? El no vale la pena, déjalo, olvídalo, vete con otro porque él no te quiere- aconsejó desabotonando su camisa-

-R-Ryutaro kun, no dejaré jamás a sempai, siempre lo voy a amar y eso nunca va a cambiar, es por eso que no lo engañaré- advirtió Tetsuhiro alejándose y reacomodándose la camisa- Los besos que nos damos tu y yo los veo como recompensas a tus buenas acciones y un saludo de amigos, no te confundas-

-No te preocupes, se perfectamente que lo amas sin cansarte de sus desplantes, pero guardaba la esperanza de que vieras más allá de tus narices de enamorado- explicó el ojos grises acercándose y abrazándole- Recompénsame-

-No porque me propusiste algo malo- respondió Morinaga apartándose-

-Quiero ir al centro comercial- dijo el muchacho-

-¿A hacer qué?- preguntó Morinaga con molestia-

-A divertirnos un poco, tu rostro sufriente me entristece, y no lo tolero- comentó Ryutaro poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta de su habitación- ¡Vamos!- animó sonriendo-

Mi padre y Ryutaro sin querer coincidieron en el mismo centro comercial donde estaba el almacén en el que mi padre-madre buscaba la ropa de su matrimonio, y aunque eligieron afortunadamente una entrada alterna no se salvaron de concordar en la plaza de comidas con una enemiga natural de mi padre.

-¿Quieres comer helado?- preguntó el chico de finas hebras castaño rojizas señalando una heladería-

-No tengo hambre, cómpralo y si quieres me compartes- murmuró el oji verde al joven sentándose en una silla cercana-

-_Este sujeto no tiene arreglo- _pensó Ryutaro riendo, cuando le entregaron su pedido fue hacia su cuidador probando el helado-

A unos cuantos metros se hallaba Samantha esperando su turno desde hace media hora, mientras hacía la fila observó al hombre que a su parecer desgració la vida de Souichi. Frunciendo el ceño planeó llamarlo a meterle cizaña, y contarle que estaban buscando la ropa de la boda, mas casi cae de espaldas al ver un joven probando un helado que se acercaba al peli oscuro e intercambiaba con él bocados por medio de besos apasionados.

-¡Ay Dios mío!- exclamó la mujer con sus orbes azules abiertas como platos- ¿_Morinaga está con otro? ¿Y entonces Souichi? ¿Para qué embarazarlo si ya tiene a alguien?...Ah no, esto no es tan consentido, el estúpido de Morinaga lo empujó, pero se nota que le gustó y no quiere admitirlo- _dedujo Samantha viéndolo irse con el muchacho atrás pegado como chicle- _Un Segundo… a ese niñato yo lo conozco pero no recuerdo de donde, ¿qué hago? ¡Piensa rápido, los perderás de vista!- _¡ESO ES!- se alentó saliendo de la fila-

Samantha los espió hasta cuando mi padre fue a dejar a Ryutaro al hotel y se fue por donde vino, tenía los ojos rojos y también la nariz, como si hubiese llorado bastante.

Lo cierto es que no se conformó con verle salir de ahí, necesitaba cerciorarse de lo que había entre ellos, no quería que Tetsuhiro mi padre lastimara más a Souichi. Decidida como era, fue hacia la recepción.

-Buenas tardes, busco a un joven delgado, de rasgos delicados, cabello castaño rojizo, y ojos grises que ingresó con el hombre que acabó de irse- habló Samantha al trabajador-

-Ah, se refiere a Ryou, el hombre que lo trajo era su novio, ¿en qué le puedo colaborar?- preguntó el recepcionista a una asombrada oji azul-

-_¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo… novio?- _se repitió en su mente con sorpresa-¿El estará hoy? ¿O saldrá con su… novio? Es que soy su hermana mayor, él escapó de casa y vine a convencerlo de que regrese, por eso necesito su ayuda en lo que sea por favor- pidió la oji azul enseñando cual maestra de actuación, la mejor cara de preocupación-

-¿Hermana mayor?- preguntó el hombre- _No se si creerle, Ryou dijo que no tenía a nadie, pero en caso de que sea cierto lo que esta mujer dice, le colaboraré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance y omitiré las cosas que Ryou hizo para subsistir acá, tampoco es que sea indispensable que se sepan- _En qué… ¿en qué le puedo servir?-

-Mire, voy a llamar a nuestros padres y les avisaré que ya lo encontré, en unos minutos vuelvo a ver si usted por favor me permite subir a hablar con él- y despidiéndose, Samantha salió del hotel, entonces corrió, corrió hasta casi perder el aliento, y logró dar con el lugar que buscaba-

-¿Qué se le ofrece bella dama?- saludó un joven de su edad-

-Gracias, ¿tiene cámaras de seguridad? Esas que son prácticas de instalar y organizar con un sistema operativo que permite monitorearlas desde zonas lejanas usando el internet- le comentó Samantha-

-Si señorita- dijo mostrándole cajas de distintos precios y tamaños-

-Esta me gustó, la compro- aseguró la doctora-

-¿Enserio? Esas cámaras son las más caras, las mejores pero carísimas, podría comprar estas otras, tienen las mismas funciones pero…- alcanzó a decir el muchacho-

-Me importa un comino el precio, tengo el dinero y le daré lo que sea- demandó Samantha entregándole un fajo grande de billetes-

Al terminar de comprar, Samantha sacó las pequeñas cámaras, se las entregó al joven para que este las hiciera funcionar y le indicara como instalarlas y manejarlas. La sobrina de Matsuda san era una mujer muy inteligente, capaz de idear planes perfectos en tiempo récord.

En el hotel, el recepcionista reflexionaba sobre la persona que había ido a él preguntando por **_Ryou_**.

-_¿Sera que si son hermanos? ¿A qué vendría preguntando por él si no lo son? Puede que venga a matarlo… ¡Dios! ¡Ya sé! Llamaré a Ryou y averiguaré si tiene hermanos o si es hijo único- _pensó entusiasmado, por desgracia Samantha llegó antes de intentarlo-

-Disculpe las molestias, es que mis padres no se calmaban y tuve que confortarlos- explicó la oji azul-

-Entiendo- _Ya que no alcancé a preguntarle a Ryou, veré si le creo a esta mujer o no- _Señorita, lo estuve pensando y ustedes no se parecen nada, dígame la verdad, ¿a qué vino?-

-_¡Qué astuto! Pero yo lo soy más- _pensó riendo de lado- Todos dicen eso, es normal que no me crea, mi madre biológica murió cuando yo era bebé, mi padre se casó con una mujer maravillosa a la que considero mi madre. Luego tuvieron a mi hermanito, un niño adorable hasta que conoció a ese sujeto que le corrompió y le hizo escapar- contó llorando-

-_¡Qué triste!- _pensó el señor mordiendo el anzuelo- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-

-Solo le pido dos cosas: la primera es que no le cuente a Ryou nada de lo que hablamos, y la segunda es que por favor me permita ingresar a su habitación cuando lo requiera, por favor, por favor- imploró la peli azul llorando-

-Tranquilícese, diré que fue culpa mía si algo ocurre, ahora vaya y busque a su hermano- dijo condescendiente entregándole unas llaves con el número de la habitación de Ryutaro-

Aprovechando que mi padre no estaba, Samantha fue a la habitación del muchacho, abrió la puerta e ingresó sin ser llamada.

-¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ?- preguntó aterrado-

-No hay razones para asustarse, soy una amiga- dijo la bien vestida y elegante mujer cerrando con seguro-

-¿Amiga?- dijo levantando una ceja-

-Soy una amiga que viene a pedirte el inmenso favor de que le digas ¿cuál es tu verdadera relación con Morinaga Tetsuhiro?- soltó de golpe al joven, quien cayó prácticamente sentado a su cama-

-¿Eh? ¿QUIÉN SE CREE PARA IRRUMPIR EN MI DORMITORIO Y PREGUNTARME ALGO ASÍ?- gritó alarmado, ¿qué hacía esa extraña y misteriosa mujer ahí?-

-¿Debo tomar tu irritación como un si somos amantes?- preguntó Samantha sonriendo al no obtener respuesta- Te contaré lo que sucede brevemente, Morinaga está entrometiéndose entre mi prometido y yo, y como veo que no te es indiferente considero que podrías servirme de aliado y alejarlos, se nota que te mueres por él, y que aunque Morinaga lo niegue, tu podrías llegar a nublar sus sentidos, ya sabes, eres la tentación hecha hombre- aseguró la dama para convencerle-

-Puede que sea como lo dice…- dijo pensativo-

-¿Te cuento mi plan?- cuestionó Samantha -

-Deme un momento, ya vuelvo- dijo Ryutaro yendo a la pequeña cocina y preparando unas tazas de café-

Pese a que Ryutaro tenía certeza de lo que respondería, quería oír lo que Samantha le indicaría, quería saber a qué atenerse y optó por demorarse para matar la tensión mientras preparaba el café… pero no debía abusar, pues la picardía de la joven le ganaría si no aceleraba sus movimientos y regresaba.

-_¡Perfecto! Quieras o no, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, estas cámaras son tan pequeñas que ni verlas podrás, con esto Morinaga te acabará odiando y no se quedará ni con Souichi ni contigo, terminará solo, solo y sin nadie como debió ser siempre… ¡eso le pasa por meterse con MI Souichi!- _pensó Samantha instalando ágilmente cada aparato en sitios poco pensados del apartamento con su imperturbable sonrisa, y sentándose de nuevo, con la sonrisa del triunfo en su rostro y las ansias de llegar a su casa y activarlos, exclamó- ¡Ryou san! No te tardes por favor-

-Listo, escucho su propuesta- aseveró con mirada cínica, aparentando estar dispuesto a cometer cualquier travesura-

-Hoy te vi con Morinaga en el centro comercial de casualidad, felicitaciones, ni en las mejores películas vi un beso de esos- con su sonrisa imborrable, Matsuda Samantha continuó- Mi prometido no es gay, yo lo sé, confío en él pero no en Morinaga, para separarlos debemos hacer que se terminen detestando, y ¿qué mejor que una **_infidelidad?-_** enfatizó-

-Interesante, prosiga- pidió el oji gris riendo-

-Si haces que Tetsuhiro caiga ante la miel de tus encantos en una mullida cama como esta, yo me encargaré de que mi futuro prometido se entere y que jamás corresponda a sus sentimientos, por ende, ese hombre molesto, es decir Tetsuhiro no insistirá más-

-Pero ¿con eso no les haremos sufrir?- contra preguntó Ryutaro-

-No te mentiré, sufrirán como no tenemos idea, pero ese molesto hombre no te rechazará y será tuyo- mencionó Samantha tomando gustosa el café que le entregó el jovenzuelo, feliz, dichosa, presumiendo que aceptaría hasta que las palabras del chico le quitaron su petulancia-

-¿Sabe? Hace mucho tiempo yo era alguien despreciable, sin rumbo en la vida hasta que conocí a ese hombre que acusa de estorbar entre su **_prometido y usted_**, en verdad es un ángel, gracias a él yo deseo cambiar, dejar lo dañino atrás, el único me ha apoyado ha sido ese hombre al que llama molesto y por eso no voy a aceptar su ruin y despiadada propuesta- aseguró Ryutaro encaminándose a la salida- Entre Tetsuhiro Morinaga y yo no hay, no hubo, ni habrá nada aunque yo me haya dado el lujo de robarle esos únicos besos el día de hoy, en cuanto a su futuro maridito, échele un vistazo porque no ha de ser tan heterosexual como cree, y si me disculpa, no aparezca de nuevo, no será bien recibida- dijo abriendo la puerta-

-Ja,ja,ja, después no te lamentes- fue lo último que dijo Samantha antes de partir-

En el centro comercial, mi padre-madre alegaba con la señorita que le atendía.

-Mire, necesito tres medidas más para este traje dentro de un mes ¿se podrá? ¡Si no se puede me avisa y me voy de aquí!- advirtió furioso-

-¡Cálmese por favor! Solo le pregunté qué deseaba, claro que se puede, no se vaya, en un mes tendremos este traje- dijo la joven-

-**_¡Éste traje!- _**imitó Souichi con rabia- ¿Está defectuoso? Por eso dice **_este traje,_** ¡me voy!-

-Ne Souichi kun, no querrás que la señorita se entere por qué necesitas el traje tres medidas mayores a la que tienes ahora ¿o sí?- susurró a su oído Isogai para que solo él oyera-

-¡Ah! no hagas eso- se quejó sonrojado- Encárguese de que mi pedido esté dentro de un mes, de lo contrario ¡haré que la despidan!- musitó furioso- ¿Y Samantha? Tengo hambre-

-Ni idea, pero por eso fui por comida hace unos minutos mientras te cambiabas- le recordó Isogai saliendo del centro comercial-

-Es que… ahora me antojé de comer papas y salchichas- murmuró el peli largo pretendiendo que al mirar a otro lugar su sonrojo se ocultara-

-Ah entiendo- dijo Isogai buscando con sus ojos a Samantha, algo raro le estaba pasando- _¿Siempre ha sido así de tierno? O ¿será el embarazo lo que le hace lucir de esa forma? Debe ser eso, y es que aunque a simple vista no se note su barriga, de perfil como está su estómago se ve un poco abultado. Sinceramente no puedo creer que diga esto pero si él fuese mujer me tendría a sus pies… pero supongo que para el amor no hay género, pueden haber excepciones, sin embargo por el bienestar de mi salud emocional es genial que no soy gay porque con Morinaga kun de rival tendría la guerra perdida-_

Estaban concentrados, padre-madre comía, el tío Isogai le admiraba en silencio detrás de un periódico que fingía leer, hasta que un celular sonó.

-¿Quién es y por qué diantres tiene mi número?- saludó apático el peli largo-

-Hola Sou, discúlpame pero surgió una urgencia en el hospital y tuve que ir a atenderla, por suerte me dijeron a tiempo, ya que la solucioné ¿quieres que vaya al centro comercial? Espera ¿dónde estás? ¿Sigues ahí?- preguntó Samantha-

-Ah eres tú, ¿puedes ir a buscar el vestido de novia? Debemos organizar los preparativos, yo me encargo de conseguir el sacerdote, reservar alguna iglesia, mandar a hacer las tarjetas de invitación, el sitio donde se hará la fiesta y…- susurró Souichi-

-¡Un segundo! ¿Tantas cosas? Creí que la celebración iba a ser discreta- se quejó la peli azul-

-Yo también, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que la gente descubra el nacimiento de este bebé y alimentar sus palabrerías sin tener algo de peso para erradicar sus dudas- comentó Souichi-

-Entiendo, ¿seguro que podrás con todo eso?- inquirió Samantha-

-¿Me estás diciendo inútil? Yo soy muy capaz ¿entiendes?- regañó Souichi-

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Yo no te dije incapaz- se defendió la oji azul-

-¡Lo hiciste! Al menos discúlpate- exigió el oji miel- Y deja de reírte-

-_¡El embarazo te afectó increíblemente!- _sonrió- Lo siento mucho, fui grosera, ¿me disculpas?-

-Ajá, ve por tu vestido por favor- pidió Souichi antes de colgar- Oye idiota ¿podrías encargarte de conseguir una iglesia y un sacerdote?- dirigiéndose a Isogai-

-¿Estás seguro? Un matrimonio es para toda la vida, independiente de las intenciones que tengan los que lo contraerán, no es un juego Souichi kun- declaró dejándole callado y pensativo hasta que el sonido de un celular rompió el silencio-

-¿Cómo carajos consiguió mi número? ¡Sea quien sea lo voy a denunciar por acoso! Tengo bastantes llamadas hechas desde su…- alcanzó a decir Souichi poniéndose de pie supremamente ofuscado, mas la persona que respondió hizo que sus piernas flaquearan-

-Sempai soy yo, discúlpame-

-¿Ya reflexionaste? Me alegro, necesito que vengas a…-dijo Souichi-

-¡No! Lo siento pero aunque reflexiono, yo definitivamente no logro encontrarle las cinco patas que tanto dices haberle visto al gato, y es mejor que no vaya al apartamento, me quedaré en cualquier hotel, no quiero que sigamos discutiendo como ayer- comentó Morinaga asombrando y aturdiendo a su sempai-

-¿Es broma? En fin, necesito que busques un sacerdote y una iglesia para llevar a cabo la boda- pidió Souichi-

-No es broma sempai, no iré al apartamento, en cuanto al sacerdote y la iglesia… si eso quieres lo haré, pero no me esperes- advirtió Morinaga-

-¿Qué demonios? No quieres verme, es eso ¿verdad?- aseguró Souichi con tristeza-

-¿Y qué si es así? ¿Influenciará en tus decisiones ya tomadas si te hablo con sinceridad y te expreso mis sentimientos de dolor?- preguntó Morinaga abrumado-

-¿Sinceridad? ¡Hablas de eso cuando no lo aplicas!- amonestó Souichi- Estás en lo correcto, es mejor que no vayas, me quedaré… con Samantha, no te aparezcas por el apartamento hasta que hayas encontrado sacerdote e iglesia-

-¡No te preocupes! No tienes ni qué pedirlo, no me verás por allá, quédate con tu futura esposa, a fin de cuentas yo a su lado no soy nadie más que el padre de ese bebé que llevas dentro- dijo Tetsuhiro colgando su celular-

-_¿Ése era Morinaga? Parecía otro- _pensó consternado el futuro padre-madre-

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Isogai al amedrentado sempai- Estás pálido-

-Nada, me iré a una imprenta para mandar a hacer las tarjetas de invitación- advirtió poniéndose de pie, pagándole al mesero y yéndose-

-Un momento ¿y Morinaga kun?-

-No va a venir ¿qué no escuchaste? El idiota no me quiere ver- dijo Souichi caminando a paso rápido-

-¡Detente! yo te vigilaré mientras tu y Morinaga kun se reconcilian- manifestó Isogai-

Ya que mi padre no tenía donde ir pues mi padre-madre el día anterior le había quitado sus llaves, optó por encaminarse al bar a visitar a su gran amigo, el tío Hiroto.

-¿Ángel kun? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo has estado?- saludó el barman emocionado corriendo hacia él a abrazarlo-

-No tan bien como tú, ¿estás muy ocupado? Me gustaría contarte unas cosas- dijo Morinaga-

-Sigue por favor, siéntate en la barra y me comentas- contestó Hiroto-

-¿Recuerdas las noticias de la medicina que embaraza a los hombres?- dijo el oji verde, y ante la mirada ansiosa de su amigo, en murmullos asumió serio- Yo la creé-

-¿EHHHHH? No me lo esperaba, tener el valor para maquinar semejante invento, eres un genio- felicitó Hiroto- ¡Tengo un amigo genio!- exclamó cerrando sus ojos con admiración y cariño-

-Ni tanto, le di la medicina a sempai y ahora tiene tres meses de embarazo- comentó Morinaga dejándole estupefacto- Antes de que preguntes dame un Johnnie Walker-

-¿UN JOHNNIE WOLKER?- _Lo que pasó debe ser grave, ¿y si el sempai perdió al bebé? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Y si lo abortó? No… imposible-_ ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? esa bebida es fuertísima- le recordó-

-No lo tomó como pensé que lo haría ¿sabes?- y sonriendo nostálgico, Morinaga le fue narrando lo ocurrido- Organizó una reunión con sus familiares, a pesar de que me invitó y en plena cena me ovacionó, la única razón de aquello fue para nombrarme el padrino de su matrimonio- atónito, Hiroto en silencio observó las manos empuñadas de su amigo, y entendiendo su dolor, le entregó un vaso lleno del trago solicitado-

-¿No te dijo por qué lo hará? Es muy raro que él quiera hacer eso cuando ya te tiene a ti y al bebé- comentó el peli rojo buscando obtener conclusiones acertadas-

-Creo que al principio no quería tenerlo pero al parecer se decidió a hacerlo, sin embargo, considera que la única manera de proteger a nuestro hijo es casándose con su ex prometida- decretó Morinaga con seriedad, y tomándose de un sobro el Johnnie Walker se despidió- Tengo que irme, fue un gusto hablar contigo pero debo ir a conseguir sacerdote y una iglesia para celebrar el matrimonio de sempai-

-¿Qué? Ángel kun ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Te estás oyendo?- escudriñó preocupado el afeminado barman- El trago te afectó-

-Estoy estupendo, a mi parecer el trago lo que hizo fue impulsarme, motivarme a obedecer a sempai, pero no es como si por mi propia voluntad pretenda yo lanzarle a brazos de su ex novia, lo hago porque lo amo- se defendió el kōhai-

-Prácticamente lo estás dejando actuar bajo sus antojos de embarazado, cuando tenga al bebé podría entrar en razón y quizá te abandone por no haber tratado de luchar y de convencerlo a no tomar la decisión que asumirá, ¡piénsalo! se que estas molesto, pero si en verdad lo amas, reconcíliense, reconquístalo, que en el día de mañana no sea tarde, no esperes a quedarte solo para reconocer que fallaste ángel kun- dijo Hiroto a su amigo-

-No te preocupes Hiroto kun, ahora no estoy tan solo, tengo más fuerzas que antes- susurró Morinaga entre ambos, con la sorpresa de ver el rostro de cierto **_alumno _**en sus pensamientos, sujetando el abrigo salió del bar y llamó por celular a la única persona que le apoya en todas sus fechorías sin chistar-

**Nota:**

**Gracias a todos por apreciar mi fic, que a pesar de ser agridulce es una historia que vale la pena arriesgarse a leer. **


	16. Venganza De Un Despechado

**Gracias por seguir mi fic. Koi suru boukun es de la grandiosa Hinako Takanaga sama.**

**Disfruten por favor n.n**

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Venganza De Un Despechado**

Mi padre planeaba que la persona a la que llamaba le contestara para encargarle una misión de la que él no podría hacerse cargo por el dolor que le causaba.

-¿Haló?- saludó-

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Morinaga agitado-

-Feliz por el honor de recibir una llamada tuya- contestó contento-

-Si cómo no, necesito un favor ¿puedes?- cuestionó Tetsuhiro-

-Claro ¿de qué se trata?- inquirió-

-Ve a buscar una iglesia y un sacerdote que preste sus servicios para la boda de sempai- pidió Morinaga con voz ronca-

-¿Estás demente? Tu no vas a pensar que haberle metido un hijo prácticamente a la fuerza vaya a ser en vano, sé que lo que te hizo fue horrible, pero aun puedes convencerlo de que no se case- le intentó motivar-

-Se casará para proteger al bebé, nada más- defendió Morinaga molesto- ¿Me ayudarás o no? Si no lo harás dime de una vez y busco otra persona- estableció el oji verde-

-Tranquilízate… lo haré, cuando logre algo te aviso, y por favor, cuando tu sempai diga **_si acepto,_** no me odies ni tampoco me culpes, yo hago lo que tu me estás pidiendo, para mi tus ordenes serán cumplidas- aseguró-

-Lo que digas, si no es para eso no me llames- solicitó el kōhai de cabellos azul oscuro-

-Descuida, no te estorbaré más de lo que ya lo hago- afirmó colgando el celular-

Mi padre, asombrado por su manera de haberle hablado a la persona que le ve como su mentor, decidió calmarse, tal parecía que el trago le surtió efecto. De pensamiento en pensamiento decidió no ir al hotel donde Ryutaro se hospedaba, vagaría sin rumbo hasta recibir la llamada que le salvaría, al cabo de unas cuantas horas llegó a sus oídos el sonido que anhelaba y a su vez le causaba temor.

-¿LO CONSEGUISTE?- exclamó asustado de la respuesta-

-Si, hubo un problema con el sacerdote pero ya se arregló- comentó a su amigo- Imagínate que el párroco de la iglesia que conseguí dijo que la prestaba, el problema es que él se va a un congreso eclesiástico, sin embargo me dijo que si conseguía algún sacerdote para celebrar la eucaristía, él nos permitía usar el lugar-

-¡Diantres!- musitó Morinaga impaciente-

-No te preocupes, ya se resolvió todo excepto la fecha exacta del matrimonio, le dije que dentro de un mes, pero por si acaso, reservé turno con los sacerdotes y la iglesia hasta una semana después- reveló-

-¿Cómo obtuviste el dinero para ello? Se suponía que debías simplemente hablarles, que yo iría después a pactar con ellos- dijo Morinaga desconfiado-

-No hice nada de lo que te imaginas, pero tengo mis ahorros- contó su compañero de luchas-

-Eres impredecible- aseguró Morinaga derrotado- ¿Podemos vernos cerca de mi apartamento?- preguntó-

-Claro, ahí estaré- dijo parando un taxi-

-Allá te espero- susurró Tetsuhiro cruzando para dirigirse donde acordaron-

-Adiós- dijo el muchacho colgando-

Mi padre, cuando iba llegando a casa, llamó a mi padre-madre a contarle que consiguió sacerdote e iglesia, le citó en el apartamento para entregarle los documentos y este respondió a gritos que ahí estaría. Sin embargo, antes de dirigirse directamente a casa, vio a la persona a la que llamó con anterioridad, y ocultándose en una esquina cercana al apartamento, recibió los certificados que debía entregar a mi padre-madre, para luego despedirse y agradecerle con un beso que mi padre-madre presenció a escasos metros junto a un perplejo Isogai.

-_¡Mierda! Ese si es Morinaga, pobre Souichi kun- _pensó viéndolo temblar- ¿Te acompaño?-

-No, quédate acá, no quiero ganarme un problema con ese imbécil celópata- susurró Souichi cruzando por otro camino que también llevaba al apartamento-

-¿Desde cuándo Morinaga kun se volvió infiel y Souichi tan relajado? Antes Souichi kun era el que le hacía sufrir, ¿acaso se invirtieron los papeles?- se preguntó Isogai meditando aquello-

Mis padres se encontraron en el apartamento, mi padre-madre no podía evitar mirar con desprecio y rencor a mi padre, quien no entendía por qué era observado de esa forma.

-¿Sempai qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído- dijo Tetsuhiro mostrándole los papeles, y al ver que Souichi miraba con ansia sus labios susurró- ¿Tienes ganas? Durante el embarazo es normal que eso suceda-

-_¿En un momento así piensas en esas cosas? ¡Maldito! Malditos tus ojos, maldito seas con tus labios que me buscan, me doblegan, y a mis espaldas me engañan… ¿por qué Morinaga? ¿No fue suficiente con jurarte que mi pacto con Samantha ya fue saldado y que lo ocurrido con Mayura no pasará nuevamente?- _reflexionó Souichi con tristeza, mas sacando fuerzas de donde no habían refutó- Llámame luego, no regreses hasta que te diga, ¡ahora lárgate! hoy me quedaré con Samantha-

-¿Qué? ¡No sempai! Yo ya ejecuté mi parte, cumple la tuya- dijo el kōhai-

-¡Mira cretino! Tu fuiste el primero en decir que no querías verme, sé hombre y asume las consecuencias de tus actos, y tus asquerosas culpas como yo hice con las mías- escupió el sempai con repudio- Otra cosa, durante tu ausencia Sami se quedará a dormir conmigo, pero tranquilo, lo hará en tu habitación y yo en la mía, ahora ¡Vete de aquí!-

-¿Qué hice? ¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER TUS TRATOS? ERES UN COMPLETO TIRANO- gritó Morinaga impotente-

-_Ocultarme cosas, besarte con alguien que no soy yo… ¡mierda! no pongas esa cara, siempre sueles ser la víctima pero esta vez me estás lastimando con tu descaro, me aniquilan tus mentiras- _pensó, y sin poder contener las lágrimas de su rostro sacó a Morinaga a empujones y cerró la puerta en su cara- Haz lo que se te antoje, vete con otra persona si quieres, engáñame, deja mi cabeza llena de cuernos así como yo hice contigo, si te hace feliz hazlo pero no vengas hasta que te diga-

Mi padre llorando se recostó en la puerta ya cerrada, sin cansancio la golpeaba y rogaba a su sempai que le abriera, sin saber que Souichi aunque renuente a abrir, estaba igualmente devastado. Pasados varios minutos, mi padre dejó de insistir y se fue echando chispas, en cambio mi padre-madre con un aura llena de paranoia e inestabilidad, encerrado en su habitación se deprimía pensando lo que le habría encantado decir pero que por orgullo calló.

-_Engáñame si te hace feliz y regresa cuando hayas prometido en tu mente y en tu alma que ya cumplí mi condena por haber estado con otras personas pero no me lastimes más, ¿acaso ni muriendo me perdonarás?-_

-Souichi kun- escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su hogar- ¡Por favor abre! Se que estas ahí-

-….- no quería responder-

-No me iré hasta que abras, soy muy paciente cuando me lo propongo- aseguró Isogai-

-_Puedes insistir lo que se te antoje, no aguantarás nada, ni siquiera Morinaga que jura amarme soportó muchos minutos- _pensó limpiándose las lágrimas-

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos empezó a llover, cuando transcurrió una hora, mi padre-madre curioso asomó su rostro a la ventana y pudo ver al tío Isogai tiritando de frío.

-_Ya te cansarás, ni siquiera el estúpido de Morinaga se quedó, no sería raro que tú, un completo extraño te marcharas_- pensó palpando en su rostro el agua salada que seguía brotando de sus ojos-

-¡Al fin!- dijo Isogai levantándose y volteando a verlo- Estás llorando- dijo preocupado-

-¿Llorar? Eso es para las mujeres y esos idiotas homosexuales- comentó Souichi ladeando el rostro-

-De acuerdo, no estás llorando, ¿puedes abrirme por favor?- preguntó Isogai con amabilidad-

-Vete, Morinaga puede venir en cualquier momento y no quiero más problemas- musitó sin verlo a los ojos-

-¿A quién le quieres mentir? Se fue, tú mismo le dijiste que no lo querías ver, Samantha no está y no puedes quedarte solo, por el momento, alguien debe cuidar de ti y del bebé- recalcó el mejor amigo de Kurokawa-

-No molestes, yo no necesito de nadie, ve a joderle la vida a tu amigote- dijo Souichi empezando a sentirse mal-

-Mi amigote está mejor acompañado de tu hermanito que de mi, en cambio tu estás delicado de salud- declaró Isogai-

-Te estás empapando, consigue un taxi, no gastes tu tiempo en mi- sugirió Souichi sosteniendo la pared para no caerse-

-Te vas a desmayar, no puedes recibir emociones fuertes, y lo que viste…-

-¡Cállate! Yo estoy bien- susurró palpando su frente-

-¡Por favor Souichi kun! Hazlo al menos por el bebé, si algo te sucede él también lo sufrirá- intentó convencer al menor-

-Isogai, no se trata de tu hijo, no te molestes en un asunto que no te concierne- dijo Souichi cerrando sus ojos-

-Tengo muy presente que tu bebé es de Morinaga kun, pero eres mi tirano favorito, y no me perdonaría si a mi cuasi enemigo le pasa algo- expresó Isogai-

-¿Sabes? Te vas a congelar- murmuró Souichi-

-Si muero de hipotermia, ¿irás a mi entierro?- cuestionó Isogai jocosamente-

-No seas cretino, entra- cedió Souichi abriendo la puerta-

-Estás delgado- dijo Isogai colocando las manos en su cintura-

-¡Suéltame!- regañó Souichi apartándole- ¿Viste a…Morinaga?-

-¿Morinaga kun dices?- Isogai cavilaba si contarle o no que vio a kōhai kun siendo besuqueado por un muchachito de cabello castaño rojizo, y subiéndose a un taxi, pero viendo el daño que podría causarle- Lo vi subirse a un taxi con algún familiar- mintió-

-_Morinaga no tiene familiares cercanos, solo Kunihiro- _olvidando que Isogai estaba a su lado murmuró sentándose en una silla sonriendo de lado, desganado- Vas a vengar mis pecados, me vas a pagar con la misma moneda ¿eh?-

-¿Souichi kun? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?- inquirió-

-Nada- murmuró colocando los codos en la mesa y recostando su cabeza sobre sus manos-

-Nunca te había visto así, no había visto de cerca cuánto te afectaba discutir con Morinaga kun-

-¿Sabes lo que pasó con Samantha antes de conocerlo?- preguntó Souichi conteniendo el llanto-

-Si, también se del pacto que hicieron y cómo debían terminarlo- comentó Isogai-

-Desde ahí empezó todo… desde ahí Morinaga cambió, y fue por mi culpa, mi maldito orgullo herido hizo que con mis acciones su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos, fue como si yo hubiese sido quien metió sus puros sentimientos en una cámara de gas, y aunque regresé para abrir la puerta, creo que ya es tarde- murmuró llorando- ¡Maldito embarazo y los síntomas de sensibilidad! ¡Carajo! Morinaga es un bastardo- mencionó limpiándose las lágrimas en vano-

-Desahógate- pidió Isogai acariciándole el cabello, sintiendo el arrepentimiento en sus palabras pensó- _Si estuvieses aquí Morinaga kun… verías por tu propia cuenta que Souichi te ama-_

-Después de la primera reunión Samantha y yo nos fuimos al apartamento que comparto con Morinaga, cuando íbamos a saldar la méndiga cuenta pendiente él nos sorprendió, le dije que Sami se quedaría acá y que él buscara donde quedarse, y aunque me suplicó que no solucionara el acuerdo de esa manera no le hice caso, lo eché del apartamento y me acosté muchas veces con ella-

Mi tío Isogai comprendió que había otra razón por la que mi padre-madre había hecho eso, se notaba en su relatar, entonces atento continuó escuchándole.

-Con una sola vez habría bastado pero en el fondo sabía que luego de esto yo acabaría teniendo una relación con Morinaga, a pesar de no formalizarla y pretender que no tocaríamos el tema, sabía que sería así, entonces necesitaba corroborar que podía estar con una mujer, que yo no era un homosexual- reveló Souichi golpeando con fuerza la mesa-

-Pero por lo menos fue únicamente con ella y listo, pienso que Morinaga kun se está ahogando en un vaso de agua- musitó Isogai riendo-

-¡NO! Cuando terminé lo de Samantha, lo evité, me fui a un congreso de Tokio simplemente para no darle la cara, para no enfrentar lo que me venía pierna arriba, y lo peor es que me acosté con otra mujer, una doctora que acababa de conocer, tenía la intención de comprobar…- alcanzó a decir Souichi-

-¿Comprobar qué? ¿No te bastó con Samantha y fuiste con otra persona aun sabiendo el daño que le harías a tu kōhai cuando se enterara?- interrogó Isogai con impaciencia - Morinaga kun tiene toda la razón para actuar de esa manera, ¿cómo pudiste?-

-Créeme que me siento muy mal ahora Isogai, te lo juro, si pudiera devolver el tiempo…- murmuró Souichi tapándose el rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas-

-¿GANARÁS ALGO LLORANDO? Ahora tu kōhai ha de estar consiguiendo en brazos de otro lo que le negaste- y sin pensar lo que decía, dejándose llevar por la emoción continuo taladrando la sensibilidad del embarazado- Es más, aguantó bastante, si yo fuera el, no habría tenido la loca idea de engendrar un inocente en alguien como tú-

Mi padre sempai, en medio de las lágrimas, a pesar de no portar chaqueta, abrió la puerta de la calle y salió sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

Por su parte el tío Isogai sorprendido por su reacción, tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa, un abrigo grande, cerró con llave y le siguió.

-Espera ¡Souichi kun! ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó sujetando su brazo-

-A buscarlo, no quiero que me engañe, lo quiero conmigo- dijo el peli largo soltándose de su agarre caminando rápido-

-¿Tienes idea al menos de donde está?- cuestionó volviendo a detener su andar-

-¡Déjame! ¿No que yo era un malnacido? Pues este malnacido va a enmendar sus errores con el papá de su hijo- susurró Souichi empujándolo-

-Yo no te dije así, además, él no te va a engañar, Morinaga kun nunca te traicionaría- aseguró Isogai atrayéndolo a su pecho, colocándole el abrigo- _No sé que me pasa, hace un rato quería golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente, pero ahora… solo quiero traer a tu kōhai aunque tenga que arrastrarlo- _pensó- Por favor, al hombre que te ama no le gustaría que te enfermaras, él volverá, hazlo por él y por tu hijo-

-Déjame, así deba buscarlo debajo de las piedras lo encontraré- afirmó Souichi luchando contra el sujeto que le abrazaba-

-¿Olvidas que soy más fuerte que tú? Vamos, a casa, sé bueno ¿Si?- cargándole, Isogai se dirigió al apartamento nuevamente-

-¡BÁJAMEEEE!- pidió el iracundo el Tatsumi llorando de rabia al ver que Isogai abría y cerraba la puerta con maestría- Tu dijiste…-no podía parar de sollozar-

-Tranquilo Souichi kun, descansa, yo cuidaré de ti hoy- dijo Isogai recargándolo sobre la cama, desabotonando su camisa-

-¡Ahh!- exclamó el muchacho sonrojado- ¿Qué crees que haces?- murmuró alejándose-

-Estás mojado, y eso resfriará al bebé-

-Ni siquiera Morinaga está así de preocupado- comentó quitándose la camisa-

-¿Y los pantalones?- preguntó Isogai entregándole una toalla-

-No me desnudaré delante de ti- dijo el menor con el ceño fruncido-

-Je,je,je, descuida, se que tu cuerpo es de…¡Auch!- un zapato le fue aventado-

Souichi se bañó, se colocó su pijama y se acostó pese a que el tío Isogai le preparó una deliciosa cena, no teníamos apetito, solo cansancio, por lo que dormimos toda la tarde con alguien protegiéndonos.

-No concibo lo que voy a decir, pero me siento tan hombre para ser capaz de admitir que… Ahora entiendo a Morinaga kun… cómo no soportar tantos maltratos de parte de este tiránico ángel- murmuró Isogai apartando unos mechones del rostro durmiente de Souichi-

Mi padre, ignorando el estado de su sempai, estaba en un restaurante con Ryutaro y un viejo amigo suyo, deseaba olvidar el dolor que le había sido infringido horas antes, quería hacerlo pero lejos de Ryutaro, no planeaba que las enseñanzas que le había impartido se fueran al traste.

-Ryou, ¿puedes ir al hotel? Tengo que hablar unas cosas con mi colega- solicitó Morinaga a su admirador-

-¿Colega?- cuestionó Ryutaro mirándolos molesto-

-¿Nos das un segundo Katou kun?- dijo el peli azul a su amigo-

-Descuida- respondió viéndolos irse-

-¡Mira! Si no me crees allá tu, no engañaré a sempai ni contigo ni con nadie…- mintió Tetsuhiro-

-Júramelo- exigió conteniendo el llanto-

-Te juraré algo de lo que si puedes estar completamente seguro- advirtió tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y encerrándose con él en el baño de hombres- Si me entero que volviste a las andadas nunca me volverás a ver, ¿eso quieres?- preguntó zarandeándole-

-No… yo quiero seguir viéndote, pero ¿no puedes reconsiderar desfogar tu tristeza en mi?- preguntó Ryutaro abrazándole- _¿Qué rayos me pasa? nunca me he rebajado así ante ningún hombre por voluntad propia… jamás me he aferrado a alguien de esta manera-_

-Ve al hotel- demandó Tetsuhiro imaginando a sempai para besarlo como lo haría-

-Tet… ¡Ah!- sus piernas flaquearon-

-_No te utilizaré para mis fines autodestructivos-_ Pórtate bien pequeño- besando su frente se marchó, pagó la cuenta y con su amigo se perdió de vista-

Mi padre fue a un hotel a las afueras de Nagoya, e ingresando a una habitación matrimonial, pensaba en las ironías que le presentaba la vida, pues meses antes se ganó una inmensa encrucijada por añorar estar en esa ciudad y actualmente había empezado a huir de ella.

-¿Tetsuhiro?- preguntó Katou-

-Quítate la ropa ¿vale? No perdamos tiempo que ambos sabemos a lo que vinimos- susurró el oji verde quitándose el saco y la camisa-

-Hace muchos años no nos veíamos, pensé que habías dejado los jugueteos- dijo viéndolo desnudarse y haciendo lo mismo-

-Digamos que si, pero puedo volver a ellos cuando me plazca- aseguró Morinaga aventándolo a la cama-

-¡Cielos! Me hacía falta tu agresividad… ¡Ah!... si… esa boca… y tus dedos ahí... ¡OHH! ¡ERES MARAVILLOSO EN ESTO!- Katou no podía parar de mover las caderas contra su amante- Yo también quiero… hacerte lo mismo…- asumió deteniéndole, y recostándolo en la cama se posicionó encima suyo empezando a estimularlo, pasaba de arriba abajo la lengua desde la base hasta la punta del pene de Tetsuhiro-

-No es ne… ¡UHH!- _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Yo amo a sempai, no debería hacerle esto, se supone que se va a casar para proteger al bebé, sin embargo, aunque me raye no entender bien sus razones, él es una persona muy inteligente y ha de tener una buena causa para enlazarse de nuevo a su primer amor… ¿Pero cuál? ¡Quisiera saber! lo que no se de sempai, es infinito en comparación a las contadas cosas que se, pero ¿qué hacer cuando él nunca se ha abierto a mi? No ha dado el cien por ciento de su disposición de la forma en la que yo hubiese querido… ¡A QUIÉN ENGAÑO! ¿Cuándo ha pensado en mis sentimientos con la misma intensidad que yo? La mayoría de las veces él se ha entregado a mis caricias porque no ha tenido opción, por eso, sé que a él no le afectaría si descubriese que no es el único que se consumió junto al calor de otra persona, le ha de importar un comino lo que haga, su afecto hacia mi, que siempre ha sido poco, ha disminuido, en verdad he notado que es como si me repudiara y sintiera placer al lastimarme- _¡AHHH! ¡BASTA KATOU! SÚBETE EN MI… MÓNTAME Y RECORDEMOS LO BIEN QUE DISFRUTÁBAMOS-

Mi padre kōhai no podía ni quería pensar, sus sentidos se nublaron, su consciencia se fue de viaje, y con ella su amor por el rubio de cabello platinado, que sin saberlo había llorado por él hasta quedarse dormido.

El sempai de mi padre, desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente presumía que Tetsuhiro, con otro que no era él satisfacía su despecho en una fechoría pasional y aun en sus sueños, Souichi enviaba santas súplicas de que luego de la presunta traición de su kōhai, éste se quedara a su lado y no lo volviera a hacer sufrir porque él estaba dispuesto a ponerlo como prioridad mayor a pesar de casarse con Samantha.

-_Si mis sospechas son ciertas y estás compartiendo tu sudor con alguien más, aunque me destroces el alma lo aceptaré resignado como enmienda a mis deslices pasados… pero si se repite… Morinaga, si vuelves a estar con alguien aparte de mi… no sé lo que podría hacerte, quizá ni siquiera vivirías para contarla- _a medio hablar y casi entre dientes Souichi murmuró una amenaza, que aunque un poco inentendible Isogai captó a la perfección-

**Un placer llegar hasta aquí, espero ver sus reviews con opiniones y críticas respetuosas, cuídense mucho. Los amo.**


	17. ¡Desdichada Melodía!

**Mis amores, gracias por seguir el fic n.n Koi suru boukun es de la grandiosa Hinako Takanaga sama.**

**¡Disfruten por favor! *-* Alisten unos cuantos pañuelitos :3**

**Capítulo Diecisiete: ¡Desdichada Melodía!**

Souichi se levantó temprano, se sentía reconfortado por haber dormido tan bien, y con cuidado de tropezar al tío Isogai que descansaba en un futon en el suelo, se fue a bañar, se vistió y se sentó cerca de la ventana.

-¿Qué debería decirte? Nunca hemos hablado, y a lo mejor ni siquiera entiendas lo que digo- murmuró mirando hacia abajo- ¿Cómo estás? Me siento un poco ridículo hablándote siendo que entre tu inconsciencia has de saber que no te estimo mucho… ¡Pero tampoco te odio! No te preocupes, solo estoy asustado… muy asustado, pero tu tranquilo, es algo que lograré superar con ayuda de tu testarudo padre, es torpe, a veces idiota y últimamente se ha vuelto algo así como infiel, como sea, tengo la esperanza de que quizá lo que imaginé ayer fueron meras especulaciones pues me dolería bastante si no fuesen así, te preguntarás ¿por qué me desahogo contigo? Es porque no siempre en la vida habrá rosas, también hay espinas y necesitas saber que habrá ocasiones en las que caerás, pero si aprendes a levantarte, lo demás no importará- aseguró acariciando su vientre- Si nos ves discutir ignóranos, han de ser… peleas… de enamorados, pero no se lo digas a nadie… porque no lo admitiré- murmuró sempai riendo de lado mirando con ansias la ventana-

El tío Isogai, que medio minuto después de que Souichi se levantara, hizo lo mismo y organizó su futon, quedó anonadado al escucharle hablar, parecía otro.

-_¿Eres el que está diciendo tan dulces palabras? ¡Maldición! ¿Quién te cambió Sou kun? ¿Fue el valiente kōhai? O quizá tu bebé, que sin nacer traspasó el pequeño agujero que Morinaga creó en ti- _pensó Isogai calentando la comida que preparó el día anterior- ¡Nee Souichi kun!- exclamó palpando una mesa- A desayunar-

-Isogai… olvidaba que estabas- comentó el peli largo sentándose dudoso-

-No desconfíes, no sabe tan delicioso como lo que prepara tu maravilloso amante pero es comestible- aseguró-

-Vale- susurró el chico de gafas llevando a su boca el primer bocado- …. ¡Está exquisito!-

-_Se ve radiante… no me había fijado que el embarazo le está sentando perfectamente ¿Eh? ¡NO! Borra esos pensamientos de tu mente, él es un hombre y está comprometido, con Morinaga más que con Samantha, aunque se case con ella, nadie le ganaría al intrépido ayudante- _meditó Isogai-

-¡Idiota! Deja de verme así, me estás asustando-

-¿Así como?-

-Embelesado, no se, ¿en qué pensabas enfermo?- regañó Souichi terminando de comer-

-Ja,ja,ja, mejor me voy a lavar los platos- dijo Isogai riendo sonoramente-

-Lo que digas- espetó Souichi cuando sonó el timbre- ¡¿TÚ?!- exclamó asombrado- ¿DÓNDE CARAJOS PASASTE LA NOCHE?-

-No me vengas a reclamar nada, tú me lanzaste a hacer lo que hice- respondió Morinaga-

-Ésa no es tu loción ni tampoco esa ropa que tienes puesta es tuya, ¿qué hiciste?- preguntó más calmado-

-¿Te importa? Ah y despreocúpate sempai, vine porque necesitaba darme un baño en el sitio al que llamo actualmente hogar-_ Sé que con esto quizá reaccionará mal, pero ya me ha lastimado lo suficiente ¿qué otra cosa ocurriría?- _pensó con risa sardónica, pasando de largo-

-¡Espera Morinaga! me preocupé mucho, no dormí bien, lamento haberte echado afuera, pero lo hice… porque…-_ ¿Cómo decirle que estaba muerto de los celos? ¡Un segundo! ¿Celoso yo? Ja,ja,ja ¡si claro!-_

-¡Apártate de mi camino o no respondo!- advirtió Morinaga- _Perdóname sempai, pero si no hago esto caeré a tus pies… y no siempre puedo estar subyugado a ti, a tus vacilaciones, ¡no se vale!-_

-¿Qué haras si no me quito? ¿AH? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado y arrepentido que estaba? ¡Pedazo de estúpido!- retó golpeándolo- ¡DIME QUÉ HICISTE ANOCHE Y CON QUIÉN ESTUVISTE!-

-¿TU PREOCUPADO?- cuestionó sujetando su brazo- ¿TÚ ARREPENTIDO? ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO SEMPAI! Te diré algo que si debes saber- profirió pasando con lentitud sus dedos sobre el brazo del susodicho hasta agarrarle y apretarle con dureza- Estoy harto de tus bromas viles, de tus maltratos ¿CONTENTO?- reveló zarandeándole-

-¡Suéltame!- intentó alejarse el de cabellos rubios-

-Lo pensé bien sempai, yo me responsabilizaré del bebé y me iré lejos, no sabrás de nosotros- decretó Tetsuhiro zafando el agarre-

-¿Así son las cosas? ¿Me dejarás luego de que tenga a tu hijo? ¿Sólo fui objeto de experimentación y cuando veas que tu medicina surtió el efecto deseado en mi te largarás?- escupió rencoroso conteniendo sus lágrimas-

-¡ESO NO ES ASÍ Y LO SABES BIEN! Me canse de ti, es todo- dijo sacándose la camisa, entrando a su habitación-

-Ya veo… tienes un amante-

-¿Y QUÉ SI LO TENGO? ¿QUÉ HARÁS SI ADMITO QUE ME ACOSTÉ CON ALGUIEN QUE NO ERAS TÚ? ¿NO HICISTE LO MISMO CON DOS PERSONAS DISTINTAS?- gritó Morinaga-

-Te atreviste- musitó Souichi sollozando- No importa-

-Ya sé que no te importa, y a pesar de eso no dejo de sentirme culpable- admitió Tetsuhiro decaído-

-¡No malinterpretes! Me refiero a que haremos borrón y cuenta nueva- susurró Souichi-

-¡NO QUIERO! Tal vez con esto creas que ya estamos a mano pero no es así, pese a que me entregué a otra persona, el fantasma de nuestros errores seguirá presente, y es mejor decirnos adiós ya-

-¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA PERMITIRÉ QUE TE VAYAS!- gritó Souichi entrando a su habitación-

-¡BASTA SEMPAI! Ya lo decidí, prefiero que esto acabe hoy- amonestó- Vete de mi habitación por favor- pidió- Antes de bañarme, alistaré mis cosas-

-¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? Te lo dije antes, quiero que te quedes conmigo-

-Eso fue antes, lo olvidaste y yo también, ahora vete, no quiero que estés en mi habitación, ¡vete!- dijo exasperado-

-…- empezaría a temblar- Morinaga por favor-

-¿NO ESCUCHASTE? ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MI? ME DEJASTE SIN NADA ¿NO TE CONFORMASTE CON ESO TAMPOCO? ¡LARGO! ¡NO ME QUIERO SEGUIR RELACIONANDO CONTIGO!- vociferó Tetsuhiro tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándole hacia la puerta-

-¡Me estás lastimando!- era oficial, sus lágrimas no paraban- Tu jamás me habías…tratado así… Morinaga me duele, por favor hablemos- sugirió Souichi hipando-

-¡NO! AHORA FUERAAAAA- sacándole de su alcoba, Morinaga cerró la puerta en sus narices-

-¡Escúchame! Ya aprendí la lección, lo juro, no me odies, quiéreme y volvamos a lo de antes- al no obtener respuesta forzó la puerta- ¡ÁBREMEEEEEE! MORINAGA IDIOTAAAA, ¡QUE ME ABRAS MALDITOOO!- pateó la puerta sin rendirse-

-_En el pasado no cuenta tu amor y ¿me pides que volvamos a lo de antes?- _¡NO ME PROVOQUES! ALÉJATE- advirtió Tetsuhiro-

-¿Qué haras? Te recuerdo que gracias a tu magistral mente, estoy esperando un muchachito, no puedes hacerme daño ¡bastardo! Ya te rogué, me rebajé, ¿qué otra cosa quieres? Lo tendrás todo de mi, lo que desees, pero te aclaro, aunque te muerdas la lengua me casaré con Samantha- sin saberlo Souichi soltó al león de emociones que residía en Morinaga-

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BENDITA VEZ! ME TIENES HARTO- increpó el kōhai saliendo de su habitación tirando las cosas a su paso-

-Casi que no sales- susurró el de lentes levemente asustado- ¿Era eso? ¿Me chantajeabas porque me casaré con ella? Deberías buscar algo más convincente-

Un empujón hizo a mi padre sempai caer en la realidad y el suelo, sus palabras habían sido crueles y mi padre kōhai no estaba dispuesto a rendirse de nuevo en su tiranía constante, estaba iracundo, tanto que sin proponérselo, nos lastimó. El tío Isogai en la cocina desde hace varios minutos, escuchaba la discusión, no sabía que hacer, en peleas de pareja no le gustaba meterse, pero algo le haría descubrir que la discusión estaba sobrepasando los límites.

-Créeme que me arrepiento de haberte dicho que te amaba, me arrepiento de no haber podido alejarme cuando me lo propuse, lamento que nuestro hijo tenga un padre como tú, fue un error irreparable, ¡DEJA DE LLORAR COMO MAGDALENA!- escupió Morinaga sujetándolo del cabello-

-Morinaga me está doliendo ¡Detente! Así no eres tú- llorando intentó apartarlo-

-¿Quieres que vuelva a ser el mismo? ¡ENTONCES NO TE CASES CON SAMANTHA!- exigió tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás y acercándose-

-¡PÍDEME CUALQUIER OTRA COSA MENOS ESO!- escupiéndole en la cara Souichi encaró-

-¿AH SI? ¡CÓMO QUISIERA QUE ESE BEBÉ NACIERA YA PARA LARGARME DE AQUÍ! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!- sin poder retener su ira, Morinaga le repeló aun más pese a que Souichi lloraba sin parar-

-_¿Es real lo que estoy viendo? ¿por qué no te defiendes? ¡Souichi defiéndete! Si quisieras le darías un buen golpe, sin embargo lo único que haces es llorar y dejarte tratar de esa manera, ¿tanto lo quieres?- _pensaba Isogai a espaldas de los hombres que a punta de maltratos se expresaban su amor-

-¡HABLA! ¡HAS ALGO MALDICIÓN!- refutó Morinaga sin detener sus repelones-

-No me dejes…- suplicaba entre lágrimas- No me dejes… Te lo ruego… por favor no me dejes Morinaga… yo… te quiero… te quiero conmigo, Samantha no significa nada… es…-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡PARA DE HACERTE EL COMPRENSIVO CUANDO NUNCA LO FUISTE O NO RESPONDO!- amenazó el menor zarandeándole fuertemente-

-Yo en tu lugar lo soltaría- habló una voz sorprendiendo a Morinaga y aterrando a Souichi-

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ESTE TIPO AQUÍ?- preguntó a su asustado sempai-

-Él… veras- balbuceó con su mano sobre la de su kōhai que seguía apretando sus cabellos-

-Samantha se tuvo que ir hace una hora y me encargó que cuidara de él por el momento, me contó que ayer no durmió muy bien por esperarte. Acabé de llegar, yo estaba en la cocina organizando algo, no te molestes con Souichi kun- solicitó Isogai acercándose y retirando con suavidad las hebras de cabello del rubio de la potente mano del kōhai-

-Él ya se iba, se comprometió a irse cuando llegaras- mintió el embarazado con temor-

-No tenía pensado meterme en su discusión pero hasta un tirano como Souichi merece ser tratado de mejor manera- aclarándose la garganta, Isogai caminó hacia el padre kōhai- Quiérelo, no sabes cuándo podrías perderle, y no lo digo por mi ni por Samantha, tu podrías encargarte de apartarlo si no luchas como debe ser- aconsejó-

-Es magnífico que hayas conseguido un buen abogado por tu cuenta- espetó Morinaga con repudio-

-¡Isogai ya se va a su casa!- manifestó Souichi lanzándole miradas al susodicho- _Por favor vete, deja que me encargue de esto por mi cuenta, en esta ocasión no puedo huir- _con la mirada… pretendía que Isogai entendiera la indirecta-

_-Si tu antiguo yo te viera ¿qué pensaría? Posiblemente negaría que esto sucedería o haría lo posible porque no ocurriera y mataría al que le dijera que acabaría teniendo una relación sentimental y una conexión hasta el final de los tiempos con un hombre- _pensó Taichirou nostálgico- Este señor molesto se va-

-Lo acompaño- dijo Morinaga caminando hacia la puerta- No se vuelva a acercar a sempai-

-¿No que te cansaste de él? Debería importarte poco la gente que le frecuente o no- comentó Isogai provocándole-

-¡NO REGRESE MÁS!- clamó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa-

-Te diré unas cosas: Souichi kun te ama, no lo ha admitido pero es más que obvio, y un último consejo, procura no agredirle de nuevo, ahora no está solo, lleva un bebé en su interior y deben velar por el bienestar de su hijo o hija, por tanto, si dañas a Souichi kun… puede traer graves consecuencias, ¿no sabías que tu sempai soporta una amenaza de aborto? Por si no sabías, su embarazo es de alto riesgo. ¡Ah! lo olvidaba. ¡JUEGUEN BONITO!- despidiéndose, Isogai se fue-

-¡Morinaga!- le llamó Souichi al sentirse ignorado- Prometiste que hablaríamos-

-No prometí nada, ideas tuyas- el kōhai notó una mano medio raspada posarse en su brazo- _¿Yo te hice eso? ¡Perdóname! Ha de ser cierto que el amor puede enloquecer a las personas, no insistas, sempai, no insistas, es difícil auto controlarme y mantener mi posición si haces esto- _¿Qué querías?- cuestionó sin verle a la cara-

-¿Cómo que qué quería? ¡Tarado!- un golpecillo en la cabeza y Morinaga feliz concluyó que su sempai había vuelto a ser el mismo tirano del que se había enamorado-

-Te escucho sempai- sin tocarle, y controlando los impulsos, Morinaga con simpleza se sentó al frente del mencionado-

-Te hice mucho daño y me arrepiento, me siento sucio por ello a diario aunque no te lo diga. Te fallé incontables veces, sé que con mi matrimonio te voy a lastimar peor…y quiero que sepas que es por el bien de nuestro **_intruso_** que lo hago, no porque ame a Samantha, ya NO la amo, no te hagas ideas en la cabeza, ella y yo ya quemamos una etapa, ahora estoy contigo y eso es lo único que debe importarte, créeme, voy enserio, soy un hombre de palabra- decretó sempai besándole, en pocos segundos convirtió el beso tímido y ligero en uno demandante y apasionado-

-¡Ah! Su-suficiente- con dificultad, Morinaga logró apartarlo-

-¿No… quieres?- preguntó ladeando su rostro-

-No es eso, estoy cansado… necesito darme un baño y luego acostarme un rato, no me agobies que no me iré- besando su frente e ingresando a la ducha con una toalla, Morinaga se fue pensando- _Lo siento pero no se si creerte, no quiero una estrellada diciéndome que tu amabilidad se esfumó, no creo poder soportar eso, si vuelvo a entregarte lo que dejaste de mi corazón, temo quedar con una herida muy profunda y no ser capaz de volverme a enamorar de nuevo-_

Mi padre Souichi sentía la lejanía entre ambos y ya no reconocía con cuál de los dos acrecentó, pues por su culpa, Tetsuhiro mi padre sufrió, pero cuando quiso reparar las cosas mi padre le castigaba con el látigo de la indiferencia, y eso le dolía… nos dolía, pues aunque yo no entendía nada, sentía en carne propia lo que mi padre sempai vivía.

-Sempai ¿qué haces en mi cama?- cuestionó Tetsuhiro secándose el cabello-

-Te esperaba- respondió poniéndose de pie- _¿cuándo se me pasó por la mente que me harías falta hasta para dormir?- _pensó el embarazado-

-Ya llegué a mi dormitorio, puedes irte- Morinaga pidió a su sempai buscando camiseta-

-¿Qué te paso en la espalda? Esos no son arañones de gatos- dijo Souichi pasando sus dedos en las magulladuras-

-_¡Mierda! ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Que fueron gracias a Katou? No quiero ser malo… pero ¿acaso él no lo fue? Le importó un pepino mi tristeza y me traicionó- _No se de qué hablas-musitó apartándole-

-¡Morinaga! No me mientas ni te hagas el loco, ¿Por qué tienes esos arañazos? Ninguna persona sería capaz de hacerle eso a su propia espalda ¿qué diantres te hicieron eh?-

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- preguntó Tetsuhiro- SI QUIERES TE DIGO- _No me hagas hacerlo, no lo soportaría, aunque no me creas me lastimaré el doble que a ti-_

_-¿Serías capaz de contarme lo que hiciste anoche con tu amante? ¡No! No lo aguantaría, guarda silencio, ya me corroboraste que cumpliste tu venganza- _imploró internamente el peli claro- _No… tendré el valor civil y moral de escuchar de tus labios lo que tengas que decir así como en su momento lo hiciste tu, sobreviviste a mis desplantes e infidelidades aunque te desgarraron, purgaré mis culpas- _Cuéntame Morinaga, te lo ordeno-

-Me tomé un trago, no era muy fuerte pero me sentí renovado, me reencontré con un viejo amigo de juegos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, entonces fuimos a cenar- asumió el kōhai-

-Eso no fue lo único que pasó ¿no? ¡Habla!- exigió-

-Nos fuimos a las afueras de Nagoya… y como has de suponer me acosté con él aun sabiendo que estoy enamorado de ti, pero tranquilo, no le dije nada de lo nuestro- aseguró Morinaga-

-_Fue doloroso como pensé pero al menos fue rápido- _Bien, ya que tuviste la gentileza de contarme, quiero que hagamos de cuenta como si nadie hubiese cometido algún desliz- dijo el sempai yendo al baño, lavándose las manos y regresando con un potecito de agua, jabón neutro, y gasas esterilizadas-

-¡Auch! ¿Qué pretendes?- cuestionó el kōhai sintiendo que su camisa era levantada y en su lugar se posaba una gasa esparciendo prudentemente la que parecía ser una sustancia tibia por obra de Souichi-

-Te estoy curando, quédate quieto- regañó el sempai molesto limpiando desde el centro hasta el exterior de cada rasguño, pese a saber que eran pequeños, quería cerciorarse de que su kōhai quedaría limpio de sus pecados, porque para Souichi, más que unas simples curaciones físicas las que realizaba en ese momento, era su manera de purgar las culpas de ambos- _Esto me recuerda la vez en la que clavé mis uñas en su espalda. Ahora que lo pienso, en ningún momento_ _pensé que curtiría heridas que hizo alguien aparte de mi en el que es y será mi… mi primer… ¡mi primer y único… hombre!-_

-¿Terminaste?-

-Si- contestó-

-Qué bueno, ya puedes irte- mencionó Tetsuhiro-

-¿No vas ni siquiera a agradecerme? ¡Qué indignación! Yo que me tomé la molestia de…-

-No te lo pedí- siseó el ex kōhai dirigiéndose a la puerta- Vete por favor, estoy cansado-

-_¡Morinaga baka! ¿no te das cuenta de por qué hago esto? ¡Es porque quiero recuperarte!-_ Samantha me dijo que el bebé debe dormir con sus padres juntos- mintió- Por su bien debemos hacerlo- declaró subiéndose en la cama con una pijama puesta-

-_¡Samantha esto, Samantha lo otro! ¡Hipócrita! si no hubiese sido por ella no habrías tenido en cuenta a nuestro hijo- _Me temo que no podrá ser, me sentiré mejor durmiendo sin compañía, cuídalo tu, no habrá mayor problema- dijo Morinaga descobijándole y ayudándole a levantar para llevarlo fuera del cuarto, con el dolor del alma, cerró la puerta en sus narices… como infinidad de veces sempai le hizo a él-

-_Pudiste haber tenido un poco más de tacto y ser menos seco y despectivo a la hora de sacarme de tu habitación, ¿no? ¡Morinaga baka! En cuanto a ti bebé, disculpa a tu padre, está resentido y es normal, creo que yo de él me habría largado hace bastante tiempo, nunca habría perdonado daños como los que le infringí, definitivamente, ése pequeño punk es un hombre muy noble. ¿Uh? ¿Are? ¿Lágrimas? ¡Carajo! Parece que me hubiese lesionado los lacrimales… ¡Ja! Soy tonto si pretendo engañarme a mi mismo con eso… la respuesta tiene nombre propio- _pensó acariciando su vientre, hipando por el llanto y cerrando sus ojos-

Pero un día, Souichi no soportó los continuos desplantes de mi padre y le buscó antes de que este, como de costumbre, le cerrara en la cara como clara muestra de rechazo.

-Yo… ¿te estoy fastidiando? Me sienta mal dormir… solo… pero si te estoy cansando dime y enmendaré mis errores como sea, por favor- pidió Souichi cargando una cobija-

-_¡Demonios! ¡Si sigues así no podré mantener mi postura de frialdad!- _pensó Morinaga viéndolo- _No podré ganar contra esa supuesta delicadeza y fragilidad que demuestras- _suspiró sintiéndose perdido- De acuerdo, si me disculpas por mi inmadurez y todavía deseas dormir conmigo… ven- invitó Morinaga acariciando su rostro-

-No me vayas… a apachurrar, baka- ordenó subiendo a la cama y cobijándose hasta la cintura-

-No señor- susurró Tetsuhiro guardando silencio, abrazándole y colocando su mano sobre el vientre medio abultado de Souichi para dedicarse a dormir, por primera vez, como una familia-

-Morinaga, ¿tu de verdad quieres dormir?- cuestionó sempai-

-Me das la impresión que tienes ganas de que hagamos el amor- dijo en son de broma-

-¡No! No… tomes las cosas a la ligera… yo nunca dije que… ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- gimió sentándose de golpe al percibir una mano traviesa acariciar sus tetillas-

-Ja,ja,ja, si cooperas permitiré que duermas conmigo- aseguró Morinaga besando sus labios, recostando con sigilo a su sempai y posicionándose encima con cuidado de aplastar al bebé-

-No me dejarás dormir de todos modos… ¡Ah! Mori…Morinaga… ¡A…Así!- Souichi jadeó más que rendido de lo normal ante el placer que le era provocado por su estado-

A esa noche le siguieron otras más, dormíamos los tres, cuando mis padres se demostraban su amor, me hacían cerrar los ojos e ignorar lo que acontecería, no se lo que estarían haciendo pero mi papá kōhai, en ocasiones hacía llorar a mi papá sempai, después se calmaba y empezaba a gritar como loco ¡Pobrecito! Pero no todo era color de rosa, el mes pasó volando, el día del matrimonio llegó, y los preparativos ya estaban listos.

-Sempai despierta- dijo el kōhai-

-Cinco minutos más Matsuda-san…- dijo Souichi acurrucándose-

-¿…? ¡DESPIERTA SEMPAI O NO ALCANZARÁS A CASARTE!-

-El matrimonio- tallándose los ojos, el mayor se desperezó- Puede esperar, ven aquí idiota, descanse...mos… ¡ES CIERTO!- exclamó levantándose de golpe- ¡Ay! … mi… mi trasero- susurró para sus adentros-

-Je,je, disculpa, me excedí. Vete a bañar, Isogai san trajo tu traje, me avisas cuando estés listo para arreglarte el cabello- expuso Morinaga yéndose a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de ambos-

-_Estás menos frío que hace un mes pero no puedo evitar asustarme de tu actitud, de lo que podrías hacer, a pesar de que me abrazas con esa ternura que odio derritiendo el hielo de mi tiranía, tus miradas calculadoras y tus secretos me destruyen, sé que hay cosas que me ocultas, se que aun te ves con tus amantes porque a veces llegas con chupones y marcas que yo nunca he hecho, sin embargo no tengo el valor de preguntarte, solo me trago lo que veo y dejo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo valiéndome del mero sentido de obligación y culpa por mis errores anteriores, pues no quiero reconocer que quizá me has ido olvidando, alguien logró darte lo que yo no y te satisface mejor, es una pena que no me… quieras contar que… de tu amor por mi tal vez ya no queda nada- _pensó el hijo mayor de Souji Tatsumi cobijando su desnudo cuerpo, recostándose de nuevo e inhalando el olor de su kōhai en las almohadas-

-Sempai, en una hora te vas a casar, no pensarás plantar a tu esposa y a las personas que invitaste ¿o si? Recuerda que el bienestar de nuestro hijo está en juego- Tetsuhiro le despertó de sus ensoñaciones-

-_¡Rayos! No te alteres Souichi, en su lugar es normal comportarse de esa manera, no ha de ser fácil ceder al ser amado, solo espero que el entienda que a quien quiero no es a Samantha. Pero ¿a quién amo?- _reflexionó encaminándose a la ducha, cuando terminó salio de la misma, secó su cuerpo, y se vistió- E-estoy listo Morinaga, ¿qué tal?- preguntó con una toalla sobre su cabeza para no mojar el costoso traje-

-Te ves… te ves…- balbuceó Morinaga, el enfoque tan erótico y encantador que tuvo de su sempai jamás lo borraría de su memoria pasara lo que pasara, ver a Souichi sonrojado hasta las orejas, y el chaqué que usaba sentándole de maravilla, hizo a su alma salir y volver, supo que a pesar de que su sempai le dijera que no había qué temer, era Samantha su rival jurada-

Minutos después a nuestro apartamento llegó mi abuelo con mis tíos Kanako, Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai, los cuales a pesar de su alegría notaron cierto aire de tensión, y diversas emociones en el ambiente.

-¿Listo para casarte Souichi kun?- preguntó Isogai sentado en una silla de la sala-

-Supongo- respondió fastidiado- ¡MORINAGA!-

-¿Si sempai?- corriendo hacia él, un atento Morinaga preguntaba terminándose de abrochar el chaqué que Isogai le compró-

-No me gusta el cabello suelto, me hace calor- explicó Souichi-

-Pero nissan, así te ves más sexy, ¿verdad Morinaga san?- dijo Kanako sonriendo-

-Eh… si, con eso ten por seguro que dejarás matada a Samantha san- aseveró Morinaga sonriendo como a Souichi no le agradaba-

-¡Falta media hora para la boda! Vamos subiéndonos al carro- dijo Souji riendo-

-Hai- le siguieron Tomoe, Kurokawa y Kanako-

-No dejes muy agotado a Souichi kun- comentó coqueto Isogai-

-¡TE PROHIBO QUE SONRÍAS DE ESA MANERA!- gritó sempai cuando sus familiares estuvieron afuera esperándolos para dirigirse a la iglesia-

-¿Cómo que me prohíbes sonreír?- se quejó el kōhai-

-Sabes que si lo haces de esa forma me… duele…apurémonos, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Souichi acomodándole la ropa- Ya está, ven- fueron tomados de la mano hasta la salida del apartamento, donde se soltaron sin reclamos de ninguna clase-

-Después de la boda ¿a qué lugar se irán hijo?- inquirió Souji manejando el automóvil-

-Kyoto- manifestó su primogénito-

-Diez años- reveló Tomoe con desgano-

-¿Eh?- dijo Morinaga mirándole-

-Diez años de que Samantha san dejara plantado a mi hermano, lo hizo una vez, nadie nos garantiza que no lo haga nuevamente- develó con sorna- Oh pero no hay de qué preocuparse, en esta ocasión no lo hará-

-¡Cállate Tomoe! No serás ave de mal agüero de nuevo- reprendió Souichi intentando golpearlo sin éxito-

-Llegamos- lo que los futuros padres temían, entró a sus oídos cual taladro a una pared-

No pensaban cómo pudo atestarse de gente la iglesia en la que Souichi se casaría con Samantha.

-FELICITACIONES SOUICHI KUN- ovacionaron sus profesores de la universidad-

-Gracias- respondió el Tatsumi lo más seguro que pudo-

-¿Hola?- dijo Souji hablando por celular- ¡Oh! Matsuda san, si… ya estamos acá… ¿Sou? Está esperando… ojalá no lo deje plantado como… ¿Dónde?- cuestionó volteando a ver- ¡Dios!- colgó mirando a su hijo y susurrando para que solo él le oyera- ¡Hijo! Ya viene, quédate en el altar, no te muevas ni mires hacia atrás- y observando con una inmensa sonrisa, dijo a Morinaga- Por favor ve afuera, traerás de brazo a Sami-

-Si señor- dijo el futuro padre sintiendo como si caminara sobre fuego hirviendo- _Méndiga orquesta, los que la conforman van relajados y ataviados con sus magistrales atuendos, y yo en cambio, me encuentro irremediablemente nervioso rogándole al cielo que no toquen la música, y aunque trato de pedirles con la mirada que no muevan sus extremidades para tomar sus instrumentos… logro lo contrario, ¡Demonios! La musiquita que nunca falta empezó a sonar y mis oídos están calientes, ¿estarán sangrando como lo hago internamente? No puedo creer que tenga que ser yo el padrino del matrimonio entre tu primer amor y tu sempai, ¿puedes ser tan descarado de usar como pretexto al niño para cumplir el objetivo que anhelaste desde hace diez años? No, no, no, ni pensarlo. Han de ser alucinaciones mías, ¡cómo no si ahí está la hermosa mujer que haría delirar a cualquier hombre! incluso a mi, si yo no fuese homosexual estaría rendido a sus pies. Je,je, aparenta no romper ni un plato, lo bueno es que no es tan buena, tiene sus desperfectos, es un demonio vestido de ángel que acabó con tus ilusiones y contigo mi sempai; de otra manera no serías tan despiadado, ambos son casi iguales, pero no la superas, en sus ojos puedo ver la sevicia, es como si gozara lastimar y el sufrimiento de otros le diera vitalidad, pero todavía no la igualas completamente, es difícil superar su maldad, Samantha es como un ángel vengador que vino a la tierra a hacerme pagar por un crimen que no cometí, no le hago daño a nadie y sin embargo ella no oculta la brillante sonrisa mientras me sostiene la mirada, esos penetrantes ojos azules que estremecerían hasta a un asesino no tienen piedad en restregarme en la cara que ella ganó esta batalla y se quedará contigo, aun recuerdo cuando me alegré de que no te casaras con ella, y en cierta forma sigue siendo así, pero ahora, recibo cachetadas tuyas diciéndome que pese a eso, te casarás, con ésa, la ÚNICA persona que has AMADO… ese título no se lo quita nadie, ni siquiera yo que soy el papá del hijo que esperas, da por sentado que esto que me haces no tiene perdón… y desde hoy te odio tanto como te amo…Tatsumi Souichi- _prometió para sus adentros-

-¿Y tienes el valor de pararte aquí a recibirme? Eres un desvergonzado, pensé que te quedaba un céntimo de dignidad y te ibas a negar a presenciar la boda de tu **_adorado sempai_**- se burló Samantha entre dientes-

-No lograrás derrumbarme, he llegado lo suficientemente lejos para venirme a abatir y dejar vencer por ti, será sempai quien me acabe, no un tercero. Te recordaré algo Samantha San; soy yo el que ha hecho un lazo mayor a la muerte con él, deberías saberlo- a pesar de que su alma lloraba hecha pedacitos, siseó con sonrisa triunfal el pequeño kōhai dirigiendo a su enemiga natural y jurada al altar, justo al lado del hombre que más amaba- Cuídense mucho-

Los que veían el tradicional ritual nunca se imaginaron que el tiránico Souichi Tatsumi iba a ser apresado por el amor siendo como él era, tan indómito y presuntamente insensible, sin embargo, quedaron callados al encontrarse con que el bizarro y enternecedor escenario era real, no había montajes más lo que sus sentidos captaban.

Tampoco tenían idea de lo que tras bambalinas ocurrió, ¿un hombre casado con una mujer para ocultar que tendría un hijo fruto de un avance de la ciencia? ¡Ja! Nadie además de Isogai, Samantha, y mis padres lo sabía.

-¡Se ve increíble! Yo nunca lo pensé, pero... Souichi tiene su encanto, lástima que no será disponible luego de esto- dijo una estudiante de la universidad prestando poca atención a la eucaristía-

-Ese cabello suelto le hace ver tan sexy e imponente, qué afortunada la que se casará con él- cuchicheó otra-

-Se me hace conocida- murmuró una mujer de atrás a sus comadres-

-Tienes razón, ¿qué esa no es la médica que lo fue a sacar en una camilla? Me acuerdo que la vi supremamente preocupada-

-¡Ésta es la parte más interesante chicas! ¿Creen que se opondrá alguien?-

-¡Qué va! Nadie tiene razones para ello- dijo Morinaga cabreado- Y les agradecería que se mantuvieran en silencio, se ven más bonitas-

-Hai- dijeron al unísono como pudieron-

-Repito, **_SI ALGUIEN NO ESTÁ DE ACUERDO EN QUE SE REALICE ESTA UNIÓN, QUE HABLE AHORA O CALLE PARA SIEMPRE- _**dijo el sacerdote mirando a los presentes con ahínco-

-_¿Es mi impresión o me está observando?- _se preguntó Morinaga sentado en la primera banca siendo acompañado de unas personas que apenas y había tratado-

**Faltan unos cuantos capítulos para el final :D No olviden dejar review con sus opiniones y críticas de manera respetuosa, los amo, gracias por seguir leyendo n.n**


	18. Amantes Acechados

**Gracias por continuar aquí, firmes como un roble n.n Koi suru boukun es de Hinako Takanaga sensei :3**

**¡Disfruten por favor! *-***

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Amantes Acechados**

El alma de mi diminuto cuerpo aun en formación se sentía herida por algo o alguien sin razón aparente, por lo que cuando una extraña incomodidad nos invadió a mi padre sempai y a mi, nuestras fuerzas se fueron, no pudimos más y nos desmayamos.

-¡DIOS MÍO! ¡HIJO!- gritó Souji corriendo a sostenerle antes de que llegara al suelo-

-_No… ¡Maldita la hora en la que le dio a ese engendro por embarazar al pobre Souichi!-_ Yo le revisaré- agachándose, Samantha tomó su pulso- Está un poco lento, creo que en unos minutos podremos retomar la boda, por lo pronto dejémoslo descansar-

-Carguémoslo para llevarlo a esa pequeña habitación- señaló el **_sacerdote_** preocupado- Ahí hay un amplio sofá donde podremos dejarle mientras se repone-

A mi papi sempai le cargó mi abuelito, mi papá Tetsuhiro y el tío Isogai.

-¿Y si llamamos a una ambulancia?- inquirió Kanako-

-¡NO!- exclamó Samantha ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de unos presentes- Yo casi nunca me equivoco, Sou necesita un breve descanso. DISCÚLPENNOS, YA REGRESAMOS, POR FAVOR DISFRUTEN DE LAS MELODÍAS QUE LES BRINDARÁN MIS MÚSICOS PREDILECTOS- gritó a los invitados ingresando a la habitación-

-¿Qué habrá sido lo que le afectó?- cuestionó Souji preocupado sentado al lado de Souichi-

-Sou no está enfermo- asumió Samantha con mirada perdida, pero al ver que casi mete la pata, con nostalgia y melancolía oculta respondió- B-bueno… debido a las mil responsabilidades que le endilgaron pese a ser solo un jovencito, Souichi desarrolló hipoglicemia desde que éramos jóvenes, por lo que al continuar manteniendo una vida tan ajetreada es evidente que aquellos días grises y trises, donde le hizo falta un padre… dejaron secuelas- mordazmente refrendó- Vámonos, hay que darle un respiro- ordenó con frialdad saliendo- ¡Muévanse por favor! No quiero ahogarlo con tantos humores- al verles partir, vio que solo ella y el ex kōhai de su futuro marido quedaron en el cuarto- Tu te quedas- decretó con voz sombría y cabeza gacha-

-¿Estoy despierto? Jamás se me pasó por la mente que la honorable señorita Samantha san me pidiese a mi algo de esta índole- comentó sarcástico-

-Las burlas no funcionarán conmigo, estoy casi segura de que Souichi se puso así… por ti- susurró la mujer-

-¿Dijo algo Samantha san?-

-Si escuchaste, escuchaste… cuídalo, imbécil- murmuró sacando de su bolso una botella de whiskey que bebió hasta la mitad-

-_Oh por Dios… ¿las mujeres suelen tomar como ella?_- se preguntó Morinaga viéndola depositar de nuevo el frasco en el bolso y salir como si nada hubiese pasado- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Hace un año empezó nuestro idilio y martirio, las cosas que ideé contigo nunca creí que se realizarían, sin embargo logré acercarme a tu lejano corazón. Siento que todo terminara de esta forma sempai, no quise atarte a mi, no así, jamás medí las consecuencias de mis acciones… y ahora pago. Te ofrezco disculpas por lo malo causado y por no ser capaz de continuar con este intento de relación que tuvimos, fue bonito, espectacular y mágico mientras duró, no imaginas lo feliz que fui- con nobleza admitió acariciando el rostro dormido pero un tanto sufriente de su amado- No se lo que te ocurre, pero admito que me causaste unas terribles decepciones y pesares que me cobraron factura, gracias a ellas me estoy haciendo más fuerte y ya tus desplantes no me afectan como antes, ¿sabes por qué? Acabaste con mis esperanzas hace mucho y… te odio. Pero no te preocupes, mi odio se aplaca y a la vez se iguala con la magnitud del amor que te tengo- aseguró deprimido con un dejo de ternura-

Mi padre, extrañado de su actitud, inició un proceso de auto-reprimenda en el cual, por más que lo pensaba, encontraba como **_único_** culpable a papá Souichi. En eso estaba hasta que su odiado amado despertó.

-¡Morinaga qué bueno que te veo!- exclamó sujetando fuertemente su cabeza y cubriendo sus ojos- Tuve… una pesadilla, soñé que me decías algo, cosas que me disgustaron, me dolieron bastante, tuve una sensación desalentadora- luego de desahogarse, se alteró- ¿Cómo es que estoy acá? Recuerdo que tuve un malestar ¿pero fue tan grave? ¡AY NO! ¿Y… la…?- se pensó bien si decirlo o no, algo le decía que lo que hiciera o dijera, podría ser tomado en su contra-

-¿La boda? La retomaremos en unos segundos, iré a avisar a los otros que ya te repusiste- dijo el oji verde, sin embargo en su intento de levantarse, una mano frenó sus acciones-

-Hubo algo que provocó mi desmayo- confesó el sempai-

-El embarazo, lo sé, es normal-

-Eso no ¡BAKA!- regañó el mayor- No lo se con certeza, pero agradezco que lo haya tenido, de no ser por el sueño que tuve, no me habría percatado que te estoy haciendo daño, y sabes que no soy supersticioso- explicó-

_-¿Y si le digo que lo que oyó sucedió? No… es preferible hablar poco y escuchar lo que tenga que decir_- En realidad me estás dañando como no te imaginas, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo- murmuró Morinaga sonrojado, mirando hacia el suelo-

-Si te sirve de consuelo, también me duele inmensamente afrontar esto, no me acostumbraré a tener que abandonar... la vida tranquila y amena que tenía contigo, por eso, no permitiré que lo nuestro se acabe aquí, ni hoy ni nunca Tetsuhiro Morinaga, necesito de la colaboración tuya y de este intruso, ambos me dan fuerzas para afrontar lo que se venga- reveló Souichi sentándose para verlo a la cara-

-De acuerdo sempai, te apoyaré en lo que sea… incluso… en tu matrimonio, adiós- dijo Morinaga levantándose-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó- Aun no terminamos de hablar-

-Yo creo que si, iré a avisarles que despertaste, así retomaremos el matrimonio, NADIE SE OPUSO, JUSTO COMO LO PLANEAMOS, ¿No te parece genial?- expuso el ex kōhai sonriendo sin quererlo hacer-

-¿Eres… estúpido?- comenzando a sollozar, Souichi se bajó del sofá tambaleando, asustando al peli negro azulado- Dirás que estoy loco, pero mi desmayo fue una señal, el susurro silencioso de este mocoso objetando contra un injusto y estúpido matrimonio de mentiras-

-¡Disparates! Tienes… cinco minutos- declaró el futuro padre con escepticismo, a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto estaba cuando una patada directo a la misma le frenó- ¿S-sempai?-

-¡Siéntate!- ordenó secándose las lágrimas- Si tu no quieres que me case no lo hago, si quieres nos vamos de Nagoya para siempre, sé que es repentino pero no me perdonaré si a pesar de decirte mis intenciones respecto a la boda tu sigues padeciendo por mi culpa, tengo a mi disposición… la llave… de tu felicidad- Souichi tomó la mano del ex kōhai depositándola en su vientre-

-¿Y la tuya? No me perdonaré si mi felicidad te causa deshonra y dolor- se sinceró Morinaga-

-¡Demonio imbécil! No te amo, y tampoco te desprecio, si quieres algo lucha por obtenerlo sin descanso. Gánate mi amor, y... y te daré… te daré mi alma entera- espetó Souichi sonrojado-

-¿Estás dispuesto… a perderlo todo? Eres consciente de que existen los comentarios malintencionados ¿no?- aclaró Morinaga con el pecho a reventar de emoción-

-Apresúrate a pedir un taxi, no esperarás que en mi estado me vaya corriendo a Dios sabe donde me pienses llevar a vivir- Souichi demandó frunciendo el ceño para tapar el aumento de su sonrojo, iba a explotar de verguenza si Morinaga no se apuraba-

-Trabajaste arduamente durante varios años, no lo desperdicies por un capricho- aconsejó el chico menor volteando la mirada a otra parte acongojado- ¿Abandonar a tu familia? eso no es correcto… te desconozco sempai, siempre has sido un hombre centrado, impulsivo pero maduro, basta de juegos, no es gracioso- regañó negando- ¿Tienes humor para este tipo de tonterías? entonces el matrimonio está perfecto, lograrás lo que quisiste hace diez años, ¿no es estupendo?-

-¡NO!- gritó el ojos miel- Mi familia está en esta habitación, somos los tres, tu, el bebé… y yo, el resto no importa, ustedes me motivan a seguir. Tengo miedo Morinaga, estoy supremamente asustado, pero si te quedas conmigo podré enfrentarme a lo que sea, te felicito… tus objetivos se cumplieron, eres parte de mi vida, eres mi familia, tú y ese niño… serán lo único… lo único que alegrará mi aburrida existencia ¡Idiota!-

-¡Júramelo sempai!- exigió Morinaga lloriqueando, abrazándole cual niño perdido-

-Por… mi mamá, por mi papá, por mis hermanos, y sobretodo… ese intruso… lo juro. ¡APÚRATE O TE GOLPEARÉ! No quiero ser muy notorio- demandó Souichi acariciando su corto cabello-

-Y-yo… llamaré- aseguró atontado, con la mano temblando, Morinaga rebuscó en su bolsillo- _¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿Sempai diciéndome cosas tan bellas? Pensé que moriría sin oír salir unas hermosas palabras como esas de sus embriagadores labios ¡para de pensar! Procede Tetsuhiro, ya conseguiste lo que buscabas, saca el teléfono, oprime las teclas para llamar el taxi que los dirigirá a… ¡no puedo! Mis extremidades… ya no se moverán para eso… sempai no tiene idea de lo que dice, yo menos. No seré un tonto tragándome cosas provocadas por su confusión- _abruptamente la brillante mirada del alegre kōhai se opacó, alejó a su sempai poniéndose de pie, y sonriendo sin querer hacerlo colocó su mano en la perilla diciendo- **Él y yo te damos la bendición, confiamos en ti sempai. Llamaré a los demás para que retomemos la boda**-

Lo dicho por mi padre causó un vacío en Souichi, quien sintió un peso salir de encima a cambio de otro más liviano pero agudo como la punta afilada de un cuchillo. Erguido, así salió de la habitación cuando se acercaron sus allegados ante su regreso a la boda antes que interrumpimos.

-Ya que no hay nadie que se haya opuesto a este matrimonio y el novio se mejoró, prosigamos- dijo el padre mirando a la novia- Señorita Matsuda Samantha, ¿acepta por esposo al joven Tatsumi Souichi para quererlo, amarlo, respetarlo y valorarlo de hoy en adelante, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y jura serle fiel?-

-Sí, lo juro- un puñal se clavó en los futuros padres-

-Joven Tatsumi Souichi, ¿acepta por esposa a la señorita Matsuda Samantha para quererla, amarla, respetarla y valorarla de hoy en adelante, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y jura serle fiel?- suspirando, el sacerdote dedicó una mirada de compasión a los futuros papás-

Souichi, apesadumbrado decidió darle una especie de reprimenda a su pequeño y rebelde punk por haber respondido como lo hizo a su propuesta, y mi padre, admirablemente contuvo sus lágrimas cuando su sempai sin titubear dijo-

-Lo juro-

Fue cuestión de segundos para que ante los gritos y saltos de júbilo enloquecidos de los presentes, mi padre-madre se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo, y sujetando a Samantha la besó apasionado… su intención era darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a papá, pero sin querer con ello, mandó al traste las **_ilusiones_** que aun sobrevivían en el susodicho, que manteniéndose al margen, impotente, y prácticamente derrotado, notó que una lágrima traicionera surcaría su mejilla ¿qué hacer? Pensó dejarla correr de no ser por la cálida mano que apretó la suya, sorprendiéndole.

-Morinaga kun ¿quieres un pañuelo?- inquirió alguien con los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz sumamente roja-

-Oh… gracias Isogai san, ¿usted estuvo llorando?-

-Estoy emocionado, me encantó la ceremonia- Isogai mintió, ¿cómo decirle que como él se sentía desventurado e infeliz? No sabía qué le hacía sentir así, por lo que prefirió callar-

-¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- gritaban los asistentes a la boda arrojándoles arroz-

-ES HORA DE IR A LA CELEBRACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTÁN TODOS INVITADOS, ¡VAMOS!- avisó Samantha yendo con Souichi de brazo-

Los espectadores siguieron la carroza en la que iban los recién casados y llegaron a un salón de eventos decorado con sencillez pero lleno de clase.

La ceremonia era una especie de san-san kudo pero tenía mayores toques occidentales que asiáticos, como lo fue la boda, la pedida de mano, e incluso las vestimentas, nadie portaba kimonos o algo parecido. Sin embargo el banquete… ¡Cómo olvidar el banquete! Gracias al san-san kudo o ceremonia de las tres veces, en esos momentos muchas personas homenajeaban al novio, es decir a Souichi. Unas cuantas cosas faltaban por suceder en esa formalidad tan especial para unos y tortuosa para otros.

-De niño mi hijo siempre fue una persona muy segura de sus cualidades, y procuró obtener sus propósitos, se esforzó como no tienen idea, me quedé corto en palabras, ha de ser la alegría, Hana, mi difunta esposa, también ha de estar muy contenta de tu boda. Te amo hijito, haz feliz a la persona que amas- aconsejó su padre alzando la copa-

-Me toca a mi- dijo Tomoe- Mi niisan es un hombre decidido, fuerte, muy fuerte, tanto espiritual como físicamente, lo admiro demasiado y también lo quiero mucho pese a que odia a Kurokawa san, je,je,je, ojalá que eso cambie algún día- dijo riendo-

La gente siguió pasando hasta que fue el turno de mi padre, que con una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, se armó de valor.

-Sempai era una persona solitaria, tiránica, un poco maldadoso, a veces insensible pero aun así es un gran amigo, y supongo que será un magnífico esposo, se ve que ama a su esposa, lo admiro y lo envidio, Samantha san es una mujer muy, muy hermosa, el único defecto que tiene- mintió riendo hipócritamente- Es que es ajena- haciendo una cara triste fingida, continuó- En fin, desde el fondo de mi corazón les deseo la mejor de las suertes en esa bonita relación que desde niños tuvieron pero que en su momento no pudo ser, alégrense, hoy pueden gritarle al mundo que su amor sobrepasó fronteras, la señorita Samantha Matsuda merece un aplauso porque ella cambió la actitud de sempai- aseguró aplaudiendo, mas solo él sabía lo que quiso decir, pedía una felicitación a la que cambió para mal a su sempai- Les doy mi bendición- asumió respirando rápido, sonriendo con el corazón a punto de salirse de su ropa-

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ella me cambió para mal! ella fue mi perdición y tu… ¡mi salvación idiota! No te pedí que hicieras eso, te estás auto-lesionando, y de paso a mi, sabes que no es cierto, por favor, ¡Dios mio! Esto ha de ser una pesadilla, no pude cometer el peor error de mi vida y simplemente darme cuenta cuando ya no hay nada qué hacer…- _Souichi, saliendo de cambiarse el traje por una ropa cómoda, por desgracia o fortuna alcanzó a escuchar las sentidas palabras del kōhai_-_

Y si eso no fue mortal, lo que ocurrió luego, lo fue, pues la parejita del año, a ojos de los presentes, intercambió una copa de sake, bebieron de ella y posteriormente sus familiares también, simbolizando el reconocimiento de su unión, mas el asunto no acabó ahí, no para el magullado espíritu de mi padre.

-Morinaga san, gracias por esas palabras tan maravillosas y sinceras- con hipocresía fingida Samantha le dijo- Ven, tu eres parte de la familia, bebe un poco de esta copa-

-Yo no quiero beber, sin embargo le agradezco por haberme tomado en cuenta- rechazó el oji verde sentándose en una silla al frente de ellos- _Suficiente teatro por hoy-_

-Morinaga san, por favor, al igual que Sou yo te considero parte de mi familia, ¿verdad Souji sama?-

-Claro que si Sami- respondió el futuro abuelo sonriendo- Morinaga kun, como padre de tu sempai, te pido que aceptes un sorbo de la bebida-

-¡ANIMEMOS AL PADRINO!- incitó Samantha a los demás-

-¡ANIMO PADRINOO!- dijeron unos invitados a Morinaga-

-¡TU PUEDES PADRINO!- otros se sumaron a las hurras-

_-¡BASTA DE ESA MALDITA PALABRAAAAAA! ¡NO ME JODAN LA VIDA!- _pensó Morinaga sobando su frente-

-¡POR FAVOOOR PADRINOO! NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS- dijeron varios-

-¡A CALLAR!- de un grito, Morinaga les silenció- Lo haré, je,je,je, es que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo- se excusó forzando una sonrisa angelical-

-¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!- alentaron los presentes-

-Listo ¡delicioso!- dijo para sacárselos de encima, y cuando se fueron a seguir la fiesta, Morinaga, bebiéndose de golpe unas copas de whiskey que habían, pensó-_Me cansé de esta mierda, yo me largo- _poniéndose de pie se alejó a paso rápido-

-¿Te vas? ¿Qué te disgustó?- preguntó una voz malintencionada-

-Para desgracia tuya, nada, y si me disculpas, debo hacer una llamada que no da espera- dijo Tetsuhiro sacando su celular, una vez apartado de la muchedumbre, marcó el número de su fiel secuaz- ¿Hola?... ¡Pensé que no contestarías, mocoso!... ¿Eh?... si… no, ya no estamos en la iglesia, ven por favor…- su voz empezó a quebrarse- Te necesito… ¡ven!… si… ese mismo… bien, aquí estaré, no te tardes-

-_¿Con quién hablaba este inepto? ¿Será su amante?- _procuró intuir escuchando a sus espaldas-

-Samantha san, por favor dile a sempai y a los demás que tuve que irme a una videoconferencia urgente, discúlpenme- dijo Morinaga saliendo apresurado del salón y ubicándose detrás del mismo, esperó a su **_pupilo-_**

_-_Ese cretino_- _murmuró la peli oscura irascible-

-Sam, ¿has visto a… Morinaga?- preguntó el rubio de cabellos largos con nerviosismo-

-¿El papá de tu hijo?- siseó en un dejo de desprecio que Souichi captó al instante-

-Ése mismo, lo estoy buscando y no lo encuentro, ¿será que le pasó algo? ¡Ni siquiera me avisó!- enunció mordaz-

-Quizá si-

-¡Samantha! Habla ya, ¡Carajo!- exigió de una sola pieza el oji miel-

-Dijo que tenía una videoconferencia urgente, que lo disculpáramos- confesó la mujer, y al ver que el semblante de su marido mejoró un poquito, musitó echándole más leña al fuego de sus preocupaciones- Hizo una llamada, le dijo a alguien unas cosas que no alcancé a escuchar y se fue, estaba misteriosito tu kōhai-

-¡Si se fue, lo hizo por trabajo!- defendió sempai aturdido- Tengo antojos de pastel, vámonos antes de que se lo acaben-

Mientras Souichi, el primer perdedor se marchó con Samantha la victoriosa, el segundo perdedor, mi padre, sentía la tierra en sus hombros y sus piernas flaquear, no quería desmoronarse, le había costado no hacerlo, pero cuando vio a su pupilo bajando del taxi con esa mirada cálida y amorosa, no pudo resistirse a ignorar a la consciencia… se permitió arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar como un huérfano.

-¡Lo perdí Ryu! Ya sempai no es mío, Samantha ganó desde que volvió a pisar Nagoya…-

-Sh… no llores acá, aun no es momento- dijo Ryutaro con voz apacible procurando mantener la compostura y no ir a partirle la cara al recién casado- Vamos sensei, subamos al taxi- susurró calmándole-

-Lo odio Ryutaro…-hipó, y mientras hablaba, su respiración acelerada denotaba las constantes lágrimas de decepción y tristeza que derramaba- ¡Lo odio y lo amo!... él… se… casó y yo tuve que… llevar de brazo a su ex novia directo al… directo al altar… fue horrible cuando… la besó delante de todos, y yo tuve que… guardar mis sentimientos a pesar de estar en la primera banca… quisiera olvidarme de esos malditos infortunios, ¡OJALÁ ME HUBIESEN MATADO ESOS MALDITOS LADRONES!- gritó golpeando la puerta del taxi, recostándose en las piernas de Ryutaro-

-_Seré un desgraciado, un malnacido, pero… oportunidades como esta solo se dan una vez- _Sensei, mírame a mi por hoy, yo te daré un trato especial por ser tú, es más, serás el único en todos los aspectos- aseguró el oji gris acariciando los cabellos negro azulados de su tutor-

-Ryut… no hagas eso en público- pidió Morinaga-

-Primer gay que no quiere demostraciones de afecto notorias, apuesto a que esto no se daba hasta que conociste a tu sempai- dijo el muchacho-

-Sea tan amable y nos deja por acá- Morinaga pagándole al conductor, se bajó del carro- Gracias-

-Sensei, espérame- corriendo hacia él, Ryutaro se aferró a su brazo-

-Tengo sueño, quisiera dormirme y nunca despertar- comentó Morinaga subiendo las gradas-

-¡No se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo Tetsuhiro sensei!- regañó quedándose en su sitio, bajando la mirada empezó a temblar-

-Sería lo mejor… ¿pasa algo? Ryu…Ryou- le llamó el oji verde-

-Si no te hubiese conocido yo estaría acabado, y doy gracias al cielo por haberte puesto en mi camino… si tu te fueras…- ahora quien hipaba como un chiquillo era el que se juró no llorar desde que tenía diez años- ¡Mierda! Yo… se que mi llegada al infierno sería más pronta… tu me enseñaste a seguir adelante, me enseñaste que la vida valía la pena, y sin ti yo me moriría sensei, nunca he recibido amor, no se lo que es amar a alguien, pero cuando te tengo cerca o escucho tu voz, y tu respiración, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y toda la experiencia que adquirí en estos cinco años no parece nada, yo he caído incontables veces pero si te tengo conmigo podré por primera vez, caminar sin flaquear, si me caigo sé que me ayudarás a levantar, mi confianza está puesta en ti, y quiero hacer lo mismo, no soy tan genial como tu pero…- unos labios lo silenciaron- ¡Ahhhh! Se-sensei-

-Shh… confórtame- pidió Morinaga besándole-

-Si señor, ten fe que lo haré, puedes desahogarte, di lo que tengas que decir porque te escucharé, ah y… puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees ya que soy tuyo- decretó Ryutaro a su asombrado **_sensei _**mientras abría la puerta de la habitación e ingresaban-

-Ryou… yo… no se si sea correcto que- un dedo se posó en los labios de Tetsuhiro antes de que continuara-

-Desahógate- pidió cerrando con seguro la puerta, y volteando hacia un inseguro Morinaga, Ryutaro inicio una cesión de besos tiernos y apasionados-

-Ryou…- le costaba resistirse ante tan buen besador- ¿Y si sempai se entera?-

-El supo que lo has estado engañando todo este mes, ¿qué diferencia tiene de que sea yo y no tu ex amante? ¡Al carajo tu sempai!- exclamó aun de pie, quitándose la camisa y desnudando a su sensei-

-Ryou no digas eso... ¡Ahhhh!- jadeó el oji verde recostándose en la pared al sentir una lengua traviesa recorrer su cuello- R-Ryou... Noo ¡Mnhg!-

-Si… te gusta… no lo niegues, sensei- dijo con una mirada que encendió a Morinaga, aunque intentaba pensar en otras cosas, su alumno…-

-¡RYOUUUUU! ¡AHHHHH!- gimió cuando Ryutaro le pellizcó la tetilla izquierda con la mano, le mordisqueó la derecha y rozó su entrepierna con la mano libre-

-Todavía no terminamos sensei, te haré reconocer que el sexo con el bastardo de tu sempai no se compara con el que tendremos- musitó lujurioso-

-N-no voy… a aguantar… si no lo hacemos rápido… me vendré…- gruñó el trigueño- _¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Apúrate! No permitas que esto avance más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, sempai… él ha cambiado, ¡Tetsuhiro acuérdate! No todo ha sido malo con él… estás a tiempo, retrocede_, _arrepiéntete antes de que este adolescente endemoniado te arrastre con él al mundo del pecado_- ya era tarde, Ryutaro le bajaba el cierre del pantalón y le quitaba los calzoncillos con sus dientes-

-¿Ves lo duro que estás? Me pregunto si…- con los ojos achicados, el diablo bajado a la tierra ensalivó, haciendo amagues, acercaba la lengua al glande de su tutor y la alejaba con prontitud- _Yo que pensaba continuar con esto… ¡Ah!...¡Soy un puto! He soñado con tener su pene en mi boca hasta saciarme- _no aguantó, dio unos cuantos lametazos, y lo colocó en su boca saboreándolo varios minutos-

-¡AHHH! ¡RYOUUU! ERES MARAVILLOSO EN ESTO- exclamó Tetsuhiro sujetando sus cabellos abandonándose a la tentación- ¿S-sabes? Me… est-estaba… ¡uh! A-arrepintiendo pero… sería un idiota si volviera al lado de sempai sin gozar del sexo contigo… sempai es lindo pero… es inexperto, un completo insulso-

-Admítelo, no te satisface bien- siseó pasando sus labios a lo largo del pene erecto de Morinaga-

-Yo… no dije… ¡OHHHH! P-para- rogó asombrándose al sentir sus testículos siendo absorbidos por la cálida boca del menor- Es tu hora de recibir placer… ¡QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA SEMPAI! Desde hoy también seré tuyo- aseveró apartándolo con dificultad y cargándolo cual recién casados le depositó en la cama cuidadosamente-

-¡No es necesario!- espetó el adolescente sonrojado ocultando su rostro con una almohada provocando una risita en el tutor-

-Tu lo dijiste, desinhibámonos de las responsabilidades y amores no correspondidos- recordó Morinaga, y tomando una cuerda, ató las manos de Ryutaro a la cama- Así me gusta- dijo lamiendo, dando picos al rostro de su alumno, y repartiendo besos y mordiscos por el cuerpo del joven que se retorcía debajo suyo-

-¡AHHHH! Se…sensei… te quiero… te quiero mucho- lo que Morinaga temía sucedió, el pequeño saltamontes había dicho las tres palabras que nunca quiso oír de su parte-

-_No sabes que te has enamorado de mi, pero sí que no seras correspondido y sin embargo no te importa, buscas aliviar mis penas, y por eso_…- pensó el oji verde agachándose a la altura de las caderas del chico retirando sus pantalones y ropa interior. Hechizado, alzando sus blancas y mullidas piernas las recargó en sus hombros como pudo y lamió el orificio que en unos segundos llenaría de su esencia-

-¡AHHHH! NO HAGAS ESO ¡MNH! OHHH… SENSEI… YO QUIERO… QUE TU ME… HAZLO… POR FAVOR….- imploró Ryutaro-

-Je,je,je… ¡Qué poca resistencia tienes!- juguetonamente regañó, y con unas nalgadas continuó, esta vez dando besos y mordisqueos a sus nalgas- Están rojitas-

-¿Qué… esperabas? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SENSEIIIII…-gimió derramando lagrimitas al sentir un miembro invadiendo su entrada- _¡Qué dolor! Hace cuatro meses que no lo hacía, ni siquiera me he metido los dedos o algo por el estilo_, _pero no le diré, el debe disfrutar aunque yo esté adolorido… es cuestión de minutos para que la incomodidad… se convierta en placer…_ _¡Ohhhh!_-

_-¡Detente cretino! Le está doliendo, es obvio, no lo ha hecho hace meses, ¡ahhh! Morinaga tonto, no lo maltrates, ya ha sufrido… ¡Pero es que!… se siente mejor que con sempai, ni siquiera el de Souichi se ha contraído como el de Ryutaro. Sempai es un estúpido, el amor que rechazó hace tiempo se lo daré a mi protegido por lo que queda de este día, y para eso… ¡Uhhh!- _pensó el peli oscuro cesando las penetraciones_-_

-¿POR QUÉ PARASTE?- gruñó Ryutaro-

-Te estoy haciendo daño, lo importante es que ambos nos sintamos bien- aseguró Morinaga besándole amorosamente-

-E-eres el primero… que me hace… creer en sus palabras y estremecer por ellas…- admitió correspondiéndole-

-¿Listo?- preguntó el peli oscuro lamiendo su cuello-

-¡Si por favor!- imploró apretando sus piernas contra Morinaga- ¡AHHH! OHH… Si…sigue… Me siento muy dichoso de que mi… primera vez en meses haya sido contigo… ¡Ahhh! ¡Mgh!- aseveró entre jadeos- ¿Qué tal?-

-Bu-buenísimo… ¡Uh! … ni en el año que lo he hecho con sempai, se ha rejuvenecido mi alma o mi cuerpo… tu definitivamente… ¡Ahhhhh! Eres único…Nunca había tenido un sexo tan... ¡espectacular! Ryou... ¡uhmmmm! Ryouu... ¡Ryouuuuuuu!- el oji verde separándose del muchacho, y haciéndole recostarse en su lado izquierdo, se ubicó entre sus piernas alzando una de ellas, y poniéndola su hombro reinició las estocadas- ¡ESTO ES EL PARAÍSOOOOOOOO!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡SI!... REALMENTE QUISE VOLVERLO A HACER CONTIGO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ… QUE LO HICIMOS- _Se que miento pero no te engaño cuando digo que te quiero, que no lo hice desde hace cuatro meses, que siempre deseé hacerlo contigo y eres la primera persona con la que no me siento obligado_- ¡Sigue! Uh… Sensei… más… más… creo que me voy…-

-Yo también… pero antes, ¡Gracias! Ahh… Te quiero… Te juro que después de que sempai tenga el bebé… me iré contigo ¡Uff!- prometió Morinaga moviéndose con pasión, ternura y violencia- ¿Me oíste? Te quiero, de verdad… Ryou-

-¡Ahhhh! Sensei no aguanto, no… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmnnnnnn!- gimió Ryutaro terminando y sintiendo a su vez un liquido espeso derramarse dentro suyo-

-Perdona…-suspiró Morinaga tratando de recuperar el aire mientras desataba las manos del menor- No fue mi intención…-

-Tranquilo, si proviene de ti podría vivir solo de ello- dijo Ryutaro acariciando el rostro de su mentor, el cual respondió a su caricia con un beso que depositó en la palma de sus manos- Como… quisiera que tus palabras fuesen ciertas-

-Dudas porque lo dije mientras lo hacíamos, pero de veras me iré contigo, ¿recuerdas mi ausencia en Nagoya durante tres meses? No fue del todo por trabajo, allá no me ponen problemas, la verdad es que me quedé en Hamamatsu comprando una casa. En ella viviremos tu y yo- comentó dentro de las sabanas un sonriente Morinaga que abrazaba a Ryutaro por detrás-

-¿Y tu sempai?- cuestionó escéptico-

-Te confieso que al principio pensé comprarla para él, nuestro bebé y yo, sin embargo ahora tiene a su ex novia, siendo realistas nuestra relación nunca tuvo pies o cabeza, no puedo contra un primer amor tan apasionado como el que tuvieron, no interferiré, a sempai lo amo y por eso le dejaré libre, le entregué todo y nada gané aparte de problemas y desilusiones. No me la voy a jugar por alguien que no lo merece, en cambio tu si vales que me arriesgue, lo amo pero aumentan mis penas haciéndolo, tu me impulsas a no rendirme, me demuestras que puedo gozar de ser amado por alguien- afirmó el peli azul enredando los dedos en el cabello de Ryutaro peinándole-

-Yo soy peor que tu tal sempai, yo no te merezco. Estoy sucio- aseveró Ryutaro apartándose-

-Quédate. Tu eres puro y noble de corazón- Morinaga apretándole y recostándose en su cuello prosiguió halagándole- Eres sincero, amoroso, sempai es misterioso, grosero, frío, violento e irascible, ni siquiera me ha complacido como lo has hecho tu, es alguien tan… insulso en el sexo, se resiste, cede y luego se queda estático, en eso es un inútil e inexperto. Ya no tengo la paciencia de explicarle, lo que no sabe no lo sabe y listo- escupió el kōhai-

-El asunto es que no nació para estar con un hombre como tu quisieras- concluyó Ryutaro-

-Pese a que lo ha hecho conmigo, solo se complementa con el sexo opuesto, no con uno de su misma especie. Ése homofóbico no sabe lo que es amar una pareja aparte de Samantha, me había demorado en decidir pero esta vez lo dejaré enserio, esperaré a que tenga al niño, se lo quitaré y me iré contigo- profirió el creador de la medicina-

-Sensei, no hables sin pensar o podría esperanzarme en que hay una posibilidad de que seas mío- advirtió Ryutaro sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo-

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿No ves? Voy a fumar- respondió el muchacho con normalidad-

-No señor, pásamelo a mi- se lo arrebató Morinaga dándole una calada-

-No tenía idea de que fumaras- dijo Ryutaro asombrado-

-Casi nunca, lo hago cuando experimento emociones de alegría, soy raro- riendo, Morinaga continuó fumando-

-Siempre me sorprendes, hasta esas rarezas en ti enamorarían a cualquiera- aseguró Ryutaro, abrazándole- ¿Cómo harás para separarte del sempai?-

-Sencillo, esperaré cinco meses a que tenga al bebé, luego me iré sin avisarle, creo que es mejor no decirle lo que haré o me lo impedirá, y será tedioso explicarle por qué le salieron siete patas al gato- mencionó Morinaga-

-Hablas muy cruel y alto… empiezo a compadecer a ese tipo-

-No lo hagas tanto, no lo amerita- siseó el oji verde-

-¿Si hipotéticamente hablando, tu sempai perdiera al bebé qué harías? Tus planes de irnos se irían por la borda- murmuró Ryutaro-

-_¿Qué carajos? No se me había ocurrido- _Pues supongo que tendría que posponer nuestros deseos, y quedarme unos meses en Nagoya, pero en fin, está decidido, pase lo que pase me iré de aquí- declaró el peli azul- No preguntes más, descansemos que mañana temprano debo ir donde él. Está insoportable ¿sabes? últimamente le ha dado por fingir que no puede vivir sin mi, es tan absurdo. Lo que se, es que es que teniéndote a ti yo saldría adelante sin ayuda de ese tirano- aseveró Morinaga-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Harás que me enamore!- escudriñó Ryutaro sonrojado-

-Ya lo estás querido- se burló el futuro padre- No me prohíbas decir lo que pienso y siento, descubrí que soy libre de contar que de los años que conozco a sempai, son contadas las horas que me he sentido feliz a pesar de amarlo, muchas veces he querido no haber tomado la loca decisión de embarazarlo a él teniéndote a ti, si hubiese una máquina del tiempo no estaría con ese hombre tan malvado, egocéntrico, pedante, agresivo, impulsivo, inaguantable, auto-suficiente, pocas veces humano, mezquino al amar, un tirano en potencia que haría llorar al mismísimo Hitler, ahora que me abrió los ojos reconozco que además de cualidades posee unos defectos incorregibles, ¡Agh! Me cuesta admitirlo pero… me cansé de esperar por alguien que jamás va a verme como yo, y que a mi querer responde con rosales envenenados de amargura-

-¡Dios! Menos mal que tu sempai no está, yo en su lugar acabaría destrozado- meditó Ryutaro extrañado de su comportamiento-

Mi padre y su alumno se fueron a bañar, al terminar se acostaron, no se a hacer qué, pero de nuevo, papá hacía llorar a alguien… que no era mi padre-madre. Se despidieron temprano pues papá partiría donde Souichi.

-¿Hola sempai?- saludó cuando le contestaron al celular-

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te hiciste ayer lo que restó de la fiesta? ¡Habla Morinaga! ¡Te exijo que digas algo!-

-¡TU NO ME EXIGES NADA! Lo único que hago es trabajar como burro para mantener mi empleo y sostener contigo al niño que viene en camino, me ausenté porque me llamaron, acabé tarde, y preferí ir al apartamento a descansar, me tomé enserio acompañarte en tu dichosa luna de miel aunque me parezca cruel y ruin de tu parte habérmelo pedido, desde temprano estuve viajando para allá- dijo el kōhai con rabia-

-Morinaga…no era necesario que me hablaras d-de… de esa manera, y-yo estaba preocupado por ti- expresó amilanado Souichi-

-_Ja,ja,ja, ¿te haces el sufrido? Bien, sigamos jugando, SIGAMOS SUFRIENDO JUNTOS, MI AMOR_- Si lo consideras pertinente, mejor no voy- asumió Tetsuhiro-

-No digas eso, solo me fui con Samantha para mantener las apariencias, esta salida… no sería lo mismo sin ti, si no vienes… TE ORDENO QUE VENGAS, TARADO- demandó el peli largo enfurecido-

-Mira detrás de ti- susurró Morinaga colgándole-

-¿Para qué? ¿HOLA?…- gritó al celular sin obtener respuesta, apesadumbrado volteó a ver donde el kōhai le dijo, y soltando el aparato, Souichi abrió sus ojos cual platos corriendo hacia el ex ayudante-

-_Compórtate, aguanta las ganas de mandarlo al carajo, en su estado lastimarías al bebé y no queremos eso_- No corras, eso les hace daño- escudriñó acariciando unos mechones rebeldes que cayeron al rostro de sempai por la agitación-

-¡Viniste! Ya era hora idiota- murmuró Tatsumi sonrojado ladeando la mirada-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu esposa debe estar asustada o quizá molesta- siseó Morinaga-

-No vine a esperarte, estoy… estoy respirando aire fresco, en cuanto a Samantha ella sabe que eres mi prioridad- se defendió Souichi molesto-

-¿Respirando aire fresco fuera del hotel?- optó por ignorar las bonitas palabras que le dijo el sempai o acabaría mal- Como sea, iré a reservar mi habitación, si no lo hago yo…- pasaría de largo, lo haría, pero una mano temblorosa le detuvo- ¿Sempai?-

-M-me encargué d-de… eso, tengo las llaves de tu habitación, vamos a dejar el equipaje- enseñándoselas, el rubio continuó caminando sosteniendo a Morinaga del brazo, el cual recogió el celular que antes dejó caer-

Cuando llegaron al salón del hotel, Souichi soltó el agarre, y dando unos cuantos pasos guió a mi padre al ascensor que abrió segundos después.

-_Di algo Souichi- _se motivó ante el mutismo incómodo- Y… ¿qué tal el clima en Nagoya?- _¿Enserio? Habiendo tantos temas de conversación y ¿sales con esto? ¡Imbécil! Has de parecerle estúpido_-

-Normal, igual que siempre- respondió Morinaga- _¿A estas alturas te da por hacerte el nervioso? Veamos qué tal reaccionas si…- _pensó acercándose a su dubitativo sempai sorprendiéndole-

-Mori… ¡Morinaga!- exclamó el sempai asombrado-

-Estás sudando ¿Por qué será?- inquirió Tetsuhiro posando la nariz sobre el blanquecino cuello de su sempai-

-¡Ahhhhhh! N-no… no…qui-quie...to- amonestó Souichi cubriéndose con la camisa-

-Curioso- susurró Morinaga-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sempai-

-Los vellitos de tus brazos y tu nuca se erizaron muy rápido, ¿cómo es posible esto si la última vez que lo hicimos fue hace dos días? Tranquilo, es por el embarazo, no es que te estés convirtiendo en un homosexual, claro que no- explicó el menor-

-Toma tu equipaje, esta es nuestra parada- reveló Souichi al detenerse el ascensor y abrirse las puertas en su destino-

Mientras mis padres entraban a la habitación de papá, Samantha en la suya abría su laptop y la encendía, sabía que podría olvidarse de todo menos el propósito de **_desenmascarar_** a mi padre, y aunque siempre que veía las cámaras de seguridad no había rarezas o pruebas incriminatorias, no se descuidaría.

-¿Y lo que sucedió ayer? ¡Demonios! MALDITA COMPUTADORA ASQUEROSAA- gritó golpeándola por la lentitud- Respira Sami, respira-

Samantha fue por un vaso de agua con azúcar para calmarse, inhalando y exhalando se acomodó juiciosa, bebería y observaría como la mujer serena que era… se propuso, pero no pudo pues al hacer clic en el día que buscaba, pasados unos minutos el vaso en sus manos la despertó del trance cayendo al suelo y quebrándose en pedacitos.

-Menos mal que se cayó, con simple agua no me habría bastado- susurró sacando la botella de la que bebió en su boda para terminarla-_ Ya decía yo que a ese muchacho de ojos grises lo había visto en una parte que no lograba recordar, lo pensé e intenté relacionar con los pacientes que tuve a lo largo de estos años, ¿quién lo diría? este niño viene de lo peor del asfalto. Por otra parte… ¡Pobre Souichi! Lo pasará pésimo cuando sepa la rata que tiene de kōhai, podría perder el bebé si recibe una emoción de estas, ¡Bah! Mejor, no habría nada que lo atara a ese desgraciado que lo forzó, pero debo ser prudente y dejarlos seguir con su bella historia de amor_- pensó asqueada- _De esa manera la herida será tan profunda que no tendrán opción sino de separarse ¿Cuánto tiempo les otorgaré? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? Ja,ja,ja_- con la mano en la barbilla, cual niña de seis años finalizó- ¡Qué impaciente soy! Lo siento Souichi… te daré dos semanas contando desde hoy, de verdad discúlpame, sé cuanto amas a ese imbécil pese a que lo niegues. Me atrevería a afirmar que lo has llegado a amar más de lo que me amaste a mi, y no querido, no los lastimaré por celos… Es mi deber salvarte de ese depredador grotesco, y como no podemos ser pareja… tampoco tendrás a nadie, ambos nacimos para estar encerrados en nosotros mismos. ¿Te estás convirtiendo en un tirano? pues contribuiré a la causa, y lo mejor es que solo sospecharán de ti- acariciando una fotografía de Souichi de pequeño, murmuró- No te odio, pero tu kōhai si lo hará… je,je,je ¿no es memorable? En los viejos tiempos jugábamos con las pistolitas, quien disparaba en el corazón se llevaba el premio gordo. Lo bueno del arma que tengo en mi poder ahora, es que no tiene rango de error, solo aciertos- afirmó duplicando los videos de la prueba reina guardándolos en carpetas ocultas que emplearía a su gusto y merced-

**Gracias por leer mi fic, no se asusten ni dejen de leerlo porque empezó lo bueno. Espero que haya llenado sus expectativas hasta ahora, no olviden dejar sus encantadores reviews. :3 Hasta la próxima.**


	19. Arrepentimientos Tardíos

**Espero que les guste n.n Koi suru boukun es de Hinako Takanaga sama. **

**¡Disfruten bebés! *-***

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Arrepentimientos Tardíos**

-¿Te está doliendo?- cuestionó Morinaga jadeando a la persona que tenía debajo-

-P-por… supuesto que s-si… ¡Ahhhh!- siseó con los ojos llorosos-

-Debería entonces… ¿detenerme?- dijo un oji verde sacando su miembro erecto-

-No seas tonto, déjalo adentro- regañó ladeando el rostro- Cuando tu dices que… ¡Ah!... que voy a… acostumbrarme…así sucede, y yo… confío en ti- alentó entre gemidos- No… te asustes Morinaga…es-estaré bien-

-_¡No me hagas esto por favor! no borres abruptamente la imagen del imponente hombre escéptico que he tenido de ti. No es momento de que confíes ciegamente en alguien como yo… no ahora que planeo… dejarte- _se lamentó el ex kōhai con su rostro ensombrecido de arrepentimiento y tristeza- _Acabaré con esto y le diré que se vaya a su cuarto, no puedo seguir jugueteando con fuego o terminaré hecho cenizas_- un poco dudoso, Morinaga acercó la punta de su pene al orificio anal de su sempai-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó levantándose sobre sus codos-

-Nada- respondió mordaz recostándole y entrando de golpe- Listo sempai-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! Si… ¡Ohhhh!- inconscientemente Souichi aferró sus piernas a las caderas del ex pupilo_- Increíble que semejante tarado se haya convertido en un hombre como tu… lograste atraparme, envolverme en tus brazos, aplacar mi constante odio hacia los de tu especie atándome con las sogas de tu indomable querer, no podré deshacerme de ellas, nunca podré hacerlo aunque me falles y me enfurezca contigo, yo acabaré volviendo a tu lado inexplicablemente… no se definir si lo que siento por ti es amor, aprecio o dependencia. Dios quiera… que no sea lo primero ni lo último, porque de ser así… terminaré atrapado en un agujero negro sin escape-_

¡Qué luna de miel pasaba Souichi! no con Samantha sino con mi padre, raras veces habían salido de la habitación desde cuatro días atrás que papá fue a verlo, no se habían separado ni un segundo, era como si con ese viaje se hubiesen reconciliado.

-_Ja,ja,ja, si alguien me dijera que acabaría tumbado en una cama con un hombre… le habría pegado un balazo. Tampoco se me pasó por la mente que el pequeño punk, ese que fue mi kōhai, mi mejor y único amigo, se me declararía y que planeaba ir enserio... el asunto de su enamoramiento me tomó por sorpresa… ja,ja,ja, me hizo un… neko…no… ni mencionarlo, pero la vergüenza que siento de mi bajo comportamiento, se calma sabiendo que Morinaga está aquí. Pese a los constantes sinsabores que le he provocado se mantiene firme… Yo… yo… no lo amo… pero lo quiero conmigo… no quisiera que se enteraran de por qué tendré un hijo si no es con mi esposa, sin embargo… me siento dichoso, le agradezco al cielo y a mi difunta madre que me guiaran donde Morinaga, pues aunque atolondrado y sin consultarme, decidió permitirme formar parte de la familia que desea_- reflexionó Souichi sintiendo el apogeo de su placer avecinarse-

-Estás más apretado… de lo normal… ¡AHHHH! Me voy… ¡Ahhhhhhh! R-ryut ¡Amhhhhhhhhhhh!…-_¡Carajo! ¿Qué te pasa? Amas a sempai ¿no? Además… ¡No es con Ryutaro con quien lo haces en este momento! Mira la cara del sujeto que tienes enfrente, está sorprendido… ¡Corrígelo Morinaga! Di lo que quiere que escuche… ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo, dilo!_- Sempai...¡yo te…Ahhhhmnhhh!- cuidadoso de aplastar el cuasi diminuto vientre del susodicho, Tetsuhiro sacó su pene y limpió las zonas que manchó para dirigirse al baño- _Lo lamento_-

_-¿Iba a decir otro nombre?_ _¿Por qué me duele el siquiera pensar que pudo ser así? ¿Cómo no preocuparme si… ni siquiera un te amo me dijo? Se que juré nunca ponerme celoso o irritarme por romanticismos con el baka de Morinaga pero… me inquieta. Hace cuatro días no me dice cosas amables después… de hacerlo, no es que extrañe que sea empalagoso ¿no?_ _¡No! Obviamente no, es solo que se me hace raro y siento un cosquilleo tormentoso en el pecho. Debe ser el embarazo que me hace tan cursi ja,ja,ja ¡Vamos Souichi! Se nota a leguas que ese idiota te ama, a pesar de que su forma de tratarte después de hacerlo aparentemente ha cambiado, cuando te… te lo… ¡Rayos! Cuando te lo hace… ¡Demonios! Es maravilloso, si fuese un maldito homo… cosa que evidentemente no soy, podría enamorarme de él_- pensó el de cabellos claros-

¿Inocencia? ¿Ingenuidad? O simples ganas de hacerse el loco de parte de Souichi, quizá las tres, en fin, sucedía que mi padre se sentía menos pleno y seguro acerca de lo que tenían, no lo decía con palabras, pero tal vez su ex sempai lo empezaba a notar.

-_Oye Morinaga ¿ya estás convencido de mis palabras? puede que yo esté casado con Samantha pero son simples apariencias, mi familia son tu y nuestro __**intruso- **_pensó aguardando por su ex kōhai-

_-¿No debería decirle mis propósitos a sempai antes de? Me ha hecho mucho daño, sin embargo merece saberlo. Se ha apegado bastante a mi, si no le digo podría hacerle un daño irreparable ¿eso quiero? ¿Lastimarlo peor que la desalmada de Samantha?... ¡no por favor! No le hagas ese mal Tetsuhiro! Dile la verdad… dile que te irás de su lado y alivianarás sus cargas, fue un error entrar en su vida, fue un error creer que él podría enamorarse de un homo y esperar a ser correspondido, ¿no tienes ya a Ryutaro? Déjale el camino libre a Samantha ya que encontraste el amor… sigue adelante, no te comportes igual…-_ se motivó Morinaga llorando, abría y cerraba el grifo de la ducha para no ser oído- _Apiádate por ese hombre que amas y odias con locura, se ha sacrificado por complacerte, compórtate como un adulto y… ¡Bah! ¿de qué sirve ser caritativo cuando puedo irme sin remordimientos?… él fue peor conmigo, me lastimó, lo menos que puede hacer es no reclamarme nada cuando me vaya a llevar al bebé, a fin de cuentas es hijo mío y fruto de la medicina que creé, no es como si a sempai le fuese a nacer un amor por el ser al que llama __**INTRUSO**__ de la noche a la mañana, me largaré… seguiré un futuro incierto al lado de quien verdaderamente me ama aunque nunca sea capaz de olvidar a sempai, sé que… no… no me voy a equivocar con la decisión que tomaré. No sabrás de nosotros Souichi, no permitiré que me manipules con tus frases de cajón porque los clásicos __**Eres Especial y Quiero Que Te Quedes Conmigo**__ ya no me sirven, tu aprecio de medio pelo… dáselo a otra persona, no toleraré continuar recibiendo las sobras que me has dado desde que nos conocimos. Eso sí, disfrutaré lo que nos queda, mientras tengas a mi hijo jugaré a la familia feliz que quieres aparentar a espaldas de todos pero con participación mía- _pensó Morinaga terminando de bañarse, y comenzando a asustarse, una presencia corriendo la puerta de la ducha le avisaba que tal vez no estaba solo, intentó voltearse pero unos finos brazos rodearon su espalda- ¿Qué demonios?- alguien besando su cuello con timidez acariciaba su torso y espalda- S-sempai ¿no deberías… estar descansando? ¡Ahhhhhhh!- jadeó sintiendo una boca cubriendo su miembro, cerró sus ojos recargándose sobre la pared disfrutando del placer- No tienes… que ensuciar tus labios… ¡Mnhhh!- con los ojos aún cerrados tomó a esa persona del brazo y la alzó para besarla con pasión desbordada- No sabía que habías aprendido… ¡mnhhh! ¡Digno alumno mío!- gruñó, dispuesto a verle a la cara abrió sus ojos… cual platos quedaron esas verdosas orbes cuando vio que no había nadie más que él dentro del recinto- Dios mío, ¿me estoy volviendo loco?- susurró para sí secando su cuerpo presuroso, metió sus manos al bolsillo de su maleta donde depositó horas atrás su celular, lo encendió y llamó a su fiel seguidor-

-¿Bueno?- contestó-

-Hola Ryut-kun- saludó Morinaga-

-¡Qué milagro! ¿Cómo estás sensei?- preguntó el joven con alegría- No te imaginas cuánto te he extrañado-

-Je,je, he estado bien mi takara, pero no me extrañes, dejamos de vernos hace pocos días- susurró el oji verde-

-Te quiero, es normal que lo haga ¿por qué me llamaste apenas?- refrendó Ryutaro-

-No pude antes, discúlpame takara- se excusó Morinaga enternecido-

-¿Takara?- cuestionó el chiquillo riendo-

-Ah perdona, es que eres mi tesoro y si no te molesta… me gustaría decirte así de ahora en adelante-

-El único tesoro aquí eres tú, eres un humano fuera de este malnacido planeta, un ángel, y yo… quizá no tengo credos pero si existieran los dioses te alabaría a ti- aseguró Ryutaro-

-¡Qué cosas dices!- _Eres incauto… y me alegra, pues en realidad me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo, lo sé- _pensó Tetsuhiro-

-**¿Hablando solo?- **asombrado y fastidiado, el kōhai reconoció la voz del que le hablaba-

-Tengo que colgar takara, luego te llamo- murmuró-

-Hai, te quiero mucho, te adoro sensei, descansa- dijo de igual manera el pupilo-

-**¿Con quién hablabas? Que yo recuerde no tienes celular ¿COMPRASTE UNO Y NO ME AVISASTE? ¡QUÉ DESCONSIDERADO DE TU PARTE!- **regañó Souichi golpeando la puerta-

_-¿Desde cuándo se volvió intenso? Molesta más que ukes recién estrenados- _pensó Morinaga apagando y escondiendo el costoso aparato- ¿Ves algún celular?-

-¡Y YO SOY ESTÚPIDO! ¿A QUIÉN LE DECÍAS TAKARA? ¡RESPONDE!- exigió respirando agitado a medio vestir-

-¡AL BEBÉ!- mintió- Es… nuestro tesoro, o al menos el mío- respondió Morinaga sonriendo-

-¡Enfermo!- dijo Souichi ladeando su mirada-

-Vístete y vete de mi habitación- espetó frunciendo el ceño-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que oíste, tu mujer ha de preguntarse por tu paradero, y la verdad quiero descansar- secándose el cabello, Morinaga recogió la ropa de su amado y se la entregó sin pensar que su actitud afectaría de sobremanera a su sempai- Desocupé el baño, báñate, vístete y te vas, recién casado - _¿Are? ¡Está… llorando! ¡Morinaga eso no se hace! El embarazo le ha cambiado, lo ha vuelto honesto consigo mismo, tierno, vulnerable y… ¡no! No seas tonto, sempai nunca va a dejar de ser él, no le creeré…-_ unos brazos aferrándose a su cuerpo, buscando calor, un ser buscando refugio ocultando el rostro en su cuello interrumpió sus pensamientos- S-sempai… no…-

-Sh… Quédate así, es todo lo que pido y necesito-

-_N-no es bueno, acabaré cediendo a la falsa felicidad que intenta atraparme, abandóname Souichi, hace meses no hubieses tenido reparo en largarte con Samantha- _recordó Morinaga pasándole un pañuelo a Souichi- ¿Por qué sempai?-

-¿Uh?- cuestionó limpiando el agua salada de su rostro con el pañuelo recibido- No entiendo-

-En otras ocasiones no serías afectuoso, siempre te fuerzo a hacer lo que no deseas, ¿no es eso lo que solías decirme? ¿De cuándo acá vienes a perturbar mi paz ilusionándome? ¡Es injusto!- reclamó apretando al tirano que prácticamente se le entregaba en bandeja de plata- _¿No captas? Tu supuestamente me necesitas, pero YO NECESITO ALEJARME DE TI, es tarde sempai, no te voy a esperar, quizá te enamores de mi, tal vez ya lo estés y no me he dado cuenta pues me niego a aceptarlo, no lo sé, lo único seguro es que no quiero estar aquí, no quiero tu amor… estoy perdiendo la batalla que libraba por ti, a causa del dolor que me provocaste ya no quiero nada que provenga de tu nombre, me has lastimado a más no poder y no me manipularás, tus llantos, tus ruegos y muestras de cariño no son suficientes para borrar los terribles tropezones que cometiste- _deshaciendo el abrazo, Morinaga rascó su cabeza en desespero-

-Dicen que este lugar es genial, podríamos recorrerlo y...- comenzó a decir el hombre mayor golpeándole la cabeza- ¿Por qué te apartas? No tengo la peste, es solo un **_intruso _**invadiendo mis entrañas, nuestro intruso ¿no?-

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Estoy a tu disposición- asumió el oji verde- _¡Cuidado Tetsuhiro! Cuidado y cumples lo que prometiste de no dejarte convencer- _se reprochó sarcástico- _¿De por vida tendré que ser su perro faldero?-_

-Hay… u-un parque muy tranquilo… casi… casi nadie va-

-¿Quieres ir sempai? Si gustas puedo acompañarte- se ofreció el menor-

-¡Gracias!- exclamó sonriendo-

_-¿Sempai feliz? Eso si es una novedad, lástima que no estaré después de que el bebé nazca- _pensó esperándole a que saliera del baño-

Mis padres se sintieron aliviados de salir solos, disfrutaron de la estadía en el parque, casi no había gente, por lo que Souichi demostró **_amor_** por medio de besos cortos y abrazos. Desgraciadamente, aunque el esfuerzo autoimpuesto desde el fondo de su alma en demostrarle afecto a mi padre era inmenso, este último no confiaba un céntimo en ello, pues habiendo aprendido a disimular sus emociones, fingió que le creía con el propósito de intentar hacerle feliz antes de su partida.

-¿Ves bebé? Tu papá no es tan baka, mi empeño está dando frutos, ¡LO ESTOY RECUPERANDO!- dijo contento acariciando su vientre que casi no se notaba en su delgadez-

El tiempo seguía su curso, las horas iban pasando, y con ellas los días, que dieron fin a la primera de las dos semanas fijadas por Samantha.

-Sempai, no has hablado con tu esposa, ni siquiera la has llamado al celular ¿estará bien con eso?- cuestionó el ex kōhai sentado en una mesa que reservaron en el restaurante privado del hotel-

-¡Idiota! Ella sabe que por muy casados que estemos, yo no la quiero… y que… estoy ocupado- manifestó enrojecido de vergüenza de admitir lo que consideró inaceptable- ¿No te vas a comer tu almuerzo?- inquirió mirando con un deseo escondido la comida de su ex kōhai-

-No, está delicioso pero prefiero que mis adorados soles se alimenten como se debe- comentó entregándole la comida y besando su cabeza- Buen provecho sempai-

Tal acto, dejó anonadado a Souichi, que sonriendo como inusualmente hace, se permitió disfrutar de las atenciones que mi padre le dio en esos días brillantes y amenos.

Mi padre por su parte, no cambiaba sus propósitos, cuando yo naciera se iría sí o sí aunque le doliera, no era ciego, empezaba a notar las constantes insinuaciones y muestras de afecto disimuladas que su sempai le hacía, a raíz de ello, regresó pronto a Nagoya pese a las reprimendas que este último le dio.

-¡Es que no entiendo por qué se fue, Samantha!- se quejaba un rubio de cabellos largos en la habitación doble del hotel donde se hospedaba, recogiendo sus cosas para irse-

-Será porque tiene algo más importante, ya sabes… prioridades- murmuró la mujer fingiendo discreción-

-¿Qué otra prioridad puede haber además del hijo que esperamos?- preguntó Souichi ofendido-

-Nada, ignora… mi comentario, no se nada al respecto, ¡pero qué baka soy!- se regañó en murmullos-

-¡Dime! ¿Qué traes entre manos?- exigió el menor-

-No me hagas caso, simplemente organicemos y nos vamos- pidió la médica desviando su mirada-

-Samantha, ¿qué me ocultas? ¿Es respecto a Morinaga?- preguntó con ansiedad el embarazado-

-No se si deba decirte eso en tu estado, hagamos como si nada ¿te parece? No quiero quedar como chismosa-

-¡Habla! No dejaré de insistir hasta que me digas lo que ocultas- aseguró el oji miel-

-B-bien, pero prométeme por ese niño que esperas, que lo tomarás con cabeza fría, responsabilidad y no cometerás una locura- rogó Matsuda tomando entre sus manos las de él-

-Estás sospechosa- al ver la cara acusadora de la joven, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar resignado- Ajá-

-Cuando fuimos a ver tu traje de bodas, mientras compraba tu comida vi al papá de tu bebé comiendo helado con un muchacho que apenas y llegaba a su hombro, de unos ojos grises y cabello castaño rojizo, se besaron, no podía creerlo así que decidí seguirlos, se dirigieron a un hotel donde Morinaga san le despidió con un beso- aparentando condolencia en su relato, Samantha reía internamente al ver los ojos abiertos de su ex novio-

-N-no puedes… decir la verdad… ja, ja, ja- rió desquiciado, el dolor en su pecho acrecentaba de escuchar y leer de los labios de la que ahora era su hermana lo que no había querido aceptar, su leal, su fiel kōhai le había fallado-

-No es mentira, te diré lo que…-

-¡NO! NO TE OIRÉ, MORINAGA NUNCA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ- poniéndose de pie se apartó-

-Eso quise creer, pero Souichi, debes abrir tus ojos, él te quitará a tu bebé luego de…-

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ÉL Y YO LO CRIAREMOS AUNQUE SEA A ESCONDIDAS- el científico sintió que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, mas respirando rápido, se dijo que los machos no debían llorar-

-Es lo que quieres ver- murmuró Samantha sacando su laptop y encendiéndola- No me quedé tranquila, me dio rabia ver el engaño de tu kōhai, entonces, cuando se marchó compré unas cámaras e ingresé a la habitación del niñato ese, y sin que se diera cuenta las instalé, la prueba reina de lo que hizo la persona a la que le confiarías hasta tu vida… está aquí- aseveró-

Samantha oprimió la tecla **_ENTER _**para reproducir el video que rompería las ilusiones de papá Souichi de la peor manera.

**-Ryou… yo… no se si sea correcto que- **un dedo se posó en los labios de Tetsuhiro antes de que continuara**-**

Samantha observaba disimulada las expresiones iniciales del futuro padre-madre, el que fue y sigue siendo su primer amor.

**-Desahógate- **pidió un chiquillo que Souichi asombrado e impaciente reconoció, expectante a lo que vendría, con impotencia contenida le veía cerrando con seguro la puerta y voltear hacia un inseguro Morinaga, besándole con entrega**-**

**-Ryou… ¿Y si sempai se entera?- **_¡Eso Morinaga! No me falles, eres un ángel, tu no te comportarías igual que yo, por eso… no me molestaría admitir que me enamoraría de ti en cualquier momento_-

**-El supo que lo has estado engañando todo este mes, ¿qué diferencia tiene de que sea yo y no tu ex amante? ¡Al carajo tu sempai!- exclamó aun de pie, quitándose la camisa y desnudándolo- **_¡Qué grosero! Espero que lo pongas en su sitio, lo harás, ¿no?-_

**-Ryou no digas eso... ¡Ahhhh!- jadeó el oji verde recostándose en la pared al sentir una lengua traviesa recorrer su cuello- R-Ryou... Noo ¡Mnhg!- **_¡NO! Aléjate estúpido, ese niñato quiere seducirte, pasar un buen rato y burlarse de ti, no… no permitas que haga lo que quiera contigo- _Souichi, angustiado se acercó más a la pantalla del computador-

**-Si… te gusta… no lo niegues sensei- dijo con una mirada que encendió a Morinaga- **_E-es normal si lo estimulas de esa manera, me pasa igual con su toque, por eso… ¡No te aproveches de mi kōhai!_- regañó Tatsumi dedicándole miradas amenazantes al muchacho-

**-¡RYOUUUUU! ¡AHHHHH!- **iracundo, el oji miel vio que su kōhai gimió cuando Ryutaro le pellizcó la tetilla izquierda con la mano, le mordisqueó la derecha y rozó su entrepierna con la mano libre**-**

**-Todavía no terminamos sensei, te haré reconocer que el sexo con el bastardo de tu sempai no se compara con el que tendremos- musitó lujurioso- **_¿Ah si? ¡Vaya ridiculez! Morinaga me ha llorado por tener sexo, es obvio que… él disfruta haciéndolo conmigo… me ama… y yo… caigo rendido ante sus provocaciones, ambos nos sentimos a gusto- _admitió para sí con un notable sonrojo-

**-N-no voy… a aguantar… si no lo hacemos rápido… me vendré…- gruñó el trigueño- **con frustración Souichi vio gruñir a Morinaga cuando Ryutaro le bajaba el cierre del pantalón y le quitaba los calzoncillos con sus dientes, se tuvo que obligar a ver a otra parte, los ojos le empezaban a picar**-**

**-¿Ves lo duro que estás? Me pregunto si…- **_¿Ensalivó? Es… un cochino, cerdo, ¿cómo pudo? ¡Da igual! Que haya colocado en su boca __**eso **__no quiere decir que tenga las de ganar con el baka de Morinaga, pues éste siente atracción por mi… aunque todavía no le haya dicho lo que él desea escuchar y se haya visto con otra persona hace un mes, el dueño de su amor ferviente ¡SOY YO!_**-**

**-¡AHHH! ¡RYOUUU! ERES MARAVILLOSO EN ESTO- **grande fue su sorpresa y decepción al oír lo dicho por Tetsuhiro, que sujetando sus cabellos se abandonó a la tentación exclamando extasiado**- ¿S-sabes? Me… estaba… ¡uh! A-arrepintiendo pero… sería un idiota si volviera al lado de sempai sin gozar del sexo contigo… sempai es lindo pero… es inexperto, un completo insulso- **_Es una broma ¿no?- _pensó abriendo sus ojos cual platos sintiéndolos húmedos y temiéndose lo peor-

**-Admítelo, no te satisface bien- siseó pasando sus labios a lo largo del pene de Morinaga- **_¡Has algo! Recházalo por favor, ya lo entendí, créeme que ya lo pagué, ¿crees que no fue suficiente castigo con tu naciente despotismo y engaños del mes pasado?- _suplicó Souichi hecho un manojo de nervios-

**-Yo… no dije… ¡OHHHH! P-para-**

-¡AL FIN! Casi que no se resiste, ya sabía yo que Morinaga no se comportaría tan ruin como yo lo hice- se desahogó el científico suspirando-

Matsuda Samantha san, que no aguantaba ver felices a sus prójimos, sonrió ladina y aumentó el volumen del portátil a la vez que maximizaba la ventana del video para presenciar en mejores condiciones lo que se avecinaba, entregándole el aparato para mayor seguridad en lo que viese.

**-Es tu hora de recibir placer… ¡QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA SEMPAI! Desde hoy también seré tuyo-**

**-**¿Qué dijo?- preguntó el peli largo poniendo las manos en su boca con la intención de acallar los gritos que brotarían de su garganta a causa de la desazón que estaba pasando- _¿Qué haces cargándolo cual recién casados? ¡Detente! no lo deposites en esa mugrosa cama cuidadosamente, no se trata de un rey o príncipe, y aunque lo fuera, Debes darme esas atenciones a mi solamente-_

-No dejes de verlo- aconsejó Samantha-

No le importaba que el alma de mi padre-madre se fuese haciendo pedazos en lo que avanzaba tan desgarrador video, ella no se rendiría hasta ver a Souichi totalmente devastado y odiando a mi padre.

**-Tu lo dijiste, desinhibámonos de las responsabilidades y amores no correspondidos- **tiró al suelo un plato al ver a su Morinaga, quien tomando una cuerda ataba las manos de Ryutaro a la cama, cosa que le aterró, ¿cómo era posible un comportamiento de esos con alguien a quien no amaba?**- Así me gusta- **le escuchó susurrar- ¿_Qué haces lamiendo, dando _picos _al rostro de tu amante y repartiendo sin vergüenza besos y mordiscos por su cuerpo?_**- **cuestionó para sí conteniendo el llanto-

**-¡AHHHH! Se…sensei… te quiero… te quiero mucho-**

-_¿Es mi impresión o Morinaga va a...?- _los pensamientos de Souichi se interrumpieron al ver que el oji verde se agachó a la altura de las caderas del chico retirando sus pantalones y ropa interior. Con el corazón en la mano y amedrentado, sempai percibió a su ex kōhai embrujado, un impulso abrumador de gritar y romper el portátil le embargó al escuchar una extraña voz que le decía en burla **_LO HAS PERDIDO, NO LUCHES POR ALGO QUE JAMÁS TUVO FUTURO_**, pero al instante, el valiente Souichi quedó desarmado viendo a Morinaga recargando las piernas del muchacho en sus hombros y lamiendo el orificio que evidentemente llenaría-

Souichi sentía un nudo en la garganta, simplemente no podía mirar más, en su estado debía ser prudente y por eso prefirió dejar que el video siguiese su curso, él se iría a la mini cocina a servirse un vaso de agua.

Papi sempai necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, debía hablar con mi padre, lo sabía, mas como estaba no podía, sería capaz de asesinarlo y si lo hiciera nunca se lo perdonaría, sentado en una silla cercana sujetó fuerte su vientre inhalando y exhalando, fieras punzadas le incomodaban pero las ignoró, no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero por sus mejillas ya corría un río de lágrimas que parecía no querer parar.

-Souichi ¿estás bien?- cuestionó una vocecilla a sus espaldas-

-_Sécate las lágrimas, nadie puede verte deplorable, ¡vamos!- _se animó el joven secándose con las mangas- ¿Podrías… salir de acá? Quisiera estar solo-

-No voy a dejarte así, ¿te has visto? Tus ojos se enrojecieron, tu rostro igual, apenas y respiras con normalidad, se que la desilusión que pasaste fue terrible, pero la vida sigue- alentó Samantha besando su cabeza-

-Por favor… vete, me gustaría meditar… a solas- murmuró su esposo con voz temblorosa-

-_¿Me habré pasado? ¡Bah! Ni que se fuera a suicidar- _pensó la mujer cerrando la puerta-

-¿Qué hago? ¿Lo sigo viendo? Me siento pésimo, sin embargo… cuando planté a Morinaga y lo engañé aquellas veces, él me supo perdonar y con entereza afrontó mis fatales equivocaciones, yo no me puedo quedar atrás, si mi castigo es ver este video, lo haré para purgar mis culpas- aseveró el hombre de anteojos observando el video que minutos antes dejó de lado-

**-Bu-buenísimo… ¡Uh! … ni en el año que lo he hecho con sempai, se ha rejuvenecido mi alma o mi cuerpo… tu definitivamente… ¡Ahhhhh! Eres único…Nunca había tenido un sexo tan... ¡espectacular! Ryou... ¡uhmmmm! Ryouu... ¡Ryouuuuuuu! ¡ESTO ES EL PARAÍSOOOOOOOO!-**

-¿Con que sí? ¡Pedazo de imbécil, eso no me lo has contado mientras me… mimas y me consientes con ahínco al hacérmelo- soltó el sempai sin pensar-

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡SI!... REALMENTE QUISE VOLVERLO A HACER CONTIGO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ… QUE LO HICIMOS ¡Sigue! Uh… Sensei… más… más… creo que me voy…-**

**-Yo también… pero antes, ¡Gracias! Ahh… Te quiero… Te juro que después de que sempai tenga el bebé… me iré contigo ¡Uff!- prometió Morinaga moviéndose con pasión, ternura y violencia- ¿Me oíste? Te quiero, de verdad… Ryou-**

-¿Uh? ¿Samantha no mentía?- preguntó Souichi temblando, sintiendo el regreso de sus lágrimas-

**-¡Ahhhh! Sensei no aguanto, no… Ahhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmnnnnnn!- gimió Ryutaro eyaculando-**

**-Perdona…-suspiró Morinaga tratando de recuperar el aire mientras desataba las manos del menor- No fue mi intención…-**

-Desgraciado- hipando, Souichi prosiguió- C-cuando te venías… dentro mío… nunca te… disculpaste-

**-Tranquilo, si proviene de ti podría vivir solo de ello- dijo Ryutaro acariciando el rostro de su mentor, el cual respondió a su caricia con un beso que depositó en la palma de sus manos- Como… quisiera que tus palabras fuesen ciertas-**

-¡No lo son!- exclamó pausando el video- Morinaga me ama a mi, es obvio que le dijo que no, luego pelearán y así es como tengo al pequeño punk de nuevo conmigo- se mofó sonriendo a pesar de estar llorando- Solo para ver la forma en la que le Morinaga le dijo que mentía, reanudaré el video desde donde lo dejé-

**-… Como… quisiera que tus palabras fuesen ciertas-**

**-Dudas porque lo dije mientras lo hacíamos, pero de veras me iré contigo, ¿recuerdas mi ausencia en Nagoya durante tres meses? No fue del todo por trabajo, allá no me ponen problemas, la verdad es que me quedé en Hamamatsu comprando una casa. En ella viviremos tu y yo- comentó dentro de las sabanas un sonriente Morinaga que abrazaba a Ryutaro por detrás-**

-Je, je, je, de alguna forma… nunca medí el daño que te hice, y ahora lo pago- arrodillado, Souichi con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra en la computadora escuchó atento lo que hablaba su kōhai con el chiquillo-

**-¿Y tu sempai?- cuestionó escéptico-**

**-Te confieso que al principio pensé comprarla para él, nuestro bebé y yo, sin embargo ahora tiene a su ex novia, siendo realistas nuestra relación nunca tuvo pies o cabeza, no puedo contra un primer amor tan apasionado como el que tuvieron, no interferiré, a sempai lo amo y por eso le dejaré libre, le entregué todo y nada gané aparte de problemas y desilusiones. No me la voy a jugar por alguien que no lo merece, en cambio tu si vales que me arriesgue, lo amo pero aumentan mis penas haciéndolo, tu me impulsas a no rendirme, me demuestras que puedo gozar de ser amado por alguien- afirmó el peli azul enredando los dedos en el cabello de Ryutaro peinándole-**

**-Yo soy peor que tu tal sempai, yo no te merezco. Estoy sucio- aseveró Ryutaro apartándose-**

-¿Qué habrá hecho para decir que está sucio?- se preguntó tratando de entender a lo que se refería, pero la intervención de su ex pupilo le dejó helado-

**-Quédate. Tu eres puro y noble de corazón. Eres sincero, AMOROSO, sempai es misterioso, grosero, frío, violento e irascible, ni siquiera me ha complacido como lo has hecho tu, es alguien tan… insulso en el sexo, se resiste, cede y luego se queda estático, en eso es un inútil e inexperto. Ya no tengo la paciencia de explicarle, lo que no sabe no lo sabe y listo- escupió el kōhai-**

**-El asunto es que no nació para estar con un hombre como tu quisieras- concluyó Ryutaro-**

-¿Qué vas a saber tú de mi? ¿ah? ¡BAKAYARO!- gritó al Ryutaro de la pantalla respirando agitado-

**-Pese a que lo ha hecho conmigo, solo se complementa con el sexo opuesto, no con uno de su misma especie. Ése homofóbico no sabe lo que es amar una pareja aparte de Samantha, me había demorado pero esta vez lo dejaré enserio, esperaré a que tenga al niño, se lo quitaré y me iré contigo- profirió el creador de la medicina-**

-Si… eso pensaba… ¿para qué darme esperanzas en luchar por lo nuestro?- llorando, casi ahogándose con el llanto, recostó su cabeza en la cama-

**-Sensei, no hables sin pensar o podría esperanzarme en que hay una posibilidad de que seas mío- advirtió Ryutaro sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo-**

**-¿Qué haces?-**

**-¿No ves? Voy a fumar- respondió el muchacho con normalidad-**

**-No señor, pásamelo a mi- se lo arrebató Morinaga dándole una calada-**

**-No tenía idea de que fumaras- dijo Ryutaro asombrado-**

**-Casi nunca, lo hago cuando experimento emociones de alegría, soy raro- riendo, Morinaga continuó fumando-**

-Es gracioso ver cuánto lo cuidas cuando tu mismo eres el que se ofrece en irme a comprar cajas de cigarrillos y cervezas. Por otra parte… no sabía que fumaras- a sempai ya no le interesaba que las lágrimas empaparan hasta su camisa y partes de las cobijas-

**-Siempre me sorprendes, hasta esas rarezas en ti enamorarían a cualquiera- aseguró Ryutaro, abrazándole- ¿Cómo harás para separarte del sempai?-**

**-Sencillo, esperaré cinco meses a que tenga al bebé, luego me iré sin avisarle, creo que es mejor no decirle lo que haré o me lo impedirá, y será tedioso explicarle por qué le salieron siete patas al gato- mencionó Morinaga-**

-Es una caja de sorpresas este tipo, y pensar que antes no recordaba ni su nombre- sorbiendo su nariz, quien estaba a punto de terminar su maestría, se armó de valor para continuar con la proyección brindada por el computador-

**-Hablas muy cruel y alto… empiezo a compadecer a ese tipo-**

**-No lo hagas tanto, no lo amerita- siseó el oji verde-**

**-¿Si hipotéticamente hablando, tu sempai perdiera al bebé qué harías? Tus planes de irnos se irían por la borda- murmuró Ryutaro-**

-¡Ajá! ¿Qué harías estúpido? maldito Morinaga, no tendrías más opciones que quedarte a mi lado- susurró hecho una magdalena-

**-Pues supongo que tendría que posponer nuestros deseos y quedarme unos meses en Nagoya, pero en fin, pase lo que pase me iré de aquí- declaró el peli azul- No preguntes más, descansemos que mañana temprano debo ir donde sempai. Está insoportable ¿sabes? últimamente le ha dado por fingir que no puede vivir sin mi, es tan absurdo. Lo que se, es que teniéndote a ti, yo saldría adelante sin ayuda suya- aseveró Morinaga-**

**-¡No digas eso! ¡Harás que me enamore!- escudriñó Ryutaro sonrojado-**

**-Ya lo estás querido- se burló el futuro padre- No me prohíbas decir lo que pienso y siento, descubrí que soy libre de confesar que de los años que conozco a sempai, son contadas las horas que me he sentido feliz a pesar de amarlo, muchas veces he querido no haber tomado la loca decisión de embarazarlo a él teniéndote a ti, si hubiese una máquina del tiempo no estaría con ese hombre tan malvado, egocéntrico, pedante, agresivo, impulsivo, inaguantable, auto-suficiente, pocas veces humano, mezquino al amar, un tirano en potencia que haría llorar al mismísimo Hitler, ahora que me abrió los ojos reconozco que además de cualidades posee unos defectos incorregibles, ¡Agh! Me cuesta admitirlo pero… me cansé de esperar por alguien que jamás va a verme como yo, y que a mi querer responde con rosales envenenados de amargura-**

**-¡Dios! Menos mal que tu sempai no está, yo en su lugar acabaría destrozado- meditó Ryutaro extrañado de su comportamiento-**

Lastimosamente, el sempai que nombraba Ryut chan detenidamente vio el video que las cámaras instaladas por Samantha captaron, entonces, respirando entrecortadamente, papá Souichi se obligó a levantarse y contactarla para decirle que la esperaría fuera del hotel.

Lo que transcurrió del viaje de vuelta a Nagoya, papá Souichi, en un rincón aislado de todos, reinició el video y lo observó hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas por derramar.

-¿Recuerdas la dirección del hotel donde sucedió esto?- preguntó cerrando el portátil asqueado-

-Si pero, ¿para qué la quieres?-

-Dámela- demandó el rubio-

-Yo…- dijo Samantha escribiendo en un papel- No tomes decisiones a la ligera con cabeza caliente- sugirió entregándoselo-

-¿Tienes… por casualidad esas medicinas que me suministraste hace un mes?- preguntó leyendo la nota-

-Las tengo siempre que voy a salir contigo Sou, ¿te sientes mal?- le miró preocupada-

Papi Souichi no contestó, simple y llanamente recibió la pequeña dosis de la misma y la ingirió para aplacar los malestares pues sabía que debía mantenerse bien cuando fuese a encarar al amante de mi padre.

-¿Me acompañas?- cuestionó Souichi leyendo a pocos metros **_Bienvenidos A Nagoya- _**Quiero comprarme un buen atuendo, ya sabes, algo casual pero imponente-

Samantha con la boca abierta viró sus ojos a papi Souichi, él nunca se había esmerado en su apariencia física.

-Deténgase acá- pidió el futuro papá-

-¿Eh? Pero Sou, estamos lejísimos de tu apartamento- dijo Sam viéndolo tomar su equipaje y saliendo del auto-

-Con tal de que estemos cerca de ese almacén al que me llevaste, el resto no interesa. Recordé que quedaba por estos lados- mencionó mirando un centro comercial-

Samantha le acompañó y escogieron juntos un atuendo sencillo, casual y regio, como papi lo buscaba.

-¿Dónde vas?- cuestionó mirándole acusadora-

-Si ya sabes no preguntes- se burló acomodándose las mangas-

-No puedes hablar enserio, ¿vas a verte con ese muchacho? ¿Piensas rebajarte tanto por aquél que ha dejado de amarte? ¿Pelearás por ése que se negó a perdonar tus errores?- inquirió Samantha reprochándole-

-No me rebajaré, pondré en su sitio al hijo de perra que llenó de cucarachas a MI kōhai- advirtió Souichi con rabia-

-No vayas, ese chico fue muy cercano a la yakuza- advirtió Matsuda tomándole del hombro-

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso?- observándola confuso-

-Yo… yo… t-tengo una amiga que hace tiempo fue novia de un yakuza y me contó que había un adolescente como ése chico trabajando de prostituto en la organización de su novio, no recuerdo el nombre pero era Ryu o Ryou algo, si le haces algo a ese niño, podrían perseguirte y lastimarnos a todos-

¡TAXI!- el embarazado levantó su mano- Sé lo que hago, no podrás hacerme retroceder, agradezco que me hayas contado eso, me va a servir, el chiquillo podrá ser muy bueno en la cama, muy complaciente, pero no me robará el amor que por derechas me pertenece-

-El amor de tu kōhai se está apagando, y si hay rencor de su parte… da por sentado acabará extinguido, de lo que te entregó no quedarán ni los escombros, preferible es que te rindas, te dolerá menos- aconsejó Samantha con cizaña pretendiendo aprovecharse de la sensibilidad de Souichi -

-Puede que tengas razón…-contestó amedrentado- Sin embargo… ya sabes que soy terco, y hasta que no lo compruebe, hasta que no luche y salga herido mil veces, no me daré por vencido- aseguró subiéndose al carro-

-NO SOUICHI, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS PODRÍAS MATARLO, RESPIRA Y LUEGO VAMOS JUNTOS- rogó aterrada-

-Descuida, no perderá más que la vida- aseveró Souichi entregándole las llaves del apartamento y sus maletas-

-_Perdóname cariño, no permitiré que nos metas a la boca del lobo, si le haces algo a ese niño… un río de sangre inundará Japón- _pensó sacando su celular del bolsillo y marcándole al que se juró nunca volver a llamar-

Fue así como papá sempai fue al hotel en el que se hospedaba Ryut chan, al bajar del automóvil en el sitio solicitado, se sorprendió de ver salir a su punk del mismo, besándose apasionadamente con el peli castaño.

-_No sabía… que una traición doliera tanto, me siento igual o peor que cuando Samantha me dejó- _pensó ocultándose detrás de unos matorrales- _Eso es Morinaga, vete, vete y no me castigues más con el látigo de tu infidelidad… ¡No Souichi! Es libre de reírse de ti… ¿qué no fuiste peor? ¡Aguántate!-_ se auto reprendió viéndole irse caminando en dirección contraria-

De papá Tetsuhiro no quedó rastro, solo quedó Ryut chan, que al perderle de vista dio media vuelta de regreso a su residencia, mas una mano le detuvo halándole hacia atrás empujándolo a un callejón cercano, apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando un puño se estampó en su rostro.

-¿Qué diantres?- se preguntó el jovenzuelo sobando su rostro y viendo hacia la persona que le golpeó- ¿Te conozco?-

-Soy el famoso sempai, ¿te suena?-

-_¿EEHH?- _No me di cuenta_- _murmuró limpiándose la sangre de su labio-

-Tienes carácter para entrometerte en una relación como lo hiciste, ¿no pensaste había una persona de por medio? Si te escapas con Morinaga, MI hijo crecerá sin tener a sus papás juntos, se criará como una persona inestable- espetó Souichi despectivamente-

-Aunque los papás estén juntos, los niños no siempre son estables emocionalmente, además, ¿Tendría tu hijo a sus padres juntos estando tú casado con alguien que no es su padre ni su madre? ¿No sería peor para él enterarse que quien le trajo al mundo ocultó su procedencia casándose con una mujer?- escudó el joven-

-¡NO SABES CÓMO FUERON LAS COSAS, CÁLLATE!- el científico tomándole del cuello de la camisa-

-¡CLARO QUE LO SE! No haría acusaciones falsas, Tetsuhiro sensei me contó al pie de la letra y le creo, él no tergiversaría las cosas-

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Se hizo la víctima? Siempre suele hacerlo, cuando estén juntos te echará la culpa de todo, te aconsejo que lo dejes…-_Es mío- _Llevo años de práctica, estoy acostumbrado a eso, así que lárgate, tu no serías capaz de soportarlo ni mucho menos de llegar a su altura porque Morinaga merece algo mejor que tu- escupió Tatsumi-

-¿Y tu lo eres? Lo has lesionado hasta hartarte, ¿él merece eso? ¿Él que solo te ha dado amor?- reclamó indignado-

-¿Entonces un prostituto de la yakuza es mejor opción?- cuestionó el de lentes-

-¡YA NO HAGO ESO! Tetsuhiro sensei me rescató- se defendió llorando-

-¿QUÉ SACAS BERREANDO COMO MAGDALENA SI TU CUERPO YA SE HA ENSUCIADO? Yo por lo menos he sido tocado simplemente por ése hombre, ¿no te da vergüenza metértele por los ojos fingiendo ser un pobre niñato desamparado falto de amor? ¡TEN CARÁCTER, Y AFRONTA EL DESTINO QUE TE TOCÓ! Y por si no sabías Morinaga no siente nada más que placer al estar contigo, no te confundas, no te equivoques o saldrás muy mal herido, no tienes futuro, si de verdad lo quieres, no lo arrastres al bajo mundo del que provienes- ordenó el mayor con desprecio-

-Es… mentira- susurró hipando el acusado- No haría algo así… sensei ha sido la única persona que me sacó de ese pozo oscuro, t-tu no sabes nada, gracias a él deseo ser alguien útil para la sociedad, a su lado he aprendido incontables cosas de las que no tenía idea-

-Muy conmovedor pero eso que tanto le agradeces fue fruto de la lástima que le diste, no hay otro sentimiento a pesar de haberte dicho que viviesen bajo el mismo techo- aclaró triunfante el oji miel-

-¿Y qué? Si sensei compró una casa y piensa compartirla conmigo, es porque me dará la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz, de curar las heridas que le provocaste- manifestó secándose las lágrimas-

-¿Curar? ¿HABLAS DE CURAR HERIDAS CUANDO NO SUPISTE MANEJAR TU VIDA Y DARLE EL RUMBO CORRECTO? ¡NO SABES DE RECTITUD! eres un descarriado, das asco y pena… ¡qué digo pena! vergüenza ajena, si yo fuese un maldito gay habría escogido cualquiera menos tu porque eres **REPULSIVO**- resaltó con repugnancia- Haznos y hazte el favor de largarte y no seguir manchando la piel del baka de Morinaga con tus porquerías-

Tales palabras de parte de papá Souichi, aturdieron la capacidad de defensa de Ryut chan.

-¿Qué quieres… que haga?- inquirió hipando-

-Que le devuelvas la entereza, que no le hagas perder tiempo ni dignidad, y no lo ensucies de nuevo con tu denigrante actitud- respondió intentando mantener la paciencia-

-N-no… no comprendo- bajando la mirada, Ryutaro supuso lo que vendría- _¡Silencio! se lo que me vas a decir y no, no quiero oir eso, no quiero… por favor, no me quites a mi sensei… es lo único que tengo-_

-Lamento ser yo el que deba decirte esto pero prefiero hacerlo a que te ilusiones ya que Morinaga no consideró importante venirte a decir que se cansó de ti, y ¿sabes? Siempre me engaña, no eres el primero ni el ultimo con el que lo hará. En conclusión, tu encanto para él no es nada, no nos estorbes, a pesar de nuestras mutuas infidelidades y desplantes, él y yo nos amamos- sentenció entre susurros el oji miel-

-Entiendo, no me volveré a contactar con Tetsuhiro sensei- murmuró cabizbajo el oji gris-

-Me alegro que captaras la idea, ¡Ah! dos cosas antes de que desaparezcas, la primera, nada de lo que hablamos a Morinaga ni a nadie, él no quiso venir a hablarte por pereza y pena, la segunda, jamás le busques de nuevo si surge la ocasión y se vuelven a encontrar, ahora esfúmate, ¿necesitas dinero?- cuestionó Souichi sacando una gran suma de billetes y entregándosela, cuando de repente: escuchó a escasos metros de ambos un "**flash**" que incautamente prefirió ignorar- Con esto es suficiente para al menos un año de gastos tuyos-

-¡No necesito eso! Con haber visto a sensei hace dos semanas me fue suficiente, espero que… traten de ser muy felices por el bien de los tres- pidió el muchacho con el rostro lleno de lágrimas corriendo hacia el hotel-

-_¿Estará bien que lo haya dejado ir a su suerte? Él se lo pierde, yo simplemente no quería que siguiera vendiendo su cuerpo, supongo que… todavía sigue siendo un niño por la forma en la que se aferraba a Morinaga aun sin tenerlo cerca_ _y haber escuchado semejantes barbaridades que dije… ¡No Souichi! Morinaga baka debe estar contigo y el __**intruso**__- _pensó sacando su celular y enviando un par de mensajes a dos personas con las que se encontraría en menos de una hora-

Papá Souichi caminó hasta la casa, mientras lo hacía, recordaba el primer día en que conoció a papá Tetsuhiro, un chico ordenado similar a un boludo le saludaba en las bancas de la universidad con una tímida pero deslumbrante sonrisa que aunque no reconoció, iluminó su sombrío sendero solitario.

-_No cabe duda de que nos reconciliaremos con la sorpresa que te voy a… ¿Ahhhh? No, no, ni que fuésemos novios o algo parecido… es que no quiero que siga comportándose indiferente, me hace doler el pecho, yo quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo idiota meloso de antes, no es que me vaya a convertir en uno de los seres que odiaré hasta mi muerte, es que Morinaga es especial y… vale que yo retribuya a su amor al menos una vez al año- _meditó viendo a las dos personas que citó cerca de su hogar-

-A tus órdenes Souichi kun- saludó Isogai-

-¿Qué pasó Sou?- preguntó preocupada-

-¿Me acompañarían a comprar unas cosas para preparar una cena de dos personas? E-es que… tengo hambre y quisiera comer algo suculento- explicó Tatsumi sonrojado-

-¿Y Morinaga kun? Él cocina estupendo- sugirió Taichirou-

-Él no va a estar hoy, yo quiero organizar mi apartamento un poco, ¿me ayudan?- cuestionó Tatsumi-

-Haremos lo que pidas- aseveró Samantha acariciando su brazo-

-Gr-gracias… Sami- dijo entrando a su casa con ellos a sus espaldas- El asunto es sencillo, acomodaremos la sala, la mesa del comedor y la organizaremos…-_¿Cómo decirles que quiero que esta velada sea especial? ¡Maldición! Debo hacerlo, aunque sea dar un indicio de lo que quiero- _se reprendió bajando la mirada-

-Entiendo- dijo Samantha sonriendo ladina- Iré a comprar unas pequeñas velas y rosas-

-¡No, espera! Podemos… llamar desde mi teléfono y que nos traigan un pequeño ramo, acá tengo velas- comentó Souichi agachándose a buscar en los cajones hasta que las localizó-

Samantha y el tío Isogai comprendieron perfectamente lo que papá sempai planeaba, y sin decir algo al respecto le colaboraron, después de terminar se marcharon dejándole expectante a la llegada de la persona por la que dio su máximo esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué se demora?- cuestionó, mirando el reloj se asombró de ver la hora- _¡Tempranísimo! Es normal que no desee aparecerse aquí a estas alturas, ¿quién en su sano juicio vendría a encerrarse entre las cuatro paredes de un apartamento en el que no tiene un solo recuerdo bueno? Es mi culpa… lo he hecho sentir pésimo con mis estúpidas y absurdas negaciones, ojalá pueda resarcir un poco el mal que le causé, espero que venga pronto, por favor mamá, has que… cuando él esté acá yo no haga alguna tontería, lastimarlo no es mi pasatiempo como muchos creen_- oró sentándose cerca de la mesa-

Pasados unos minutos, papá Tetsuhiro entró a la casa y se admiró de ver el escenario ante sus verduzcos ojos, la mesa discretamente adornada con un mantel beige claro, sencillas velas pequeñas de distintos colores que hacían juego con el mantel alegraban el ambiente y le brindaban la calidez que los corazones de mis padres enfriaron por orgullo y diversas razones más.

-¿Qué significa esto, sempai?-

-¿Cómo que **_qué_**_? _Es una cena para dos… es decir…- intentó explicarse el mayor, y al no poder, ordenó molesto- ¡Siéntate y come en silencio!-

-Ah… hai- acatando su mandato, Morinaga se dispuso a comer-

-Te… te ves bien, me… gusta tu camiseta- sabía que era pésimo entablando conversaciones, pero si no arriesgaba lo perdería-

-Gracias, también tu- el peli azul respondió al halago saboreando la comida- Esto está delicioso ¿lo hiciste tu?-

-Se… se puede decir que si, ¿quieres más?-

-No hay problema, yo voy- dijo Morinaga-

-¿Qué tan fastidioso puedes ser? ¡Te dije que no es molestia para mi atenderte!- regañó Tatsumi acercándose- E-es… p-préstame tu plato-

-De acuerdo- susurró el ex kōhai confundido-

-Hace un mes y dos semanas me enteré de que tenía tres… tres meses de embarazo… ¿recuerdas?- inquirió Souichi con timidez-

-Lo lamento- murmuró Morinaga entristecido- Disculpa, se me quitó el apetito- poniéndose de pie, empezó a recoger los platos-

-Tranquilo- caminando hacia su ex kōhai, Souichi fue y le plantó un beso- No te preocupes, no voy a reclamarte, al contrario, esta cena es para celebrar la llegada del **intruso**- aseguró apartándose unos centímetros- Te he hecho muchísimo daño, lo reconozco, he sido un tirano insulso en la cama… pero puedo aprender. Lo que quieras lo haré, tu pídemelo, ¡basta de hacer esas muecas disfrazadas de sonrisas mediocres! No hay nada que temer, estamos juntos, tenemos gente de nuestro lado, y alguien por el cual luchar a capa y espada, ¿no?-

-_¿Qué le pasó a sempai? ¿Me lo cambiaron? ¡Éste sujeto no puede ser él!- _Eh… creo que lo que estás diciendo es producto del embarazo, descuida, esas desquiciadas ideas se irán una vez tengas el bebé, podrás ser el Souichi de siempre- alentó recogiendo los platos y dejándolos en la cocina-

-¡Tu no entiendes! Morinaga, se que me porté muy mal, que tal vez no merezco perdón, por eso quiero que demos reinicio y…- Souichi no alcanzó a completar su frase, pues el kōhai amilanado interrumpió regresando a la mesa-

-¿Cómo reiniciar algo que ya no tiene pies ni cabeza? Tu me traicionaste, me dejaste muerto de dolor por dentro, y ¿tienes el descaro de hacerte el romántico? ¿Crees que con tus esfuercitos de quinta recuperarás lo que desperdiciamos? ¡NO HAY NADA QUE HACER! PUEDES IRTE CAMPANTE CON TU SEÑORA ESPOSA Y DECIRLE QUE TE DESHICISTE DE MI, QUE LO NUESTRO TERMINÓ Y QUE NINGUNO DESEA SABER DEL OTRO, TU TE IRÁS CON ELLA Y YO SOLO CON MI HIJO- gritó lanzando al suelo las velas que de a pocos se apagaron, pese a que no ocasionaron inconvenientes, éstas supieron que quizá lo dicho por el kōhai fue cierto-

-¿Seguro que solo te irás con él? ¿Seguro que no hay nadie más? Puede que yo sea el humano más imperfecto después de los malditos gays, soy de pocas palabras, digo las verdades como puñales, y pienso después de actuar, pero entre los infinitos defectos y las contadas virtudes que tengo debes reconocer que yo siempre, siempre te he hablado con sinceridad, nunca he omitido detalles de lo que sea que haga por muy cruel que parezca, que aunque sea lentamente… he aprendido a tener presente tus sentimientos, es por ellos que te he entregado mi pasado, mi presente, y a pesar de haberte traicionado, cada parte… cada fibra de mi etéreo ser te pertenece, así que por favor Morinaga, háblame con honestidad- pidió Souichi tomándolo con nerviosismo de la manga de su saco-

-Me… iré con otra persona, no quise que las cosas acabaran de esta manera, perdóname sempai, desde hace tiempo la chispa que me transmitías ya no la siento, recuerda que siempre serás la primera persona que alegró mi podrida existencia- afirmó el padre de su bebé encaminándose a la habitación-

-¡Matte!- corriendo hacia la puerta de su cuarto, Souichi le obstruyó el paso- Dejaré a Samantha, me divorciaré si es lo que quieres… mañana mismo empiezo los trámites para ser libre otra vez, así podríamos reiniciar la vida fuera de Nagoya, tendremos una casa en Hamamatsu, y seremos felices, nada ni nadie nos va a separar, lo prometo, aunque todavía no se lo que siento por ti, y no creo estar seguro de que sea amor, yo… yo te quiero conmigo… esto que tengo en el pecho sobrepasa relaciones de sangre y hermandad-

-Te prohíbo que hagas eso, si en verdad me quieres un poco, no pelees contra la corriente- demandó el más alto- Permiso sempai-

-Tu… - lágrimas incontrolables que no detendría, surcaron los ojos de Souichi- No me puedes dejar… tendrás que quedarte quieras o no, tu lado es conmigo, lo descubrí, nada ni nadie nos separará- sentenció riendo entre llanto-

-¿No captas? No seguiré contigo, me iré….-

-Con otro ¿no? Pues te doy la maravillosa noticia de que te quedarás conmigo, ¿sabes por qué? Ja,ja,ja- cual enloquecido, Tatsumi reveló- No te esperará, el tal Ryou con el que me engañaste y desfogaste tus sentimientos se largó, no te verá jamás gracias a que Samantha te siguió al hotel, y a escondidas instaló cámaras de seguridad prueba de tu desliz, pero tranquilo Morinaga, ése demonio no te molestará, ahora ha de estar….-

Los ojos de mi papá Tetsuhiro parecían platos cuando escuchó lo dicho por su interlocutor, mas lo peor fue su reacción, no parecía propia de él.

-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? REPÍTEMELO, ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE SAMANTHA ME ESPIÓ Y QUE RYU- RYOU ME DEJÓ?-

-El día que fui a comprar mi traje, me dieron antojos y Samantha me hizo el inmenso favor de ir por algo a la plaza de comidas, al llegar te vio besándote con un muchachito de ojos grises y cabellos rojizos, no podía creer que fueses tu, por lo que les siguió a un hotel, con esfuerzo colocó cámaras especiales de vigilancia que ni tu ni esa bestia notaron, en fin, ¿no es genial la tecnología? Gracias a ella di con el paradero de tu amante, y no te inquietes que nunca va a volver a nublar tu consciencia ni apartarte de mi, no se entrometerá en esto que construimos durante casi dos años- comentó el más bajo retándole-

-¿EL EMBARAZO TE VOLVIÓ ESTÚPIDO? NO QUIERO ESTAR MÁS CONTIGO, TU NO LE LLEGAS NI A LOS TOBILLOS-

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESE! ¿No… no soy lo suficientemente… bueno para ti? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué salio mal?- sempai lloraba, lloraba y le abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello- ¡Ay!- se quejó cayendo al suelo, agachándose y sujetando su vientre- D-duele-

-¡Sempai! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? P-por favor… no hagas esto… mi decisión está tomada- susurró Morinaga-

-_Mi… mi estómago me duele… ¿qué hago? ¡No quiero que me abandone! No ahora que estoy descubriendo que yo lo… que… ¡Ahhh! ¿Tengo alguna otra alternativa? Parece que ni aunque le dijera que lo amo me fuese a creer… mamá… por favor ayúdame, ¡Eso es! Una mentira piadosa no hace daño, de todos modos el estómago me duele, y no sería actuación_- pensó recostándose en la puerta- Me duele, ¿estará… nuestro hijo bien?- preguntó Souichi preocupado-

-_¡El niño! No había pensado en él, pero ¿sempai estará hablándome con la verdad?- _se preguntó el ex kōhai observándolo- _¡Está temblando! Esto no puede ser una mentira- _se reprochó tocándole la frente- ¡Estás ardiendo!- exclamó colocando una mano en la espalda del mayor, mientras que con la otra abría la puerta, posteriormente le cargó y lo depositó en su cama- Perdona, se que no te gusta estar en mi dormitorio, pero cuando te recuperes… si deseas… puedes irte-

-¡Cállate!- ordenó Souichi besándolo- Podríamos… ¡MALDICIÓN! Y-ya sabes… - atrayéndolo hacia él-

-¡T-tonterías! Te lo dije ¿no? Volviste mierda mis ilusiones, y más haciendo lo que hiciste, no tenía a nadie a parte de mi, por mucho que yo estuviese enamorado de ti, no te daba derecho a hacer lo que hiciste- reprendió Tetsuhiro sacando una pequeña maleta llenándola de ropa-

-¿Jaaaaah? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS EMPACANDO?- desesperado, Souichi intentó levantarse y detenerlo, pero esta vez, un dolor punzante en su espalda y estómago le detuvo- TU NO TE PUEDES IR, SOY PROPENSO A TENER UN ABORTO ESPONTÁNEO, ¿NO TE IMPORTA ÉSTE BEBÉ?- le gritó llorando de dolor-

-De verdad… que me arrepiento de haberte sometido a esta situación tan espantosa para ti, no fue tu culpa que este imbécil se encariñara como lo hizo- se excusó- Ahora que lo pienso, sería normal si lo pierdes, nada bueno puede nacer de ti, lo que tocas se oxida, si… si pierdes a nuestro hijo, ni modo, sabremos salir adelante, pero si lo tienes… JURO QUE TE LO QUITARÉ Y NO PODRÁS VERLO NUNCA… Hasta la próxima… sempai**-**

Papá Tetsuhiro fue exacto en lo que le dijo, le dolió peor que haberlo visto casar, tanto que si no fuese porque su atención se centraba en encontrar a Ryut chan, se habría tirado a la pena, de un pozo quizás. Hizo lo posible por tener en cuenta a su pupilo y lo logró, corrió sin importar que en la habitación que fue testigo de las cuantiosas expresiones de amor propiciadas mutuamente, se hallara el tiránico adonis japonés del que se había enamorado sumido en un mar de sollozos brotando de las orbes que le hechizaron desde el principio. No dio preponderancia a que de pronto, su sempai, pese a las punzadas y un breve sangrado que se presentó… saldría a buscarlo, grave falla, ninguno sabía lo que aguardaba por el que alguna vez fue el más temido y odiado en la universidad que se conocieron.

-¿Hola?- contestó alguien hablando por celular-

-Tiempo sin hablar contigo, querida mía- saludó halagador-

-Con la información que te di debió ser suficiente, ¿no han podido encontrar a su rebelde trabajador estrella? No es propio de ustedes dejar escapar una mina de diamantes en bruto, sobre todo ése muchacho… Ryu ¿es que se llama?- dijo satírica-

-Es Ryutaro, y nunca se había comportado de esa forma desde que lo iniciamos en esto, ¡qué viejos recuerdos! Un pequeño e indefenso niño de diez años batallando hasta caer desmayado sin poder evitar ser devorado una y otra vez… ja,ja,ja, no solo por su valor adquisitivo lo buscamos, su cuerpo tiene un no se qué, que nos hace desearlo al punto de no querer que nada lo toque además de los clientes que reciba… es por eso que lo buscaré a como dé lugar… aunque tenga que hacer lo que sea… acabaré con quien se interponga, que de eso no te quepa dudas- el hombre de voz rasposa y macabra le aseguró-

-No hables así, me asustas, oye, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo hiciste para salir tan rápido de la cárcel?- preguntó la chica-

-Tengo mis contactos-

-Me imaginé, pero no entiendo, tu siendo tan influyente ¿Quién osaría en denunciarte?- interrogó la mujer-

-Un tal Morinaga algo... ¿estás ocupada?-

_-¿Morinaga? Es posiblemente… el Morinaga que conozco, pero esto no lo usaré a mi favor ahora_- Ya sabes que no podemos vernos, sería sospechoso- respondió la joven-

-Calma, mi maléfica doctora, es de noche, nadie nos reconocería-

-Eso crees, pero no me arriesgaré, Kenichi ¿no estás perdiendo tiempo? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes qué estará haciendo tu perrita faldera, o debería decir, ¿tu puta favorita? ¡oh cierto! es hombre… así que es **_puto_**- corrigió burlándose-

-¡Cállate Samantha! De haber sabido que ése niño tenía el mayor poder de satisfacer nunca antes experimentado por los seres humanos, no lo habría incursionado en este negocio mugriento- se lamentó el hombre con rabia-

-Siempre lo he dicho, ése muchachito tiene el extraño don de engatusar a la gente sin que éstos se den cuenta, ¿por qué será que no has tenido las agallas de sacarlo de ese pesaroso mundo?- cuestionó la oji azul pensativa-

-Porque también es del jefe, y el jefe es superior a mi- comentó-

-_No creo que sea eso, debe haber algo más de fondo_- reflexionó Matsuda-

-Tengo algo que me puede servir para reencontrarme con él- contó el sujeto-

-¿Qué es?-

-La foto que le tomaron hoy hablando con alguien-

-_¡No puede ser!-_ internamente, Samantha se asustó- D-de… ¿de quién se trata?- preguntó casualmente-

-No se pero… es un rubio de cabello largo y gafas, ja,ja,ja, gracias por la dirección del hotel donde se hospeda mi Ryutaro, ya tendré con qué entretenerme-

-¿DESDE QUE TE DI SU DIRECCIÓN NO HAS HECHO NADA? ERES UN CRETINO- gritó desesperada-

-¡No me hables así, zorra!- insultó exasperado-

-Mira… mi marido es el de la foto- reveló asustada-

-¡Por eso me llamaste! … para interceder…- dedujo-

-Prométeme algo si te topas con mi esposo- pidió preocupada-

-¿Qué sería preciosa?-

-Mi esposo no tiene nada que ver con tu juguetito, por favor no le hagas nada-

-Ya veo… ¿ni siquiera un sustito?- cuestionó con maldad-

-¡No Kenichi! No puede recibir emociones fuertes-

-¿Sufre del corazón? ¿Qué tipo de sangre es?-

-¿QUÉ PREGUNTAS SON ESAS? TE DIJE QUE NO LE HAGAS NADA- escudriñó Samantha con afán-

-No te doy mi palabra, pero trataré- asumió colgándole-

-¡Dios mio, Souichi! Llamé a Kenichi para evitar una tragedia, no a que causara otra- susurró Samantha embargada de remordimientos tardíos-

**Gracias por leer, no olviden que estamos a pocos capítulos del final de esta primera saga, no se lo pierdan ni olviden dejar reviews con opiniones respetuosas n.n Los amo :D**


	20. Perdiendo Tesoros

**Gracias por seguir mi fic. Koi suru boukun le pertenece a la grandios Hinako Takanaga sensei. n.n**

**¡Disfruten del capítulo final! El siguiente será el epílogo de esta primera saga. :3**

**Capítulo Veinte : ****_Perdiendo Tesoros_**

La noche oscura, tenebrosa y friolenta avisaba que se avecinaba una tormenta de nunca acabar, quien quisiera salir de su hogar debía ser precavido y dejarlo para después si no quería ganarse los males a la fuerza. Recorriendo las calles casi desorientado, el tirano del que se enamoró Tetsuhiro mi padre, reconocía con el orgullo hecho pedazos que el objetivo por el que tanto había luchado yacía pisoteado en el lodo del suelo transitado, y el poco rastro de consciencia que aún le quedaba, gritaba que no siguiera al ingrato que prácticamente le dejó con los crespos hechos. Pero esos ruegos… ésas voces de raciocinio eran opacadas por los latidos esperanzados de su corazón.

-Buenas noches, disculpe señor ¿ha visto a mi amigo el oji verde?- cuestionó- _¡Vamos! salió hace cinco minutos, no pudo ir muy lejos-_

-Ah, el alto- dijo haciendo memoria con una mano en su barbilla-

-No lo ha visto, ¿cierto?- decepcionado, Souichi se devolvió a la entrada del local-

-Vino muy apurado e impaciente, cargaba una maleta mediana, únicamente pidió un taxi, al llegar se fue, ni siquiera esperó el cambio de su dinero, ¿podría entregarle estos billetes?- el tendero le encomendó en una bolsa discreta-

-_¿Qué pensabas gastando así tus primeros pagos? ¡Hijo de puta! Cuando te encuentre verás- _Por favor, llámeme un taxi urgente, ése sujeto tiene algo que es mío- pidió recibiendo el dinero-

-Si señor- el señor de la tienda no preguntó e hizo lo que se le ordenó, al cabo de unos minutos el taxista se hizo notar pitando-

-Gracias- dijo Souichi, y dándole unas monedas al tendero salió casi corriendo de no ser por el creciente dolor de su vientre-

-¿Hacia dónde se dirige?-

-A este hotel, rápido por favor - demandó el peli claro dándole la dirección en un papel con premura- _No te vas a largar, pedazo de idiota, ¿qué harás? ¿No que soy yo al que amas?-_

En otro lugar, Tetsuhiro mi padre estaba en la recepción del hotel aguardando que le dieran las llaves de la habitación que hasta hace unas horas, era de Ryut chan.

-Perderás tu tiempo buscándolo, Ryou simplemente canceló su estadía y se fue- le comentó el recepcionista dándole las llaves-

Papá prácticamente voló a la habitación del que fue su pupilo, abrió la puerta con avidez como si así lo fuese a encontrar durmiendo y ver que le mintieron. Recio dejó caer las llaves al suelo mientras iba a verificar lo ya sabido. Rebujó, escarbó debajo de la cama, aventó al suelo las cobijas, los cajones los desordenó exasperado sin obtener éxito. Reconociendo su derrota, recogió las llaves, cerró con seguro y bajó al primer piso.

-¿Si vio?- dijo el trabajador-

-¿Enserio no saben?- preguntó Tetsuhiro suplicante-

-¡Que no señor!-

-Disculpen, recordé algo. Ryou me dio esto para ti- la mucama que observaba la escena manteniéndose al margen, se acercó sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño presente-

Se trataba de una carta discretamente adornada, ataviada con una cinta color rojo y blanco que al instante, hizo temblar a mi congelado padre, no quería leer y comprobar lo que su mente creía, no ahora que planeaba una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo a su lado. Pero sabía que si quería salir de dudas debía tragar grueso, coger firmeza y abrir el paquete aunque le desgarrara si llegaba a estar en lo cierto.

Excusándose, se alejó al extremo de la recepción, un balcón lleno de flores de tonos fríos que le melancolizaban y martillaban si más se podía. Su magullado espíritu, decidido y bestial como era, le adentró a iluminar la incertidumbre con la luz de la respuesta que brindaba aquel insignificante papel, sintiendo desde las primeras líneas, un mar extenso de lágrimas que no pararía hasta mucho después:

**_MI ADORADO SENSEI_**

_No soy bueno con esto de las palabras, ya sabes de qué sitio provengo pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por transmitirte lo que en poco tiempo me lograste provocar._

_Tú, que fuiste mi salvación en este mundo rodeado de pecado, fuiste el ángel que me rescató de lo profano, no pensé que alguien rompería las cadenas sombrías que alguna vez me ataron, me diste la paz que nunca pensé experimentar, a pesar de que me duele que no durara lo que esperé, se que por primera vez haré lo correcto. No sería justo para ninguno de ustedes tres que yo me inmiscuyera en la familia que van a formar. Aprendí a no rendirme ante la maldad de quienes me rodean, gracias sensei, me enseñaste cosas sencillas e invaluables, ojalá nos volvamos a ver en la próxima vida si es que la hay, los mejores momentos que pasé fueron contigo. No te sientas triste de no continuar alumbrando el oscuro camino del infeliz que cometió la bella locura de enamorarse de ti, si en un mañana te enteras de algo que te cause dolor como un final temprano, no te culpes, la falta no fue tuya, fue mía, el testarudo que nació con el Cristo de espaldas._

_Aunque tarde, he descubierto que eres y serás mi primer y gran amor, nunca lo olvides por favor, se feliz junto a tu sempai, ojalá tengan muchos hijos además del que viene en camino._

_Con todo el cariño: Kuchizuke Ryutaro._

_Posdata: Dijiste que era tu Takara pero te equivocaste sensei, tu fuiste y serás la luz al final de mi túnel, el único con el que me he sentido a gusto, el sol que me alumbró, la luna que me acompañó y mi refugio. Gracias por siempre, el cuerpo se esfuma, pero los agradecimientos y saberes aprendidos no. Te amo._

Terminada de leer, la carta fue doblada y guardada en el bolsillo del abrigo de papá, el cual no paraba de llorar desconsolado, desgarrando y asustando a los transeúntes que le veían lamentarse en silencio.

-_¿Por qué Ryutaro? No quería que te tomaras molestias y responsabilidades innecesarias, ¿no te dije… que te prefería antes que a sempai?- _¿CUÁNDO SE JODIÓ MI VIDA ASÍ? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó el oji verde arrodillándose, golpeando el piso, sin importarle la sangre que empezaba a emanar de sus nudillos azotados- NO, NO NOOOOOOOO ¿POR QUÉ TUUU? NO QUISE QUE LO NUESTRO TERMINARA DE ESTA MANERAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-Hagan algo, ése muchacho está muy mal- alentó la mucama con horror de ver las manos sangrantes y la aparente insensibilidad corporal del joven-

-Señor cálmese, está asustando a los clientes- dijeron los guardias de seguridad tomándolo de los brazos, apartándole del suelo-

-ME DEJÓ ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN? AHHHHHHHH MALDITA SEA- Morinaga no se interesaba en lo ronca que se tornó su voz con cada alarido- ¿QUÉ HICE MAAAL? ¿QUÉ HIICEEEE MAAAAAAL? CARAJO-

Totalmente descontrolado se encontraba mi padre, los clientes no pudieron sentir más que pena acompañada de una constante intriga de saber las lágrimas del hombre que a duras penas se mantenía en pie con ayuda de los vigilantes del hotel.

-Perdone pero si no se calma tendré que decirle que se retire, respeto su dolor, sin embargo, usted debe respetar la tranquilidad de los inquilinos- declaró el recepcionista-

-Ya veo, ustedes… son igual de crueles que… sempai- espetó irguiéndose, llorando desconsolado-

-¿Sempai?- cuestionó el trabajador-

-O Samantha… a fin de cuentas ella hizo de sempai lo que es ahora- rió desquiciado, ahogándose en su llanto- Pero no interesa, mi objetivo es dar con el paradero suyo, ni ustedes ni nadie, ni siquiera sempai me convencerán de lo contrario- Tetsuhiro se deshizo del agarre de los guardianes del sitio y se dirigió a la salida con pasos incorrectos y un tanto inestables, presuroso, no sintió la mirada penetrante y aliviada que sobre él se posó-

-Deténgase aquí- pidió embelesado un joven de cabellos largos a su taxista-

-Esta es una vía poco transitada, justamente hay un callejón, podría pasarle algo, permítame estaciono en otra parte- excusó el conductor-

-NOOOOO, MALDICIÓN, NO ME HAGA PERDER MINUTOS, ES AQUÍ EXACTAMENTE- exclamó lanzándole unos billetes y bajándose del auto- ¡Oe Morinaga!- meneando sus brazos para ser notado- _Si antes me parecía que habías cambiado… hoy, en este preciso instante, tu rostro corrobora mis sospechas, he hecho de ti alguien completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez fuiste- _pensó con un nudo en la garganta viendo la expresión demacrada de su ex kōhai- Lo hice… desde el principio todo mal… y apenas me doy cuenta-

Con finas gotas de agua salada empapando su delicado e imponente rostro, papi Souichi se apoyó en la pared sin percatarse que detrás de él estaba la boca del lobo más despiadado jamás visto.

-_No es momento de rendirse Souichi, no pares hasta que ése pequeño punk vuelva contigo_- ¡MORINAGA BAKA! ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPEEEEEE- correría enloquecido, seguro de que ganaría… de no ser por unos brazos que le atraparon y le arrastraron a la negrura y nebulosa noche de aquel nefasto día- _¿Qué diablos? ¡No me toquen! No cubran mis labios, debo llamarlo, debo llamarlo- _se animó, como pudo, mordió la mano de su captores, sacando su celular- ¡OEEEEEEEEEEEEE BAKAAAA! MÍRAMEEEEEEEEE, NO ME DEJEEEEES… TE AMOOOOOO- poco importaba que le vieran, sentía que ese sería el último grito que pudiese dar, y no era para menos, golpes incansables como imanes se pegaban a su cuerpo sin notar que su celular encendido cayó al suelo, marcándose por accidente y llamando a alguien que contestó de inmediato y que escucharía lo que acontecería-

-¿TE PARECIÓ LINDO CONTRATAR Y LUEGO DESAPARECER A NUESTRO RYUTARO? ¡PERRO!- pateándole en la cara, tumbándole al suelo y alzándole de nuevo de los cabellos, escupiéndole, espetó un escalofriante hombre de negro lleno de tatuajes que portaba gafas de igual color-

-No sé… de qué hablan, déjenme en paz…- intentó zafarse-

-¿Ah no?- cuestionó pegándole a la pared-¿Quieres que te refresquemos la memoria? ¡Procedan!- ordenó-

-¿Qué tal este palo?- preguntó un subordinado malicioso-

-¡Claro que no imbécil! Quiero verlo retorcerse hasta que caiga suplicando como rata, que sufra, quiero dejarlo vivo con el deseo latente de haber sido asesinado- explicó el hombre arrastrándolo a la esquina más oculta y recóndita del callejón…al lado de un poste- Traigan las cuerdas-

Papá Souichi, debilitado, no podía hacer nada para defenderse, solo veía lo que hacían con él, y con su alma rogaba al cielo, forcejeaba con la intención de no ser atado al poste de las tragedias.

-_¿Qué… me están haciendo?_ _No me puedo mover… Uh… me están atando…_ _¿Are? Huele horrible… como a… hierro hirviendo- _pensó el futuro padre alejando su rostro, sintiendo ganas de vomitar- No tengo que recordar, les estoy diciendo la… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- sus gritos resonaron, las lágrimas se agolparon en las cuencas de sus ojos y los tejidos de la parte lastimada de su pierna derecha se quemaron junto a parte de la tela de su pantalón-

-¿Dónde está Ryutaro?- apretando la vara de hierro a su muslo- ¿Quieres que pare? Tus expresiones de sufrimiento… me excitan, ¿sabes? Podríamos negociar…-

-¡No! Déjalo-

-Pero Kenichi sama, éste tipo nos haría ganar millones más que Ryut en un año-

-A Ryutaro nadie lo desbanca, ése muchacho es el mejor puto del mundo, a como dé lugar lo encontraremos, ¡quítate!- demandó empujándole, y adueñándose de la vara miró de frente al muchacho decaído que temblaba atemorizado. Un atisbo de piedad se mostró cuando preguntó- Dime… ¿conoces a un tal Morinaga? Si me das información de él, te dejaré ir, nunca sabrás de nosotros- prometió acariciando su pierna-

-_Nunca sabrás de nosotros… fue lo que me dijo Morinaga- _remembró Souichi viendo la sangre abandonarle manchando su ropa, el suelo, y mezclándose con sus lágrimas- _Y resultará al revés…- _rió entre hipidos- _Sé feliz bastardo, perdóname, no supe valorarte y me odio por eso. No seas tan obvio la próxima vez que te encuentres con tu amante porque no podré taparte la espalda de nuevo, nuestro hijo velará por ti desde el cielo… y si tengo suerte yo también- _sabía que con lo que diría firmaría su sentencia de muerte, y arriesgado, dio sus últimos esfuerzos por sacar la voz de su enronquecida garganta- ¡MORINAGA Y YO SOMOS UNO SOLO HIJOS DE PERRAAAAAAA! Se veían tan estúpidos buscándolo… ja,ja,ja,ja, el culito de ese pequeño aprieta mejor que la vagina de mi mujer… me lo gocé a sus espaldas y no se dieron cuenta ¿pero saben? Le di un boleto para que se largara donde se le diera la gana… Y NUNCA LO VOLVEREMOS A VEEEEEER- escupiéndole en la cara, rogó al cielo que lograra carcajearse en la cara de esos tipos, que no les quedara dudas de que él era su objetivo- JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA, IMBÉCILEEEEEES... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¿Te crees muy gracioso? ¡Malnacido! Yo soy peor que tu- amenazó Kenichi sacando el hierro y clavándolo en su hombro- Yo podría violar a un bebé si me lo ponen en bandeja de plata, podría prostituir a un niño de diez años… tal como hice con Ryutaro… así que no me quitarás la mina de diamantes que hemos hecho a costa suya-

-Qué orgullo tan grande haber adiestrado a un niño para convertirse en el mejor prostituto… ustedes no son más que basura, SON UNA PORQUERÍAAAAAAA, jamás me arrepentiré de haber hecho lo que hice- llorando, comenzó a entender al menos una milésima el naciente amor de su ex kōhai por aquel chiquillo intrépido- _Pero que quede claro, que me compadezca de ti no significa que no te repudie ni te odie por haberme robado a Morinaga, hazlo feliz o te juro que nunca te dejaré dormir_- pensó tratando de olvidar el hedor a piel y ropa quemadas-

-¡HOY TE MUERES! ¿Un último deseo? Porque de esta no te salva nadie- advirtió Kenichi clavándole nuevas varas de hierro hirviendo en la espalda y piernas-

-AYYYYYYY DUELEEEEEEEE- se quejó sempai-

-No me tientes porque te las clavo en los ojos y ahí te jodes. Rápido-

-Co…cosas…- pidió Souichi con voz entre cortada-

-¿Qué? ¡Habla bien!- exigió pegándole una cachetada-

-Dos… cosas… auch…-

-Ahhh entiendo ¿qué quieres primero?- preguntó su captor-

-Agua… agua… por favor- suplicó el moribundo-

-¡Tráiganle agua!- ordenó Kenichi-

-Aquí está, señor- dijo un subordinado dándole a beber en una botella-

-¡Puaj!- exclamó Souichi escupiendo- ¡Esto sabe horrible!-

-¿Qué esperabas príncipe? Es lo que hay, ¿qué es lo segundo?-

-Quiero… hacer… una llamada- murmuró Tatsumi tosiendo-

-No a la policía o te juro…-

Mientras papá Souichi negociaba su aparente último deseo, ése **_alguien_** a quien el celular marcó al caerse, del otro lado de la línea sentía su corazón resquebrajarse y una impotencia apoderarse de su ser, ¿qué podía hacer? Esperar a que Souichi llamara a alguna persona conocida e implorarle al cielo que diera la dirección como pudiese.

Sentado en la sala de la casa de Matsuda san, expectante a lo que pasara sujetaba un crucifijo, y de repente: un celular sonó.

-¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó a su amigo- K-Kurokawa, por favor contesta-

-Es un número desconocido, si no conozco…- Mitsugu iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por Isogai-

-¡Contesta!- exclamó exasperado-

-Y-ya voy… no me hables así- se quejó acatando su orden- ¿Buenas noches?- casi cae su celular al oír la decaída voz que le saludó-

-Soy yo, Morinaga-

-¿Morinaga kun? Es imposible, suenas exacto a Souichi kun, ¿pasó algo Souichi kun?-

-Soy… Morinaga… mise-rable… escúchame bien porque no tengo tiempo, dile a todos que… que los amo- mordiéndose los labios, reteniendo las lágrimas, Souichi prosiguió- Agradécele a mi papá por ser él, a mis hermanos…-hipando- Dile que los amo, cuida de Tomi kun-

-¡Un segundo! Si dices que eres Morinaga ¿por qué mandas saludos a personas que…?- Kurokawa no aguantó la intriga y activó el altavoz-

-Prométemelo, por favor- rogó Souichi-

-**_Se acabó el tiempo principito, te dimos la privacidad que pediste, ¡Cuelga!- _**escucharon anonadados-

-Solo unos minutos más- susurró el antes tirano-

-**_¡Que no! ¿No entiendes?- _**escudriñó clavándole otro hierro ardiendo en el pecho, aunque fue superficial, su atacado no pudo reprimir un fuerte sollozo desconsolado-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO MÁS…Por favor, denme cinco minutos- oyeron aturdidos-

-Pásamelo Kurokawa, yo hablo con él, vete un segundo ¿si? Ah, y no le digas a nadie, yo me encargo de traerlo de vuelta- murmuró Isogai con voz baja para no meter en problemas a Souichi, con la paciencia de un león aguardando su presa, así estaba-

-**_Cinco minutos, si te demoras el hierro seguirá en zonas más bajas-_**

-De acuerdo- susurró Kurokawa perturbado por lo escuchado saliendo de la casa-

-K-Kurokawa… prométeme que… harás- pidió el oji miel-

-No, no lo prometo, te voy a sacar de ahí, ¿me oíste Souichi kun?- decretó con firmeza-

-¿Tuuuu? Pásamelo Iso… ¡Auch!-

-Dame la dirección, iré a recogerte pequeño- dijo el mayor con efusividad-

-Es tarde…-hipó Tatsumi- Dile que… lo amo, por favor… que perdone lo terrible que fui, dile que no se preocupe, que yo rezaré por él desde donde me encuentre ¿Si? Por favor… te… lo pido-

Tal petición desgarró a Isogai, que palpando extrañado lágrimas en su rostro susurró.

-¡No me pidas nada! Te sacaré de ese sitio y le dirás tu mismo a kōhai kun, no te rindas tirano, dame la dirección, tomaré tu mano y te sacaré de ahí- afimó Isogai-

-No… no puedo, él no quiere saber de mi, ¿qué sentido tiene perseverar si… nadie me quiere? Soy un idiota, siempre lo fui, creyendo que ser autosuficiente… ¿DE QUÉ ME SIRVIERON LOS LOGROS, LOS CONOCIMIENTOS? Por más títulos que tenga… nada me quitará lo tiránico que fui, es una pena que mis padres hayan traído al mundo a alguien que oxida lo que toca, tal como dijo mi kōhai… es imposible…- quebrándose- Es imposible que algo bueno nazca de mi… De cualquier manera… gracias-

-¡Espera! ¿Vas a dejar que las cosas terminen así? ¡Eres injusto! Habiendo sido un tirano, te rindes ahora, se que tu cuerpo no ha de rendir mucho actualmente y no es para menos, pero por favor, piensa en ése bello secreto que tu amante y tu han guardado por estos meses, ¿crees que amerita decirle que se devuelva al cielo? El secreto que está creciendo dentro de ti es una bendición, toca tu vientre, saca fuerzas por él y mantenlas, riñe, riñe hasta que yo llegue-

-Isogaaaaaaai- llorando, Souichi miró hacia abajo, a su estómago- _Es cierto, perdóname bebé pero… - _Tengo un miedo que nunca… ¡ay noooooo!- se quejó llorando- ¿Y si descubren que te estoy dando la dirección? En mi estado no podría…-hipó- Estoy horrorizado-

-¿Te estás asustando? ¿Qué se hizo el intransigente Sou kun que no daba su brazo a torcer? Hay precios que se deben correr, dame la dirección y yo estaré en pocos minutos- estableció Isogai condescendiente-

-La dirección no la se con seguridad, es un hotel apartado, de puertas medianas color marrón, estoy en el callejón de al lado- murmuró-

Discutiendo la dirección, compartiendo información, Souichi no recordó que había lobos acechándole.

-¡Ya se donde es! Estate tranquilo, yo… ¿Aló?... ¡ALÓ!- aterrado de lo peor, Isogai trató de obtener respuesta y así fue… pero no de su tirano-

-**_¿Este cabrito te está dando la dirección? Te daré una oportunidad, mientras vienes lo torturaremos, y si tienes suerte te quedas con su cadáver- _**siseó Kenichi burlón sacando el hierro hirviendo y clavándolo en la palma de la mano del presunto Morinaga-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO MÁS POR FAVOOOOOOR-

-_¡Malditos cobardes!- _pensó colgando el aparato-

Isogai corrió hacia su auto poniéndolo en marcha.

-_Ten paciencia Souichi, te salvaré de esos tipos y te… reencontrarás con Morinaga kun, no se por qué razón dijiste aquello, sin embargo… tengo fe de que tu kōhai… tu kōhai… ¡Joder! No me cabe en la cabeza que dos personas que se aman como ellos… sean capaces de hacerse tanto daño, se lesionan el uno al otro, ¿cuándo parará esto? Involucrando a terceros… neh, yo fui por lana y salí…_- frenó el coche, aparcando detrás del hotel, se bajó escuchando unos gritos que le llevaron al callejón en el que estaba Souichi-

-LES DIJE MIL VECES QUE PRIMERO LOS MATABA ANTES DE QUE CLAVARAN ESA MIERDA EN MI VIENTRE DESGRACIADOOOOOOS- cubierto de sangre, sudor, lágrimas y decisión, Souichi defendió con garras y dientes al pequeño que se formaba dentro suyo guardándose su temor-

Isogai no podía creer lo que veía, Souichi con unas varas de metal hirviendo rodeado de unos atacantes desmayados a sus costados, no pudo evitar reír de lado a pesar de sentirse morir por dentro, por una parte, estaba orgulloso de ese ávido demonio de cabellos rubios que volcó su existencia para bien, y por otra… verlo sangrando, a punto de caer débil, maltratado, ultrajado… le encolerizaba y le destruía.

-Misión… cumplida, ja,ja,ja,ja, gracias… estúpido Iso**gay**- triunfante, Souichi soltó el hierro sintiéndose enfermo-

Papi sempai con sus piernas tambaleantes tragó gruesamente para no vomitar, segundos después simplemente el sonido de unos desesperados llamados vagaron remotamente por sus oídos.

-SOUICHI, SOUICHI Respóndeme…- corroborando lo que temió, Isogai llamó por celular y al rato le contestaron- ¡Samantha san! Tengan lista una habitación, preferiblemente la de la vez pasada, esa contiene varias máquinas ¿no?... Hirieron a Souichi kun de gravedad…. ¿ambulancia? No da espera, yo lo llevo- espetó colgándole-

El tío Isogai, guardando su teléfono miraba despreciativo a los hombres que lesionaron a su defendido, y mientras cargaba papá-mamá, sentía que nunca antes le había embargado un odio tan severo como ahora.

-Den gracias a sus muertos, de no haber tenido las manos ocupadas, les habría pasado por la garganta ésos hierros hirviendo de los que se valieron para herirlo- siseó Isogai cubriendo con su saco y cargando a Souichi hasta los asientos traseros de su auto con una delicadeza recién avivada-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la avenida que la separaba de un espeso bosque, había un bar de reputación baja donde cualquier tipo de gente podría encontrarse cometiendo los siete pecados en el cual había un joven bebiendo imperturbable, tenía en su bolsillo una inyección de tamaño grande y dudoso contenido de la que únicamente él sabía.

-Hola preciosura, ¿no hay quien te acompañe?- coqueteó un sujeto de mediana edad, pelo y ojos azabaches al cual el chiquillo miró de pies a cabeza-

-_Un sacrificio ¿eh?-_ relamiéndose los labios, macabro ocultó su rostro en el fleco de su exótico cabello- Debes sentirte digno, no a cualquiera le haría lo que planeo-

-Ohhh ya veo, eres de esos sucios aficionados al sexo ¿me equivoco?- cuestionó el tipo tomándole de la barbilla- ¿Qué te parece… si vamos a mi cabaña y te meto mi falo hasta en la garganta? Será genial-

-_No eres distinto a todos los cerdos con los que me he acostado, es hora de que te pongan coto, contigo me vengaré de los bastardos que me desgraciaron, aunque desde hace años no me importe acostarme con uno u otro, sería genial llevarme al menos a uno de tu especie al lugar que pertenece-_ pensó el joven- Me encantaría, ¿tienes carro?-

-Si cariño, ven, me has puesto como no te imaginas- poniéndose de pie, ayudándole a levantarse, el apuesto y misterioso hombre, condujo al joven hacia su auto, una camioneta cuatro por cuatro- ¡Súbete precioso!-

El señor le invitó montándose en el carro, disimulado le observaba desde el asiento del conductor, encendió su coche cuando el pequeño se sentó y cerró la puerta, entonces aceleró como si los persiguiera el diablo a la vez que oprimía teclas asegurando la puerta de su copiloto.

-¿Es necesario? No me voy a escapar robándote algo- se defendió el muchacho-

-¿En serio? Es un alivio- suspiró sacando su celular- ¿Hola? Comuníquenme con el sub jefe, tengo una noticia excelente…. ¿no está? Oh no…. Me temo que lo requiero…. Si, el caza recompensas, éste es mi número, de todas formas él lo tiene... ¿Ryutaro? Uhm, no lo sé, mire, es urgente para mi hablar con Kenichi cuando regrese- espetó terminando la llamada-

Se bebió media botella de sake de golpe y amenazante le señaló con la misma exclamando.

- Ryutaro ¿no? Pues ni te esmeres, no te irás, te enviaré de una patada a tu nido, tu hogar de sexo, sudor e imperfección, ja,ja,ja,ja maldito puto-

-HIJO DE TU MALNACIDA MADRE, ME TENDISTE UNA TRAMPA- descontrolado, el joven intentó abrir- ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Soy un mercenario, si la paga es buena vendería hasta a mi madre - aseveró con maldad- Además, tampoco tenías buenas intenciones ¿no?- esposándole a su mano- Cuando te ayudé a levantar de la silla, descubrí que en tu bolsillo tienes una jeringa, no soy estúpido. Si me la clavas ambos nos morimos- _Te jodiste, no te queda opción, putos como tu se adaptan fácilmente a las condiciones impuestas por viejos lobos como yo, mi experiencia me confirma que no quieres morir, y con tal de vivir cederás hasta la escasa libertad que tuviste, ésa que nunca se te otorgó- _sin embargo, como leyéndole los pensamientos, el adolescente replicó-

-Bastardos como tu o como yo le quitaríamos un peso de encima a este pobre planeta, somos innecesarios, me alegra que seas perceptivo, ¿crees adivinar qué hay en esta inyección?- sacando su mano disponible, Ryutaro le enseñó el artefacto-

-Qu-quédate… quieto… esa cosa…- sudando frío, el peli azabache posó sus ojos sobre el muchacho y la carretera con el fin de mantenerse a salvo- Si yo muero tu…-

-¡YA SÉ! Ahora muévete, al peñasco- indicó Ryutaro con la inyección-

-¿Qué? Nadie en sus cinco sentidos…-

-¡MUÉVETEEEEEEEEEEE!- profirió Ryutaro enardecido-

¿Cuándo se intercambiaron los papeles? Se preguntó el hombre atemorizado.

-Y-ya…- extrañado, atemorizado por lo que haría el menor, dijo frenando- Mira, no pensé que fueses tan conflictivo, dejemos así, yo me voy, no le digo a nadie y… volarás, ¿no quisiste ser libre? S-soltaré tus alas y…-

-CÁLLATEEEEEEEE… En otra ocasión quizá habría caído- murmuró el chico inmutable, y con sonrisa perfecta se posicionó encima de él frotando sus caderas besándole apasionado- Sería estupendo morir… mientras tenemos sexo, ¿no te parece?- cuestionó empalagoso-

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?- apartándole con esfuerzo, agregó- Pequeño bastardo, no cumplirás tu objetivo- sacando una navaja le apuñaló el brazo-

-¡MIERDAA! tu tampoco- guiñándole el ojo, Ryutaro le inyectó hasta la última gota de aquel veneno-

-¡AUCHHHHHHHHHHH!- clavando más fuerte el cuchillo, se burló el caza fortunas- Tienes agallas, despídete…- inhalando, exhalando, soltó el elemento cortante y se relajó- Te morirás tarde o temprano y dejarás de decir sandeces-

-Tu también- alargando su pie, Ryutaro pisó el acelerador dejándose embargar por la sensación de vértigo recorrerle con la camioneta volando metros y metros, y metros… hasta que la gravedad venció y les atrajo como imanes hacia el lago que les recibió-

Por su parte, en el hospital de Nagoya, una médica le tomaba el pulso a un inconsciente hombre dos años menor que ella.

-Con las medicinas que le inyectaron… ¿se repondrán?- preguntó un hombre de cabello corto, sentado al lado del paciente-

-Estuvieron muy delicados, afortunadamente detuvimos la hemorragia- reveló la oji azul-

-O sea que ya están fuera de peligro- concluyó Isogai-

-Lo estarán si Souichi mantiene reposo y no es perturbado, si se altera puede perder al bebé, que por cierto… se aferra a la vida con un ahínco envidiable, no muchos luchan como él- se sinceró Samantha saliendo de la habitación- Oye… ¿llamamos a Morinaga san?- dejándole helado-

-P-pues… se trata de su hijo y el hombre que ama– dijo Isogai-

-_Rayos, supongo que si, a pesar de que soy médica… no soy un genio, perdóname Souichi, yo te metí en problemas, y ese muchachito… tendré que dejarle nacer, qué combativo ¿eh?- _pensó Matsuda riéndose- Llamaré a Morinaga- avisó dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación que cerró prudente-

-¿Ves? Tu bebé es igual a ustedes, hierba mala nunca muere- coloquial le comentó Isogai al durmiente Souichi- Hablando enserio, los seres humanos fuimos cacheteados por un chiquillo que aprendió a amar lo que desaprovechamos a diario, ¿no te sientes afortunado?- acariciando su vientre, tarareó una peculiar canción en forma de arrullo- **_La galaxia revela su comarca escondida, y en la tierra parece que comienza la vida. La luna sale a caminar siguiendo tus pupilas. La noche brilla original después que tu la miras. _**Incluso no has llegado y ya estoy contento, tus papis te necesitan a pesar de que se distancien, pase lo que pase ellos serán eternamente felices si te tienen, ¡Vive! No te rindas, tu abuela intercederá para que tengas una bonita llegada sin altibajos. No te preocupes, tu papi, kohai kun ya vendrá a cuidarlos-

Una mujer de mala gana oprimía teclas, iba de allá acá con el fin de tranquilizarse, ¿cómo hacerlo si se jugaba la dignidad llamando al hombre que le robó a su amado?

-¿Si?- contestaron del otro lado-

-Hasta que te dignaste, idiota- regañó la médica-

-¿TÚ? Dime qué quieres, estoy buscando a alguien importante-

-Tu sempai, el hombre al que hundiste está en el hospital, apuesto a que no tenías idea ¿no?- refrendó Samantha-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Es enserio o te mandó a que dijeras eso?- preguntó desconfiado-

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que él o yo nos prestaríamos para bromear de esa manera? Lo agredieron, tuvo una hemorragia y está a punto de perder al bebé. Aunque de verdad me cueste, me moleste lo que te voy a decir, lo haré porque la salud de Souichi me importa demasiado- Samantha hizo una pausa para respirar-_¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? ¿No que lo amaba y estaba confiado de que Souichi era suyo? Debo decirle algo que no lo haga dudar, que lo traiga aquí de inmediato-_

-¿Qué…es?- cuestionó Morinaga sintiendo flaquear sus piernas-

-TE NECESITA, yo no te llamaría si no fuese de vida o muerte, pese a que hago lo que está a mi alcance… por favor prepárense porque todo puede pasar- expresó la mujer con seriedad- Souichi está muy débil, es preciso que vengas, siento que eres el único que lo salvará con ese… amor enfermo que dices tenerle, por favor apresúrate, por favor- rogó trayendo a su mente las causas de la golpiza de su marido, suponía quién metió las manos en ese lío-

-Estaré ahí cuanto antes- murmuró Morinaga-

Papá apagó su celular, y paró un taxi en el que se subió mientras meditaba.

-_No creo poder salvarlo con mi __**amor**__… sempai lo mató. Si… si pierde al bebé, estoy seguro de que saldrá de esa pérdida, en cambio, yo sí necesito de alguien, de Ryutaro, el chico que también me arrebató el hombre al que amo y odio, desgraciado sempai ¿cómo pudo acabar el idilio que maquiné de esta forma? Yo que no le he hecho daño a nadie, yo que he recibido sinsabores y no palabras de aliento ¿Tan malo fui en mi vieja vida? Mil flechas atravesaron mi corazón desde que nací, pues con ellas fui marcado, destinado a sufrir-_

-Llegamos- dijo el conductor, al que el pasajero con un suspiro amargo y prolongado, desganado le pagó-

_-Ay sempai, ¿qué haremos? Ni tu ni yo nacimos preparados para esto, no merecemos lo que nos está pasando- _pensó Tetsuhiro preocupado ingresando a la clínica- Disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra aquí la señora Samantha Matsuda san?-

-Si señor, pero está ocupada con su esposo, parece que le atracaron unas personas porque vino muy mal- explicó la enfermera, que al ver el rostro sorprendido del joven se puso colorada- Perdone, qué pena, soy una bocazas-

-Que no se repita, no tiene ningún derecho en violar su ética profesional y revelarle la intimidad a la gente cuando se le dé la gana. Ahora dígale a la doctora de Tatsumi que Tetsuhiro Morinaga llegó- ordenó el chico aturdido de su altivez al hablar-

Minutos después, Samantha fue donde estaba papá y le llevó a Souichi.

-Es esta habitación- indicó la médica decaída, mas viéndole caminar como si nada hacia la perilla dispuesto a abrir le detuvo- Tengo que decirte algo difícil, te voy a hablar como profesional que soy- _Este tipo… es seguro que quiere dejar a Souichi. Tendré que tergiversar un poco los hechos-_

-Sin rodeos, Samantha san-

-Vamos a esta máquina expendedora y hablamos sin interrupciones- pidió la doctora colocándose unos nuevos guantes- Isogai san trajo a Souichi, estaba con múltiples heridas, unas quemaduras y golpes en el cuerpo y rostro, y… una hemorragia anal. El bebé está casi a salvo, pero si recibe alguna emoción fuerte: como una decepción, pelea o en su defecto una ruptura amorosa, no creo que la libre. Souichi te necesita, me cuesta admitirlo pero es un paciente. A veces las medicinas no valen nada si no hay algo que les motive, que les repare emocionalmente-

-¿Contigo a su lado no le basta a sempai? Ustedes fueron novios, amantes, se separaron pero por fin se casaron, ¿no es suficiente? ¿POR QUÉ ME INFRINGEN MÁS DAÑO? Yo no soy responsable… de lo que le pase a tu señor esposo, inclusive, no debería ni estar acá, no se ni a qué vine cuando está mejor contigo… - siseó Morinaga, de repente una cachetada le hizo caer sentado-

-NI DE CHISTE VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, ¿Acaso no ves que… si no es a tu lado Souichi no vive?- cuestionó menguada, bajando su cabeza se valió de las artimañas esas que le sirvieron años atrás, acercándose lo que pudo a su enemigo, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla y ayudándolo a pararse- No digas cosas que no sabes, Souichi ya no me quiere, acepto mi derrota, hazlo feliz- pidió besándolo pausadamente-

Para mi padre el tiempo se detuvo en ese preciso instante, su corazón resquebrajado en millones de partículas parecía que saldría de su pecho del asombro. Atónito abrió los ojos sintiéndose embriagado ante su primer beso con una mujer.

Su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada, pues su cuerpo, guiado por una extraña magia se movió apretándola contra sí, la odiaba, lo hacía, la odiaba con las fuerzas infinitas del universo, pero había algo en ella que nublaba sus sentidos y no le permitía alejarse, se sentía como un colegial atrapado por las mieles del primer amor y la pasión de la adolescencia. Pero como nada dura para siempre, el beso se cortó gracias a la falta de aire.

-Sam…- impactado, Morinaga iba a hablar cuando un dedo se posó en sus labios-

-Sh… no lo menciones, Souichi nunca se enterará, esto fue a modo de alianza, una pequeña unión solo por su bien ya que ambos lo amamos- suspirando sonrojada, agradeció con alivio que nadie los viese- Tienes ventaja de que él y yo no podamos estar juntos, no la desperdicies- recomendó limpiándole rastros de labial de su boca y acomodando la ropa algo desarreglada de ambos- Sígueme- dijo regresando a la habitación del agredido y abriendo la puerta-

Observaron una escena que no se esperaban, era Isogai sentado junto a Souichi acariciando su vientre enternecido, lo tocaba como si de un fino muñeco de porcelana se tratase… y es que no podían negarlo, el tirano que alguna vez hizo temblar el planeta tierra con su imponente dureza, ahora estremecía calando hasta los huesos pareciendo un ángel.

Papá estaba asustado, asustado de afrontar la conversación con su sempai de porcelana. Temía lastimarlo con sus insanas ganas de hacerle pagar las deudas que con él tenía. Celoso estaba, celoso, envidioso y rencoroso de que su sempai se hubiese centrado en la deuda que tuvo con una foránea en vez de él. Suspiró dándose hálitos.

-Etto… ¿cómo… sigue sempai? ¿Ya despertó?- preguntó el kōhai yendo hacia su amado-

-Todavía no, Morinaga kun- respondió mordaz-

-….- se asombró el mencionado del tono enardecido-

-¿Qué tal si le das un beso de esos apasionados que sabes darle? Digo, a ver si despierta, sería como en los cuentos de hadas ¿qué opinas?- cuestionó irónico, recogiendo su abrigo manchado de tinta natural proveniente del paciente se lo enseñó de frente- ¿Ves esto? Es la sangre de tu amado sempai, ¿qué carajos estabas haciendo mientras le agredieron? Siempre has cuidado de este tirano que tanto nos ha hecho rabiar, llorar y reír, has sido su amigo cercano, el que lo ama más que nada y nunca le ha fallado. Es una pena que cuando decides independizarte y dejarlo a su suerte, casi lo maten, ten carácter esta vez y déjalo si te nace, pero no te comportes igual que él, si consideras que fue lo peor que te pasó y que no merece tu amor, déjalo, déjalo y no mires atrás- sugirió con frialdad saliendo del cuarto y murmurándole a Samantha unas palabras que la dejaron helada y la hicieron abandonar la habitación detrás suyo-

-Por fin solos- soltó al aire el kōhai- Está… haciendo muchísimo frío, ¿no crees? Ehm… sempai no… no debiste perseguirme, en la calle hay bastantes peligros- regañó a medias limpiando el sudor de su frente-

Papá Tetsuhiro enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello de papi-mami.

-Ya casi no lo demuestro, sin embargo: estoy preocupadísimo y quisiera que despertaras, quisiera saber que tu y nuestro hijo están bien- levantando su mano autolesionada y mirándola, volteó sus ojos al vientre de Souichi, culpable de sus heridas dijo- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto? ¿Quién tuvo el bajo espíritu de hacerte semejante bajeza?- _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo podré abandonarte así? ¡No! Tienes gente que te rodea, pero Ryutaro no, él me necesita- _Ja,ja,ja…-

Liberando una risa entremezclada con llanto, sujetó fuertemente las manos lastimadas de papá sempai.

-Le haré caso a Isogai san, quizá un beso te despierte, mi amor. Quiero despedirme de ti estando consciente, me sentiría horrible si me marcho sin escuchar tu voz antes de hacerlo- dijo besándole e hipando como un niño-

Papi Souichi, que ignoraba lo que acontecía fuera de su mente, se removió al sentir alguien abrazándole, en su mente quedaron tan grabados los maltratos sufridos, que asustado empezó a llorar y a patalear, intentaba defenderse de un agresor invisible como una fiera protegiendo a sus leones, temía que le exterminaran el ser que tenía dentro suyo, ése que sería capaz de unirlo a él y al kōhai que protegió a pesar de las distancias que llegasen a tomar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EL ESTÓMAGO NOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó pataleando y lanzando puños a la loca, llorando desgarradoramente, aturdiendo a su ex kōhai, extrañamente solo llegó Samantha ante el barullo-

-Cálmate Sou, fue una pesadilla ¿me oyes?- alentó la mujer dándole palmaditas en el rostro- Tranquilo, estás en el hospital, ya todo está bien, tranquilo cariño, tu bebé… está a salvo- _Perdóname Souichi, tu hijo… está en amenaza latente de aborto, pero el que lo recuerdes hará que realmente lo pierdas- _meditó-

-¿De… verdad? Ese intruso… ¿está libre de peligro?- cuestionó susurrante, de repente sus ojos se iluminaron de sorpresa y alegría que no reparó en demostrar al ver parado, detrás de Samantha a su pequeño punk-

Entendiendo la emoción en el rostro de papi sempai, Samantha le examinó pocos minutos y salió cerrando con seguro.

-¿Qué te pasó sempai? ¿Cómo te hicieron eso?- preguntó Morinaga-

-Tu amante, el muchachito ése con el que te acostaste… es culpa de él- respondió sempai escueto relamiendo sus labios- ¿Me regalas por favor un vaso de agua?-

-C-claro, enseguida- caminando lento, rascándose la nuca, Morinaga fue por agua y se la pasó- _¿Cómo decirle mis propósitos? Él ya los sabe pero no puedo irme ahora… ¿o si? ¡Bah! Ya tiene a Samantha e Isogai Yo no soy más que un eslabón sobrante- _Etto… sempai, no fue su culpa-

-Fue gente que me preguntó por él, ¡obvio que es su culpa! Menos mal que se largó y no nos va a interrumpir, porque supongo que ya no te vas a ir. Vas a cuidar de tu familia ¿no?- asumió Souichi mirándole serio-

-Empiezo a creer que tu mismo mandaste a que te lesionaran simplemente para retenerme, o quizá fue para perder a nuestro hijo sin necesidad de un aborto y así no habrían impedimentos para quedarte con Samantha como anhelaste desde hace diez años. Sea la razón que hayas tenido, cada vez me asombra lo tirano, despiadado y horrible de alma que puedes ser- dijo Morinaga con voz rasposa, sujetándose de la barandilla y mirando hacia el suelo, su flequillo cubría su acuosa mirada- ¿Sabes a quién te me pareces en estos momentos?- levantando su cara, con un odio inimaginablemente tatuado en el rostro, profirió- A Judas Iscariote ¡Traidor!- _Dios mío, ¿qué estoy diciendo? No me entiendo, sempai no atacaría a su propia sangre ¿entonces por qué dije algo así?-_

Apuñalándoles a ambos, las palabras salieron de su boca en cámara lenta cuales flechas sin poder retroceder el tiempo y asesinarlas en su garganta.

Papá Souichi, que al no poder creer lo que le era dicho se ofendió al punto de levantar su mano y lanzar un golpe a la cara de su ex kōhai con lo que sus escasas fuerzas le dieron pese a las lágrimas que les invadía.

-No se qué tan bien me conozcas, pero esta vez fallaste, no sería capaz de hacer eso para obtener algo. ¿ACASO NO CONVIVIMOS LO SUFICIENTE? ¿QUÉ HICISTE CON EL MORINAGA QUE CONOCÍ? ¿DÓNDE LO DEJASTEEEEEEEEE?- agitado, regulando su respiración, Souichi contuvo el dolor de su estómago y dijo- Éste niño y tu fueron el más bello error científico que me atacó, sabes cuánto amo mi profesión y a mi familia ¿no? Pues ya los destronaron, ¡son los terceros! Si este intrusito nace, será mi prioridad y el primero en mi lista de cosas amadas-

-_¿Ehh?_ _Faltó la segunda, sempai no se equivocaría al contar_- Se-sempai, se que solo los amarás a ellos pero contaste mal… te faltó…-

-¡No me salté nada! Ya deberías suponer quién es la segunda… es vergonzoso- ladeo su cabeza tomando su mano y apretándola-

-_¡Ay no!- _No se… de qué hablas- _Quiero oírlo de ti, no me quiero emocionar y ser decepcionado de nuevo, si eres para mi lo eres, y si no, ¡mejor! Si rompes mi corazón desilusionándome con lo que salga de tus hermosos labios, hará que no me sienta culpable cuando me vaya- _pensó Tetsuhiro con el corazón a reventar. Sin embargo, su inseguridad e impaciencia le ganaron la partida… otra vez- Ya que me cercioré de que estás en buenas manos… puedo irme a cumplir mi objetivo- murmuró-

Maldijo las lágrimas traicioneras que caían como lluvia de invierno. Limpiándoselas presuroso, papá alzó su maleta y se echó a andar hacia la salida pero una mano le detuvo.

Sus pasos recién empezados quedaron en veremos, lo acontecido desde que se vieron por primera vez, le hizo sentir como un plebeyo entre la realeza. Antes sentía que odiaba a papá-mamá y ahora que lo amaba, pero entonces, su consciencia en un arrebato de supervivencia acuchilló si más se podía a su atontado corazón con el fin de silenciarlo y frenar sus acciones lamentables.

-Suéltame sempai, ya tienes a Samantha e Isogai, yo sobro en tu vida, siempre lo hice y nunca quise aceptarlo. Basta de humillarme, al muchachito del que me separaste le debo mi regreso al mundo de los pensantes ¿qué te debo a ti? Desconsuelos y pesares. Qué importa que pierdas al bebé, si Ryu no está conmigo el resto me vale un pepino… adi…- lo que escuchó como respuesta, arrulló su acongojada alma-

-Te amo. ¿Podrías perdonar las cosas malas que te hice? Empecemos de cero… quiero que te quedes aquí… yo…- gimoteando, Souichi no pudo continuar, pues la punzada en su vientre se acrecentó- D-duele…-

-¿Qué pasa sempai?- tirando su maletín, Morinaga regresó a verlo-

-No… no te preocupes- conteniendo las punzadas constantes, Souichi se aferró al brazo de su kōhai diciendo- Perdóname… fui desconsiderado, despiadado, horrible… pero permíteme reparar mis errores. Fuiste… el ángel que me liberó de Samantha, eres mi redención… pensé…-suspiró sobando su vientre- Pensé que mi corazón estaba dormido ante el amor pero lo despertaste con tu esfuerzo, te agradezco por hacerme renacer, quiero que me dejes mantener esta nueva familia hombro a hombro porque… ¡Morinaga yo te amo! Samantha no me interesa…y-yo…- una voz airada le interrumpió-

-¿POR QUÉ SEMPAI? ¿Por qué ahora me dices todo eso cuando acabaste con mis ilusiones hace tiempo? ¿Por qué cuando mi amor y mi devoción por ti se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes vienes a decirme algo así? ERAS MI LUZ, ¡MI DIOS! Por ti yo habría matado a quien fuera, no me habría importado si era apresado, asesinado, qué se yo… te lo demostré incontables veces. Cuando todos te dieron la espalda, te rechazaron y no querían verte YO ESTUVE A TU LADO, NI SIQUIERA TU FAMILIA, y dime ¿CÓMO ME PAGASTE? ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de decirme que Samantha fue tu ex prometida? ¿Por qué me obligaste a ser partícipe de ésa deuda que acordaste cancelar con ella? ¿La recuerdas?- cuestionó Morinaga llorando- ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA! HABLA, DIMELA- gritó golpeando la baranda de la camilla, haciendo respingar al mayor-

Papá Souichi, aterrado del monstruo en el que había convertido a su kōhai, sintió un mareo que le hizo recostarse de nuevo.

-Por favor… Morinaga… lo entiendo… no más… yo estoy muy arrepentido del mal que te causé y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras para que me perdones, pero no me dejes, quédate… conmigo…- removiéndose incómodo palideció-

-_Sempai no está bien_- Voltéate- demandó el menor- Muévete, dame la espalda- viendo a su ex superior hacerle caso sin remilgar, se subió a la cama, y pasando las manos lentamente por sus piernas las subió hasta tocar una zona que le asombró al sentirla húmeda- ¿Qué…?- sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se vio lleno de sangre- ¿QUÉ TE HICIERON SEMPAI?-

-No me violaron si es lo que quieres saber… por favor… Morinaga… dime que no…-hipando sin poder moverse siquiera para voltearse y verlo, Souichi prosiguió- No me dejes, quédate, no me guardes rencor, perdóname… ámame, aprendí mi… lección. Mira, no se si esto sirva pero desde que saldé mi deuda con Samantha descubrí una verdad de la que no supe desde que la conocí-

-¿Qué cosa?- esperanzado Tetsuhiro cuestionó cobijándole en un abrazo cálido-

-Samantha y yo somos hermanos- confesó el mayor- Me casé con ella para que no desconfiaras de que yo te sería fiel a pesar de estar casado con alguien de mi sexo opuesto. No cometería incesto ahora que se que tengo un parentesco con ella- explicó a su kōhai- ¿Comprendiste? Dime que si porque no me siento con ánimos… ya sabes… me duele hasta el apellido… ja,ja-

_-¡Dios! ¿Será eso cierto? Debo reconocer que sempai soporta esos dolores, con tal de convencerme… ¿qué nos hicimos? ¿Estaremos condenados? ¡Vamos Morinaga! Dile algo… dale alientos, sempai dice que nos ama y… debemos… confiar… ¿confiar? Después de que… ¡Basta! No te cierres, se ha esforzado en alejar su orgullo… ¿solo eso? Yo me dejé matar por él… ya no voy a caer- _Estás a punto de perder a ése intruso, dale gracias a tu madre, te cumplió el milagrito. ¿No que no querías esto? De seguro cuando te enteraste lo ibas a abortar, ¿no me dijiste que si no era por TU HERMANA Samantha no lo habrías tenido? ¡FELICIDADES NO VA A NACER!- bajándose de la cama Morinaga lloró impotente-

-¿POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO ESAS COSAS TAN HORRIBLES? ¡NO MIENTAS!- gritó Tatsumi apretando las sábanas y mordiendo la almohada-

-No va a nacer… aquél al que esperé… te maldigo Souichi… te odio… ¡DA GRACIAS QUE NO NACERÁ! DE TODOS MODOS TE LO HABRÍA ARREBATADO Y NUNCA LO HABRÍAS VUELTO A VER EN TU ASQUEROSA VIDA… Yo… no quiero oír eso de que me amas, ni las razones de tu matrimonio, no me tortures, no cuando he perdido a las dos personas que me supieron motivar- _¡NO! ¿Qué hice? Y si… ¿y si sempai me ama de verdad?- _se reprochó-_ No hay nada qué hacer… pero… si me ama sabrá esperarme y recibirme con los brazos abiertos-_

-No digas eso de que me odias porque el bebé nacerá y seremos una familia…- dijo aturdido el oji miel-

-Estás teniendo un aborto espontáneo sempai- reveló Morinaga tratando de no derrumbarse- Mira, démonos un tiempo, ambos debemos superar esta pérdida, además tu necesitas descifrar tus sentimientos y yo… -

-Te irás detrás de ése ¿no?- preguntó Souichi mordiendo sus labios por las contracciones extrañas que le invadieron-

-¿EH?-

-No me mires así, sabes que es lo que más deseas en estos momentos… ¡auch! Si te hace feliz… vete y regresa cuando lo encuentres, solo… trata de no matar a nadie, ni de hacerte matar por él- pidió Souichi-

Mi padre-madre ocultaba el agua salada que planeaba salir a borbotones sin su permiso.

-Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo, y te juro que toleraré la relación que mantengan así lo conviertas en tu amante. Si también te… satisface… lo toleraré, pero no te olvides… de mi- suplicó volteando con cuidado de no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba-

Abriendo sus ojos horrorizado, papá balbuceaba intentando decir algo para calmar a ése sujeto incógnito que le hablaba.

-Sh…- silenció colocando un dedo sobre esos embriagadores labios- _Es inútil… por más que quiera mandarte al carajo y rehacer mi vida... ¡Rayos!_- dejándose llevar, Morinaga se acercó a su rostro y juntó sus labios en un roce tórrido que les llevó a las estrellas a pesar de estar en el mismísimo infierno donde reinaban los errores no perdonados y orgullos heridos-

Papá Souichi le correspondió emocionado pese a estar perdiendo la consciencia, sentía en cada milímetro de su ser el amor que creyó perdido de su ex kōhai, tan vivo como aquellos días en los que era acosado, buscado y molestado. Pensar en eso hacía doler su pecho… pues sabía que en cierta forma, su kōhai ahora se iría a hacer lo mismo por otra persona a la que ansiaba ver.

-Te lo juro, gracias sempai- aseguró rompiendo el beso, y cargando su maleta oprimió la tecla de S.O.S para que fuesen a revisarle-

Sin darse cuenta que la emotiva escena fue presenciada en su totalidad por un hombre que se convertiría en su ciego protector, papi-mami rompió en llanto. Silencioso estiró su mano maltratada, dándole un beso la alargó tembloroso en dirección a la puerta y lo lanzó simbólicamente a su kōhai.

A papi sempai le dolía el corazón y su cuerpo entero ¡Dolían horrible! pero aquella espalda firme que tantas veces rechazó era ahora su esperanza, se dijo viéndolo perderse entre la gente, riendo al sentirse flotando en el mundo de los sueños.

-_¿Nos van a salvar? El camino al amor verdadero duele, ¿eh madre? ¡Jej! Ya vendrán por nosotros bebé, ya vendrán-_

Para-médicos, médicos, enfermeras y expertos daban su mayor esfuerzo físico y mental en salvarnos. Aún creo que eso fue una maravilla, no pensamos salir de esa pero sí… renaceríamos, un nuevo camino, una decisión que Souichi desesperado tomaría después de que yo viese la luz.

El barullo, el ir y venir, incluso la preocupación revoloteaban, no solo en la habitación donde papi-mami pernoctaba, sino en el hospital en general, y no es para menos: _¡El Tío Isogai Detuvo A Mi Padre Con Ansias De Reclamarle!_… ¡Dios! Ahí si que se armó.

Por Ahora Ése Utópico ''Y Vivieron Felices Por Siempre''... Tendrá Que Esperar, Pero No Se Preocupen, Mis Papás Lograrán Serlo.

**_...Continuará..._**

**Éso fue todo por el momento, espero haya saciado sus expectativas, realmente di el mayor esfuerzo en este capítulo. Agradezco su colaboración y espero sus reviews ansiosamente. El siguiente será el epílogo de esta primera saga, aviso que la segunda saga la encontrarán como: '' EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES II ''**


	21. Desenlaces Temporales

**Mil gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron mi historia en la anterior cuenta (San-Mendez) y en esta nueva. Y gracias a Takanaga sensei por tan maravilloso manga**

***-* Disfruten por favor del capítulo final de esta primera saga n.n **

**EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES 1**

**Epílogo **

**Desenlaces Temporales**

Han pasado apenas dos días desde que papá se fue y papi Souichi no puede evitar sentir cierta envidia, pues su kōhai pudo irse a cumplir su meta, en cambio él debió quedarse recibiendo inyecciones, medicinas, reprimendas, sugerencias, terapias físicas y psicológicas, las cuales consideraba atenciones innecesarias.

-¿Quieres que encienda el televisor?- le preguntó su acompañante-

-Si, aunque eso pudra el cerebro es lo único que me distraerá de este ambiente bizarro y fastidioso- susurró enfurecido el pelilargo-

-No puede- dijo alguien ingresando a la habitación-

-¿Cómo que no Samantha? ¿No tengo ni siquiera derecho a eso? Qué injusto- Souichi no sabía si era el embarazo, pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de hacer berrinche-

-No puedes recibir emociones fuertes ni nada que se le parezca, cualquier tipo de alteración que perciba tu sistema nervioso lo tendrá el bebé y sufrirán ambos- argumentó la galena-

-Éste intruso ha pasado cosas peores, ¿no es así?- dijo palpando su vientre- Queremos entretenernos, por favor Sam ¿si? Los tres estamos aburridos, ¿no, Isogai?- el mencionado se mostró sonriente, enseñando su pulgar y afirmando con la cabeza-

-Bien, pero ante la mínima evidencia de que se alteró tu pulso cardíaco o tu presión arterial, hago que se lo lleven de aquí y que no vuelvas a ver un electrodoméstico hasta que tengas al bebé- sentenció la mujer saliendo-

-Eso fue rápido- comentó Isogai encendiendo el aparato- Uh… el noticiero, ¿quieres que cambie de canal?-

-Neh, déjalo- pidió Souichi-

-**_Noticia de última hora: Hace aproximadamente dos días, unos estudiantes de Ingeniería Ambiental de la Universidad de Nagoya que realizaban su práctica nocturna, presenciaron el impacto de lo que se cree una camioneta contra el lago cercano al bosque en el que se encontraban. Actualmente las autoridades están investigando las causas del accidente que dejó una persona muerta y otra en estado de coma-_**

-¡Quita eso!- exclamó Souichi con los ojos aguados- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Descuidados! Ni siquiera piensan en su familia, se lanzan al desenfreno sin tener en cuenta que hay alguien esperándolos fervientemente en casa- escudriñó con sus ojos llorosos- ¿Uh?- cuestionó bajando su mirada y palpándose el rostro-

-_¿S-Souichi kun? ¿Estaré desvariando? Es imposible que esté llorando…- _negó Isogai volteándole a ver-

-_No puedo creer que no estés aquí Morinaga, TU INTRUSO se está recuperando del atentado que nos hicieron ¿y no te inmutas ni siquiera por él? ¡Hijo de puta! Entiende que te amo y aunque me costó admitirlo… logré decírtelo- _Ten al menos eso en cuenta- murmuró hipando- ¿Qué te hiciste imbécil?-

-¿Qué se hizo quién Souichi kun? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No ves que eso afectará al bebé? Más considerado deberías ser tu- le acusó impaciente- No llores por tonterías, son…- Isogai fue silenciado por la conmovedora mirada de dolor mezclada con rabia que le fue enviada-

-¿Podrías callarte? Vete, ¿qué haces aquí? Si me abandona Morinaga es porque soy lo peor. He…-hipó- He lastimado de mil y un maneras su integridad ¿no lo entiendes?-

El tío Isogai no pudo seguir regañándole pues sintió erizado su cuerpo de la cabeza hasta los pies. Una necesidad de Dios sabe dónde le removió el espíritu motivándole a caminar a donde amigo, acariciar sus cabellos, besar su cabeza y abrazarle como a la más fina escultura de porcelana.

-¡Suéltame!... ahaaaa… no necesito tu lástima…- mientras lloraba, le golpeaba en el pecho para apartarlo-

-Llora Souichi, si te sientes mejor hazlo pero no te lances a la pena, tu bebé te ama tanto que luchó contigo por sobrevivir y acá lo tienes, batallando dentro tuyo-

Papi Souichi, a pesar de intentar retener sus lágrimas, no la tenía fácil, ése aroma embriagante del tío Isogai, le hacía sentirse libre de soltar el agobio, arrepentimiento y culpa que estaban taladrando su ser, se sentía protegido… y querido.

-Isogai yo… consumé el acuerdo que hice con Samantha hace 10 años y no me importó que él me rogara, me acosté con ella varias veces en nuestro apartamento a pesar de que Morinaga me rogó que no lo hiciera. Y si no es suficiente… ¡AGGGGG! SOY HORRIBLEEE. Bien merecido tenía que me maldijera, que me lastimara y me quedase odiando- se lamentó sempai llorando con fuerza-

-¿Maldijera? No es posible… ¡Morinaga sería incapaz!- _Le hiciste tales cosas y ahora si te muestras suplicante- _Agradece que al menos te dirige la palabra, yo en su lugar te habría abandonado desde esa ocasión- se sinceró el Taichirou apretándolo con rabia- _Aun así no puedo soltarte ¿por qué será que siento mías las penas de ambos? ¡Dios!-_

-¡AHAAAAAAAA!- gritó sollozando desconsolado, afanado en alejarse- ¡LÁRGATE Y NO REGRESEEEEES! ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal manera de consolarme? Vete… por favor… te lo pido… no quiero verte ni a ti ni a nadie. Soy muy malo, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes-

Cayendo en cuenta del daño que le causó a papi mami, trató de remediarlo.

-Perdóname pequeño. No…- _¡Carajo! Su pulso se aceleró, es peligroso- _No llores Souichi, tranquilo… por favor… eh… tu estás convaleciente y si… si te ven de esa manera van a creer que yo…- alguien entrando les interrumpió, causando que Souichi rompiera el abrazo y se acostara dándoles la espalda-

-B-buenos días señor Tatsumi- saludó la enfermera- Vengo a darle el desayuno. Su esposa estaba muy preocupada por usted y pidió una rigurosa dieta balanceada que le ayudará a recuperarse de la agresión que pasó- al sentirse poco escuchada agregó- No puedo irme hasta que termine de comer, tengo órdenes estrictas de no quitarle la vista de encima…-

-¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE? Comeré cuando tome una siesta, ahora ¡largo!- exclamó con voz temblorosa-

-P-pero señor, no puedo hacerlo, su esposa…-

-¡Esposa, esposa, esposa! ¿Solo eso sabes decir? Estamos casados pero no es necesario gritarlo ¿o si?- dándose por enterado de su comportamiento nocivo para el bebé, Souichi respiró- Prometo que comeré, pero por el momento permíteme dormir que estoy agotado-

-Lo siento… fui…- dijo la enfermera-

-Yo me encargaré de hacer que coma, velaré por su sueño y su alimentación también, ¿podrías dejarle descansar? Souichi sama está fatigado- argumentó Isogai-

-D-de acuerdo- dijo la trabajadora-

-Gracias linda, ah, preciosa, dame tu número de celular para invitarte a salir. ¿Qué dices?- pidió coqueteándole sacando su teléfono y entregándoselo-

-Ah… etto… y-yo- como hipnotizada, la joven le entregó el suyo y escribió en el que le fue entregado el número de ella- _¡Q-qué guapo!_ _¡No Mei! Estás cuidando de Tatsumi sama, no consiguiendo novio- _se reprochó, mas sintiendo unos labios posándose en los suyos… correspondió-

Levitaba, Mei san levitaba al abrazar al tío Isogai, pero por raro que pareciera ni ella ni mi tío podían sacarse de la mente a papi sempai. La culpa les invadió, y cortaron el beso.

-Sou…kun- murmuró el peli corto asombrado de verlo dormido-

-Me retiro, hasta pronto Isogai san- se despidió la joven viendo a su _amor_ de espaldas con un notorio sonrojo- _¡Qué emoción! Qué forma tan peculiar de recibir mi primer beso- _pensó saliendo con lentitud-

-_Sus ojos se… cerraron y sonríe levemente ¿en qué estará soñando? quizá que Morinaga regresa a su lado y educan juntos a el bebé que viene en camino- _meditó Isogai acariciando su rostro helado- _Está muy frío, casi tiembla… ¿uh? Cielos, si no supiera lo del bebé diría que a Souichi solo se le hinchó el estómago. Pero es una verdadera maravilla apreciar de cerca este milagro… me pregunto… si…-_ se preguntó acariciando el estómago de Souichi con admiración_- Ésa protuberancia… ¡Está ahí! La puedo palpar ja,ja, un cosquilleo me invade al tocar su vientre, pensar que de ti va a nacer semejante bendición… Souichi kun ¿es normal sentirse ansioso? Quisiera ya saber qué será, si niño o niña, o a quién se parecerá, ¿heredará tus ojos? ¿Los de kōhai kun? O tal vez ambos-_

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de acariciarme a tus anchas? ¿Qué le ves de bueno a tocar la barriga de otro hombre? ¿no que no eras gay?- le atacó el peli largo enterrando las uñas en su mano-

-P-pensé que estabas…-

-¿Dormido? ¡Ja! El viejo truco, supuse que ya lo habías descubierto, baka Isogai, no se me pasó por la cabeza que te diera por hacer algo tan fuera de lugar- regañó el menor intentando alejar la mano- ¿Eh? Quítala, shú, shú- exigió-

-Dame unos segundos más, siento que tu bebé me habla- musitó recostándose en su vientre con sumo cuidado de aplastarle-

-Estás loco, Morinaga es el que debería sentir lo que dices tú porque es su sangre la que corre por las venas de este intruso, ni siquiera es tu hijo. Ahora fuera, no quiero verte, ¿no te han dicho lo estorboso que puedes ser?- enroscando sus delgados dedos en los cabellos de Isogai con el fin de apartarle, Souichi agregó- Además, no creo que apenas al cuarto mes ya empiece a dar patadas, al menos yo no he sentido nada-

-Te lo daría todo si fueras mi amante, no haría lo que…- iba a decir Isogai-

-No lo menciones, deja su nombre limpio y lejos de esto, el único culpable y que merece lo que le pasa soy yo. No conforme con hacerlo con Samantha y dejar a Morinaga fuera de nuestro apartamento la noche en la que celebraron nuestro regreso, días después me acosté con una mujer que acababa de conocer sin pensar que cuando él se enterara le afectaría de sobremanera- recordó Souichi arrepentido-

-Fuiste muy cruel y desgraciado con él pero ¿por qué te lamentas por esta segunda traición? ¿Acaso supo de ella?- cuestionó-

-Yo le dije, a pesar de no querer que se enterara por boca de otras personas y aletargar las punzadas que ocasionaría al contarle, creo que no tuve mucho tacto al decirle que mientras él me pensaba y se preocupaba por mantener en buen estado la… ya sabes… la relación, yo me embriagaba y me acostaba con la primer persona que me topé- se sinceró el menor flexionando sus piernas- No medí las consecuencias de mis actos, lastimé a la persona que más me amaba y me equivoqué infinitamente. ¿Te cuento algo?- cuestionó a su acompañante, quien asintió- Si no quisiera que mi hijo o hija naciera, si no me importara en lo mínimo el esfuerzo de Morinaga por crear esta medicina: créeme que me quitaría de un tirón esta intravenosa que me está ayudando a aliviar, dejaría de lado las terapias innecesarias que me hacen… y… ME LARGARÍA DE ESTA PUTA CÁRCEL, NO DESCANSARÍA HASTA ENCONTRARLO Y TRAERLO AUNQUE CON EL VENGA SU AMANTE. Si tuviera que verlos… fornicar no interesaría porque ése baka de Morinaga estaría conmigo- suspiró conteniendo el llanto- Pero… no puedo ser tan inconsciente esta vez, no ahora que la vida me dio una nueva oportunidad de conservar este secreto conmigo-

-¿Secreto? Ah… te refieres al bebé, je,je. Apropósito, en unos meses nacerá, ¿qué harás? Supongo que tienes alguna idea maquinada en esa peculiar, demente, tiránica pero brillante mente tuya- halagó Isogai esperando una respuesta contundente y certera-

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. ¿Puedes prometerme algo? Por favor- pidió el Tatsumi observándole con seriedad-

-¿Qué sería Souichi kun? no me asustes, mira, continuemos esta conversación luego…- alcanzó a decir alarmado su amigo-

-No, es urgente y no puedo esperar. Escúchame por favor- susurró Souichi viéndole sin desviar el rostro-

-¿Q-qué… sería?- _¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento nervioso? Yo no soy así, no soy tímido… ¡No te engañes! No es cuestión de recato o timidez, es que no quieres verle a esos ojos miel que te marean y te hacen perder en ellos desde el primer día en que lo conociste. Ésas ganas locas de sacarlo de quicio… no fueron más que ruegos silenciosos por un poco de su atención. ¿QUÉEEEEEE? ¡NO! No, y no, yo lo…-_ unos golpecitos en su mejilla trajeron de vuelta al mayor-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Parecías perdido- dijo Souichi a punto de apartar la mano pero Isogai la retuvo-

-¿Tengo fiebre?- preguntó recostándose delicadamente en su mano, como si con eso el contacto permaneciera inherente y sin interrupciones-

-¿Estás borracho? ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ IDIOTA!- reclamó Souichi dándole un zape alejándose-

-Eres tan… malo... si no estuvieses en embarazo te lo devolvería, ¿sabes?- se quejó Isogai riendo-

-Si, si, ya se. Pero tranquilo, ya me devolvieron con intereses los golpes que di durante mis 25 años de vida- respondió Souichi riendo de lado, de repente su mirada se tornó brillosa, nostálgica, como si algo dentro suyo hubiese muerto aunque tuviese un ser creciendo en él- De no ser por el jefe de esa banda, uno de sus subordinados me habría…- se silenció acariciando sus magullados brazos- Cada vez que me despierte, que me desvista, que me bañe, incluso al ver el agua correr y limpiar mi cuerpo, las cicatrices del alma nunca se irán-

-_¿Qué te hicieron? Es como si hubieses perdido algo importante, ¿qué fue? ¿A Morinaga? ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué siento que si él estuviese contigo éste horrible suceso no habría sido nada? ¿Qué puedo hacer… para aliviar esa tristeza?- _Souichi kun… ¿hay algo… que pueda hacer para sanarte?- cuestionó Isogai sintiendo acuosos sus ojos recostándose en la baranda con la cabeza gacha-

-Jej, si no te conociera diría que… se quebró tu voz...- afirmó Souichi intentando detener sus lágrimas- Siempre había querido detener… el llanto que brotaba de mis ojos desde que Samantha me dejó, y lo logré… hasta que…-hipó- Lo conocí, ¡DIOS QUÉ IMBÉCIL FUI! ¿Cómo pude destruir el diamante que me entregó Morinaga? Él era un ángel, yo era un demonio, él era el cielo… yo era la tierra, él fue el refugio que me envió mi madre, un milagro para reivindicarme y no ir al infierno… ¿cómo haré para ser feliz? ¿No podré serlo jamás? La vida no ha sido… justa conmigo- dijo cubriéndose el rostro- ¿No hay nada que me devuelva la esperanza? ¿No habrá nada ni nadie que calme… mi tortuoso desconsuelo?- llorando se preguntó-

Papi Souichi pagó con creces los desplantes, y traiciones que le hizo a papá Tetsuhiro. No había hora o día que no llorase al recordarle y lamentarse lo que hizo y dejó de hacer, los _''Morinaga Te Amo''_ que calló sin saber de su existencia, salían de su boca sin clemencia e invadían lo profundo de sus sueños llegando a oídos del guardián que nos cuidaba, lastimándolo sin tener consciencia de eso.

Tío Isogai siempre iba a visitarnos, y aunque yo no podía entender lo que nos decía, notaba sus ''apapachos''. Apenas contaba con cuatro meses y medio de gestación, y muy en el fondo sentía el amor y cariño paterno que me fue negado por uno de mis progenitores, ése oji verde que por primera vez desobedeció a la persona que amaba y se marchó siguiendo las órdenes de su corazón con la equívoca creencia de que yo no iba a tener posibilidad alguna de nacer. Muero por haber visto su cara algunos añitos después al tener que reconocer con el orgullo hecho pedazos que el tiránico sempai, al que rechazó por buscar a otro, pudo darle el hijo que con ahínco anheló.

No puedo creer que mi tío soportara la quietud y el cambio repentino que presentó mami, parecía ausente y aun así, seguía ahí con nosotros como si no tuviese mejores cosas que hacer que acompañar a un huraño padre-madre en sus rabietas de embarazo, si le pedía comida, como el más experimentado exportador de estupefacientes, escondía el antojo que le fuese encomendado –por más raro que fuera- nunca lo descubrían, con tal de ver su rostro iluminado aunque fuese una milésima de segundo, iría al mismísimo olimpo si fuese pertinente.

-¿Cómo lograste conseguir tacos? Es muy difícil encontrar comida mexicana cerca del hospital- cuestionó Souichi a Isogai como si en alimentarse, la vida se le fuese-

-Tengo mis contactos. ¿Está rico?-

-¡Delicioso!- respondió el oji miel- Ah… ¿quieres?- convidó-

-_Este chico sabe cómo apretujar corazones con una simple actitud… je,je, si no fuese hetero diría que…- _No gracias, me basta con que tu bebé lo disfrute- contestó Isogai-

-Eres raro, ¿te lo han dicho? Le faltan al menos cinco meses- dijo deteniendo su mano y guardando de nuevo el taco-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Discúlpame, no volveré…- el peli corto fue cortado por un pesaroso:

-No es eso… agradezco tus atenciones, pero no deberías cargar con esta cruz, no fuiste tu el que… b-bueno… no eres el que debería estar cuidándole… siento mucho esto, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, siempre traté de valerme por mi mismo y mis hermanos, y pese a que fue difícil pude hacerlo- aguantando el llanto, como pudo se irguió y le mostró una sonrisa de victoria enseñando su pulgar en señal de que no se preocupara- Esto no es nada, podré salir adelante con mi hijo o hija, no tienes que quedarte… fuiste de suma ayuda, lo acepto y te agradezco, por eso creo que… hasta aquí estuvo… b-bien que nos acompañaras en el camino. Ve y… busca tu felicidad Isogai. Ya veré cómo cobrárselas a Mori-baka, el entenderá que su lugar está conmigo y que yo lo amo más que a mi propia existencia-

-Él es un… idiota- espetó Taichirou con enojo bajando su cabeza- Souichi kun, hay cosas que tu no conoces de mi ¿quieres que te las cuente?- preguntó-

-Si te parece que debo saberlas… t-te escucharé- contestó el joven extrañado-

-La primera, es que mis padres se enamoraron y al terminar la universidad se comprometieron, mas nunca se casaron- empezó Isogai con naturalidad-

-¿Nunca? Si se amaban ¿por qué no…?- iba a preguntar-

-Mi mamá siempre fue una mujer muy hermosa. Y en el apogeo de su juventud, habiendo sido de familia de clase media baja, era obvio que al terminar la universidad e iniciar su primer trabajo, caería en las redes de la vanidad y ambición. Hubo alguien, un hombre que se aprovechó de su ingenuidad, un hombre al que no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás y que la manipuló de tal manera que hizo flaquear la relación que tenía con… mi… padre. Durante unos meses mantuvieron su degenerada mentira, sin embargo: **_Hayaku rame yori mo usotsuki o doroppu- _**pronunció riendo de lado-

-Los descubrieron –concluyó Souichi-

-Así es. Mamá quedó en embarazo y abandonó a mi padre sin pensar que para su embaucador ella fue un juego. No pudo hacer más que regresar al lado de mi padre… pero lo hizo tarde, el había conocido una mujer con la cual superó su pena y de la que perdidamente se enamoró-

-¿Cómo fue entonces… que tu… p-pues que…?- dijo a medias el menor sin saber de qué manera preguntarle-

-Cómo llegué a el –completó Isogai- Básicamente mi madre murió cuando yo cumplí seis años de edad, en un accidente de tren. Quedé solo, y cuando creí, a mi corta edad que mi destino era irme también, sentí que alguien me abrazaba con fuerza. Era él, Taichirou Zentarou el que me daría el amor que mamá no… no quiso darme-

-¿No quiso? Las madres son especiales y esenciales, es imposible que no te diese amor, si tuvo que irse fue porque así lo decidió el ser superior que presuntamente rige toda esta mierda que tenemos por mundo- explicó Tatsumi-

-Lo se, pero no era la mujer más afectiva del mundo, era muy fiestera, y me dejaba solo siempre, casi nunca estaba en casa. Intentó abortarme ¿sabes? Pero Zentarou sama… me salvó- finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Papá no es el que engendra, es el que cría-

-¿Me estás tratando de decir algo? Es preferible que lo digas claramente porque no te entiendo nada- regañó Souichi haciendo un mohín-

-Ja,ja,ja, eres una dulzura. Ahora come, no quiero que mi sobrino nazca con falta de nutrición- reprendió el mayor-

-¿Dijiste sobrino?- cuestionó el adonis japonés-

-Ya veo… Prefieres que diga mi hijo ¿no? Por mi no hay problema. Será el hijo que no pude tener…-comentó Taichirou-

-No, no, no… espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que no pudiste tener?-

-Alguna vez yo amé así como tu kōhai te amó, pero a una mujer, en esos amores locos de adolescentes, a pesar de que mi papá me amaba mucho y trabajaba arduo para que no me faltara nada, mi madrastra me maltrataba a sus espaldas. Es por eso que puedo comprender las razones por las que tu pequeño seguidor hizo aquella travesura de embarazarte-

-¿Ah si? Ojalá tengas una buena razón, bastardo- exigió con un puño al aire el oji miel-

-Para que me obligaran a casar con ella. Sin embargo, teníamos dieciséis años, éramos unos niños incautos e inmaduros. Similares a Romeo y Julieta, o eso dijeron- reveló con un dejo de tristeza y ronquera al hablar-

-¿Eh? ¿Le pasó algo?- acercándose a la camilla, Souichi inquirió con sus cabellos desordenados esparcidos por doquier-

-El día que íbamos a casarnos, el padre de mi novia interrumpió en la boda como loco, intentó agredirme pero sus familiares lo impidieron. Cuando creímos que se había calmado y proseguimos con la boda, justo en la parte final… experimenté el suceso menos ameno. Fue inesperado, no hubo tiempo a reaccionar, sacó un arma y comenzó a disparar a mansalva, no dominó sus movimientos y por asesinarme a mi… la hirió, en el vientre… no… no pude hacer nada más que llorar y abrazarla- Isogai tapó sus ojos-

-¡Qué horror! Y… ¿no pudiste perseguirlo? En tu lugar yo lo habría hecho aunque ambos nos hubiésemos matado- dijo Souichi-

-Mi chica me pidió que no la dejara sola. Los últimos minutos que pasamos tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo, no todos los días estás a punto de perder a tu esposa e hijo antes de lo que imaginas- dijo Isogai tomando su mano con ternura- Espero que captes lo que trato de decir-

-N-no se… de qué hablas- ladeando la cabeza, Souichi le apartó-

-Morinaga debió haber obrado exactamente igual, ¿crees que si yo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tenerla viva me habría largado a buscar a su padre por una simple venganza?-

-¡No era venganza la razón de Morinaga!- bramó Souichi enardecido-

-¿Entonces? No me cabe en la mente que se largara sin ustedes- refutó Isogai-

-¡Basta! SE FUE A PERSEGUIR A SU AMANTE, EL MUCHACHO CON EL QUE LO VIMOS BESÁNDOSE ¿contento? Por favor… Isogai vete, yo… me siento mal, tengo frío… me duele la cabeza y… quiero pensar- pidió entre susurros el científico-

-¿Pensar qué? ¿vas a seguirte atormentando? Tu kōhai se fue porque así lo decidió, no lo puedes cambiar, lo heriste al punto de no querer verte y quizá no puedas remediarlo, NO LUCHES CONTRA LA CONRRIENTE- dijo Isogai golpeando la cama-

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están peleando chicos?- indagó una recién llegada-

-Qué bueno que llegas Samantha, llévatelo, prohíbele la entrada y que no se me vuelva a acercar- pidió Souichi-

-¿Enserio? Déjense de tonterías muchachos, tú, Isogai no digas cosas que le ofendan o saquen de quicio. Y tú princesa, mantén la compostura si no quieres que tu intruso o intrusa no la cuente. Tienes un cuadro de anemia leve, y por lo que me han contado los terapeutas… tienes un cuadro típico de depresión severa. Te lo pido, por el bien de tu bebé, has borrón y cuenta nueva si quieres tener la posibilidad de ver el color de sus ojos- exigió entregándole los resultados de los análisis a Isogai-

-¿Y mi solicitud de expulsar a este imbécil?-

-Denegada- contestó Matsuda-

-Ja,ja,ja, el destino nos une- se burló Taichirou-

-Silencio estúp… ¡Ay!- se quejó recostándose en la cama sobándose instintivamente el vientre-

-¿Qué pasa Souichi?- alarmada Samantha corrió hacia él a tomarle el pulso- ¿Será que es lo que creo?- tomando un tensiómetro lo colocó habilidosamente en su paciente. Al cabo de unos minutos el aparato dio indicación de que su labor terminó- Lo sabía, ¿por qué te alteraste? ¿Qué no quieres a tu hijo? Puede morir en cualquier momento y es como si te diera igual-

No midieron sus palabras, el estado emocional de papi-mami, lejos de mejorar, decaía. Parecía un niño llorando, no podía detenerse y cada vez su respiración seguía errática.

-Cálmate S-Sou… T-tu bebé se recuperará- intentó alentarle la doctora-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! MORINAGAAAAAAA PERDÓNAMEEEEEE- gritó Souichi sujetando sus cabellos y halándolos hacia los lados- Merezco morir… si… ¡eso! P-podrías… cuando nazca mi hijo…-

-¿Qué deseas Souichi kun? Lo que sea te lo cumpliremos- prometió Isogai-

-M-me gustaría q-que después de nacer mi hijo… llamaran a… ¡auch!- se quejó el chico sujetando su vientre- A Morinaga…-pidió tiritando de frío- Díganle que cuide… el secreto que conservé durante meses, yo… no le voy a hacer falta a nadie si me muero, estoy cansado de luchar contra las olas del mar de la desgracia que cayó desde que mi madre murió-

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? No puedes rendirte Souichi, por favor, piénsalo- suplicó Samantha-

-No lo permitiré- susurró Taichirou con molestia- Tu le dirás a Morinaga kun que su hijo nació -

-Pero Isogai, Morinaga me odia y la mayoría de personas me temen o repelen ¿acaso si muriera no sería un alivio? Además, si yo no estuviese habría menos probabilidad de que él relegue al intruso por el hecho de ser mi hijo- murmuró Souichi llorando-

-Entonces no merecerá llamarse padre, un verdadero padre no le hace desplantes a sus hijos. ¿Crees que por muchos errores que hubiese podido cometer mi esposa la habría dejado sola? Ni si quiera fui a buscar a su padre por mucha rabia y dolor que tuviese, sabía que podía ser la última vez que la viera, hasta su exhalación final me mantuve firme sosteniendo su mano, besándola en los labios y hablándole a nuestro bebé- dijo Isogai condescendiente-

-¿Qué me estás sugiriendo? ¿Qué no le diga a nada a Morinaga? TIENE TODO EL DERECHO DE SABER QUE NUESTRO HIJO ESTÁ BIEN- gritó indignado Tatsumi-

Suspirando con resignación disfrazada, tío Isogai contestó:

-Lo concluiste tu, yo di mi humilde opinión. ¿Y qué si tienes que criarlo sin él? ¿Acaso no se fue sin importarle su bienestar? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIGAS DEFENDIÉNDOLO CIEGAMENTE? Piensa que si ése niño o niña nace y Morinaga se entera… nunca lo volverás a ver. Morinaga te buscará hasta en el centro de la tierra para llevárselo ¿Quieres que te lo quite?-

Tales argumentos desarmaron a papá Souichi, no se había detenido en el detallito especificado, sin embargo, ahora que papá no estaba y tenía la mente más fría, lo hizo. Inhalando, exhalando, y mirando su pequeño bulto, se invitó a reflexionar:

-_Tiene razón. No quiero que se lo lleve, y menos con ese mocoso sexópata rondando la cama de Morinaga. ¿Ryou es que era su nombre? ¡Ah no, Ryutaro! Entonces ¿por qué le decía Ryou? ¿Sería por protegerlo de que lo encontraran esos maleantes? No me sorprende si era para ocultarlo, después de lo que me hicieron se de lo que son capaces. No les importaría prostituir a un niño que… ¡Dios mío! Si descubren que les mentí, y que Ryutaro está con el VERDADERO MORINAGA... una nube negra se avecinará sobre nosotros. Yo definitivamente… no quisiera eso. No quiero perderte ni a ti, ni… a este intruso. Los amo a ambos y por eso… perdónenme, estoy atado de manos, siento mucho… que mi único recurso de defensa sea…- _Espero que respeten mi decisión- espetó Souichi con mesura asustando a los presentes-

-¿Qué harás?- cuestionó Isogai con un poco de susto-

-Ya verás. Samantha. Llama al baka ese- pidió Souichi a su atónita doctora-

Con un temblor notorio, Samantha sacó su celular, dudosa de lo que su paciente haría, observó un rato a papi, expectante de lo que pretendía hacer. Precavida, marcó cautelosamente cada dígito como si la pereza la embargara, con parsimonia y recelo… oprimió la tecla que depararía el futuro humor de su ex novio.

**-****_¿Hola?- _**respondieron casi al instante- **_¿Samantha san? ¿Q-qué desea? S-si es para hablar de ESO, no se preocupe. ¿Hola?-_**

-¿Cómo estás Morinaga? ¿Me has pensado?- cuestionó una voz causándole espanto-

-**_T-¿TU? ¿Cómo es que…? ¡YO PENSABA...!- _**balbuceó-

-¿Qué pensabas? Dímelo con sinceridad- pidió calmado sujetando su cabeza por el dolor que inició-

-**_Pensaba q-que no ibas a despertar en varios días… sempai- _**susurró Tetsuhiro culpable-

-¿Sorprendido? Te equivocaste, baka. Y cuéntame ¿ya encontraste a tu amado… alumno?- preguntó Souichi con astucia-

-**_¿A-Alumno?-_**

-Si te dice sensei, es tu alumno ¿Tantas veces siendo llamado de esa manera y te olvidas?- comentó el Tatsumi con un tono de reproche- Hasta gemía debajo tuyo ese apodo-

**_-Ah, sempai… etto ¿cómo lo…?-_**

-Ya, ya, no te acalores- murmuró Souichi dolido-

-**_No lo he logrado encontrar. Por otra parte ¿necesitabas algo? ¿Lograste reponerte?- _**escudriñó Morinaga nervioso de la respuesta que pudiese obtener, rogando al cielo que no se cumpliera lo que declaró-

-¿Reponerme de qué? ¿De tu abandono? O ¿de la pérdida de nuestro hijo?- _Dios mío… si existes, por favor perdóname- _pensó sempai- No vuelvas a mi lado Tetsuhiro Morinaga, vete con tu adorado Ryutaro. Me liberaste de ti al largarte. Elegiste tu camino, y yo tomaré el mío sin ataduras como sentimientos pasajeros- espetó dando un largo suspiro para calmar su acelerada respiración-

Papá no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía su corazón resquebrajarse con cada estocada que le daba el que fue el segundo gran amor de su vida hasta mucho después. No podía pensar claramente y lo único que pudo decir fue un rudo y mordaz:

-**_¿Por qué no me asombra? Ya sabía yo que tu cuerpo no soportaría cargar con nada bueno. De ti provienen cosas malas, me alegro que MI HIJO no tuviese la posibilidad de nacer, todo lo que tu tocas se oxida. Me sirve para no cometer el mismo error- _**decretó Morinaga- _¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No! No, sempai, no, lo siento…- _pensó sujetando su pecho palpitante- **_Ten por seguro que nunca me volverás a ver. ¡Oh! Sempai, gracias, me abriste las puertas a conseguir un amor verdadero y una familia con la cual sentirme a gusto. ¿Tienes idea de a quién elegiré?-_**

-¡Para imbécil! No lo nombres, ése sujeto… solo te traerá problemas, aléjate de él si no quieres que esos tipos te maten- suplicó Souichi reteniendo lágrimas y gritos de suplicio que se atoraban-

-**_¡Que me maten! Al menos sabré que lo hice por alguien que me valoró y me trató como a su igual, no como una pestilencia, tal como hiciste tu luego de que lo hiciéramos por segunda vez. Acéptalo, yo era el enamorado y tu el confundido, yo era el entregado y tu… me dabas las sobras del amor-odio que Samantha dejó en ti. Pero se acabó, ahora sé lo que deseo, y mi mayor anhelo es encontrar a Ryutaro. A tu lado… a tu lado nada habría cambiado- _**expuso el peli negro con decisión-

-Mori…naga…-exclamó el embarazado cubriendo su boca para acallar su llanto- P-por favor... cuídate. No quiero que mueras primero que yo, pese a que ya nada nos une, fuiste también el segundo gran amor de mi vida y moriría contigo si algo te pasa aunque estemos separados y nunca podamos regresar. Olvídate de mi, yo haré lo mismo… y… se muy… feliz con tu… nueva familia- a punto estaba de colgar-

-**_¡Espera! ¿Entonces el bebé… no nacerá? No me mientas por favor-_**

-¿N-no… no te dije que no?- dijo su ex mentor asustado-

-**_Si me mientes… te lo quitaré y no lo verás jamás- _**amenazó el ex kōhai con rencor-

-¡NO ME JODAS! NO ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD. ¿Qué no preferiste irte? ¿Qué no prefieres que te maten antes que otra cosa? Ni aunque NUESTRO intruso naciera lo sometería al peligro de estar contigo y ése Ryutaro. Ojalá tu alumno sea el tipo que se accidentó en el bosque. Recuerda que te lo advertí. Y POR SI NO CAPTASTE, YA NO HABRÁ BEBÉ. Me lo mataron los jefes de tu dichoso ahijado- susurró Souichi- Hasta nunca… Morinaga-

Papi sempai con lentitud fue retirando el celular mordiendo sus labios, tratando de silenciar los jadeos de sufrimiento que emanaría por las emotivas frases de su EX –en todo el sentido de la palabra- kōhai.

-**_¿Lo ves? tu amor siempre fue falso…-_**

El sonido de la operadora le trajo de regreso a la tierra.

-_¿Nunca me creíste a pesar de que lo intenté? Quizás si te persigo y… ¡NO! ¡Ya no! Basta de hacernos más daño. Ahora tengo que velar por este intruso… pero… ¿y si descubre que le mentí?- _pensó el sempai apretujando el celular- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO- gritó estrellándolo en la pared, intentando quitarse la intravenosa-

-¿QUÉ HACES SOUICHI? Detente- medió Samantha recostándolo de nuevo-

-MORINAGA VA A VENIR, DESCUBRIRÁ QUE LE MENTÍ Y ME QUITARÁ…- gritó con terror el joven rubio de cabellos largos-

-¡Tranquilízate! No permitiré que te lo arrebaten- aseveró la médica-

-¿Lo… prometes?- preguntó el Tatsumi-

-Si, juntos guardaremos este secretito- dijo la peli oscura besando el pequeño bulto donde habitaba su ''sobrino''-

Por su parte, papá no se rendía en la búsqueda de su pupilo. No podía ser que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra si apenas hace cuarenta y ocho horas había leído esa carta que le robó la cordura. Pasaba de cuando en vez por los lugares que más visitaban a ver si de pronto le habrían visto, pero nada, como si hubiese desaparecido.

Su mente le gritaba que se detuviera, su consciencia le recordaba a Souichi, algo le hacía pensar en cómo la estaría pasando ahora que el bebé fue arrancado de su ser sin su propia elección.

-_Sempai… perdón. Mándale saludos de mi parte a lo que haya quedado de nuestro hijo, es normal que me odies cuando no fui capaz de quedarme con ustedes pero más me necesita Ryutaro- _pensó Morinaga caminando hacia un paradero de buses cuando de repente, tropezó con una pierda que pasó de largo- ¡Diantres!- insultó agachándose, pues al parecer había empacado mal y las cosas de su maleta habían caído al suelo estrepitosamente, provocando en él ansiedad y afán de acomodar todo. En eso estaba cuando del bolsillo de una prenda, cayó una lámina con lo que se creía eran impresiones adelante y atrás perfectamente doblada. La curiosidad le impulsó a soltar lo que tenía en sus manos, sentarse como un niño juicioso y abrirla delicadamente… yéndose prácticamente de espalda al recordar dónde la obtuvo:

-**_Pero… hace diez años no veo a mis hijos- _**susurró el taxista con nostalgia e impotencia-

-**_Es decir que aproximadamente ahora tienen quince años- _**_concluyó Tetsuhiro-_

_-__**Correcto, mire, ésta es su foto y mi número, si sabe algo de ellos me puede informar, ah y es cierto… en la parte de atrás de ella están las aproximaciones de cómo pueden verse ahora- **__reveló el taxista a Morinaga- _

Llevando una mano a su rostro, tapándolo de la sorpresa, se sintió supremamente agobiado de un méndigo compromiso que le provocaba ganas de continuar su indagación.

-_Ryutaro… ¿era uno de los hijos del taxista que me atendió hace meses cuando regresé a Nagoya y sempai estaba hospitalizado?- _(_véase capítulo sexto, primera saga)- ¡Santo cielo! Debo encontrarlo- _Tetsuhiro se prometió- _Pero ¿Qué le diré al taxista? ¿Qué su hijo era prostituto y que a pesar de tratarlo de rescatar, desapareció de mi vista? ¡No! Ryut va a volver a mi, sin impedimentos-_

-¿Señor está bien? Lo veo un poco ido. Permítame ayudarle con sus pertenencias- dijo un muchacho colaborándole-

-G-gracias- musitó Morinaga viendo el logo de la camisa del joven- Disculpa, ¿ésa camisa es de una universidad?-

-Si señor. Universidad de Nagoya, no se si haya oído la noticia pero fui entrevistado, mis compañeros y yo presenciamos el accidente del que hablan todos. ¡Salimos en televisión!- expresó contento-

-Qué envidia- musitó el ex kōhai sin emoción- ¿Y quiénes estaban?-

-Mis compañeros de práctica y yo- contestó el joven-

-Me refiero a los accidentados- replicó Tetsuhiro-

-Dos personas, un hombre como de treinta años y un chico menor- dijo guardando en la maleta lo que faltaba y cerrándola- Listo, encantado de conocerlo-

-Gracias, igualmente- respondió sin darle relevancia-

Dicen que todo pasa por algo, que si la vida nos pone personas en el pasaje, es con un fin, y esto era lo que le había pasado a papá Tetsuhiro actualmente. ¿Torpeza? ¿Terquedad? ¿Descuido? O Escepticismo e ingenuidad. No supo reconocer el nombre de aquello que le hizo equivocarse de sobre manera en su propósito. Sintiendo disminuir su valor, papá vagó sin rumbo recapacitando.

-_Mi hijo… o hija… ¿cómo habría sido? ¿A quién se habría parecido físicamente? Y pensar que me sacrifiqué estos años y hasta dejé que sempai se enlazara a otra persona para protegerle, en fin, todo fue en vano. Yo que le rogué a Dios, le supliqué… -resopló- Nadie allá arriba escucha las oraciones, son pérdidas de tiempo… inventos… inventos absurdos del hombre para sentirse menos miserable. Es imposible la existencia del famoso ser superior que está pendiente del bienestar de la humanidad. Eso es una afirmación irrisoria. ¡Nada es perfecto! ni siquiera Izanagi e Izanami, también son sucias estafas. Debí hacerme a la idea de que la felicidad no existía, meras ilusiones que sirven para caer del cielo que nos hayamos creado y darnos de frente con la cruda realidad- _inconscientemente, por su mente se pasearon los momentos compartidos al lado de Masaki Junya, desde cuando le conoció hasta su doloroso final-

Papá Tetsuhiro recordó a Souichi Tatsumi, cómo le vio por primera vez y sintió el chispazo eléctrico que le devolvió las ganas de vivir y de no rendirse, hasta que rompió sus fantasías y destrozó su corazón con desplantes y engaños. Le habría perdonado eso e incluso más, sin embargo, cuando apareció el intrépido chiquillo carente de afecto y se juró protegerlo de quien fuese… cambió su perspectiva en la que se ataba de pies y manos soportando lo que su amado le hiciese con tal de no ser abandonado. Esos oscuros días en los que se dejaba maltratar, rechazar, plantar, ignorar y ofender… habían sido reemplazados por el cariño puro de un noble niño que no contó con la vida de deshonra, infortunios y pecado que le abrazó.

-Habría tolerado todo sempai, tu tiranía, tus ofensas y deslices pero ¡no que me lo arrebataras! ¡No a Ryutaro! No quiero verte jamás ni que nada me recuerde que alguna vez te amé, aunque mi alma esté deshecha por no tenerlos ni a ti, ni a mi fallecido hijo… seguiré mis metas y las cumpliré-

La relación de mis padres se fue desmoronando como las paredes de un edificio viejo, pese a que apenas llevaban un año y medio, la factura de los errores tocó a sus puertas, el orgullo de uno y dolores amontonados de otro hicieron de ellos dos marionetas incapaces de comunicarse, comprenderse y perdonarse.

Para el testigo estrella de su idílico amorío, era algo complicado de creer y entender que esas dos personas que se adoraban sin contarlo al mundo, indiscriminadamente se lesionaban hasta desangrarse, mutuamente se añoraban y se repelían, se amaban y se odiaban haciendo añicos sus emociones aunque con ello salieran peor de afectados.

Pasaron las horas, los días y las semanas, yo ya contaba con cinco meses en el vientre de papá Souichi, sin embargo, no había mucha diferencia del mes pasado, actualmente afrontaba una dura depresión, aunque no se lo mencionara a alguien, era notable su falta de apetito y noches de insomnio.

Papi Souichi tenía a mi tío Isogai extremadamente preocupado de las pocas ganas que tenía de salir a exteriorizar, no deseaba ni siquiera ir al laboratorio y eso decía mucho, yo ya tenía desarrollados mis oídos, percibía los sonidos emitidos afuera y por ende, notaba ciertos suspiros a altas horas de la madrugada junto a los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Pero había algo que aún no entendía, y eran los sentimientos de angustia que me eran transmitidos, en medio de mi carente uso de razón, sabía que algo no andaba bien y me incomodaba, si no hubiese sido por mi tío Isogai, no habría sabido con anterioridad lo que era sentirse querido.

-Souichi kun, por favor come- pidió Isogai-

-¿Qué parte de NO tengo hambre no entiendes? ¡Estoy harto de ustedes! Déjenme tranquilo, voy a dormir- escabulléndose entre las cobijas, sempai soltó lágrimas por cuarta vez aquel día-

-¡No más! Debes pararte de aquí, ¿acaso eres un niño? De mi sobrino o sobrina, lo toleraría, pero ¿tu? ¡Te has caracterizado por tu fortaleza! No me tumbes el prospecto de indomabilidad que tuve desde que te conocí, hace casi seis años eras más testarudo y menos…-_Cualquier cosa que le diga le hará pedazos, hay que ser precavidos con lo que hablemos - _Hazlo por tu bebé ¿Ne?- acercándose, el peli corto retiró la cobija con la que se escondía el tirano y dulcemente lo arropó entre sus brazos para ayudarle a sentarse-

¡Mi gran actuación fue notada! Justo en ese momento, ante la cercanía de ambos di unas cuantas pataditas.

-¿LO SENTISTE?- cuestionó Isogai asombrado hasta estupor-

-¿Q-qué… qué cosa?- Souichi tembloroso, no cabía de la sorpresa-

-No es una cosa, es tu bebé- respondió Taichirou quedo, tomando con tranquilidad la mano derecha de su amigo la colocó en su vientre sin apartarse para disfrutar ambos de su saludo-

-_¿Eh? ¡Paren malditas lágrimas! ¿Por qu_é s_i_ _ya no me duele el pecho o el espíritu… siguen corriendo? ahora una felicidad y calma nunca antes experimentadas me embargan. Así que esto es lo que… sienten los padres y las madres al interactuar con sus hijos desde el vientre… je,je, muy remotamente pasó por mi cabeza la idea de tener hijos y esas cosas. Mas no se me ocurrieron las circunstancias en las que lo sería. Pensar que me enamoraría de lo que yo odio, un homo, y aparte no una mujer, ¡UN HOMBRE! ¡Ah! Y como cerecita para el pastel… Samantha no iba a ser la madre de mis hijos sino ¡YO! Yo quedaría embarazado gracias a la brillantez de mi kōhai, el buen discípulo superó al maestro. ¡Ése descerebrado me venció! y qué mejor prueba que el niño o niña que… ¡MIERDA! SI ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ…-_ pensó el sempai gimoteando y aferrándose a su amigo, recostando su rostro en el cuello de Isogai- ¡CÓMO LO EXTRAÑO CARAJO! MORINAGA ES UN HIJO DE PUTA, Mira que dejarnos a nuestra suerte cuando más le necesitábamos… ¡POCO HOMBRE!...- habría continuado soltando improperios pero tres pataditas silenciaron su terapia de desahogo- ¡Ay!-

-¿Qué pasa bebé?- preguntó Isogai con ternura- Creo que pide que no sigas diciendo palabrotas, Souichi kun-

-¿Cómo sabes que es eso? ¡Quítate Isotonto!- exigió el paciente dándole golpecitos-

Unos pasos aproximarse, les hicieron separarse.

-Qué pena con ustedes, no quise interrumpir su momento familiar pero Souichi ya está en su quinto mes de embarazo y es hora de realizarle una ecografía para verificar que mi sobrino o sobrina esté en buenas condiciones-

-¡S-Samantha! N-no es lo que…- masculló el de ojos miel-

-Hai, hai, mi sobrino debe acostumbrarse a su nuevo papi- bromeó la Matsuda carcajeándose ante la mirada nerviosa de Isogai e iracunda de Souichi-

-Por mi no hay problema, el caso es que Morinaga kun me picaría en pedazos- defendió Taichirou-

-¿QUÉ CARAJO? NUNCA ME CASARÍA CON UN HOMBRE. Además, por nada ni nadie me divorciaré de ti- estableció Tatsumi-

-Un favor Sou, tómate estas dos botellas de agua, debes tener la vejiga llena para observar con más claridad- solicitó la doctora entregándoselas-

Al cabo de unos minutos, papi Souichi ya estaba a la espera de lo que Samantha le diría luego de depositar en su vientre el gel conductor que nos permitiría comunicarnos.

-¡Frío!- se cubrió- Más despacio- siseó mal humorado el _tirano_-

-A tus órdenes capitán- dijo la mujer retirando las manos del mencionado y esparciendo el líquido por su estómago- Listo, prepárate para saludarle- pidió encendiendo la máquina- Habiendo tenido dos hermanitos menores, has de haberte fogueado con la famosa semana veinte ¿no?-

-No sé de qué hablas, termina rápido con esto, me iré a dormir- regañó Souichi con molestia-

-En esta semana se puede ir sabiendo el sexo del bebé y también veremos con certeza si hay anomalías para corregirlas- corroboró Samantha moviendo el aparato transductor por el estómago de su esposo con sumo cuidado y concentración en las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla- Tienes cinco meses, en efecto… y tu embarazo como ya dije anteriormente, es de alto riesgo, así que POR FAVOR, sé precavido con tus actos porque ya no se trata únicamente de ti. Tómate las medicinas que te sean recetadas, principalmente la que te permitirá lactar…-

-¡ÉSA ES OTRA! Nada de medicinas que me amujeren, es lógico que el intruso o intrusa necesitará leche, pero no saldrá de mi porque SOY UN HOMBRE, tengo pene, no vagina, nací macho, no hembra, así que ¡No cuenten conmigo para eso! si es del caso contratamos una nodriza o simplemente se le compra leche de marca y se acabó- espetó Souichi con furia-

-De… acuerdo, lo decía por el contacto que debe haber entre madre o padre e hijo- antes de que su ex novio le refutara, Samantha añadió- ¿Qué harás entonces con las medicinas que ayudaban a tus tetillas a segregar leche materna?-

-¡Paterna! ¡P-A-T-E-R-N-A!- deletreó con rabia el hombre de gafas- Regálalas, no me van a servir- musitó orgulloso-

-Un segundo ¡Se volteó! Dile hola a tu bebé Sou kun- pidió Samantha emocionada señalando a la pantalla-

-¡Qué dem…!- sus improperios quedaron en el aire al ver algo moviéndose con un poco de torpeza-

-¡Qué suertudo!- exclamó Isogai-

-¿Eh?- inquirió Sam-

-Habría dado mi alma al diablo de haber podido ver el desarrollo de mi hijo- susurró el Taichirou con nostalgia sin ser oído por la galena, pero si por Souichi, quien mordiendo sus labios tomó su mano y la apretó en señal de comprensión-

-Habría matado porque Morinaga estuviese hoy aquí. Pero estoy sucio, y mientras no haya purgado mis cochinos deslices no podré verlo- estableció el científico-

-¿Eso quiere decir que le permitirás ver al hijo que dio por muerto antes de tiempo?- reprochó Samantha irritada-

-¡Claro que no! Morinaga no me quiere y aunque me sentencien tres eternidades al infierno, él no me perdonará, es por eso que decidí no volverlo a ver. Si no cree en lo que siento ¡mejor! no planeo repetirlo, Y SE JODIÓ PORQUE MIENTRAS VIVA, NO SABRÁ DE **_MI HIJO-_** refrendó el Tatsumi observando la pantalla- _Algún día, aunque suene horrible, irán por la cabeza de Morinaga luego de que se enteren que al que agredieron esa vez fue un impostor. Atarán cabos, si soy discreto no lastimarán a mi familia. En fin, no puedo dejar que les hagan nada, ni a papá, mis hermanitos, o la tía Matsuda, ¡qué horror! ¡Estoy aterrado! esconderme será mi tabla de salvación. Soy idiota para estos asuntos, lo lamento pero ahora si... no se qué hacer, en esta ocasión si me ganaron los temores y el desespero. Eso si… a mi hijo no lo voy a dejar a su suerte, si me tengo que ir del país lo haré, pero no me perderé sus mejores años-_

-¿Estás escuchando lo que digo?- mirándole con severidad, la doctora le reprendió sarcástica- ¡Qué juicioso! Me alegro que sepas el sexo de tu bebé-

-¿EH? ¿DE QUÉ ME PERDÍ? ¿ES NIÑO O NIÑA? ¡Muéstrame!- solicitó el de cabellos largos-

-Se dejó ver menos de un minuto e inmediatamente se volteó- mintió la sobrina de doña Matsuda- ¡Hay que estar atentos!-

-¡Cuánto pudor el de tu bebé!- apoyó Isogai-

No podía dejar que molestaran a papi sempai, menos cuando parecía un copito de nieve o un castillo de naipes, que con cualquier vientecito se derrumbaría. Indicaciones de que se avecinaba un llanto seguro, recibieron mis sensores y fue ahí que le defendí, como pude me volteé un poco y pateé sin dejar ver mis partecitas, ésas las vería mi persona amada, nadie más.

-¡Ay qué lindura! Otra patadita- aplaudió la dama- Por favor, háblale, ya puede escucharte-

-¿Qu-qué quieres… que… que le diga?- preguntó entre susurros un Souichi menguado-

-Lo que te nazca, es vital que le hables y que se sienta protegida o protegido-

-H-hola… intruso o intrusa, lo que seas, soy… Souichi Tatsumi, tu único padre. Ésta señora que molesta es mi esposa y será tu Okasan, no nos vayas a confundir porque te aseguro que te pongo a dormir afuera- indicó el rubio a las manchas de la pantalla- Veo que ya no eres tan feo, pero lo sigues siendo, como sea, lo que importa es que tu intelecto se cultive. ¡Así que disfruta lo que puedas allá adentro! Porque seré muy estricto contigo y bueno… no te demores porque es extraño sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago… es que ni siquiera puedo decirles así, ¡Es como tener un oso adentro! Eres un o una Kuma. Te pido… no, ¡Te exijo! No me patees ni te muevas tanto, ¿qué son cuatro meses? No seas impaciente que me recuerdas a… una persona… no grata-

-Increíble…- musitó la doctora conteniendo las lágrimas-

-¿Qué? ¿No me dijiste que le hablara? ¡Samantha estás llorando!- agrandando sus pupilas, comprendió el mutismo de sus acompañantes-

No entendía completamente lo que decía papi Souichi, pero sabía que me estaba hablando con total atención y una ternura que me arrullaba, es por eso que como pude me recosté hacia donde provenía su dulce voz, no podía faltarle al respeto cuando me estaba dirigiendo tan bellas palabras. Toqué con mis manos aun sin formar debidamente, la pared que me separaba del lugar al que todavía no llegaba. No se por qué pero los latidos de papi se aceleraron a cada movimiento que yo hacía, era como si… ¿llorara? Pese a eso, esta vez no me sentí triste o con angustia, al contrario, me sentía muy feliz y eso lo quise hacer ver a los presentes. Gracias a ellos el ambiente antes tenso que me rodeaba, me llenó de una tranquilidad arrolladora, me gustaba que me observaran, que me saludaran.

-¡Feliz día a ambos!- exclamó Samantha apagando la máquina y limpiándose el agua salada que brotó por la alegría-

-¿De qué hablas loca?- insultó Souichi golpeando con dejadez su frente-

-Ya sabes, del amor y la amistad, ¡Qué mejor regalo! A ti tu kōhai te dio un hijo y a tu bebé la vida le obsequió cuatro padres- explicó Isogai secándose el rostro lloroso-

-¿Cómo que cuatro? ¡Tonto!- regañó el menor tomando un pañuelo y quitándose el gel conductor-

-Morinaga kun, Sam, tú y yo- comentó sonriente-

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que tu? ¡No me lo hiciste! Lo hice yo solo con…- dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Souichi se sonrojó y se calló-

-Ja,ja,ja, ¿quieres ir al laboratorio? te acompañamos- dijo Samantha ayudándolo a levantarse junto con Isogai-

-Quiero ir al mar. Pero en la noche, cuando casi no hay gente, ¡Odio a la gente! No quiero ver a nadie, los seres humanos son una tanda de ignorantes y no quiero que a mi intrusa o intruso se le pegue- se quejó el oji miel con fastidio mientras refunfuñaba yendo hacia su habitación-

-Está volviendo nuestro tirano- expresó Samantha a Isogai-

-Totalmente de acuerdo, ¡éste si es el Souichi que conocí hace seis años!-

-¿SE VAN A QUEDAR AHÍ? ¡NO ME QUITES A MI MUJER ISOBAKA!-

-¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA! No señor- rió el mayor esquivando un zapato que apuntó hacia él-

Pasarían meses, transcurrirían años para que mis padres dejasen de lado su orgullo, sus rencores y reiniciaran el amorío que errores pasados sepultó. La vida de cada uno seguiría su curso, ambos alejándose y pretendiendo olvidarse mutuamente sin saber que el destino los volvería a unir para saldar los lazos que creyeron deshechos. El camino hacia el amor verdadero nunca será sencillo, y eso lo irían comprobando, el sendero que les esperaba era obscuro, empinado y con varios tropiezos, a punto de rendirse estarían, uno matando el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron y el otro soportándolo todo para ser perdonado ¿quién dará primero su brazo a torcer? El que más ame, o tal vez el menos cuerdo y más obstinado saldrá peor lastimado.

**Fue un honor escribir para ustedes. Los amo. No olviden dejar sus valiosos reviews de manera respetuosa. Hasta la próxima saga, la podrán encontrar en esta misma cuenta con el nombre: '' EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES II '' **

**Si la primera les gustó y se fueron de espalda, la que viene estará mucho más emocionante :3 **


End file.
